Inseparable
by jay believe
Summary: Description Jack and Jamie Bennett are known to be best friends among the guardians and other children of burgess, ever since the great battle of pitch they rarely leave each others sides. So what happens when something terrible happens to Jamie and Jack has to deal with the horrible reality of how cruel adults can be to a young child.
1. Chapter 1 wish granted

Hey! hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 Wish granted

[Just in case I can't keep publish here, here's a link to diviantart if your interested jaybelieves ]

Jamie Bennett was having a fantastic time this wonderful crisp march night, it was one of the last days of spring break and the cold was starting to disappear a little more each day to reveal a warm spring a head.

But that didn't keep his best friend Jack frost from visiting him.

Jack lay across from Jamie , sort of floating a few feet above their game board, while the young boy squatted above the multi coloured game, getting more confused by the second.

Jamie happened to notice the winter spirit was having a great time with this odd little game so far, it was all about buying properties and getting money from them to the point where you ran the whole game. There were quite a few rules and regulations to follow.

But that seemed to be what Jack enjoyed most, partly since he broke just about all of them.

"ok…ok !'' the young boy snickered,'' You just landed on my square…now Jack frost the leader of monopoly.''

''mhhhmhmh YYYYEEESSSSS?'' Jack scoffed trying to sound like a wise old king.

Jamie giggled,''you have to pay up.'' With that Jamie wore a smug expression holding out his hand expectingly for some multicoloured money.

Jack snickered as a playful glow entered his ice blue eyes and crossed his arms.

''Alright then….i'm robbing the bank….''

Jamie's eyes shot wide open and he gave jack a sort of shocked expression, but then a slow smile spread across his face as he shook his head.

''You ….. you can't rob the bank!'' Jamie smirked.

''why not?'' the winter spirit shot back, that mischievous trade mark grin sliding onto his face.

''because…it's against the RULES.''

''Jamie I'm jack frost…I do what I want.''

''That doesn't apply to the game Jack!''

''Sure it can.'' Jack reassured, then like a flash jack swooped toward and snatched three 500 dollar bills from the box below.

Jamie's eyes grew wide,''HEY!'' Quickly he got up and began to jump for the few pink bills,''Give those back!''

''I don't know…''Jack sighs just slightly above Jamie's reach,''I kind of need them.''

"NO you don't!'' Jamie laughed.

''Well I have to pay you back!'' Jack argued.

That's when Jamie stopped jumping like a trained seal for fish and gave Jack this adorable ''what the heck expression'' and just stood there, mouth slightly agape in disbelief.

"Jack.''

The winter spirits finally looked up from his stolen cash and gently rubbed it against his cheek teasingly.

''mhhhhhhhh?''

The boy shot his hand backward without looking, pointing out the pile of multicoloured money where Jack once was at the game board.

Jack looked over sort of shrugged like he didn't understand

"what?''

''You stole all the money in the bank….'' Jamie half laughed ,''there's nothing left.''

The white haired teenager was silent for a moment.

''so does that mean you pay me back…or….?''

With that Jamie shot upward and jumped onto Jack in midair, making the teen let out a unexpected yelp as he fell onto the boys blankets below.

As they crashed down Jack let out a crisp laugh and immediately dropped the money from his hand.

"you dirty cheat.'' Jamie giggled spread out on Jack's stomach and staring into is cool blue eyes. The 16 year old let out a chuckle and rubbed the boys hair,''hey you were the one who suggested monopoly.''

with a sly smirk and in a split instance Jack grabbed Jamie and flipped him on his back, before leaping on top of him himself and started tickling him under his armpits making Jamie let out a series of bewildered laughs.

"Jack stop!'' Jamie gasped squirming under the older boys weight, "Let me go!''

Jamie struggled in a attempt to escape, but Jack quickly grabbed his arms and pinned them agents his sides, before ticking Jamie even more.

""Please! Jack!''

''not until you say Jack is the coolest monopoly player who ever lived." Jack grinned.

''what no!''

"I can't let you go if you don't say it!''

''Let me go!'' Jamie laughed his little legs squirming wildly.

''no.'' Jack answered promptly.

"Stop!''

''You got to say it!''

"NO!''

"say it!''

"nnNO!'' The 11 year old giggled

Suddenly in the mists of struggling and wild laughing Jack accidentally kicked his leg outward in his attempt to hold Jamie down, knocking the pile of mysteries creature books on Jamie's night table downward, causing a loud crash on the floor.

Both boys immediately stopped what they were doing and sort of cringed at the noise.

"Jamie, is everything alright up there?'' The concerned boy's mother asked.

Quickly Jamie squeaked back,''sorry mom, just knocked some books off my table.''

Jack smirked at Jamie's hesitant sort of tone.

''What are you doing?''

''ERRRRRRR…'' the boy stuttered and sort of looked at the floor clearly searching for some sort of excuse. Quickly Jack mouthed the words ''ballerina Practicing'' and immediately Jamie blurted it out, last second realizing what he just said.

''what?'' said the obviously confused mother.

Jamie glared at Jack and the teen shrugged and chuckled.

''just dancing mom.'' Jamie responded quickly.

There was a silence for a moment.

''ok, just be careful…'' Jamie's weirded out mother replied.

Once they herd her footsteps walking away Jamie turned to face the smirking Jack,''seriously Jack? BALLERINA PRACTICE?''

''What? I thought you loved that sort of stuff.''

With that Jamie hit jack with his pillow making Jack burst out into laughter which only grew when Jamie fell on top of him and began his own tickle torture Eventually Jack managed to squirm away and they ended up having a pillow fight that even jack had no cue would be so much fun. Eventually their fight stopped and they both fell on the floor in a heap, giggling steadily. both boys began to calm down their breath becoming calmer. Eventually Jack lay back on the side of Jamie's bed, letting out a much needed sigh that came out slightly high pitched making Jamie giggle.

Jack chuckled. it was odd how close he had grown to this young boy, ever since the massive battle with pitch, the two had become almost inseparable. They were always hanging out, weather alone or with Jamie and his friends or even with his little sister Sophie. [or as jack liked to call her ''fairy wings'] They always had fantastic little adventures together, some were quite simple like just hanging out at the park or in the woods in their misfit fort. Other times [if jack could pull enough strings] he was able to fly Jamie all the way to the north pole, and say hello to other guardians, even Bunny that Jamie highly admired. But most often times Jack just preferred their simple adventures like playing man hunt with Jamie's friends or building a boat with him and pretending they were pirates….

and then quickly finding their boat underwater maybe seconds after they came to shore.

It was always those sort of memories that made them both laugh the most, and those were always his favourites.

Jack happened to glance over at Jamie who was leaning up agents the bed next to him, seeming quite peaceful.

A small smile spread across jack's pale lips.

''uhh,''Jack rubbed his neck slightly awkwardly making Jamie turn his head over,''sorry about the ballerina thing.''

Jamie chuckled,''that's ok, I wasn't that offended by it.''

The boy's dark brown eyes drifted to the floor,''i just can't believe you came up with an excuse so lame.''

Jack snorted and elbowed Jamie in the ribs, which the boy returned willingly.

Both of them laughed for a minute before they fell back into silence.

It was at that point Jack's bright smile faded slightly and he prepared himself mentally for this next question, that he had been waiting to ask for a while, a more hesitant tone taking his voice.

''So… Jamie,'' The young boy turned to him with a light hearted grin that nearly broke jack's heart,''errr, Jamie…are you doing any better with those kids in your… school.''

It was almost like Jack had slapped the child, Jamie's smile disappeared in a heartbeat and faded into a shy frown, removing any sign of joy from the young boy's face. Immediately

Jack felt terrible.

The kid was silent for a moment, his eyes down casted to the wooden floor, making jack clutch his staff even tighter, which he often did when he was feeling anxious. Jamie continued not to look up as jack found himself staring at him.

''It hasn't gotten any better has it?''

Finally Jamie looked up and confronted Jack's tender gaze before quickly dropping it and falling upon his hands sheepishly.

He stuttered slightly,''Well they have stopped following me at school…it's just..''

Jamie fell quiet again, but Jack knew enough now to piece it together.

''….they still make comments.''

Jamie continued to twiddle his thumbs, before he slowly nodded his head.

''They…..they keep whispering…and they keep acting like I can't see them,'' the young boys eyes started to fill with tears,''but I can.'' Jamie whimpered small wet tears sliding down his face as his voice started to crack.

Quickly Jack reached over and pulled the boy into a soft hug, covering his shaking form with his protective arms. Jamie sobbed quietly into his best friend's chest, as Jack held Jamie tighter burying his face into the top of Jamie's head.

It seemed almost like time travel.

Maybe about 2 weeks prior, Jamie had come back from school sobbing hysterically about these kids who has punched him during recess. Jamie's mom had quickly called the school and told them furiously what happened, while unknowingly to her, Jack was up stairs comforting the black eyed Jamie.

Jamie's eye had been healing for a while now and was starting to return to normal, but every time jack saw the faint purple lines, he wished fiercely that Jamie's tormentors were getting the worst dreams possible. Hopefully pitch wasn't to busy this weekend.

Jamie continued to cry a little longer, while Jack gently rubbed his back in small circles, hugging him tighter and tighter before Jamie's tiny sobs slowly died away as he leaned into Jack's hoodie.

After a while Jack thought Jamie had fallen asleep, but to his surprise the boy let out a little hiccups and slowly pulled away from the Jack's thin frame. Rubbing his eyes he leaned back on his knees sitting right next to the teen, slowly Jamie looked upward, his teary red eyes clearly visible.

"Why do people have to treat kids like me this way?''

Jack bit his lower lip, not really sure how to respond. Being a guardian Jack was now surrounded by loved ones who had emotions and feelings for him, it was something he had craved for years upon years in his young immortal life. Yet now that he had so many people around him, sometimes he wasn't even sure how to respond to certain emotions, partly since he had never been able to comfort people, not till now.

Jack pushed his had softly through his hair, while maintaining Jamie's expecting gaze.

The teen bit his lip again.

''Sometimes… people can be cruel,'' Jack sighed, carefully taking Jamie back into a comforting hug,''Often their the cruelest to the most amazing of people.''

Jamie blinked and slowly looked upward at his friend, giving sort of a curious and yet surprised sort of expression. Jack chuckled softly and placed a pale hand under Jamie's chin.

''like you.''

The young boy sniffed and a small smile slowly formed on his rosy cheeks, making Jack's grin grow as well.

''Besides…'' Jack added a more fun loving smirk forming across his cheeks,''you have to be pretty amazing for Jack Frost and the guardians to be looking out for you like this.''

Jamie sniffed again and a little giggle arose to Jack's relief,'' One…might e ..even say you have to be pretty COOL to know Jack FROST.''

Jack quickly grabbed a pillow and quickly swung it into the boy,''DAMN IT JAMIE!'' Jack snarled playfully,''WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USEING ANNOYING PUNS? THEIR LIKE POSION, THEY SCREW UP YOUR HEAD,THAT"S WHY WE ONLY USE THEM ON BUNNY!''

Jamie burst out laughing and both of them grabbed pillows and started swinging having a small pillow fight that made them forget about their worries for what beautiful carefree time they had. Soon though the fight stopped and both fell panting on the ground great big grins planted on their faces. Jack heaved in and out trying to catch his breath and smiled at Jamie playfully, which Jamie returned gleefully. Jack smirked.

''That reminds me,'' said Jack as he struggled to sit up,''we got to play a trick on bunny sometime, were falling behind schedule.''

Jamie let out a small laugh,'' You think he misses it?''

Jack smiled putting a hand under his chin in an imitation of trying to think hard,''well he threatened to tare me apart last time if we ever tried something like the pies again…yeah we definitely need to do it again.''

Jamie let out a little laugh once again, pure cheer in the beautiful sound, before he rubbed his eyes and let out a tired yawn, sounding almost like a kitten.

Turning over the white haired teen peaked over his shoulder and glanced at the clock, his eyes widen in surprise,''man, it's almost midnight.''

Jamie blinked in surprise,''wow, I…I can't believe it's THAT late. I'm not even tire….''But before the boy could finish a much larger yawn escaped his lips, forcing his arms to stretch upward.

Jack chuckled and stood up smiling down at the exhausted 11 year old boy, who was rubbing his eyes fiercely, just barley able to fight his tired body's wishes.

''I think we should get to bed buddy.'' Jack smirked.

Jamie nodded in response and yawned again, and after a moment started clamber clumsily as he tried to stand on his own two feet.

Jack watched a little nervously, as he witnessed Jamie attempt to stand but fall flat on his side instead, making Jack cringe at the impact.

''Here,'' Jack smiled shaking his head and gently scooping Jamie into his arms,''before you hurt your eye even more.''

Stumbling slightly Jack carried the young boy forward, softly resting him on his warm snuggly bed, covered in warm blankets.

Carefully the winter spirit pulled back the dark blue covers [that reminded him of his once lone flights in the dark hour nights] resting them on Jamie's chest and making Jamie smile softly up at him. Jack returned his little smile, and felt his heart melt once again, making him realize how much his best friend really meant to him. The Teen stared at Jamie for a moment, before patting his shoulder and gently rose upward, quickly grabbing his trusty blue and brown staff, the spirit was about to open the window to leave into the night sky, when a small voice stopped him.

"Jack?'' Jamie asked blinking in confusion,''where are you going?''

The teen gave him sort of a confused expression,''I'm heading back to north's place, you know to see if he's busy.''

Jamie sat up and gave him a sad sort of expression,''oh…''he said rather disappointed.

Jack held his hand over the window handle, his hand floating in midair as he gave Jamie a un certain look.

The boy bit his lip,''do…do you think you could say here tonight….?'' Jamie stuttered, clearly hoping he would with all his might,''Just this once.''

A slow smile spread across the young spirit's face, and he finally pulled his hand away from the frosty window, giving Jamie a warm smile.

The boy looked slightly upward, seeming some what sheepish.

Jack snickered,''Sure…. Why not,I got nothing better to do.''

A great big smile exploded across Jamie's round face, and he quickly moved over.

Jack snickered and leaned his curved staff agents the small lamp table, before crawling into Jamie's soft bed, making even a wild spirit like himself feel tired almost instantly. Careful not to lay on Jamie's stuffed rabbit, the teen adjusted himself, sliding under the night sky blanket while Jamie crawled right next to him, laying his head softly on jack's chest, gripping his beloved rabbit between them.

Jack felt himself stiffen and his breath quicken, he had never once been this close to someone before, physically and mentally. After so many years of being alone with only himself and the wind to talk to, it made him feel really hesitant to be this close to…anyone, just in case they decided they didn't want his company anymore.

And Jack couldn't stand the thought of that, especially not from Jamie.

Taking a deep breath, Jack forcibly tried to calm himself, and reached over, switching off the lamp and slowly. kelt back on Jamie's pillow, feeling it's comfortable form wrap around his lower neck. In a attempt to stop his mind from worrying, Jack turned his gaze up to the ceiling.

Both of them were quiet for a moment as they both stared upward, gazing up at Jamie's glow in the dark star stickers, which always fascinated Jack. They did that for a few moments before jack herd Jamie speak again.

"Jack?''

''Yeah Jamie?''

The boy was silent for a moment,''Do you think those kids will start pushing me into the lockers again…when the breaks over I mean..?''

It was Jack's turn to be silent for a moment, after Jamie had come back home with that black eye on his face, things had apparently gotten worse. Each day the kids apparently ganged up on him, when his friends weren't around and would hurl insults at Jamie like rocks, the sad part was often times, real rocks would hurt clutched Jack's chest tighter, which snapped Jack out of his odd trance and Jack immediately wrapped his protective arms around the boy, in a protective and loving embrace.

''No one's going to hurt you buddy,'' Jack whispered clutching Jamie even tighter, jack felt the boys breath on his chest only fuelling his words more,''Not as long as i'm around.''

A slow playful smirk soon arose on Jack's face,''Besides…'' Jamie turned upward to look at him,''I'll freeze them into snowman if they go anywhere near you again.''

Jamie giggled and snuggled closer into Jack's chest, making Jack himself chuckle.

Slowly jack lay backward and began to close his eyes as he felt Jamie's warm breathing, passing a glance downward he saw the young child, with his rose cheeks and chocolate brown hair, jack smiled and squeezed him a little jack had first met Jamie, he had always been one of the nicest kids he had ever met, Why would anyone want to bully him?

Jack sighed and brushed Jamie's rich brown hair reassuringly, a more determined expression written on his face.''I'll aways be here.'' Jack whispered, feeling Jamie's head rest on his chest,''promise.''

As the minutes passed Jamie's breathing began to slow and become more deep, and Jack could start to feel his own eye lids start to droop heavily, making it harder and harder for him to see the faint glow of the star stickers above. Jack sighed and finally began to shut his eyes, letting sleep take him.

''Jack?'' Jamie whispered, quite clearly almost asleep.

''Yeah?'' Jack answered, sounding just as tired.

Jamie's deep breathing continued for a moment, almost tricking Jack that he had fallen asleep, but then after a moment Jamie spoke quietly,''your the coolest monopoly player who ever lived.''

Jack blinked his wide eyes for a second, before yet another warm smile spread across his thin lips. Peeking downward towards his chest he found Jamie finally asleep, clutching his stuffed rabbit in one hand and laying the other out on Jack's torso, quietly breathing.

Jack smiled and gently ruffled the young boy's hair, being careful not to wake him up, before he himself lay his head down on the cool pillow, shutting his eyes lightly.

With a content grin on his face, Jack clung to Jamie protectively, feeling the love he had wished for , for so many years had been granted. As jack felt himself start to sink into one of sandy's [no doubt.] dreams, he breathed in a wonderful sigh of relief feeling someone so close to him was near. As jack finally floated to sleep with his heavy breathing soon matching Jamie's, a warm feeling of remembrance burned into his chest, it felt like he had his sister back. Jack clutched Jamie softly in his sleep, as the two boys snooze peacefully, dream sand floating around them.


	2. Chapter 2 kidnapped

**Hey guys,**

 **so I got a very early update for this story since I had already written this part out, so I won't likely upload this quickly again. [but I will update.] Just a heads up if I don't post here try this address**

jaybelieves

 **Just in case I can't post here, hope you enjoy.**

Every one gathered round in a small circle, each cloven in snow shoes and light jackets as the last of the cold winter bit away at their cheeks and un coated hands, with the exception of Jack who was balancing on his staff above the group of kids, with only some beaten up looking pants and a hoodie. Jamie beamed as all of his friends while they started to buzz excitedly,Jokeing around heartedly along with the laughing winter spirit.

It had been known among his small group of close friends that jack frost had been becoming a more and more apparent member of the group's family, ever since their legendary battle with the guardians and boogie man himself Jamie's friends were now full fledged belivers. It was kind of a nice change in a way, before the time of their new winter spirit friend Jamie was always looked apon as the odd ball of the friendly group, often believing in things that most children had long since forgotten, or searching for creatures that were incredibally rare and more then likely didn't even exist. Jamie had always ranted things like,''this has to be the day we find the easter bunny'' or ''I might have seen the tooth fairy last night!'' It was sort of odd for his friends really.

Often times they would just sort of humour him or tease him about it, but that never seemed to deter Jamie's bright light.

Eventually after the massive battle and crazy fight, it didn't take long for his friends to start beliving and pretty soon all Jamie could repond to all his friends recounts of the amazing battle and frantic questions was ''I told you so.''

Maybe about a week after the unbelivable events had happened and his last encounter with the guardian of fun, Jamie awoke in the middle of a cool night feeling thirsty with a raspy throught and feeling despret for water. The tired young boy came tumbling down the steps, rubbing his eyes and yawning louldly, wondering what sort of odd hour would be on their broken down old clock, and weather or not his mom would hear him downstairs. Once he had gotten his glass of water, he slowly wandered up the stairs absent mindely, not noticing the sound of the strong playful wind calling to him outside lulling him to check the kitchen window. Rubbing his eyes Jamie returned to bed, yawning and preparing himself for a long quiet sleep, expecting nothing. As his big eyes began to close and sleep was drifting ever closer, he felt his eyes slowly blink open again, feeling something cold hit his rosy nose, before melting just as quick as it came. In confusion he blinked slowly trying to comprehend why his room felt so cool.

Took him about 7 seconds. [Jack had told him he counted.]

All of a sudden his tired eyes shot wide open in realization and he lept up so quick he nearly fell on the wooden floor, beaming ear to ear he sat up in his bed with exhilarated expression turning to the open window, that's when he finally saw the ecstatic fun loving winter spirit, standing beside it, looking just as happy to see him. Beaming jamie raced forward and greeted the teenager into a massive hug that made him fall to the ground with a surprised shout, making them both laugh.

Since then jack had always been a constant vistor to the young child, taking him out for flights, watching movies, or hanging out with him and his friends.

The others quickly excepted their brand new frosty playmate, and quickly learned how much fun finding an ice spirit as your buddy really was.

When jack wasn't visting the guardians or creating blizzards, he was with jamie, aways searching for infamous leprechauns, bouncing on his trampoline or hunting for the impossible with his new group of belivers. When they were together nothing seemed impossible. and Jamie always relished that.

As the months passed it seemed like Jack spent more and more time with his new best friend, if he didn't come one day he would douple his time the next.

Each vist felt like heaven on earth for the both of them, espeacially when they made stupid music video's together, which they often did since they were so sick of hearing the pathetic mistakes of music on the radio. It was always a lot of fun and Jamie would always share the videos with his friends, who thought it was just as hilarious to see him or Jack in a long haired wig, lip sinking or horribly singing to a female's voice. If any adult had ever watched the small clips they would only see Jamie singing away by himself, laughing and shouting to the invisible spirit next to him. By any guess they would probably chuckle and think the playful child had a wild imagination, but thankfully Jamie and his friends knew better. Each time they made one, they ended up on the floor laughing their heads off to the point thet were crying.

Even Gardians like bunny himself, had to admit,the pair were entertaining to watch.

For the past month Jack had been almost constantly at Jamie's side, espeacially the past 3 weeks. When a couple bullies had started cornering Jamie at school and knocking him against lockers, Jack had started to question Jamie about the bruises on his arms, for the first little while, jamie tried to brush it off claiming it was gym, only making jack more suspiouse. A few days after the tormenting a worried Jack had followed jamie to school without him knowing and witnessed one of the bullies tripping him right before he got on the bus. It was at this point the enraged winter spirit froze the ground underneath the bully, making him yell out and slip, while Jack helped the confused jamie back up. After the iccident Jack constantly interrogated Jamie about what happened at school, and franticly persisted on going with him there, even if it ment he had to abandon his job of blizzards and snow for a little while. Jamie quickly declined and explained his friends were looking after him and he was alright, but that never settled well with Jack. Maybe 3 days later that's when jamie was punched at school and he returned home in tears, making jack's protective ambers burst into flame, since then Jack had thrown snowstorm after snow storm in a desperate attempt to keep his friend home, that was until the other guardians had told him off and Jack was bitterly forced to let Jamie go for the last few days before march break.

Each day was rough on the poor kid.

thankfully they were free now, and that was all that mattered, and Jamie was thrilled to be with his family, absolutely positive he was going to have a great time.

While jack, Rocky and cupcake laughed carelessly about the look on Tina's face when they had made a snowman on the front of her door, Tina the taller red haired girl stepped forward making Jamie turn his head towards her.

''Alright everybody, who wants to actually play man hunt?''

Quickly all 7 faces turned her way rapidly leaving their conversations behind and pumped for the hide and seek\tag game ahead.

''Alright!'' Rocky shouted, the africain américain boy with the tall dark hair.

''Let's do it!'' shouted cup cake.

''I guess I can!'' smiled Nate quietly adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

With a smile Jamie turned to look up at his snowy friend, who in return looked down to see him, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Jamie grinned and returned his gaze to Tina, excited energy pumping within him.

Tina rolled her eyes,''ok, Who wants to be it.''

Naturally the whole group of kids fell into silence, with tommy [the kid with the red hat and blue Jacket.] whistling to himself acwardly in the background, making Jamie smirk down at his shoes.

"I'll be it.'' Jack chimed happily, making the whole group of kids look up excitedly, each with grinning faces.

Jamie felt his heart lurch, Jack was known for being the best player of this game for a reason and Jamie knew darn well that this ptitular round was going to be tough.

Tina beamed at the michiviouse 16 year old and gave him a nod,''Alright then Jack,'' she then gave him this fake discipline expression and held up a knowing finger,''Just one rule...''

Jack leaned forward in a slightly floating fashion, and reacted a dramatic stare off, already Jamie recognized it from the movie ''toy story'' the show they watched last night, where woody and buzz faced off at a gas station. The white haired teen had laughed so hard at that scene.

"yes?'' He sounded off trying to act intimidating.

''No peeking this time.'' Tina half giggled.

Jack pretended to sound upset,''AWWWWWWWWW!''

Which earned a great laughing storm from the children around him, counting jamie himself, who saw the spirit smirk at his friends reaction.

"Seriously Tina!? I actually have to try!? Why don't you just stab me in the heart and tell me the easter kangaroo isn't real!'' Jack scoffed clutching his heart.

A great deal of chuckling arose at the last remark.

Tina snorted,''He's not a kangaroo.''

''Ah ah ah..'' Jack waved his finger in the air tauntingly while he floated just above their heads,''he THINKS he's not a kangaroo.''

Everyone chuckled at the odd little remark making Tina herself burst into more laughter.

Jack eyes twinkled in amusement before he finally landed again.

''Alright everybody...Go hide...Because Jack frost is on your tail...'' he gave them all a sly smile,''and trust me i don't play easy.''

Everyone grinned in eagerness, while jack gave jamie one of his playful ''i'll tag you first'' glances which Jamie returned with a ''I don't think so'' sort of smirk. Jack gave a snort and began to count, making the whole group of excited kids scatter like ants, each going in different directions.

While Jack counted away jamie bolted running as fast as he could to the side of the small park, tearing through tree branches and bracken despret to find the best hiding spot he could find. As he ran Jamie passed cup cake diving into some old blueberry bushes with a animated expression, along with rocky and tommy, who were both hiding in a tree chuckling, waiting for the game to really start. Jamie giggled and continued to run, already having an idea of where to go.

Rushing down the beaten woods path, jamie couldn't help but feel pleased with himself, as he daydream about the look on Jack's face when he ended up being the last one left. By accident jamie nearly tripped as he stumbled over a little stone, knocking him back to his senses.

The 11 year old continued to run, flying under the buds of the trees and leaping over rotten logs with moss growing all over them, charging ever on. At one point the playful wind rushed through the fresh smelling pine trees, brushing Jamie's hair as he galloped under the morning sun, teasingly freezing his cheeks.

Jamie glanced over his shoulder looking for a white haired teen, but failed to notice the slant of the hill infant of him, so it came as a big surprise as Jamie felt the ground momentarily leave his dependent feet. The boy let out a yip and tumbled downward, rolling down th hill into the thorny bushes letting out yelps and rolling further and further down. Jamie shut his eyes and hid his face as he crashed into the bush at the bottom of the bank, un knowing to him his scarf had long since been abandon at the top of the slightly ice hill, waving down at him gently.

After a second jamie shot upward, covered in minor scratches, but un harmed none the less as he began to spit out the leaves stuck on his toung in a disgusted manner. Jamie let out a gross sort of groan and wiped his face gently with one arm, before he slowly removed his gaze from the few leaves below and felt his expression change to utter surprise.

The young boys eyes widen as he gazed right in-font of him, to discover a newly painted red van, still flashing with bright colour.

Jamie blinked motionless, wondering what it was doing on the side of the road next to a park, when all of a sudden two men popped out.

''I told you Eric, this van needs to be parked closer, it's no good this far away!''

The first man who landed outside the doors seemed to be a little gruff looking, from what Jamie could tell he guessed the man was in his mid 30s, with his slightly over weight structure and some want strong build, he kind of reminded the young boy of his neighbours who lived across the street. Then the other male hopped out [who jamie guessed was eric.] and took a flat out guess that this man was in his early 40s, and looked much more muscular then the other.

"Look will, i can't drive up any further then this, if we go any closer...''

''yeah, yeah...whatever dumb shit.''

Jamie just stared at the 2 men in shock and slight curiosity, not once had he seen these men before, and their were quite a few people in his neighbour hood, and all of them were friendly. Maybe they were from out of town or something.

But Jamie's curiosity soon crumbled to the ground when the men finally stopped arguing and turned around, finding a wide eyed boy staring back at them from the bushes probably looking a little scared. The men seemed to look taken back at first, surprised by their little visitor and probably wondering how long he had been standing there, but then slow smiles spread across their cheeks and they both passed a nod to each other that made Jamie squint his eyes in confusion.

The dark haired man gave a odd smile and winked at the young boy,''hey there buddy, you alright?'' he asked in a deep voice, sounding warm and friendly,''you lost there?''

Jamie didn't say anything, his breath just started to quicken slightly, as he gave the two men a deer in a head lights sort of look.

But the brown haired muscular man persisted,''don't be shy, were not here to hurt you. What's your name?''

Jamie was silent for a few seconds feeling his heart flash in his chest like a warning light, for reasons he didn't' understand. As his brain wired for a good excuse to leave the young boy found himself saying his name automatically, even if he didn't want too.

''J..jamie.'' Jamie croaked feeling himself sweat wondering where his friends were.

the two men gave him a cheesier cat sort of smile, which made Jamie's blood turn cold,''Jamie, nice to finally to meet you kid.''

Jamie blinked and finally moved his head downward, in sort of crooked portion,''what?''

''Your mom's been looking for you,'' Eric eyes down casted,''She says there's an emergency back at the house, and she needed us to take you there.''

The boy blinked at the man, clear distrust in his eyes, as jamie felt himself getting more and more suspiouse and worried by the second. Jamie wasn't a stupid kid by a long shot, odd yes, but not stupid. For a while now he had known about the danger of strangers, right now he was preparing to run at the slightest hint of clear danger, but he felt compelled to speak, like it wasn't his choice to be silent anymore.

eric seemed to notice this, as he got down on one knee and seemed to shape the expression of being some what remorseful,''you see there was this car accident,'' the man sighed,''and she was desperate ...so she asked us.''

Jamie blinked at them again, and to his own surprise felt a more critical tone take his appearance,''Why couldn't she call jane then?''

Both men seemed to stutter like they were clearly unaware of his mother's girlfriend, and immidietly alarm bells went from jiggling to full on blasting into Jamie's eardrums.

''Well you see jane was busy, so..your mom called us, she's really good friends with us at her office.''Eric nodded giving a little grin,''she's probably never mentioned us.''

Jamie gave them wide eyed looks that portrayed all the fear he had collected in his little body in the past few seconds, like lightning he began to start to shiver,''My mom doesn't work in a office.'' he mumbled.

It was at this point both of the men stopped smiling and gave jamie the sort of look a child would give when they had been caught stealing from their parents wallet, a wide eyed expression that seemed to glow dangerously in the dark.

Jamie felt his heartbeat quicken adnormously once he passed a glance at the pavement, wondering just how close he was to these creeps.

''Look kid.'' the heavily breathing jamie quickly shot his head up to find much more worried and stern expressions on the two adults,''Your mom's hurt, you need to go to the hospital with us, so quit with the questions and get over here.''

Will took a step forward but Jamie quickly shot backward, his body quivering violently as he just stood there staring at the two predators, wondering which way to go. It was at this point Jamie felt the familiar voices of his friends, calling his name up the hill. It as both a wave of relief and a gunshot of terror all at once.

''Jamie!?'' ''Where are you?'' ""Jamie?''

The voices floated down like a lulling music, acting almost like angels calls to a lost soul trying to find heaven, and had ended up in a much darker place, Jamie turned his gaze up the hill, watching for any sigh of his much needed pals.

After about 3 seconds he tore his intense gaze away and found both men staring at him like lions after a little gazelle, eyes focused and mussels tensed, Jamie felt himself start to panic when he started to feel his legs turn to jelly.

The young boy took one more glance up to safety.

''Ummm...i'm sorry, i better go." Jamie whimpered before he turned around and started to full on sprint up the hill, but before he could go more then 6 feet he felt 2 rough hands grab him around the sides drawing him backward like a sling shot. At that point Jamie let out a terrified scream and began to panic as he struggled in Eric's hold.

"HELP ME! JACK! PLEASE!''

''SHUT HIM UP! SHUT HIM UP!'' Shouted Eric already having problems holding the squirming boy to his chest.

Will quickly covered the screaming boy's mouth firmly as a bunch of frantic muffling replaced jamie's crys for his best friend, clamping on like a iron gag. With that eric pinned the writhing body to his chest, keeping the boys flying arms to his sides as he held him just above ground.

Jamie continued to struggle.

''OPEN THE DOOR!''

In a flash the van doors slid open and soon a large space was revealed to the young boys frightful eyes. Eric then began to drag jamie to the van's opening, one hand on the boys right side the other on the left, while Will clamped onto Jamie's mouth, steadying the boy for entry of the big red van doors. The young boy kicked and screamed and fought, crying slightly as he did, while an over powering emotion set fire to his lungs, and stopped all rational thought from his head.

''Jamie?'' Jack's all to familiar voice, soon floated into the panicked boys ears, making all the other noises around him quickly fall to nothing. Jamie's eyes darted downward and without a shred of thought about the consequences, bit down hard onto will's hand making him curse and pull back hastily.

with his now free voice Jamie let out a scream that just about shook the insides of his head, sending a fire like pain down his vocal cords.

"JACK!'' The young child was cut off quickly, as a cloth was forced over his whimpering mouth.

The boy kicked the man's knee once again, making him let out a shout of pain while Eric urgently clung to the boy tighter and began to pull him into the van.

Jamie struggled and turned this way and that, while his captor clutched onto him tighter with each move he made, acting almost like a python with it's prey in the books that Jamie sometimes read. Everything hurt inside the poor kids body, his voice ached and his stomached growled in dis comfort as he was lead deeper into the darkness.

The two captors threw Jamie with a thud into the dark van, the small boy fell back painfully and clutched his head in brief agony, but before Eric could fall back onto him the young brunette shot upward and rushed for the van doors, panic and addreillion filling his veins like a drug. flying past the dark haired will, Jamie flung himself at the door and pressed the handle down with all him might, scrunching his face up as he did. the door flew open and Jamie tumbled out on the pavement below. Jamie winced as he felt his wrists make contact with the hard stone ground, but attempted to stand up none the less.

But before he could get up or cry his friends names, his mouth was covered and he was yanked back into the van.

The doors shut with a clank, and the red van drove off in a hurry.

"Jamie?'' ''Where are you?'' "Jamie you won, you can come out now!'' ''JAmIE?''

jack sighed, the round had been a short one no doubt, with the other kids at least. It didn't take long for jack to discover nate behind the stump, or cupcake in the bushes, heck he had found the brothers Rocky and tommy in under 31 seconds, but surprisingly jamie was a lot harder to find.

Jack turned to all the searching kids and spotted Tommy and rocky whose he quickly floated over to,''Any sigh of him?''

"no'' rocky groaned.

Jack gave a puzzled expression,''You sure you saw him around here?''

Quickly tommy stood up nodding almost immediately,''Yeah, of corse were sure...we saw jamie run right past cup cake.''

Jack turned to the strong built girl for approval and she nodded just as fast.

Jack bit his lip. At first this big search was sort of amusing in a way, jack had had a hard time believing that jamie was hiding so well from him. for a while it seemed like a fun challenge to find his elusive believer, with a whole herd of other kids behind him,but as the minutes passed Jack felt himself start to get worried.

Partly since he had arranged something this afternoon for the shaken boy, jack had wondered if a little visit from the guardians might help cheer jamie up, and make him feel a little safer for the up coming school days a head. time was ticking faster then jack expected.

Soon all of jamie's friends got up from their searches and walked up expectingly to the eldest member of their group, who didn't seem to notice at first. When the teen looked up he found himself surrounded by confused children all staring at him with dependent big eyes, all asking the silent question...

''what now...?''

jack sighed and rubbed the back of his head,''you guys go search over there,'' jack gestured towards the right of the park with his frosty staff,''I'll look by the hill.''

all the kids nodded and quickly rushed off while jack flew off towards the small tree filled slope, his eyes clouded with worry.

As the frosty spirt began to graze the budded trees, he felt his worry and concern grow. jamie was good at hiding seek, but not this good. whenever the 2 of them played it together it was always a charming challenge for the both of them, each one of them liked to leap out at the other from their hiding spots and scare the other playmate. often times that's how Jack found jamie. So it seemed really weird after all that searching that he hadn't been found yet.

that's when Jack stoped flying and just hung in midair, his eagle like eyes had spotted something. in a swift landing the boy fell next to a colourful cloth and as jack inspected it closely noticed it was jamie's red scarf, the one that north had given him. softly jack clutched it's soft texture and stared down at it peculiarly.

''He loves this scarf,''jack thought to himself confused,''why is it out here?''

A little frustrated and confused jack called the young boy's name.

The teen waited a moment, but didn't hear anything.

Shifting his gaze from the lonely cloth jack noticed something else that was a little weird, the bushes down the hill seemed sort of...beaten up.

with a curious expression Jack pressed on, sliding down the hill like he was surfing in slow motion.

As jack stumbled to a stop he came to the bottom of the tree filled bank, his cautious eyes searching for the young boy and noticing he was at a side road. That's when Jack looked up and his eyes narrowed in slight astonishment. right across the small road was a bright red van, seeming to be shaking slightly. jack gave the van a critical sort of look and tilted his head curiously.

''that's odd...''

The teen stared at the sight for a moment, clinging to his staff readily.

Suddenly the 2 van doors few open and the missing Jamie fell out onto the pavement below breathing heavily.

Jack's amazed eyes shot wide open in shock with his mouth agape, all his limbs frozen in surprise.

more then a couple questions flooding his head.

seconds passed, jack was about to race up to the boy and pull him up and take him away back to the park, when like a flash of dark light the young boy attempted to get up, but was grabbed from behind by 2 large rough hands, one of them quickly covering his mouth. Jamie's eyes grew and he let out a strangled yelp before being yanked back into the cruel van, like a dog on a leash.

It had gone so fast, jack didn't have the time to react.

In about a mila second the van went in full gear, racing off the side road at full speed, leading into one of the town's main roads, clearly going for the high way.

jack stared in disbelief and panic,his breath racing, before he let out a scream that was as loud and pain filled as the time he had seen pitch kill sandy in front of him,''JAMIEE!''

With That Jack instantly flew upward and chased after the devil coloured automobile Holding his best friend prisoner, going faster then he ever had before. As jack bolted away with is long legs spinning wildly, Jack dropped something red from his hoodie pocket that slowly drifted down in the breeze onto the white snow that was once beneath him.

''I"M COMING JAMIE!'' jack cried hastily flying off, leaving Jamie's little scarf to wave bye to them both in the soft wind.

jack was speeding like a violent bullet down the little town's streets, following the van like it was his own life that depended on it. The terrified teen swerved along with the car, his eyes watering from the speed of the wind as the hectic driver kept speeding through traffic lights and narrowly missing other cars. after a split second decision jack wipped out his staff and splashed ice down at the road right in front of the van, making it swerve at it's high speed and making it's tires squeal. in it's faint few seconds of slowing down the desepet spirit shot down towards the window of the van, siding up beside it like it was some sort of horse race. Jack franticly peered into the tinted glass, and saw something that made his stomach nearly puke. There was jamie on the stone cold floor of the van, shiny tears that could be seen by the faint light of the sun, running down his terrified face, as this bulky man was holding his squirming little figure down. one man was a blonde and had a more muscular attire, was at the driver's seat, yelling something that could faintly be herd. while a more less built man, with dark hair held the young boy down, pinning his arms to his sides and trying to sit on his hips.

jack could feel a few tears slide down his hysterical expression.

"JAMIE!" jack screamed his heart nearly giving way,''I"M HERE!"

the young boy must of herd his voice as he franticly twisted and turned under his captors heavy weight but as he flipped himself on one side, his eyes widen in recognition as he spotted the speeding winter spirit chasing him from the window.

"JACK!'' jamie faintly screamed attempting to pull towards him, but was soon grabbed and forced to stay still as the slightly curly haired man pressed down on the child, forcing his body to sit on top of the young boys form.

''NO!'' Jack screamed before in rage slamming into the van's side, and sending a large amount of ice right in the path of the speeding machine. the moment the jet black tires hit the slippery see through sheet the tires made a massive screech that rattled Jack's white teeth, the van made a violent swerve throwing Jamie and his captor in opposite directions of the metal walls of the van making Jamie hit the far side of the van heavily, a little blood dripping from his nose.

Jack felt his heart being stabbed by the invisible knife of guilt, but quickly regained himself noticing Jamie's temporary freedom.

Glancing around franticly the flying spirit swerved along with the out of control van, searching for any opening or possible latch of escape, his heart beating with lost terror.

That's when jack noticed the van doors, jingling softly at him like a urgent warning bell, jack quickly made up his mind. Taking a chance Jack flew slightly backward, shoving his nimble fingers into the crevasse of the two red doors and began to forcibly pull. Shutting his eyes and letting out a cry the teenaged boy yanked and yanked slowly opening up a small gap between the 2 steel openings.

"Jack!''

jack herd the now more audible yell of his friend, his smaller hands trying to push down the large latch.

With a strangled sigh the teen reassured him,''DON'T WORRY JAMIE, I'M ALMOST...''

jack didn't even see the blue car coming, with all it's lumber sticking far above the windshield

All he felt was the feeling of his shoulder being crushed under a large amount of weight, heavily shoving his floating body backward into the lumber of wood strapped onto the blue truck behind him, hitting his white haired head on the large timber. Jack grimaced at the sudden pain but was knocked out completely, while his out of control body fell into the street ditch close by.

''JACK!'' jamie cried watching his unconscious friend crash into a cold watery ditch, leaving him alone with his two captors.

the van continued on as Jamie was yanked from the crack in the van doors, before they are shut tight once again.

Hopefully to be continued


	3. Chapter 3 A long drive

_hi everybody!_

 _Just a heads up some kind of mature stuff in this chapter so if your not into that you might want to watch duck tales instead or something._

 _hope you enjoy, i'll try to upload again later this week._

 _and thank you stoneley, that really means a lot. :)_

''Jack?'' a gentle voice slowly began to form in the darkness, sending small flashes of colourful light into Jack's black endless obis. The teen groaned with his icy eyes shut incredibly tight, he attempted to open his eye lids, but they almost seemed glued shut, like someone was forcibly holding them down.

Jack let out another moan in a failed attempt to say words.

"Jack?'' came a more firm voice, rattled with a strong russian accent,''You alright?''

no matter how jack tried all he could see was darkness, and his semi conscience mind was starting to panic, as his arms began to to try and move.

"JACK!''

All of a sudden Jack felt his shoulders being clutched, jack struggled, but was shaken steadily with a seemingly slightly panicked australian voice seeming to scream in his ears.

"JACK! WAKE UP! MATE GET UP!"

The winter spirit's eyes flew wide open, in shock he shot upward like a startled blue jay, floating hazily in a disoriented fashion as a massive head ache hit him like a dagger. Quickly the group of guardians around him reached out towards his barley floating body, trying to grab jack before he fell on the ground in his clear hung over sate.

It was at that point bunny left upward and grabbed the young disoriented spirit and pulled him down ward by the sleeve, while the brightly coloured tooth quickly did the same with his other arm, Jack in his bewildered mind set started to struggle, not realizing it was his friends around him.

''JACK!''

"WATCH HIS FEEZT!''

"CALM DOWN MATE! IT'S US!'' Bunny yelled clearly surprised by Jack's aggressive actions,''IT'S ALL RIGHT NO ONE'S GONNA HURT YOU!''

''JACK IT"S US!'' tooth cried holding onto his slim arm for dear life with sandy hovering around them attempting to communicate with his fretful sand pictures above his golden head.

it was at this point Jack's confused mind finally put 2 and 2 together and his struggling began to slow making bunny and tooth's grips loosen as heavy thankful sighs started to erupt from their surprised lungs. Jack's breathing was just as rapid, as he madly attempted to collect his tattered thoughts without much success, but eventually began to fall still and tooth and bunny gently pulled him down slowly, as if he was some sort of delicate artifact floating down from the air.

Carefully jack was pulled down to the ground on the dried grass below, sweating horribly and breathing in stiff gasps that seemed to Rack his whole thin body, making the rest of the concerned guardians stare at him worriedly, counting the great bunny aster himself. The teen stared at them like some sort of confused child making north in piticular incredibly worried.

"Jack? are you alrizght?''

Jack continued to stare at them his breath becoming slower and his eyes trailing towards the ground. each guardians expression was different in one way or another, Tooth seemed distraught with her violet eyes glowing with sympathy and a glow of slight fear. North seemed unusually scared for his usually cheerful expression, sandy seemed incredibly un easy expression. for a second Jack had caught bunny's expression and to his surprise he seemed the most jumpy out of all of them, with his upright ears and wide eyes. jack continued to huff, as he retreated his face to the ground falling silent like he was in some stage of shock.

tooth instead persisted,''Jack,'' the winter spirit finally looked up to her soft gaze, confronting the rest of the worried guardians faces,''what happened?'' tooth whispered.

jack took in a few steady breaths before his eyes popped right out of his head, with his memories finally concentrated into words, and he shot upward like a frenzy rocket. Making the other guardians step back hastily at their youngest ones sudden movement. Jack didn't take any notice.

''JAMIE"S IN TOUBLE!" Jack screamed close to tears,''WE WERE PLAYING MAN HUNT, AND HE RAN OFF TO HIDE...BUT I COULDN'T FIND HIM! SO I..II..I WENT LOOKING FOR HIM BY THIS ROAD AND...''

''WOAH WOAH MATE, CALM DOWN,'' bunny reassured placing a steady paw on jack's frost covered shoulder,''easy...''

jack stared at him breathlessly, his heart pounding in his tighter chest, bunny's emerald eyes shot through him in a unshaken manner, in an odd way sending the smallest bit of comfort through jack's spine.

Bunny continued to stare at him in a unmovable expression,''frostbite,'' Bunny whispered urgently,''what happened to Jamie?''

jack nodded and quickly explained the past events in a brief fashion, running through them like easy opticals on a school field day, his face frantic as he spat out each terrible word as if it was some sort of poison, each infernal syllable making him feel more and more sick. The guardians listened intently, with each one of them began to feel the same sort of panic that was running through jack's veins, each word of his terrifying testimony making things seem more berserk and hair racing by the second.

When jack finished everyone jus stared at him wide eyed completely in shock with their arms shaking, Jack seemed just as scared.

But then a much more darker expression clouded the great santa clauses face as he began to clutch his sword ever so tighter, turning his pink knuckles as pale as jack's own skin.

"We havzen't got much time,'' North growled face clouded,''we got to find Jamie. but first we need to make a .''

Everyone bowed their heads in agreement determined expression now covering their once worried faces, but Jack still seemed to be a bit confused about something.

Noticing this north gave jack a soft expression and raised an understanding eye brow,''you alrizght Jack?''

jack blinked his mind still trying to comprehend what was going on, it was about 20 minutes before 12 o'clock when he was searching for Jamie, and he had been knocked out soon after, so the question was what time was it now.

"how long was I out?'' he whispered warily.

North blinked,''we found you here about 20 minute ago, we were wzondering what had happened so we came out to find you and Jamie.''

''It's about 12:30 now mate.'' bunny announced.

while bunny was saying those final words Sandy's observant golden eyes flickered in surprise, nudging north beside him he pointed to jack's shoulder, When north turned to look at it he noticed something he hadn't before, the blue hoodie's right arm seemed to be darker then the rest, in fact it seemed to be coated in something that made the cloth darker. As north peered at it a little closer he quickly recognized it's reddish appearance, the giant was about to call the stain out to the cold spirit but he never did have the chance.

12:30 was all jack needed to explode into a frezic panic.

The teen rushed upward in a swearing maneuver and charged off in the speed of light, completely absorbed by the fact so much time had past by.

"JACK!'' North cried out desperately, but the boy did not return.

Jack frost continued on searching the highway for a red van.

Jamie struggled again, a few more frantic tears flowing down his roses cheeks as he attempted to worm his way out through the ropes wrapped around his small wrists, holding them together with iron force. The young boy whimpered when once again feeling the rough ropes tighter around his already bleeding and sore upper hand causing his breaths to become even more firm with panic. Jamie had been doing this for about a half hour now, hopelessly plucking away at these painful ropes and silently crying harder with each second that passed by, knowing he was being dragged further and further from his best friend. Jamie stifled another cry and continued to shift his wrists again which made him loose it a little more when he noticed how much his wrists slid in-between the ropes, clearly oiled by his own blood but unable to contribute any possible hope of escape. The young boy strained and let out a grunt as the few ropes coiled around his chest and legs tighter around him, acting like a tightening noose. At this Jamie felt himself fall into a even more confused and dismayed state as he turned to his two kidnappers who were busily driving at the front seat, whispering to each other quietly. The child felt his heated breath get caught in his thought, the two men had never said a word to him after will had tied him up, and had only threatened his life if he tried to call for help when they passed traffic, not that they could see him anyway.

''Why are you doing this?'' Jamie begged clear tears showing in his terrified voice,''Where are you taking me?''

both captors were silent, neither saying a word well they continued to drive, only boosting the petrified boys mind more.

"who are you?'' Jamie cried his big brown eyes filling with more and more tears, their blank unresponsive quiet making him more nervous by the second.

the two men continued the their silence before finally one of them spoke,''kid,'' the blond haired white shirted man twisted around turning to the bound boy with his little shaking form,''do you really think were going to tell you our names?'' he uttered in almost amusement.

now it was Jamie's turn to fall silent as a few stray locks of his rich brown hair fell over his dread filled little face, while the man continued to stare at him with a slow grin on his face, like Jamie was some sort of toy.

it was a sick sight to see.

The child quietly peered upward, feeling his breath start to wheeze in and out of him to the point it hurt his lungs, it was at this point he could only say the one thing that came to his clouded mind,''Why are you doing this?'' Jamie whimpered tears stinging at the bottom of his incident brown eyes as he peaked upward at the monster in font of him.

the creature Just smiled and turned back to the road, laughing with his friend and acting like the boy had never said anything at all.

Those final added seconds of silence was all Jamie needed to snap his mind completely, making him fall into a hysteria.

The young boy gathered all his strength and blamed his body weight into the back doors, sending the echo of the could bump all through the skeleton of the van.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!'' Jamie cried shouting at the top of his tired lungs,''I GOTTA GO HOME AND HELP JACK!''

With that Jamie slammed into the van doors again creating a little dent in the steel as he continued to scream, all rational thought leaving his head like anxious fireflies.

That was when Jamie was slapped hard across his small tear stained face causing him to be thrown to the side wall, his nose starting to bleed once again as little drips of red crimson forming under his freckled nose. Jamie fell silent and peered upward and found an angry pair of eyes staring back at him, both coloured with a hellish glow.

"SHUT UP!'' will snarled slapping the boy again and making him yell out in protest, unable to protect himself ageists the cruel blows.

the furious man pointed a accusing finger at him, acting like this whole situation was Jamie's fault,''CLOSE YOUR MOUTH KID'' he hissed raising a threatening hand making the boy finch,''OR YOU'LL REALIZE WHAT REAL PAIN IS.''

Swiftly Will moved his small green vest, to reveal his leather strap belt, with a stinging blade hanging from it. Jamie's eyes widen in horror and he seemed to stop breathing in fear, just in case it was enough to tick off the man. will sucked in a deep breath and grabbed a handful of Jamie's hair, jetting his head upward with a quiet whimper. he bored into the young child's terrified expression and whispered,''do what i say and no one gets hurt.''

Jamie let out a whine of understanding before being roughly let go as he fell to the van's side, quiet as a mouse.

will grunted and clambered back to the front acting more annoyed then anything as he crawled back up to Eric, mumbling insanities under his breath. the van continued on in it's slow pace, in a eerie dead silence. Jamie leaned against the wall, bleeding profusely and feeling quite sick. As the bumps on the road made the van jump ever so slightly, Jamie sobbed quietly, terrified that his captors might hear him.

hopefully to be continued.

 _please feel free to_ _review it gives me some motivation ._


	4. Chapter 4 hurts to breathe

**Hey guys!**

 **just updated this chapter, added a bit more of a show down at the end with Jack and one of the kidnappers,**

 **just a head up this chapter is probably the most graphic of this series, so watch out for that.**

 **I warn you, this is graphic.**

 **anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you read it before, enjoy the changes. (that's towards the end with the writing on the window)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Minutes seemed to drag past more like hours as little Jamie counted each passing minute, feeling like each one was about an hour long as he waited in the back of his bumpy prison, crying quietly to make sure his captors Eric and Will couldn't hear him. The crimson vehicle continued riding along the dark grey paved road, heading further and further from the town of burgress and leaving only a little smoke from it's gasoline fumes in it's wake. Jamie sniffed, feeling the chunky blood from his nose had long since dried under his rounded chin, making his irritated skin beg his bound hands to brush it off the annoying stains, but sadly of corse the young boy could do nothing of the sort. Jamie smothered another whimper as he continued to sob, small tears sliding down his innocent face like a water park, Wondering what exactly would become of him.

Shutting his eyes, Jamie began to try to transport himself to his memories dreaming up the time when he and Jack had gone exploring in the mall around Christmas time while his mother had been shopping.

The young boy let out another sigh as he waited impatiently outside the gap store for his mother, groaning loudly and wondering what was taking so long.

''Sorry about this jack,'' Jamie shook his head turning to the winter spirit who was squatting next to him,''I don't know what's keeping her.''

To Jamie's surprise Jack didn't seem board at all, the white haired teen had an unusual spark of excitement in his eyes that made a great big grin form across his pale face. The young child came face to face with the teen and found an incredibly enthusiastic expression greet him making Jamie all the more puzzled, his friend was usually curious and excited about most things but he didn't think Christmas shopping would be one of them.

Seeing the confused look on the brunette's face Jack chuckled with his bright eyes shining,''Jamie this is amazing..." Jack beamed ear to ear glancing around quickly at the mall decorations over flowing the entire wall,''I had no idea that malls looked like this at Christmas.''

Jamie blinked in surprise and gave jack an opened mouth look,''wait...you've never been to a mall around Christmas?''

Jack shook his head eagerly and turned to the many busy shoppers who picked up bright packages and dodged all the colourful lights and fake snow surrounding the group of small stores,''I mean this has got nothing on north's workshop but this is incredible'' Jack whispered giving yet another excited glance at the heavily decorated walls,''I've never seen anything like this before.''

Jamie blinked and turned towards the ecstatic winter spirit, seeing his thrilled expression made the child giggle, the look on Jack's face kind of reminded him of the expression Sophie often wore, she had turned 4 not to long ago and she was curious about everything. Now that she was able to to talk a lot more wherever she came in contact with jack she would ask him endless endless questions about him and the guardians seeming awed by every answer she got. If Sophie had questioned anybody else they might have gotten annoyed after a while and tell her to buzz off or something, but with jack he was always eager to answer anything and always just seemed to appreciate everything she said.

So it was kind of funny to see that same curious expression that Sophie often wore, plastered on jack's face.

Jamie just felt lucky to have the two of them.

Suddenly Jack floated downward and stood on the mall ground glancing around wildly, and seeming almost a little confused by all the colourful sights. Jamie watched the teen before Jack gave him his trademark fun loving smile and waved him over. Looking this way and that Jamie slid off the bench and came up to Jack's lead giving him a more ''what's going on in your head'' sort of look.

"Jack what are you doing?'' Jamie snorted walking right beside his best friend.

"Well...you clearly have been here before so...do you think you could show me around..'' Jack smiled stuffing his hand into his hoodie pocket,''It would be nice to see how big this place really is.''

Jamie quickly obliged and began a small tour of the massive building showing all his favourite stops and stores that he thought Jack might like, and of corse the teen seemed to enjoy each spot. At one point one of the more grumpy mall santas was packing things away and grumbling about how he hated his job, trying to be the nice kid he was Jamie shyly waved and wished him a merry Christmas in attempt to raise his mood. Jack waited patiently a few steps ahead admiring Jamie's ever shining compassion, but was incredibly surprised and a bit disgusted when the Santa spit at the child and grumbled under breath. In retaliation Jack sent a gust of cooler air and sent the man's beard flying off him, as the man attempted to grab it jack sent another blow of wind and made his hat go in the opposite direction making the confused Santa run the opposite way. Jamie chuckled triggering Jack into laughing himself as he switched directions and both the hat and dollar store beard passed each other in mid air causing the once rude Santa to seem sort of puzzled before he became angry and started shouting randomly at the open air. Jack and Jamie burst out laughing as Jack flung the beard at the man's face making it stick to his forehead in a backward position.

At that point Jamie fell to the ground laughing, and soon jack did the same.

For a little while longer they continued to explore the mall playing quick games of hide and seek in the decorations and having fun on the moving stairs of the mall enjoying every second.

After a while they did meet up back with Jamie's mother and she took both of them home.[well she figured she only took Jamie home but we all know better.]

On the way back both friends joked about their adventure.

''geez..'' jack shook his head,''North would not be pleased to know that guy's representing him...''

''Tell me about it,'' Jamie giggled, he seems like more of a troll reject.''

Jack chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

''Well after his hat went missing I figure he should be a little nicer.''

At the end of the funny little memory Jamie couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth rise ever so slightly, even in his ever so dreary situation. But he was soon yanked out of his happy little dream land and cruelly sized into his much to real reality as he was bumped upward Making Jamie let out a yelp and fall backward, While the coloured van swerved and came to a abrupt stop. The young child let out massive breaths, completely lost in fright as he felt the horrible jaws of the real world tear his beautiful memories to shreds like little pieces of paper.

Blinking the young lad attempted to regain his dizzy vision, but found himself listening to the two men's conversation in the front seat, both seeming incredibly edgy.

"Was anyone behind us when you pulled in?'' Will asked clearly anxious.

Eric sighed rubbing his temple, ''for fuck's sake... No one has been behind us for the past 20 minutes, it's a side road will!''

Franticly with all his erratic strength Jamie flipped on his side and peered out towards the small van window, his heart stopped with a single thud. All he could see were trees, endless trees.

Sweat began to form on Jamie's small forehead.

''So your sure, no one saw us?''

"positive,'' Eric sighed,''Were miles away from where we picked the kid up. No one saw us take him, and he never was seen by anyone driving''

''Alright...''

Jamie felt his small heart erupt into a unpredictable flashing of heart beats as he felt the van floor creek below him, the creator being the body weight of the dark haired will, slowly wondering up to the young boy. Jamie's spasming mussels began to struggle, fighting the corse thread that was tied tightly around him.

It was at this point the adolescent stiffend as he felt a heavy hand lay it's self on his side, making Jamie fall still and in a un breathable silence, his heart now reaching 9 beats a second, acting like a tiny humming bird.

It was at this point the man roughly yanked the boy up making him let out a cry as he felt some of the hair on his scalp strain and threaten to break, making Jamie let out a plea-full whimper. Will didn't seem to notice while he swung the boy around mumbling an order for him to stand up straight, giving no explanation why.

Jamie obeyed, shivering all over while he struggled to stand with the thick ropes wrapped around his thin ankles, eyeing Will's waist nervously.

The older man attempted to yank away at Jamie's bonds, only getting more and more frustrated as they became tighter, making the boy shut his eyes tight as he could, fearing for his captor's clear bad temper.

"GOD DAMN IT ERIC!'' will exclaimed pulling yet another knot tighter much to Jamie's discomfort,''When I said tie the kid tighter, I didn't mean package him up like a piece of meat!"

The blond haired man sighed heavily in a much more aggravated sort of way.

"FOR CHRIST SAKES WILL! LET ME UNTIE HIM THEN!'' At this point the blonder man came over and snatched Jamie from the unshaven Will like a toy, making the boy let out a surprised yelp in the interception. Eric was unexpectedly quick as he denoted all of the tangles in the thick rope,un bounding the boy as if he was some sort of spider wth a fly.

Jamie winced each time the man's rough hands touched him absolutely sure they might repeat the same incident that left a burning red mark on his cheek.

Sitting back up Eric sat back and gave the man next to him a annoyed glare and let out a slow growl,''There! was that so hard?''

Blinking Jamie finally opened his eyes and to his surprise found himself mostly untied, with the exception of the ever still tightly bound wrists, the young boy sat there in shock absolutely stunned by his new ability to breathe easier. But then his expression changed and a much more terrified expression crossed Jamie's shaking form.

''is he here yet?'' Eric asked quietly.

Will glanced down at his watch,''Should be, said he'd be here minute now. And you know what he's like.''

Both men gave a sort of agreement that made Jamie furrow his brow.

Then like it was all on cue the van doors flew open to reveal the bright sun outside, making all it's passengers finch at the glowing haze like a bunch of bats. For a split second Jamie thought he had been saved and for a moment through his squinted gaze he swore he saw a blue frosted hoodie, holding an elegant long staff. but as the light cleared and jamie blinked a few times he found a much less heroic form in front of him. An older man in a beaten brown cloak slowly started to lumber forward, as the young boy scanned the new predator he guessed he was maybe in his early 50s to late 40s with his chiseled dark hair and reddish eyes that seemed to bore into anything that moved.

Already Jamie could feel a very unnerving feeling slide off the man like rain.

the other 2 men didn't seem as surprised.

''Hello Keith my friend,'' Will greeted almost immediately a great big smile planted on his rounded face,''glad to see you made it sir, wee''e been wondering where you've been.''

The larger of the three men stepped forward, casting a large shadow over will's much smaller hight as his large boots clanked on the metal floor. Jamie just sat there horrified as the creature came closer, making him sweat and shiver until he was a nervous wreak, there was almost a stench about this man that seemed to put the child's instinct on edge, in a way like a skunks putrid venom can make any of it's enemies go running.

but this...

it was different...

he felt like prey.

All of Jamie's inner voices were shouting at him to run, hide flee as he simultaneously yanked away at his ropes once again, the stench of dread overpowering the room like a cheap perfume, making a fear overpower the room in a unstoppable manner.

The light and hope gently glowing from the outside was cut off abruptly as the doors swung shut with a sharp clang, the ever so silent man stepped forward and gave the 2 men in-font of him a pricing look that made even Jamie notice a flicker of fear in the his other two captors eyes.

''Did anyone see you?'' The man asked urgently in a almost threatening tone.

''no sir, no one.'' Eric quickly chimed,''haven't seen anyone on the road for at least a half hour.''

The man was silent for a moment, before he pulled down the tip of his dirty make shift hood, revealing his scarred face and dark hair. jamie let out a gasp and noticed one little thing in particular, there was a gaping hole where the man's right eye should have been.

The boys breathe got caught in his thought.

Keith blinked his one reddish eye and gave his workers a more relaxed stern expression,''You sure?''

"positive sir.'' Will whispered.

The man gave a knowing nod and sighed with relief.''Where did you find the boy.?''

"At a little park about an hour away from here, we think he was playing hide and seek.''

Keiths dark and smothered expression lifted and he gave a little smile of amusement,''well...his friends are going to have a hard time finding him now.''

After hearing the comment Jamie felt like his lungs were filled with rocks.

The other two chuckled and the 6'7 man turned over to the boy direction making the boy's insides turn to Jelly, as more panicked breaths escaped his tiny lungs. At the boys frantic reaction the man smiled and gave his henchmen a little nod,''let's see your choice.'' he smiled with a sneer.

''I have a feeling you'll like this one Keith.''

As the man slowly stalked closer, Jamie began to struggle harder, determinedly twisting his wrists as he no longer felt any of it's stinging pain, with each second glancing upward and letting out a soft whimper as the form of Keith grew nearer.

After a few long seconds Jamie let out a tiny sob and shut his eyes tight, unable to avoid his unstoppable fate. The young boy peered downward breathing so hard he was terrified he was having a panic attack, all the while with his bangs dangling over his face, hunched over in a completely submissive position.

The boy let out a tiny cry as more tears began to build, forcing his big brown eyes to open just in the slightest. At that point the boy was given a rude awakening as Keith forcibly dug a long finger nail into Jamie's soft chin, casing him to whimper as he wrenched his little face up.

It was at that moment Jamie came face to face with his new captor, eyes wide and terrified. The man's face was covered in spider web like scars like he had been burn by some sort of thread lining, casing a bunch of angry red marks along his cheek and eyeless socket. The young boy found himself gazing into the dark opening, not wanting to but feeling compelled to do so in such a horrible way, like he no longer had the choice. It was so dark and colourless like the man's sick smug expression, behind the dirt and blackness of Cole. But what scared Jamie the most had to be the man's cruel smile that glistened at him in such a odd way, shining at him in admiration in a way that sparked a new kind of fear in the boys young heart, one he didn't really understand. Jamie winced at the man's foul breath, it's sent reminding him of cigarettes and the smell of high school kids hangouts, where his mother had always warned him not to go. A few drops of blood ran down Jamie's pale chin onto the man's finger casing more tears to flood the boys cheeks, with a tiny whimper he mumbled his final plea, absolutely sure the worst thing in the world he could think of was about to happen to him,

''P..Please don't kill me..'' Jamie cried desperately blood still tinted under his nose.

''I don't wanna die.''

For the first few seconds the unshaven Keith seemed taken back surprised by the child's brutal assumption and gave him a wide eye look, but then the slow smile started to form across his puffy lips that reminded the Jamie of the scene in the grinch when he got the idea to steal from the whos.

Except he felt something much more sinister was about to happen.

Keith chuckled like all this was funny making the tear stained Jamie stare at him in horror,''Your a keeper for sure sweetie,'' He grinned sadisticly,''Is that really what you think we dragged you miles away for?''

Jamie blinked but was silent, he had no words or an answer.

Keith smirked, but after a few moments a more serious expression crossed his face, making any child shiver.

Turning away from the boy the man gave his helpers a dangerous glinting eye,''You sure were the only ones here? No one followed you?''

Both men nodded Univision making Keith switch his iron clad gaze on Jamie, who flinched under his steady stare.

''Good,'' Keith responded almost in a husky breath,''I want to enjoy this.''

A slightly more confused expression fell across Jamie's young innocent face, but before he could ask any questions he was pulled into Keith's awaiting lap with a panicked yelp, fear rising through his veins. The boy found himself leaning against the man's abdomen as hot heavy breaths seemed to rush out of the confused child. Struggling Jamie attempted to squirm away but Keith held him fast against his chest forcing the child to sit still and lean against his massive chest. At this point Jamie's was crying so much that he was having a hard time breathing he was so scared, absolutely sure this man was here to kill him. Jamie sobbed and tilted his head downward waiting for the feeling of a knife to slide through his ribs, but to his disoriented mind, he didn't feel a knife, but each time he knelt back on his captors chest, Keith's breathing seemed to become deeper and deeper till it sounded almost like guttural sighs. After a few moments of this Jamie stopped squirming and sat completely still, that same confused expression from before clinging to his face in it's it's own horrified way. For a couple of long seconds that seemed to last forever Jamie just sat there breathing heavily, confused by the man's odd deep sighs.

That's when he felt it.

The adult man placed a soft kiss on Jamie's jaw line.

The young child froze, his breathe freezing in his thought like ice as the warm feeling of the man's lips left a small mark on his skin, at once a thousand mixed emotions filled his head. Shock, fear, terror, but most of all confusion, as he stared wide eyed at the wall in front of him, unable to speak at the man's odd act.

The only person who kissed him was his mother before bed, but even then it wasn't like that.

Jamie had maybe a few seconds to register what happened before another world of hell crashed onto him, the man started to kiss him all over his cheek, slowly attempt to lead up to the young boy's mouth.

Jamie freaked.

The child let out a scream and struggled with all his strength in the large man's tight grasp, hysterically writhing this way and that in a whole hearted attempt to save himself from what ever was going on.

"MOM! HELP ME!'' Jamie cried tears flying down his cheeks,''LEAVE ME ALONE!''

Keith slapped Jamie hard on the face sending him to the floor, but with a leap landed on top of him making the boy cry even harder as the heavy breathing heated his neck.

"Let Me GO!'' Jamie sobbed.

''GIVE ME THE FUCKING GAGE!'' Keith roured.

The other 2 men hurriedly past Keith the yellow cloth, which Keith quickly snatched and adjusted. Leaning down the man forced the cloth into the young boy's mouth, slapping him hard across the back of the head if he refused.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!'' Jamie sobbed,''JACK HELP ME!''

After that final call the yellow cloth was rammed in, and all of jamie's pleas were muffled to whimpering, Keith sighed and laid across jamie like a wounded animal grooming his hair and kissing his neck.

''Your a beautiful boy Jamie.'' He sighed kissing the back of the child's neck, making Jamie cry into his gage even harder,''You were so obedient there for a while.''

Jamie shut his eyes and sobbed louder as he felt the man feel inside his shirt, touching his chest and sides and moaning heavily.

The child had never been so scared in his life, not even with pitch.

What was this guy doing to him? all he wanted to do was run, for reasons only his instincts could guess.

That's when yet another circle of hell revealed it's self, as Jamie's powerful captor began to feel along Jamie's sides till they reached their forbidden destination, the belt around his jeans.

There was a pause before the venerable boy felt Keith play with the fake leather strap tight around his waist, and to Jamie's horror, felt it loosening. The boy Struggled again screaming out pathetic pleas that came out more as dismayed mumbling that no one could understand, the boy struggled rocking up and down and kicking with all his might, but Keith had placed most his weight on the child's legs and hips so it didn't really do much. As the boy felt his belt lossen almost completely Jamie screamed into his gage again, wishing more then anything he was hiding in the brush next to cupcake or the Tina, waiting for the highly anticipated winter spirit to find them, or to jump out and startle the fun loving teen and have everyone laugh afterwards.

Anything but this.

Snapping back into reality Keith had to hold down Jamie particularly hard as he began to slide the jeans down off the 11 year old boy, at the feeling of being exposed Jamie quickly retaliated and tried to throw Keith off him by launching upward, but the grown man overpowered the child easily. Jamie was sobbing harder then ever before as the blood from his new nose bleed began to mix with the flood of tears sliding down his face,

''this has to be a dream'', Jamie thought hopelessly begging he'd wake up,''this can't be real.''

But it became even more real as he felt someone attempt to pull his underwear downward making him squirm and scream even harder into his gage.

Jack had been searching each road off the highway for a while now, franticly scanning for the young child who's life was at stake, with each passing moment Jack felt more and more panic grow through his veins and could his mind with mist, but then again his headache from earlier wasn't really helping. The teen let out another grunt as he clutched his pain filled upper arm feeling the wet shoulder of his hoodie stain his hand, when Jack brought his hand up again he found a tinge of red on it's pale palm. He let out a sniff of frustration and continued to fly, searching vainly for a red van.

The teen searched and searched passing all colours of cars and all sorts of red veicals, none of them being the one he was looking for, at this point Jack was running out of ideas. After yet another false alarm Jack let out another hiss of frustration and rose high up into the sky the appitimmy of worry expressed on his pale face. As Jack rose ever upward he gaze downward at the traffic below thinking things over, all he had wanted to do was surprise Jamie and get him to see the guardians after a good game of tag with his friends.

Yet looked what happened.

Giving a shallow breathe Jack prepared to yell once again for the eager help of one of his oldest friends.

"WIND!'' The teen called horsily tired from all his calls,''TAKE ME TO JAMIE BENNETT!''

It took the strong breeze seconds to scoop the boy up into it's graceful arms and drag him downward,dodging traffic and car still it finally slowed, following a little pathway through a nearby woods.

With a gentil swish the teen was carefully into the still air, ruffling the teen's white hair comfortingly as it went, Jack mumbled a thank you and quickly began to patrol the dirt road, following old and new car tracks likely from families camping. As the 16 year old flew this way and that his troubled mind flew back to the child who he was searching for, and what terrible things could be happening to him. It was true, just because Jack was the guardian of fun and mischief didn't mean he didn't acknowledge the bad things in the world. After 300 years jack had seen his share of horrible things, from war, heartbreak , murder hell even child death. There was a long list of things he knew about that he hated, more then anything he wished nobody had to go through those situations.

But the thought of his new best from Jamie going through one of these situations...

it just broke his heart.

He had to find him.

At this point the wind had thrown Jack to so many random places at different highways he felt a bit hopeless as he tumbled through through the air finding no sign of the red van, it occurred to the smart teen that the wind would take him exactly where Jamie was, but at the speed the van was going at they could of easily missed it.

The idea was more then likely, and would explain the lack of sightings.

However something about this path seemed to tug Jack forward, pulling him like some sort of invisible leash, it was clear the was close.

As the teen veered round yet another pine tree wondering if he should fly any higher Jack froze and nearly fell over in shock, the winter spirit floated there wide eyed as he came right in front of the very red van he had been looking for, standing still to the side of the woods next to a small hiking trail. Jack was so relived he could feel tears welling under his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away reminding himself that he had to stay calm.

The red van gleamed at him in the small rays of sun almost like a mirage that wasn't real but invited him none the less, that was all Jack needed.

Flying closer Jack rushed up beside the van placing a ear on the cold metal cutter wall listening for any sign of his young missing friend, a more clouded expression fell across his face when he heard nothing. Letting out a grunt Jack floated upward towards the door of the van before he spotted the small window on it's side the automobile, positioned almost perfectly for him to peak in. With lightning speed the teen rushed upward and floated in front of the glass expecting to find Jamie there sobbing quietly in the back of the van while his captors were up front, and Jack could just tap the glass and get jamie's attention.

What he saw was one of his greatest fears come to life.

When Jack landed eyes on the scene his heart stoped and his entire body froze like frost itself, a burning feeling began rise it's way down the spirit's back.

There was Jamie on the floor of the van crying madly, as this bulky man was kissing him ravenously on the back of the neck, making Jamie's muffled screams louden. The child squirmed and struggled moving his legs to the best of his ability but was crushed under the weight of this purvert who was holding him to the ground like a rug,The child had his eyes shut ever so tight as tears began to stream from under his eyelids, obviously begging this monster to let him go.

Jack felt his heart shatter.

While the monster shifted Jack finally caught view of something that made him want to cry even more, as he noticed that Jamie's jeans had been stripped downward and revealed his bare legs, much to Jack's horror. It was then when Jamie made a particularly loud whimper as the grown man began to tear away at the under where around the child's waist making Jamie cry even harder.

Jack could no longer contain his fury.

There was a massive thud and all the passengers in the van were bumped upward causing them all to yelp in protest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?'' Keith shouted momentarily distracted from his young captive.

Jamie breathed in steady shaky breaths continuing to shut his eyes tight, preparing himself to be hit once again, not wanting to look up.

"what the...''

Each of the captors looked around worriedly, switching their gazes this way and that, while Jamie continued to clench his eyes tightly.

All of a sudden one of the kiddnappers let out a gasp and shouted,''Look!''

The creatures turned their frantic gazes upward, and slowly Jamie did the same flinching at the sun's rays as he squinted upward.

Then his eyes widen and he let out a small gasp inside his gage.

On the small van window words slowly were be written, curving in a angry threatening ice that gave a menacing sort of haze, to anyone who looked at it they would guess the ice seemed to glare at the each time they glanced at it.

Jamie's teary eyes widen almost like they had done on that night when he had almost stopped believing in the guardians, the adults seemed to wear similar shocked expressions.

The captors all let out panicked gasps as the frost written words finally took shape.

''LEAVE JAMIE BENNET ALONE.''

"Jack?'' Jamie murmured, still practically silenced by the yellow cloth.

The cold letters continued to freeze on the clear window, becoming more and threatening as each second slid by, that was until the light shone through the ice at a just so angle giving them a hazy red glow.

Everyone waited.

That was when the glass broke.

All of a sudden a strong wind flooded the van like water sending a blizzard exploding into the small space, making everyone inside scream.

"what the hell is going on!'' Eric shouted as the ice cold wind swung around him.

Jamie brought his head down as shards of glass flew everywhere, making little tinkling noises when they hit the side of the van walls.

The once predators soon began to scream and panic, crying out in sudden fear at the spontaneous blizzard around them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO?'' Keith toured kneeling now on his knees.

'What Do we DO!?'' screamed will close to tears.

''I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!'' Shouted Eric grabbing the van latch and lifting it in a heartbeat.

Jamie shut his eyes tightly and began to shiver madly, feeling the cold nip away at his half covered body and stinging the rope marks on his bloodied wrists.

"GET BACK HERE!"" Keith yowled, but to no avail.

Once the van doors flung open Will and Eric practically flung out of the white swirling wind, landing hard on the dirt road before rushing off into the snowless woods, running with their tails between their legs.

"GET BACK HERE YOU EMBEZZLES!'' Keith screamed only to be cut off from his two henchmen as the wind accidentally slammed the doors shut. The one eyed man screamed and then turned around searching desperately for the young boy. Surprisingly the van now was completely white as snowflakes flew this way and that creating something like what you might see on the top of a mountain, sending a violent cold that would chill anyone to the bone. However shielding his face the man attempted to step forward and quickly discovered Jamie's struggling figure, trying to break free of his bonds and seeming to be attempting to scream something. Quickly Keith knelt down and attempted to pick Jamie up bridal style in his powerful arms, the young boy let out a muffled cry and squirmed franticly, tears flooding down his red cheeks in resentment. Nearly loosing grip of the boy Keith raised his hand readying to slap him for his disobedience, But something slammed him hard in the side.

Jack flat out punched the man on the side of the head, uncontrollable rage seeming to take control of his every murderouse thought, Jack had never felt so angry in his 300 year old life.

Keith slammed against the wall with a thud, making the entire van shake with impact, but jack wasn't threw.  
The teen leaped on top of the man kicking puching and screaming as he beat the child molester to the ground, each punch causing a massive impact on keith's face.  
Jamie cried in the background, gage still tight in his mouth and sqirming franticly as he watched the horrific sight.  
it was like jack was a whole new person, it felt more like he was just witnessing this all from above in the air, gazing down on another white haired teenager who was sobbing and screaming with rage, giving mighty blows to the large man he had pinned underneath him.  
it didn't matter if the man could see him or not. He was going to feel jack none the less.  
Reallly when the teen was beating the man up, each blow he gave from his invisible fist and feet were highly supported by the rough blows of the icy wind, that absorbed jack's anger filled rage and used his strong slashes of cold and force to enflict the spirit's wishes.  
The teen had compleatly lost his mind, it was enough for this man to kidnap his beloved jamie, but to have the nerve to come back for him again just to have the boy for his own sadistic pleasure...  
Jack was going to kill him.  
At the moment jack couldn't"t even think, all he knew was he wanted to inflict as much pain as possible onto this creature, and let it feel a taste of the kind of terror it had inflicted on his own friend.  
"DON'T EVER COME NEAR JAMIE AGAIN!"  
Jack kept on beating the man, his mouth wide open as he continued to shriek, eyes glistening with fury pleasure as he threw more and more pain filled punches across the screaming Keith's face.  
jamie stared at the sight in horror.  
Jack let out a scream and snatched Keith's collar, forcing The bruised covered man to look up into the invisible spirit's face, just like how Keith had forced Jamie to look at him.  
Jack let out a rour,  
"TOUCH JAMIE AGAIN, AND ILL MAKE SURE TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

with that the spirit spit in the man's face and flung him hard against the wall with a heartless thud, echoing across the blizzard filled was sent flying to the van doors where he hit his head hard on the cold metal, seeming a little dazed.

Jack quickly flew to Jamie's side and crouched over him like a tiger defending her cub as he roared at the monster in front of him,"GET OUT!LEAVE HIM ALONE!''

With that the doors flung open and Keith tumbled out. Momentarily the man's frighted eye peered upward, glancing at the crying child and the snowstorm around him, as the endless swirl of snow circled protectively around Jamie.

Then with a terrified look in his eyes Keith sped off limping for the woods at a speeding pace abandoning his plan entirely.

Seeing the man go the wind slammed the van doors shut with a clang, before frost began to seal them shut, so no one could get back in.

Inside Jack breathed heavily, still standing over Jamie defensively holding his staff towards the doors in case the men attempted to come back in.

Slowly the snow and wind began to die down in the cold air, becoming clearer and clearer as jack's anger started to shift until there was no more snowflakes at all. Jack finally lowered his staff breathing heavily with a determined expression, but then it quickly melted as a much more worried expression flooded the winter spirit's face and he rushed to Jamie's aid. Kneeling down the white haired teen began to check his crying friend over, un-tieing the ropes around his wrists.

"It's ok buddy, I'm here now, no one's gonna hurt you...'' Jack reassured franticly feeling his insides panic each time he failed to untie the knot that cut into Jamie's peach skin, causing a deeper mark with each second it was there. Jamie sobbed even harder making Jack work just as fast.

When Jack finally yanked off those terrible ropes, Jamie quickly got up attempting to yank up his jeans as quickly as possible with a little help from jack who helped him pull them up since the boy's hands were so shaky. Lastly Jack undid Jamie's gage ripping it off his friend as quick as he could, once he did Jack carelessly tossed it to the side and came face to face with the teary eyed Jamie who still had tears running down his face. Jack and the boy both breathed heavily as jack stared at Jamie intently tears welling in his own eyes, they stayed like that for a few moments before Jack finally spoke.

''Jamie?'' Jack whispered.

The boy slowly looked up, his eyes full of tears and his face dotted with bruises and blood from his nose, a horrified look in his eyes.

Jack felt a tear slide down his own cheek,''..th..they..They didn't actually..?''

Jamie's eyes once again filled with tears and he leaped into jack's arms sobbing loudly into teen's chest hysterically.

The 16 year old felt stared blankly at the ceiling for a minute, the entire situation sinking into his clouded mind, before he quickly wrapped his arms around Jamie protectively and buried his face into the boy's shoulder.

The child continued to bawl pressing his little face deeper and deeper into Jack's frosted blue hoodie, making him shiver even more to the added tempture in the van but not caring at all by any extend. Jack sniffed and softly caressed the child's hair whispering any southing thing he could think of,''It's ok, I'm right here...no one can hurt you now. I'm not leaving you...It's ok.''

Jamie's muffled crys continued for a long time each of his sobs making him hiccup painfully through his skinny body, his shivering becoming more violent with each passing minute. After a while all Jack could do was just apologize as he attempted to stifle his own sobs, ''Jamie...I'm so sorry...I'm so...sorry. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry...''

Jamie never said a word and just kept on crying Jack soon felt himself doing the same, both just held on to each other and stayed like that for a long time.

Neither boy loosening their grip on the other.

Suddenly Jack's alert ears detected voices outside, seeming to be shouting orders with the faint fuzz of walkie talkies.

Instinctively Jack gripped Jamie tighter and began to stand upward earning a cry from Jamie with the feeling of his friend moving ever so slightly away from his arms, at this the teen knelt back down a whispered more reassurances and carefully scratched Jamie's hair telling him that he wasn't going to let his captors come back.

Jamie whimpered.

Jack then placed his face on the side of Jamie's head, holding him as close as he could silently promising that he would keep his word.

That's when the van doors burst open and two people in blue uniform burst through, guns pointed right at Jamie, Jack clenched his staff.

''SECURE THE AREA!'' shouted the blond haired police officer clearly yelling to his friends outside. The brown haired women with a golden name tag that glinted the name ''Starling'' spun this way and that, pointing her gun at any suspected shadow of the captors who had long since fled from the red van. while his fellow officer was doing that the blond man turned to Jamie, who seemed to be alone on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably with blood on his wrists.

The man put his gun down.

"Hey...hey...It's ok...Jamie...is that you?'' The police officer asked softly.

Jamie didn't look up.

Jack still held him tight.

The officer nodded in understandment and stepped a little closer,''Here buddy everything gonna be ok.''

The man took a few steps closer, each inch closer he came Jamie's quiet crying became louder and louder.

The man didn't slow,''Hey, hey, relax I'm not gonna hurt you...''

Jack clutched Jamie tighter and eyed the man dangerously,''STAY BACK!'' the teen hissed clenching his staff till his knuckles turned even paler.

Officer tucker however didn't listen unaware of the invisible teen,''Come on now..'' he whispered gently taking Jamie's shoulder and well meaningly tried to help him up.

In reaction Jamie let out another terrified sob and struggled making the policer officer try to calm him by restraining his frantic arms.

But Jack wouldn't let him get that far.

There was a flash of cold icy wind and the male officer was shot out of the van as Jack's staff sent the equivalent of ice fire.

"JACK!'' Jamie shouted.

''WHATS GOING ON!?'' screamed Starling before she was flung outside as well.

Quickly Jack picked up Jamie in his arms and flew outside, a storm of snowflakes surrounding them both as they landed on the dirt road. Putting the child down Jack stood in front of him as Jamie clung to his waist, while the white haired teen held out his staff towards the officers.

''DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!''

the policer were stunned to say the least, but Just as determined.

''GRAB THE CHILD!'' one of them shouted. At the oder one of them started to head towards the small figure surrounded by a blizzard but Jack sent a strong wind throwing him into the bushes behind.

"STAY AWAY!'' Jack cried clinging to Jamie with all his power, head throbbing madly.

"Jesus christ what's going on?!''

A huge amount of shouting and screaming could be heard as the wind continued to get stronger and the policer officers were starting to get more frantic and confused by the amazing blizzard that seemed to surround the boy. However at the same time they wanted to get him away from this place as soon as possible, but clearly the winter spirit behind the strong wind had other ideas.

Jamie buried his face into jack's hoodie as the dizzy and confused teen kept screaming and trying to regain his strength, for some reason he wasn't able to fly that well, and each time he attempted to lift off he nearly passed out in the process, at the same the last thing he wanted would be to crash and get Jamie hurt.

But there was no way he was going to leave him alone here either.

As the storm swirled around the pair Jack twisted this way and that searching for any of the blue uniformed cops, at one point he thought he saw a figure and he quickly pointed his staff towards it, but found nothing.

Eyes widening Jack shook his head but was jolted back to reality when Jamie let out a cry as one police women grabbed Jamie's arm, Jack shot out his frosted stick and sent a blast of wind at her head causing her to fly back to the other officers.

Jack grabbed Jamie closer, both chestnut and white hair blowing in the wind.

"STAY AWAY!'' Jack screamed.

Desperately the two of them began to scuttle closer towards the woods, acting like cornered crabs heading for the safe ocean. As they neared the safety of the trees once again one of the female officers from before with the golden name tag ''Starling'' started to run upward, clearly racing to try and catch Jamie. At this point Jack yanked out his staff again ready to send another powerful wind, when all of a sudden Jack was grabbed from behind with a shirk making his staff go flying and landing softly on the ground further away. Slowly the snow and wind began to stop.

Jack screamed and struggled his mind racing.

"JACK!'' Jamie yelped rushing over to help his friend but was quickly restrained himself by the two officers behind him. At this Jamie let out a sob and franticly attempted to escape, but the officers held him fast.

Seeing this friend in distress Jack struggled even harder feeling his shoulders being forcibly pinned against someone's strong chest.

"JAMIE!'' Jack screamed kicking and sputtering.

''MATE,MATE CALM DOWN IT'S THE POLICE, THEIR HERE TO HELP!'' bunny shouted yanking the teen back further,''HE'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!''

"JAMIEE!'' Jack shouted tears streaming down his cheeks as he was dragged further away.

''JACK!" Jamie cried trying to run towards the teen, but being caught each time a pulled closer to the warm awaiting police car, his face just as distressed as Jack's.

"JAMIE!'' Jack cried nearly escaping bunny's grasp but being yanked back swiftly.

''North help me!'' Bunny screamed calling for back up,''THIS KID'S STRONGER THEN HE LOOKS!''

As the giant of hands of north began to help steady Jack's squirming figure Jack was forced to watch his friend Jamie being lead into a police car, crying and sobbing the whole way.

Jack hollered again making anybody's heart melt,''I'M COMING JAMIE!'' the winter spirit struggled ignoring North's pleas for him to stay still.

"HELP ME JACK!'' Jamie wailed as the police pushed him unwillingly inside the awaiting car.

The teen fought harder, screaming till it seemed like the trees might fall, his head becoming heavier as he fought more.

Around then was the time when Jack could no longer feel himself think, all his confused thoughts seemed to pile in one after the other as more fury took control of his writhing body, however draining him of all his energy in a matter of a few minutes.

As the police car began to pull away Jack mustered all his remaining strength and screamed and struggled like he was fighting for his life, making North grab his feet in a frantic attempt to secure the crying winter spirit.

"JAMIEEEEE!'' Jack bawled his vocal cords stinging like a hive of bees, before his head started to cloud and his eyesight dimmed, Jack wasn't quite sure why but that's when he passed out in bunny's grip, his entire body falling limp in the rabbit's arms.

.

Hopefully to be continued :)

please feel free to comment

and nice ones please,

I'm Canadian were not used to ridicule.

Or anything that doesn't taste like maple syrup.


	5. Chapter 5 I'm just a kid

**Sorry for the wait everyone.**

 **And thank you for all the support, this is really very kind of you and just know you guys are worth writing for.**

 **Thanks and I promise in a while I'll write chapter 6**

Jack blinked his eyes slowly as a a strong numbness seemed to completely over write his entire body, with a groan the winter spirit peered ahead of him, his mind trying to make out the forms in front of his face.

"Guys!He's awake!'' A anxious female voice chimed quickly.

Jack moaned again as the strange figures started to take more form, making his mind wander backward and trying to recall what had happened. The tired spirit shook his head softly as the entire room seemed to spin around him, until finally the space stopped spinning and he came face to face with the worried expressions of the guardians.

At that moment Jack remembered everything.

Bolting upward Jack scrambled to get out of bed frantically throwing his legs in the air in a crazed attempt to escape.

''WHERE'S JAMIE?'' Jack shouted clearly terrified,''WHERE IS HE!?''

At once bunny and tooth raced upward and grabbed jack's wheeling arms, restraining him as quickly as possible.

"MATE! Mate! calm down he's at the police station with his mom!'' Bunny yelped clinging to the spirit firmly.

"IT'S OK JACK HE'S NOT HURT HE'S OK!'' Tooth cried forcing jack back down.

The winter spirit struggled a little more but a few seconds later the words seemed to register and he slowly stopped making both of the guardian's grips loosen.

Carefully they pulled off of jack's shaking form sitting up on the bed of moss and snow he was surrounded by. jack's eyes were wide as he clung to the back of his head, rushed breathing shooting out of his exulted lungs. Peering upward he gave all of the guardians surrounding him a wild sort of expression that a cornered animal might give. All of the other spirits look him over carefully seeming just as tense as jack, ready to hold him down if their youngest fell into yet another world of hysteria, north in particularly seemed some what terrified, not used to the way Jack was acting.

The teen glanced at them not saying a word as more shallow breathing zoomed out of him, however slowly Jack's breathing started to steady and the panic started to slide away ever so slightly in his icy blue eyes, his shoulders slowly starting to sink. Almost immediately the rest of the guardians let out a sighs of relief, their mussels relaxing as well.

Jack let out a little grunt as a little pin prick of pain shot through his shoulder.

''What happened?''

Bunny was first to speak,''You passed out mate, that bump on your head was finally to much for you.''

At the mention of his head jack gently rubbed it feeling a small bump near the back of that was ever so slightly swollen, cringing he pulled his hand away and stiffened wondering how long it would be till it healed, and also feeling thankful that spirits healed quick most of the time.

"how long was I out this time?'' Jack sighed smiling sadly.

With another sigh North chuckled and patted Jack's arm, ''It'zt's alright Jack, you were only out for an hour vhis time.''

Jack gave a small nod of understanding as more memories and questions flooded his head, with a shift he turned over trying to pin point where he was. The spirit felt a shift of warmth in the clear air, nothing he couldn't handle but a clear change in tempture that alerted his cold body, like lightning he reconized bunny's warren. Blinking the teen turned back to the awaiting guardians who surrounded him like a shield against himself, each staring at him like he was a bomb about to go off. At this Jack rubbed his neck remembering their last moments together before he had passed out,''...errr...thanks...I think'' he mumbled before another thought crossed his mind and he turned to them in worry,''Jamie's friends...Their still back at the park..." Jack was about to get up but bunny gently pushed him back down into the soft arrangement of moss making Jack look at them weird.

''Easy mate, easy mate...We already talked to them.''

Jack stared at them in shock before tooth zoomed over.

''It's alright jack...when you went looking for Jamie me and sandy went back to talk to his friends and tell them what happened.''

''They were the ones who originally told their parents to call the police.''

All the other guardians nodded and gave him hopeful expressions.

Jack seemed to stare at them blankly before he slowly gave a tiny smile not really sure how to respond, that was until he thought about what had happened at the red van and the smile immediately dropped from his face leaving a dark expression surrounded by sadness. Like a trigger effect the guardian's smiles fell just as quick.

It didn't take a physic to know what Jack was thinking about.

The entire group was quiet for a moment either staring at the ground acwardly rubbing their arms or passing a glance at jack when they thought he wasn't looking. The winter spirit himself bit his lip anxiously tapping his wrists in a irritated fashion. To be honest it was a very acward situation.

After a few more agonizing seconds Jack glanced around them and to his surprise found one of the main four missing.

''Hey...where's Sandy?''

North quickly answered,'' hez's with Jamie...''

''We figured he needed someone there at the moment if you were out of commission.'' tooth whispered hesitantly.

At this Jack suddenly started to notice the tight feeling around his shoulder, feeling under his hoodie Jack came across a tightly taped cast wrapped around his left shoulder. with a sigh and a very small smile jack mumbled a thank you, before a few tears started to shine in his exhausted eyes. Frantically he attempted to blink them away not wanting to cry again but his eyes wouldn't obey him and soon small drips of salty water began to streak down his pale cheeks.

Jack sniffed and tried to turn away but he could already feel the guardians sympathy filled eyes burning into him.

The teen let out a chocked breath,''This is all my fault...''

Tooth quickly flew over to him and grabbed his good shoulder,''NO..No jAck...listen...none of this is.''

''That's crazy talk mate this wasn't ...''

Jack chocked another sob,''Oh YEAH? I freaked when those police officers came along didn't I?'' He cried almost sounding defensive,''If I can't even tell the difference between help and a threat, What kind of guardian am I?""

North was next to protest,''Jack...CALM DOWN...it's Alright..." In yet another attempt to calm the teen down he tried to put his hand on the 16 year old's shoulder but jack quickly shook him away.

"No, it's not alright,'' Jack stood up and quickly grabbed his staff,''If it hadn't been for me Jamie would be at home right now safe with his mom.''

That's when bunny started to get defensive, this time however not about Easter or the rights of the guardians but surprisingly about Jack himself, and it felt a little acward for the rabbit to say the least, he never thought he would be defending the teen's own dignity.

''JACK,'' The rabbit gripped the teen's staff firmly with his powerful paw a much resident tone trickling in his voice, ''If it wasn't for you Jamie would be still stuck in that van having wind knows what happening to him...and your telling me your the bad guy here?''

Jack pulled away sharply nearly stumbling as he lost footing,''YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!''

The large rabbit's temper and exculateing fear started to get the best of him as his voice started to raise in a uncontrollable fashion,''WHAT? WHAT JACK DON'T I UNDERSTAND!?''

Jack attempted to walk away terrified by his rising emotion but bunny swiftly grabbed his hoodie sleeve making that impossible.

''WHAT IS IT, JUST SPIT IT OUT!'' The rabbit shouted hiding his own terror with an angry up front, ''WHAT IS IT THAT WAS SO BAD?''

Finally Jack broke like a glass vase, without even thinking he blurted out the first words that came to mind,''YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM THE WAY I DID!''

With that bunny stopped yelling and his eyes widen while north and tooth in the background of the dispute both gave each other mortified glances. Meanwhile poor Jack was having a hard time standing up as the sick pit of his stomach made him want to throw up, like somehow that would relieve him of all this pain filled stress and anxiety he had swirling around his heart, stabbing him like tiny shards of glass. But all his strength he had was just to whisper as he gazed down at the ground, the 3 guardians terrified stares boring down on him,''I saw him...'' Jack whimpered blinking back tears,'' He was in the back of the van...they had tied him down and everything..''

The other guardians stared at him in shock, bunny in particular as a cold dead silence entered the room, each sensing the all to real explanation to the teen's distress.

No one dared speak.

Jack sniffed and continued,''He was crying so hard...I've never seen anyone that scared in my life...'' Jack rubbed his now reddish eyes,''I...I...saw him scream...but these men they pinned him down and...''

Jack felt every bone in his body begin to melt as he was barley even able to pronounce the next 5 simple words that he never wanted to speak, especially not about any child.

''They tried to rape Jamie.''

It as like everyone's hearts stopped.

Finally when jack had the minisquel of courage to look up, he found everyone's faces staring at him but at the same time seemed to be a million miles away. North had the same expression from when Jack had nearly ruined Easter printed on his face, causing jack to cringe and turn to the tooth fairy floating a few feet away from him.

Her dainty hands hovered her mouth in a shocked gesture, her violet eyes shining like they were on the verge of tears and falling apart all together. In a hesident move out of the corner of his eye Jack peered over at the 6 foot Jack rabbit, he knew would be standing a few feet behind him. The moment Jack's eyes caught sight of the rabbit all he saw was pure agony. Bunny's usually strong fuming eyes looked like they had been shattered, like a rock to a glass window. The rabbit's keen mussels seemed to droop down absent mindedly as the sheer terror and horror of the entire situation took hold of their strong member. Even bunny's fur that was often shining a lustful light blue seemed to just sink, leaving a depressed blue haze around him. The Jack rabbit's expression had fallen apart completely his breath husking out of his chest like he was forcing himself to breathe. The worst part was the look in his eyes, the 6 foot guardian had eyes of steel that Jack could recall easily fro all the pranks and back talk he had sent at the easily annoyed member, it was something Jack had been used to. even more so since Jack had become a guardian.

But the look on the rabbit's face was so unrecognizable with fear and shock as he just stared at the teen.

Jack could bare it no more and just switched his gaze to the ground, tears rolling down his face.

For a few agonizing moments everyone just stood there in a cold dead silence, the only sounds being jack's muffled sniffs.

After a moment the guardians slowly and simultaneously attempted to step forward surrounding their youngest family member, all eyes filled with the same reflections of pain, each stepping a little closer. But before they could comfort him in any sort of way jack turned away from their loving embrace and stepped back giving them a defiant stare.

''no,'' he mumbled firmly his icy eyes piercing,''I want to see Jamie.''

Sandy sat next to the young shaken boy on the observation table who seemed to shiver at the slightest shadow cast in the small little room. The guardian of dreams stared down at Jamie's whimpering form with great fear and pity. when Jamie had first been brought into the station the child had been crying and begging the police officers to take him back to this boy he kept calling ''Jack,'' needless to say sandy knew exactly who the child was talking about. It took the police officers a while to calm down the panicked child who burst into ravenous tears if anyone tried to touch him, once he even got so frighted he tried to run out of the building.

Obviously Sandy figured the boy was not his his right state of mind.

But before anything else could happen the two police officers grabbed the bawling Jamie and gently escorted him back to the small infirmary they had in the back, the child's wails drifted painfully.

The moment he had been reunited with his mother Jamie practically feel into her welcoming arms and sobbed uncontrollably as his mom did the same, Sandy felt his gut wrench at the scene. The mother started feeling Jamie's head checking the bruises and blood around her child's little face as Jamie continued to cry in her chest frantic tears sliding down his face as he weakly held her back. They must of hung like that for a long time since the police officers just stared at them with solum faces until one of them gently patted Jamie's mom's shoulder after her child had ceased his crying, the women looked up and the officer whispered something making her nod. With that the mother took Jamie's hand softly and lead him to the back room of the police department, the whole while Jamie held this disturbed look on his face.

Sandy followed quietly by the child's side.

Once they had come in they immediately started to look over Jamie's minor injuries, at first the child would whimper and cry out if anyone touched him, but after they convinced him enough the adults started to clean up his face until there were only a few apparent bruises. Sandy's growing suspicions and fears of the possible events that had happened to Jamie in the red van only grew each time the child flinched at anyone's touch, counting his mom's in some incidences.

And they were only confirmed when they placed Jamie on the steel examination table along with his mother, and the boy had started hesitantly explaining everything that had happened to him. Like anything the lad was reluctant to say anything about what had happened and had begged his mom not to make him live through the memories again, but after some major coaxing Jamie finally opened up, and at that point he didn't' seem to be able to stop. Each grizzly detail came out of the 11 year old's mouth making all the adults around him seem to physically shutter even creating a few tears spark in the child's own mother's eyes, it took sandy a while to realize he was crying himself.

When the story came to more of it's gruesome parts Jamie would stutter as his eyes started to water, making his mom softly coax him to speak again. After a few minute Jamie would oblige. There were times when Jamie would attempt to explain about his rescue thanks the winter friend Jack, but the adults (as usual) thought that was one of Jamie's ways to help block out what really happened. A flame of guilt hit Sandy in the chest as he remember clearing the officers minds from the snow storm crime scene, he didn't want Jack to get in trouble and really it would have been hard to explain something as complex as the guardians to the officer force.

But he still regretted it none the less.

After the whole story the adults just seemed to be lost for a moment, all looking a little scared, but quickly they all pulled themselves to their senses and offered Jamie hot chocolate and quickly excused themselves out in the hall to talk. To sandy's surprise Jamie seemed ok with it.

When the adults left sandy slowly drifted to the child's side making the terrified boy look up, sandy gave a tiny smile and waved at him before sitting down next to the kid. With the floating golden images above his head Sandy started to explain what was going on and where everybody was. Yet another surprise hit sandy when he noticed how many questions Jamie was asking, it seemed a little odd for him to ask so much after how quiet he had been before, especially after the events from the van.

Another thing that struck sandy was most the questions Jamie asked were about Jack, things like...

''Where's Jack?''

''Is he ok? I think he hurt his shoulder.''

''Does he know where I am?''

''When will he come back?''

It became very clear very fast to the guardian of dreams that this child was more worried about his friend rather then himself.

Both of them waited quietly, sandy doing his best to comfort the boy in any way he could but still feeling unsure how to. Jamie just clung to his untouched drink quietly his eyes focused on the wall or some other world entirely, Counting every second that ticked by.

It was dead silent.

so it was a shock for the both of them when a portal suddenly lit up the room making both of then jump in utter disbelief, but just as quickly as it came figures started falling out of it piling one on top of the other with heavy grunts and yelps. The moment Jamie's wide eyes caught sight of a blue hoodie figure tumbling out of the shining mist and skidding to his knees a few feet away from the other bodies, he let out a cry and rushed forward.

"JACK!''

The winter spirit shot around with his white hair almost blowing at his abrupt turn, Jack's worried eyes locked onto Jamie and he practically flung himself up at the boy,''JAMIE!''

With is long legs Jack stood upward and rushed as fast as he could to Jamie, who was already dashing towards him. The child practically threw himself into Jack's arms which Jack quickly accepted and wrapped the boy into a protective hug, forming a powerful grip around his first believer.

''Jamie...Jamie...Thank wind..'' Jack cried holding child tightly to his chest and rubbing his face on his shoulder just to remind himself that Jamie was really here and safe.

Jamie let out a tearless sob and buried his face into his best friend's hoodie, gripping onto him like a little monkey.

The other guardians stared at the two soft admiration and sorrow in their eyes, all quietly watching the two boys.

''I'm here...i'm here...everything's ok ...'' Jack whispered rubbing Jamie's back soothingly,''your safe.''

Both of them were silent for a few moments as 4 pairs of worried sick eyes focused on them, each breathing carefully.

jack held Jamie protectively willing to stay like that forever if Jamie wanted him too, but slowly Jamie pulled away and stared up at the teen with his innocent brown eyes that reminded Jack ever so much of his sister so many years ago.

''jack...are..are you ok..?''

The teen blinked and gave the boy a very anxious look that slowly melted into a look of confusion,''What do you mean buddy..''

Jamie was a little shy to speak at first,''You were hit by that truck...I..I just thought maybe you had been hurt. ...Are you ok?''

For a moment Jack just stared at the child blankly as Jamie stared at him with fearful anticipation filled eyes, waiting for anything to come out of Jack's mouth. Very slowly a smile started to grow on Jack's pale face, his lip started to twitch and they soon spread to a warm smile. Softly Jack tilted his friend's head upward making him look up, Jamie blinked as a small tear strained from his eye, Jack smiled.

The teen would of freaked if he was alone, the idea Jamie cared so much about him, that he was more worried about jack then about himself was heartbreaking and heart lifting all at once for someone who had been alone for 300 years. At the same time it kind of scared him as well for the exact same reason, and really if anything Jamie should be more worried about himself. Jack was ready to cry all over again.

''It's ok buddy...I'm ok...i just got a little banged up from the car...It's no big deal.''

Jamie still looked a little hesitant and gave Jack a worried expression,''..didn't you get cut or something though?''

At this Jack stepped back slightly and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the small bandage that had been wrapped around his shoulder and the newly washed hoodie,''It's ok North and tooth fixed me up some.''

Jamie still seemed a little nervous and quickly grabbed a warm cloth next to him (that had been left out by his mom since jamie had been considerably cold when they had first brought him in) and started to dab the last bit of blood that was dully shining on the pale spirit's skin, (much to the admiration of the winter spirit) with a really worried look on his face like he was mortified by the idea his friend had been injured. Seeing Jamie's incredibly distressed expression Jack quickly grabbed his hand and stared him straight in the eye making jamie jump slightly by the teen's quick movement,''Hey buddy calm down...''

The child blinked at him with fast breaths rushing out of his smaller lungs, Jack gave him a tiny smile,''I'm ok, it was just a little cut and a bump on the back of the head.''

Jamie continued to stare at him and jack gazed back at him with his soft calm eyes,''I'm not leaving ok...I'm not gonna die.. You don't have to worry.''

The boy continued to stare at him and kept giving darting glances towards Jack's bandaged arm, before returning his gaze to Jack.

The teen smiled and gave a restful dip of his head and gave a reassuring grin.

After a few long moments Jamie finally let out a tiny sigh and snuggled back into Jack's arms again seeming almost completely content (well in the circumstances wise) making jack's heart melt even more for the child, Jack exiled in relief and pulled Jamie to his chest once again as he felt Jamie's hands clutched his soft material. They hugged for a little while longer, until Eventually Jamie pulled away and found himself being stared at by 4 other guardians all giving him approving smiles.

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck acwardly until bunny broke the silence.

''Hey Jamie, you ok mate?''

The child gave a little nod and a small fleeting smile,''I guess.''

Tooth was next to speak,''Are you hurt?'' A worried tone hovering in her light voice.

Jamie shook his head but a more worried and yet confused expression seemed to rise back up on his face, which Jack noticed immediately making his own tiny smile fade.

The child seemed to be hypnotized by the floor as everyone stared at him, like he was on some sort of display at a museum, at this Jack gently gazed at the boy giving a sort of coaxing glance while at the same time attempted to shield him from everyones's well meaning gazes.

''Jack?'' Jamie whispered his innocent voice slicing through the tension like a blade.''Can I ask you something?''

The teen quickly scooted closer and gave the child the most supportive voice he could muster,"Sure bud,You can ask me anything.''

The 11 year old stuttered, his big brown eyes filled with hesitance and what seemed to even be a pinch of embarrassment, making Jack stare at him worriedly with his own blueish greyish eyes.

Everyone in the room waited with baited breath.

Finally Jamie attempted to speak,''I know this might seem stupid...but..''

Suddenly before Jamie could finish the two police officers appeared back into the room with Jamie's mother close on their heels, at the sound of the door opening Jamie jumped and instinctively Jack wrapped his arms quickly around him and pulling the child closer to his chest. The other guardian's tensed slightly each one of them remembering what had happened about an hour ago when Jack had become protective.

Jamie's mother rushed to her son's side quickly clutching his hand bombarding him with questions if he was alright. The two police men in the room sat to the side in the couple of chairs, both seeming incredibly uncomfortable. After a moment the teen Slowly pulled away slightly from the tiny figure, still holding his hand tightly almost like a reminder he was still there. After Jamie's mom had finished her questions everyone slowly fell into silence as everyone waited for the adults to speak, yet no one seemed to want to. The other guardians in the room stepped closer to Jamie all feeling slightly squished, but didn't really seem to care as the child hung his head ringing his fingers softly.

Jack held one of the boys's hands and his mother held the other, not one adult seemed to realize the presence of the 5 powerful spirits all floating around the small room. Especially not the one that was clinging to the child tightly.

Jamie's mom was the first to speak,''Jamie?''

The boy looked up into his mother's tear filled eyes.

''I..I need to tell you something...''

The boy gave a short nod, trying to keep calm.

Jack was having a hard time stopping himself from yanking Jamie into his lap and hugging him tightly.

The police officers were next to speak,''Jamie...we just need to ask you a little question...'''

The boy slowly looked up and gave them fearful expression, the police officer looked just as frighted.

The brown haired cop twirled his thumbs,''Did..''

Jack tensed.

''Have you learned about puberty in school yet?''

Jamie stuttered red blooming slightly on his face at he ackward subject,''A little..I...I know where babies come from and stuff but that's about it.''

There was a brief silence and then Jack's eyes widen to the size of plates.

It was at that point a horrible realization struck Jack and he felt his heart drop into his stomach, like his organs had just been ripped from his chest. Jack launched himself into a tight embrace around the child and buried his face into his shirt, knowing that what Jamie was about to hear was going to hurt more then any punch the bullies at his school ever could give.

The police slowly continued,''So you know what sex is right..?''

Jamie slowly nodded, fear and confusion building in his eyes as his anticipated the worst.

Jack clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip Feeling a fury filled scream start to build in his head as he wanted to scream at the police officers in that very room.

The mother in the room sniffed and dabbed her eyes making Jamie let out a nervous yelp,''Mum what's going on?''

The police spoke again very quietly and softly,''Do you know about Forced sexual contact?''

Jamie's big eyes turned to the police as his face went pale,''What?''

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'' Jack screamed inside his head.

The other guardians faces dropped and they all looked just as pale, while sandy just stared at Jack sadly.

Jamie looked like he wanted to run out of the room,''Why are you talking about this?''

The child's voice rose slightly as the un avoidable panic rose in his voice, a slow clear meaning to this conversation started to become more apparent and obviously the child clearly didn't want to accept it.

Jamie's mom whimpered and she continued the police's terrifying conversation making Jamie's mortified face turn to her,''Jamie...'' Tears were building in the women's eyes as she stared deeply into her sons own watery eyes,''Did you know EXACTLY what the men were trying to do when they started to touch you like that?''

Jamie shook his head rapidly after a moment tears building in his eyes.

Jack bit down hard on his lip, making it bleed steadily as his voice threatened to scream out.

Jamie's mom finally overcome with emotion started to cry slightly attempting fiercely to try and stop it for her son's sake.

The police continued the horrible questions.

''Jamie...'' the child shot his tear stained face to the red haired police officer who had been silent till now,''Sometimes people will force others to make sexual contact with them...''

Jack was barley able to stand it, he was one hair away from grabbing Jamie in his arms and flying him away to their hideout in the woods.

Tears were starting to slide down the guardian's faces.

Jamie retaliated with a chocked sob,''But i'm just a kid! why me?''

Jamie's mother quickly grabbed his side and held him tightly as she began to sob. While doing this she melted through Jack's left arm that was dropped around Jamie's back, sending a empty feeling down Jack's arm. The teen didn't care and just hung tighter.

The police looked like they would rather be at gun point,''..Sometimes..Sadly some adults can do this to minors.''

The blond haired cop spoke softly,''You see these men have a back ground on sexual harassment, especially towards kids.''

"Please stop,'' Jamie cried his voice shaking as the all to clear realization was now real.

The police continued forced to tell the poor boy any adult's worst nightmare,''I'm sorry Jamie...'' the man sighed his face low,''but...you were nearly their next victim.''

Jamie stared at them all like they had just threatened to kill him, like all hope and light had drained from his heart, before he burst into tears and brought his knees to his chest as he sobbed madly.

Jack clung to Jamie tightly and began to sob loudly himself as his crys of sorrow and pain mixed with the child's, making the other guardians stare at them in horror and unbelievable guilt.

Jack and Jamie bawled hysterically as the police officers had finally revealed something worse then Jamie's biggest fears, he had nearly been raped.

Sandy's fears had been confirmed.

 **feel free to review**

 **and thank you**


	6. Chapter 6 It's only me

**Hey,**

 **sorry it's been a while I've had 3000000000 billion things going on at once! Anyway just a heads up I found out jamie's friends real names, but honestly I'm just going to stick with the ones I picked because I'm not that obsessive.**

 **I'll write up the next chapter soon, merry christmas!**

 **ps a couple people have pointed out Jack's age, I'll change that in the next chapter...**

 **warning this does contain some graphic ideas, but it's nothing compared to chapter 4.**

The drive back home had been rough to say the least. After the heavy talk with the police Jamie had just curled up into a ball and had cried his eyes out, all the while Jack had held on to him with shining tears sliding down his own pale the adults had vainly attempted to comfort the child, they had a quick conversation on what they should do next before Jamie's mom slowly led her son back to their car. Jamie acted almost like a zombie with every move he made, obeying everything his mother told him as he stared at the ground with a unreadable expression on his face. Like always Jack was right beside him, as the young boy clung to the teen's hoodie, to the point his tiny finger nails pressed through the fabric and left small marks on his hands.

When they first got to the car Jamie had hesitated eyes wide and clearly thinking of his earlier experience, but after his mom encouraged him and Jack whispered reassuringly in his ear Jamie managed to push himself into the seat, looking pale and sick.

Jack quickly joined him, unbeknown to friend's mom.

All the way back home Jamie had sobbed softly into his friend's hoodie letting his muffled crys disappear in the smothering blue, Jack had clung to the boy tightly rustling his hair and rubbing his back soothingly as he attempted to stay strong for him, but finding that he was unable to say anything to comfort the child, nothing at all.

As they approached their small home Jamie's mom quietly opened the door and stepped out, before she yanked at her small pink cell phone and gave a quick call as she pressed herself up protectively against the car. Jack couldn't help but notice the women wiping away at her face with the back of her arm, and how frighted she seemed to look.

Inside the car Jamie continued to hide his face while long shaky breaths seemed to shoot out of his trembling body making Jack rub his back softly and tell him everything was going to be ok. Eventually though as Jack passed another glance out the window of the small car towards the young mother, he heard a small muffled whimper and immediately turned his full attention to the 11 year old who was shivering in his chest.

''Jack...'' Jamie whined his tiny voice reminding the spirit of a lost puppy.

''Please don't go.''

Jack gripped the boy tighter at those words.

#############################################################################

When Jamie finally came inside the boy's mother slowly aided him up to his room, holding her son's shoulder and constantly whispering as many comforting words that any mother could possibly think of. But honestly Jack felt there really wasn't much anyone could say. Once they got into Jamie's decretive bedroom full of dragons flying by strings on the wall and mysterious creature posters Jamie loved to collect, everything seemed to go silent. It nearly crushed Jack to see his friend's room, so cheery and creative and to know what had happened nearly 3 hours ago. Slowly Jamie walked past his favourite toys and video games he treasured but then acted more like they didn't exist and sat up on his bed, a blank look on his face like he was a million miles away. Quickly both Jack and his mother rushed to his side, with Jack quickly leaping onto the bed and sitting closer to his head board while his mother sat more to the foot of his bed. For a few seconds that seemed to last forever all of them were quiet each staring at Jamie or at the floor, but slowly Jamie sniffed and a couple tears slid down his cheeks and his mother turned to him and gave the boy a soft rub on his back. Very slowly jamie peered upward and and he met the red eyed gaze of his mother, her dark brown eyes so watery and seemed slightly sick, they nearly mirrored her son's expression. They held each other's gazes for a moment before the parent broke the long steady silence.

"Oh jamie...'' She whispered,''I'm so sorry...''

Jamie chocked and let out a tiny whimper before he took a long moment to turn up to his mom tears in his eyes,''Mom...I thought I'd never see you again..''

With that both of them grabbed each other and buried each other's faces in their chests, each clinging for dear life.

All jack could do was watch.

They both hung like that forever until jamie let out another dry sob and managed to gasp out a few tiny painful words,''I thought they were going to kill me...''

Jamie's mom nearly burst into another large fit of gasps as she clung to her son tighter and assured him she was there, and he was going to see her again.

Eventually as both began to calm down Jack wrapped his arms around the two, acting like a small cool blanket, wanting more then ever to wipe away the horrible past hours from their memories. Eventually Jamie pulled away from his mom and let out a surprising confession that shook the teen next to him,

''Mom, i'm sorry...''

At this the mother wheeled around on her child and gave him a shocked stare in utter disbelief,''What...what on earth for..?''

After a moment Jamie sniffed and wiped his eyes as his mother's shocked gaze boarded down on him.

''If I hadn't went playing today then none of this...''

Jamie's mom cut him off quickly

''WHAT? Jamie dear god please don't say that, none of this is your fault!''

The child sniffed and gave his mother a surprised and slightly disbelieving look, his mom stared right back at him.

''Kiddo, your supposed to be able to play outside and have fun, your supposed to be able to play with your friends, your supposed to be able to play outside safely...None of what happened today was any of your fault...'' then a more fiery look seemed to brim in the more soft spoken women,''..And I'll be damned if anyone tells you different.''

There was a silence as Jamie just stared up at the confident stare of his mother her eyes burning protectively down at him like a mother lion, the child blinked before he fell into his mom's arms once more as his mom held him tightly holding his little body to her chest.

Jack watched the two admiringly with a tiny sad smile on his face.

Slowly Jamie opened his puppy eyes and seemed to notice a certain absence in the home, at this he peered upward and gave his mom a confused look,''Where's Sophie?''

The brown haired mother pulled away slowly and adjusted her glasses,''Jane took her for the next couple days...I called her after the police contacted me, I had a feeling you were gonna need a little extra attention for a little while.''

Jamie let out a shaky sigh and a curt nod seeming slightly disappointed, Jack quickly put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jamie's mom gave a thoughtful glance at her shaken son,''Would you like to take a little shower?''

At this the child slowly nodded as he turned his sadden gaze back to the ground seeming some what lost.

The brunette smiled hopefully and squeezed his hand gently,''I can make you a little soup while your washing up...''

The child gave another short nod.

With that Jamie slowly got up and followed his mother towards the bathroom his eyes still red and a little teary, Jack followed beside him practically becoming his shadow. Once they came to the washroom Jamie's mom made sure her child was ok and let him have his privacy, but before Jamie went inside the small room he turned to the invisible 16 year old next to him and whimpered a small request.

"Jack?''

Quickly the teen bent down and gave the boy his entire full attention,''Yeah buddy?''

Jamie was a little hesitant,'' Please...I know I sound stupid...but could you just hang outside the door...'' the child blushed,''it makes me feel a little better to know your close by.''

At this Jack smiled and assured Jamie he would be close by as he was showering and reminding the child heavily the request didn't sound stupid at all.

The boy sighed and went inside closing the door quietly behind him, while Jack stood in front of the of the white door, acting a bit like a security guard.

As the teen heard the sound of water running he let out a more relieved sigh himself and waited patiently, staff in hand and ready to use it if he really needed to. Honestly Jack really was on slight edge since he hadn't heard much if the 3 kiddnappers had been found yet, obviously if these 3 assholes were even that smart the last thing they would be doing is tracking down the child they had abducted that was probably surrounded by security at this point, instead of high tailing it out of the state. Yet still Jack wasn't about to leave this house, without knowing that Jamie's captors were safely behind bars.

As the minuets passed on the amazing sent of soup rolled up from the kitchen below and the teen had to admit, it smelt wonderful.

It was then Jack heard the sound of a yelp and some scuffling in the room a few doors down,

Jamie's room.

With his darkest worries rising Jack gripped his staff and held it towards the small door, ready to aim and shoot...that was until he saw Tooth's colourful head pop out from the dark room. Seeing this Jack lowered his staff.

:"JACK!'' Tooth chimed her voice light but also sort of worried,''Can we talk to you for a minute?'' As she spoke Jack could hear an australian voice mumbling something in the next room.

At first the teen was a little hesitant and gave a nervous glance towards the door behind him where water was clearly running, he bit his lip not really wanting to leave.

Tooth watched him anxiously.

After a moment Jack sighed and slowly walked forward passing frequent glances over his shoulder and promising himself that he wasn't going any further then Jamie's room. When he neared the small dark room he was quickly greeted by the sight of all 4 guardians each seeming to be brimming with anticipation and each staring at him like he was a serial killer. It became very clear to Jack they were all exstreamly worried.

Sandy floated over and gently patted the teen's shoulder before forming a bunch of sand pictures over his head, one of the forms being a question mark and a young boy.

"Hey Jack,'' tooth smiled wishfully,''How's Jamie doing?''

The spirit sighed and rubbed the back of his neck a pure look of un certain written on his face,''He's doing ok, but he's still pretty shaken up...but I gotta admit he's standing pretty well.''

Each of the guardians sighed and nodded sullenly,''Makes sense.'' Bunny growled his eyes still fiery.

North was next to speak,''Sorry we couldzn't come sooner, but we figured Jamie needzed a moment.''

Jack gave another sad smile and shrugged before he found himself staring into north's giant blue eyes that seemed to read his mind, at this Jack quickly yanked his gaze away from the older guardian and turned to Jamie's bed in a despret attempt to avoid eye contact. that was until his own icy eyes fell upon the boy's small stuffed rabbit seeming to just pleadingly stare at him from the covers with it's big button eyes, Jack barley managed to hold back a sob.

To everyone's surprise (counting the 16 year old himself) Jack quickly walked over and grabbed the tiny toy rabbit and began to touch it's soft ears and place his pale hand over it's tiny un beating heart. Jack found himself stroking the toy's back in a odd sort of motion, almost like he was trying to comfort the tiny thing, as he just stared at it intently with a forlorn expression. He couldn't even explain the emotion he felt.

Knleting down on the bed Jack sat there not looking up from the small rabbit as a few tears threatened to burst by sparkling in his eyes, all the other guardians gocked at him in a sad sort of way.

Jack continued to stare downward for a few more uncomfortable moments before he finally spoke,''I had no idea he wasn't sure what rape was...''

Tooth spoke next fluttering up to his side,''Oh jack, sweetie...Please don't blame yourself...you saved him.''

Jack didn't have an answer and none of the other guardians seemed to either.

Another uncomfortable silence.

''Hey Jack...'' North whispered,''Your doing your best...''

Slowly the winter spirit looked up as he felt sandy and tooth's hands rub his back softly.

Bunny hopped up,''Look mate,'' bunny sounded quite serious,''Honestly i've never seen anybody as close as you and Jamie for a while...really i'm amazed.''

The rabbit patted his arm "Look Jack we understand if you feel a little overwhelmed by all this...it's pretty hard to take for everyone.''

Bunny piped up quickly letting out some fatal words,''Yeh, we know it might be a little hader for you to understand all this.''

Jack blinked and brought his head upward, a more critical loook in his icy eyes,''What do you mean,"harder to understand?''

Bunny sighed and scratched his ear,''Well we know you ain't exactly experienced when it comes to the darker things children face..''

At this Jack slammed down his staff making the entire room vibrate and everyone stop in their tracks and stare in shock at th teen.

A completely new demeanour had taken over Jack as his face was actually starting to turn red and his eyebrows furrow into a furious gaze. Jack was holding his icy staff in a death grip tha made the other guardians slightly nervouse he might actually start useing it on them.

Jack glred at them before yelling at the top of his lungs,''DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I"M STUPID?''

Everyone just gawked for a moment at the floating teen, taken back entirely by the compleat switch. The silence however only made Jack angrier.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I"M NOT AWARE ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF EFFECTING KIDS?''

Bunny was the first to recover from the shock and like always the rising tension seemed to envelope him too.

"Of corse not Jack we don't think your stupid.''

"THAN WHY DO YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE I AM?''

The rabbit's eyes started to glow with a more annoyance and angar making the other guardians worried,''Look Mate, We get it your upset, we all are! How do you think I feel?''

Jack's eyes still glinted with hatred making bunny rise with the tension more.

"LOOK JACK, I JUST FIGURED SINCE YOU SPENT SO MUCH TIME CASTING SNOWSTORMS AND CAUSING INCONVENIENCE FOR EVERYONE ELSE JUST TO MAKE YOUR FRIENDS LAUGH.''

Suddenly Jack's eyes glinted with a hellish fire, None of the guardians had seen him this angry.

"THAT JUST PROVES HOW MUCH TIME YOU'VE PUT A SIDE GETTING TO KNOW ME!''

Tooth now spoke up,''JACK WERE SORRY ALL THIS..''

"NO! YOU DON"t GET IT DO YOU?''

Bunny started yelling at this point," STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE CRY BABY JACK! ''

"FRIENDS? DID YOU REALLY THINK I HAD FRIENDS BEFORE THIS?''

"WELL NO WONDER! ALL YOU DID WAS CAST BLIZZARDS FOR 300 YEARS! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WINS PEOPLE OVER?''

Jack was yelling so much his voice was cracking slightly,"NOT EVERYBODY HATES THE SNOW BUNNY, LIKE I SAID BEFORE EVER HEAR OF A SNOWDAY?''

The rabbit barred his teeth and continued to scream,''BUT NO ONE EVER STARTED TO BELIEVE IN YOU TILL YOU MET US!''  
"JAMIE DID!'' Jack hissed,''WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THINK I"M HANGING OUT WITH HIM ALL THE TIME!""

Bunny was about to speak but Jack interrupted him,"WHEN I FIRST MET JAMIE HE WASN"T UPSET I MADE THINGS COLD! HE NEVER GOT UPSET THAT HE COULD OF MET YOU, YOUR HIS FAVOURITE GUARDIAN AFTER ALL! HE WASN"T EVEN UPSET THAT ON HIS 5TH BIRTHDAY I CAST A STORM AND HE WASN"T ABLE TO HAVE A PARTY! NO! HE WAS JUST HAPPY TO SEE ME AND TALK TO ME! AND HE HAS EVER SINCE THAN! UN LIKE YOU GUYS, WHERE WERE YOU THE PAST 300 YEARS?''

The rabbit let out a snarl, "IT"S NOT...''

All of a sudden in the heat of the debate a tiny frail voice called out, making Jack freeze like he had just been stunned.

"Jack?''

The teen bolted from bunny mid sentence and launched forward towards the bathroom down the hall, his heart practically sizureing in his chest. When he got there Jack heard Jamie's timid little voice again, sounding un sure and a little bit frighted only making Jack go faster.

"Jack?''

"I'm here buddy, it's ok.''

slowly the white door opened and Jamie's big brown eyes peered out finding a anxious spirit waiting for him on the other side, the dripping wet child shivered and gave out a tiny whisper as he hid most of his body behind the door,''Hey Jack...Do you think you can get my PJ's for me?''

Jack smiled and nodded before rushing straight back to the boy's room, quicker than a speeding bullet. As he rushed inside he practically acted like the other guardians weren't even there as he dug through Jamie's dresser franticly and found the grey and green shirt and pants that he remembered Jamie wore on the night he believed in him. Before Bunny had a chance to say a word Jack burst out of the room and came to aid the child waiting for him quietly. The teen slowed before handing the still shaking boy his clothes.

''Thanks Jack,'' Jamie whispered .

''It's no problem kiddo.''

The child gave a nod before shutting the door and began putting on his comfortable clothes while Jack waited patiently outside, willing to wait an eternity if he needed to. A few minutes later the white plain door quietly creaked open and a timid wet haired boy appeared glancing around nervously and giving wary glances over his shoulder. At this Jack bent down and gave Jamie a softer serious glance.

''Hey everything's going to be ok.''

Jamie didn't look convinced and just stared at him wide eyed.

At this reaction Jack smiled a little and held an arm out welcoming,''Want a hug?''

Jamie gave a nod and clung to the spirit's chest while Jack clung onto the small boy, his grip growing stronger with every second around the boy's back.

After a moment they departed and Jack slowly lead Jamie to his room, hand in hand as the boy continued to hold that same hunted expression.

It killed Jack to see him like this.

All of the guardians casted horrified expressions downward at the once energetic and curious boy in front of them, that was now shivering and hiding at any sudden moves with big, wide terrified puppy eyes.

It was a real change to what they had seen maybe a week or so ago.

Jack clung to him tightly and whispered southing things in his ear.

There was a short silence before North finally spoke,''Hey Jamie...Want to sizt?''

The boy nodded and quietly passed the well meaning guardians his unbelievably anxious expression but slowly obeyed as Jack lead him to his bed, who was practically falling in the child's steps. Carefully jamie jumped up onto the soft bed and settled there slightly as jack came up next to him rubbing his hand on his back. Soon the other guardians joined them and each spirit settled themselves at around the boy, with bunny next to Jamie's right, tooth and North to the back, sandy floating a few feet above, and of corse Jack on the child's left. Although being surrounded by powerful spirit's who would defend him at any cost still didn't seem to change the boy's ever still fearful expression.

''Do you need anything sweetie?'' Tooth asked gently her violet eyes scanning the boy.

Jamie shook his head and continued to stare downward, like he was ashamed to meet anyone's gaze. Seeing this may Jack clench his staff all the more tighter.

''You know Mate you were really brave today.'' Bunny remarked quietly giving a small smile,''Your handling this well.''

Jamie let out a tiny sigh and whimpered something that almost sounded like a cry,''...I feel so worthless...'''

At this all the guardians nearly fainted absolutely mortified but Jack (as always) was the first to speak, quickly Jack let off the bed and kneeled down in front of the child with his eyes full of tears,''Jamie, why would you ever think that...that's insane your the greatest kid in the world..''

Jamie let out a sob as more tears flooded down his red face, between gasps he managed to cry out,''The..The ki..kids at the sch..ool were right...I'm just a weak mistake!''

Jack stared at hysterically sobbing Jamie in horror as he softly came a little further upward and held the boy to his chest, while the other guardians quickly came to the teen's aid.

''Mate calm down...That's trash...those kids know noth'in about you.'' Bunny growled defensively,''I met you about a year ago and your one of the most amazing kids I've met in centuries.''

Tooth flew upward and came to Jamie who was now in Jack's lap crying in his chest,''Jamie please honey...'' she was almost in tears herself,''Your a sweetie we all love you...your worth the world to us.''

The child continued to sob.

North bounded upward and slightly chocked on his own words,''Jamie...Itz's alright...your an incredible kid, don't let those bullies make you think your something that your not..''

The boy cried she more clinging to the white haired Jack in a death grip as he managed to let out another jumble of confused words,''I..I..I..I'm disgusting!''

The moment those words flew out of the boy's mouth Jack quickly pulled his face up with his soft fingers and stared sternly into the weeping boy's face a very fiery glow in his eyes,''You are NOT disgusting, if anyone's disgusting then it's those guys who took you away from us.''

For a second Jamie just gazed at Jack, and the teen stared right back at him, before Jamie's eyes filled up again and he hid his face into Jack's hoodie once more, sobbing more quietly.

Sandy quickly flew downward and stared sadly at the child, a few tears gathering in his own eyes. After a moment he just sat down and looked at boy like everyone else as he continued to wail in Jack's chest.

Jack held him blue hoodie arms wrapping around the boy's frame and burying his own face into Jamie's brown hair, staying as strong as he could.

As the guardians continued to try and bring some reassurance to the child, bunny bit his lip as he watched the boy in front of him, wondering why anyone would do this to a kid like Jamie. But as the large rabbit scanned the boy his eyes widen when he saw an odd large bruise jetting out from the side of his waist, at once the rabbit felt a wave of concern. Not just the fact by how large the bruise was but by the fact it was bleeding some. Bunny stared at it for a moment with his heart pounding in his ears, the cut from what he could tell looked kind of infected, it was just so dark. In innocent instinct bunny slowly reached forward and lifted the child's shirt ever so slightly, wondering what exactly was this injury his mom seemed to of missed.

But at the feeling of his shirt even being slightly lifted Jamie broke free of Jack and swung towards the rabbit and let out a loud cry and scuttling backward like a wounded animal,''NO!''

For a moment Both held eye contact and bunny saw the absolute terror in Jamie's eyes that were now starting to fill with tears, those eyes used to stare at him with wonder and admiration, but now they were filled with a dark fear that sent a arrow through the rabbit's heart, the idea bunny would even think about hurting the boy like those men did. bunny wanted to shoot himself.

After that one second Jamie let off the bed and ran for the closet passing the wide eyed winter spirit who was starting to follow him.

"Wait Jami...''

The rabbit quickly got off the Bed and stepped forward,''JAMIE WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN..''

Bunny would have chased him (which would have been stupid looking back.) but jack bolted in front of him seeming actually some what defensive.

The boy however rushed forward and scrambled at the closet handle before shutting the door swiftly, giving no glance behind he locked himself with a click into the small room.

There was silence.

Than a few seconds later they heard tiny muffled tears.

everyone Just stared in shock at the little closet, then concurrently everyone's gazes turned to bunny.

The 6ft rabbit stood full hight ears and for bristled with a terrified look in his eyes, breaths racing out of his large chest as he himself gazed at the closet in horror.

Than out of horror or embracement or both the rabbit rocketed out of the room racing to the corner where a hole was waiting for him readily.

"WAIT BUNNY!'' tooth yelped but the rabbit was gone in seconds leaving 4 guardians in the room.

From there it was silent leaving Jack staring wide eyed at the sight.

It took everyone a moment to just adsorbed everything that had just happened, but eventually North was the first to speak. Slowly the giant came forward towards the wide eyed Jack and acwardly rubbed his neck with a very worried look on his face.

"I vink You should Talk to Jamie Jack..''

The spirit pulled his gaze away from where the hole once stood and stared at north Anxiously.

Tooth slowly flew over to North's side a few tears staining down her rosy cheeks, she too was soon followed by the solum looking sandy.

The Santa sighed, "Honesty I vink You are the only one Jamie trusts at the moment.''

Sandy and tooth both looked at each other before bobbing their heads in silent agreement.

Slowly the spirit nodded feeling a little scared.

"will look for bunny.'' Tooth mumbled.

Slowly all the guardians nodded and all silently started to leave, as north yanked out the small snow globe in his pocket they all gave each other sad expressions before turning over once more to look at Jack, a almost begging expression in their eyes. Jack still couldn't look them in the eye, still feeling some of the pain filled emotions from the fight only minutes before, so Jack just shrugged and didn't say a word.

The guardians all seemed heart broken and conflicted before north threw the globe.

There was a swirling cool mist,

and than they were gone.

Jack blinked steadying his eyesight from the bright lights before he quickly returned his attention back on the little closet at the end of the room, all other thoughts soon left his mind. Carefully the winter spirit stepped closer listening intently to the little room. Jack's blood pressure went through the roof when he heard absolutely no sound at all.

"Jamie? Buddy are you ok?''

Jack leaned on the door handle and too his surprise found it open by the push of his finger, obviously un locked. Jack blinked in surprise and stepped back some, before he herd some tiny muffled whimpering coming from in the dark, Jack bit his lip knowing who it was. Taking a deep breath Jack stepped forward soon finding Jamie curled up in a ball with his face in his knees, surrounded by Jackets and clothing and crying quietly.

With soft eyes Jack knelt down to his knees and came a little closer to the boy.

''Jamie, are you ok?''

Jack reached out his hand slightly, but as he happened to do that Jamie peered through his hair and so something coming to touch him. He let out a starlet gasp and started to press himself against the wall but Jack quickly yanked his hand back, his eyes still soft like the snow he often cast.

''WOAH,Calm down, it's ok ...''' Jack whispered,''It's only me.''

Jamie let out a few heavy breaths and continued to stare at him with wide frighted eyes like he didn't't recognize the teen. Warmly Jack blinked and pulled his hand to his chest placing right over his heart and giving the 11 year old boy a tiny shy smile,''Hey, it's only me.''

After a long moment Jamie finally stopped gasping for breath and let out a tiny shiver before he turned to face Jack's tender gaze, icy eyes full of gentle love.

After a moment Jamie blinked and let out yet another tiny chocked sob, Jack's smile faded and he quickly pulled Jamie to his chest again, crawling in next to the boy and cuddling him in his arms. Jamie let out a sob and buried his face for a few minutes while Jack rubbed his back, telling him that he was safe. Finally Jamie looked up and let out a pleaful whimper,''I'm sorry..''

Jack held him even tighter,''Hey bud, none of this is your fault...Relax your safe.''

Jamie let out a series of hiccups and fell silent, eyes blood shot red from all the tears he had cried. Eventually both fell silent and Jack felt another faint smile spread across his pale face, leaning forward he hugged the boy again and felt his hands wrap a death grip around his waist. After a moment Jamie pulled away and Jack bent downward and gave the child a encouraging expression.

''I understand if you say no...'' Jack felt himself smile slightly again,''but can we get out of the closet, I feel a little squished.''

For the first time in hours a tiny almost invisible grin spread across the boy's face, making Jack's hopes sky rocket. Sniffing Jamie rubbed his nose and nodded before Jack slowly lead him out, holding his hand the whole way. The moment Jack stepped into the light of the room he knelt down and gently pulled the hesitant Jamie forward who was dwindling slightly at the closet door. Jack nodded to him with a warm smile assuring the boy they were alone. Jamie gave an anxious glance this way and that before he slowly followed Jack and slid up onto his bed next to his winter friend. As he some what settled Jack couldn't help but notice the way the child kept licking his lips and moving his tong around a little weirdly in his mouth, in curiosity Jack quizzed the boy.

"You ok?''

The boy smacked is lips and avoided Jack's gaze, another ashamed expression flooding his red face as he mumbled,''I can still taste that cloth.''

Jack's eyes widen and Jamie hid his face. After a moment Jack reached over and grabbed the drink of milk on the boy's table and offered it to him.

''Here maybe the will help.'' Jack offered.

The boy slowly took the glass and began to drink, his little body heaving wit each sip, when it was empty he handed the glass back and let out a sigh,''Thanks Jack.''

The teen nodded and placed it back before he noticed Jamie hiding his face again, seeming ashamed by something, Jack bit his lip.

''Hey Jamie,'' Jack mumbled making the boy look up slightly with his big sad eyes,''I know you've been through a lot today...but is there something in particular bugging you?''

At first the boy was silent and continued to stare downward like the ground was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, but after a moment he looked upward and let out a shaky breath that vibrated through his body,''I...''

Jack stared at him.

The boy whimpered,''I just n..never wanted you to see me like that...you know when They..''

Jamie didn't finish the sentence and let out a series of hiccups making Jack carefully put his arm around him. Once Jamie had calmed down a little he continued,''IT's just ...I never wanted you to have to see me pinned down...with these guys on top of..''

The boy bit his lip again and held back tears,''It's just so embracing and scary.''

Jack quickly lowered down to the boy's face,''Buddy that makes sense...you were in a terrifying situation, heck your doing a lot better than me if someone had done the same thing to me.''

"I'm so weak, all I've been doing is crying.''

At this Jack took Jamie's face in his hands and stared him directly in the eye, ''YOU are NOT WEAK, Jamie you have give yourself time to heal over something like this, your not going to be perfect overnight.''

Jamie sniffed and let out a long whimper that made him shake even more, his eyes large and his breath shushed. He held Jack's gaze for a while, big brown eyes reflecting into kind blue ones. Both were silent before Jack finally pulled away but continue to stare at the boy, his eyes still glowing softly. Jamie continued to bite his lip.

''I...I just thought if you saw me like that,'' the boy continued to stare downward,''That you wouldn't want to be around me anymore.''

Jack's mouth fell open in aghast expression before he felt his heart crack. "YOU think I would stop caring about you just because I saw some random men attack you?''

The boy slowly peered upward and accidentally locked gazes with Jack who was staring at him worriedly.

''Jamie that's crazy, I would never think that way..Do you realize how sick a person would have to be to actually follow that kind of logic.''

Jamie let out another snivel and cried out,''But you got hurt because of me..''

"2 things,'' Jack help up his hand,''One that wasn't your fault it was those 3 jerks holding you against your will..'' jack put down a finger,''and two I'm a guardian and i'm supposed to protect kids.''

Jack put down his 2nd finger and tilted Jamie's face up once more to his own face,''And that means you.''

Jamie was silent for a moment and just sat there dumbfounded like this was a shock for him, when Jack softly pulled his hand away Jamie let his eyes drop to the dark blankets underneath him and stared a them unblinkingly. The teen stared at him for a moment before he happened to notice how tired and sick the boy looked, well... noticed AGAIN at least. With a thoughtful look Jack glanced backward and saw the warm welcoming pillows behind them, and to be very honest he was pretty tired himself, which was rare.

"Hey kiddo..'' Jack said slowly,''You wanna hit the rest for a minute, it's been a long day after all.''

Jamie stared at the pillows and blankets seeming a little hesident but after a long moment of staring he let out a sigh and nodded. With that the child started to crawl towards the entry of the covers, but before he lied down the boy turned to Jack and said,''Jack? I know this may sound dumb, and I know you stayed over last night, but could you maybe stay here again?''

A smile broke across Jack's face as he leaned down next to his friend,''Buddy, even if you wanted me to leave I wouldn't be going anywhere.''

At that finally the boy's lips momentarily lifted and a tiny smile spread across his face and he let out a tiny snort, but it was short lived.

As Jamie began to crawl under the covers next to Jack he let out a yelp and rocket upward, the moment he place his head on the pillow. At this Jack flung himself up too and came to the aid of the child.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?''

Jamie held the back of his head softly and slowly trailed his eyes to floor seeming nervous to speak, Jack stared at him wide eyed.

But after a few long moments Jamie finally spoke,''It's just when those guys were...''Jamie whimpered and cleared his thought,''They hit the back of my head a lot, it's just really sore.''

''Oh..'' Jack mumbled staring at the obviously uncomfortable child,''I could get you something if you want.''

Jamie was silent for a moment rubbing his head and flinching under the shots of pain, his big brown eyes wandered until they fell on Jack again, then a sparkle of an idea glinted within them. "Hey Jack, do you think you could lie down and wrap your arm around my head, it's kind of like a ice pack for me.''

Jack nodded urgently and settled down, sticking out his cold arm and letting Jamie snuggle in next to his cool body. At first Jamie seemed a little cautious to be so close to Jack but after he felt his head touch the cold sleeve of Jack's hoodie he let out a groan of relief and slowly settled in. Jack lie down and let out a sigh himself, as they both got more comfortable, after a moment they twisted their bodies around to face each other.

The teen felt himself staring into the boy's eyes, their redness was still going down but they were still full of painful fear, a type of fear no child should have to feel. Jamie sniffed and another tear slid from his eyes dripping down his cheek and leaving a heated stain, gently he rubbed it away with his fist. Jack sighed and gave an encouraging smile in a frantic attempt to sooth the child next to him. Jamie just blinked his eyes in a sad sort of way, not returning the smile. The poor kid, Jack had thought,'' had been through so much no wonder he seems so scared.''

After a moment Jack just stared at the child a and sighed not really sure what to say,'' It's gonna be ok Jamie.''

Jamie looked away towards his feet and whimpered,''Nothing feels ok any more.''

At this Jack instinctively was about to put his other arm around the child, but he stopped quickly.

Feeling stupid Jack cursed himself and rubbed the back of head.

"Is it ok if I put my arm around you,'' Jack said quietly staring Jamie with a nervous sort of expression,''It makes ME feel better to know your next to me.''

Jamie gave a soft snort and nodded, this time Jack slowly reached forward and wrapped an arm around Jamie's torso and brought his small body closer to his own chest. At first Jamie let out a tiny gasp and Jack backed off a bit, reassuring him everything was ok, but eventually he pulled Jamie closer again and the child seemed to relax, letting his head lean on Jack's cold sleeve. They just nestled there for a bit under the thin covers, either saying a word, after a moment Jack noticed that Jamie's eyes seemed to be trailing worriedly to the side of the room. Jack sainted his eyes and peered over his shoulder trying to make out what was wrong, then he realized Jamie was staring at his shoulder. At this he rapidly brought his gaze to the sleeve of his hoodie and noticed the few drops of blood that the guardians had missed on his hoodie.

''This isn't your fault Jamie, please...it's not your..''

It was almost pointless Jamie's eyes were so full of agonizing guilt,''You got that trying to pull open the doors didn't you?''

''Relax buddy, I'm ok..''

Jamie was chocking on a sob,''But look what happened.''

The child started to cry but Jack quickly stopped it,''Kiddo, calm down calm down..''

Softly Jack stroked the boy's hair and whispered to him quietly, after a few minutes the boy stopped crying and looked up at Jack with his reddish eyes.

Jack sighed and gently stroked the boy's cheek, wiping away the tiny tears he had been sobbing.

"You mean a lot to me ok...Like the whole world even..''

Jamie's eyes widen but he said nothing.

Jack continued,''Your such an amazing kid, you and your sister and your friends..your mom too..I think they also love you just as much as me.''

He let out a sigh and spoke very honestly,''..And if thous assholes had actually killed you.''

The child's eyes widen not used to Jack cursing .

"do you realize how much I'd miss you,How much everyone would?''

Jack continued to speak,''The last thing you are is worthless or disgusting.''

Jamie went back to staring at his feet.

''I'm a guardian i'm supposed to protect you alright, I know I might get hurt, that's not your fault.''

Jack sighed and felt a determined expression cross his face,''I'd rather die then to see you die.''

Jamie rapidly brought his head upward and gave Jack a terrified look.

"Please don't say that,'' Jamie gasped tears forming in his eyes,"please Jack!'

Jack quickly pulled Jamie to his chest and began to reassure him he was ok and he wasn't leaving, at the same time feeling a stupid for what he said. The teen continued to rub the child's back and Jamie let out a series of tiny hiccups as he cried quietly into his friend's chest. Eventually he stopped and Jack suspected it was because he had cried so much today he didn't have anything left.

"Jack?'' Jamie whimpered, his little voice barley over a whisper.

"Yeah kiddo?'' Jack asked him, hanging on his every word.

''I love you.''

Jack blinked a few times in utter shock before he felt silent tears start to run down his cheek, swiftly he yanked the child closer and wrapped himself protectively around the boy.

"I love you too.''

Please feel free to review


	7. Chapter 7 red sand

**Hi! Happy holidays!**

 **Sorry I took a while.**

 **I didn't realize how much I was going to write.**

 **Just a heads up, I'm not quite sure what to write for the next few chapters, I have an idea, but if you want to send some ideas out in the reviews, it might show up in the story. I apologize in advance if it dosn't get in, but feel free to share some ideas and what you'd like to see.**

 **one other thing, there are quite a few memories in this story, i find them pretty cute and fun to write, feel free to send in some ideas too!**

 **hope you enjoy.**

''Jack!''

The teen tried to scream but it was like something was strangling him and covering his mouth.

"JACK!''

The brunette teen attempted to scream back to the small female's voice, but nothing came out.

"PLEASE JACK!''

Tears started to form on the teen's face as he felt himself struggle against his invisible watery bonds.

"I LOVE YOU JACK PLEASE COME BACK!''

The teen wanted to cry back desperately as more frantic tears slid down his face, wishing he could just say those words back.

But you can't change history.

Jack bolted upright in a panicked sweat, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring as he glanced around the room wildly. Lying right next to him Jamie let out a subconscious whimper in his sleep as he felt his friend pull away from him, terrified he might end up alone in the dark again. It took Jack a few moments and heavy breaths to regain his senses, but when he he heard Jamie's whimpers all thoughts left his head and he protectively pulled the boy into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Just out of the corner of his eye Jack noticed a small mound of blankets on the floor on the right side of Jamie's bed and recognized the child's mother sleeping close to her son. A small smile fell back on Jack's face and he slowly closed his eyes falling back into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

When jack woke up again he was a little startled to find all the guardians right next to Jamie's side of the bed, each one seeming to stare down at him the white haired boy glanced around he found the brightly coloured tooth floating above with her hands planted lightly on her cheeks in terror, North looking pale and sick, and sandy looking really perplexed. It took Jack a moment to realize that bunny wasn't there. To be honest the teen was kind of glad about that, he was still angry at the rabbit for making Jamie hide in the closet.

The 17 year old let out a hushed gasp but none of the guardians seemed to have noticed, with sandy swirling dream sand rapidly around the room with a really worried look on his face. None of the guardians seemed to act like Jack was there.

At first the teen felt a little pissed and figured after everything that had happened and the screaming match between him and bunny the least they could do was acknowledged him. On top of that they just seemed to have barged in with so much as a warning, Jamie was petrified enough...he didn't need to be spooked by a crowd of spirits staring down at him in bed like some sort of artifact. Jack opened his mouth but stopped when he saw something unusual floating around Jamie's head, like a bright mist.

That's when Jack noticed the sand.

It wasn't like the gold sand that was fiercely glowing around it, that sandy was frantically trying to conduct. It wasn't even black like pitch's.

It was red, blood red.

Jack's eyes widen in surprise and terror at the odd sight and immediately all his anger and frustration fell apart.

Sitting upward to get a better look at the sight he let out a mortified murmur,''What's going on?''

The guardian's answered without pulling their gazes away from the rivers of red sand,''We..We foundz Jamie like thiz when we first arrived,'' North whispered quietly.

Jack shot another stare at the forbidding clouds of red his eyes sparingly with confusion,''Are,,are those dreams?''

Sandy sent out yet another strand of sand and nodded attempting to wipe them away.

Tooth was next to speak,''Poor kid.'' she whispered small tears forming in her eyes.

''Why? what's going on?''

North sighed and put a large hand on tooth's shoulder and let out a well knowing sigh,''we've seen thiz before...''

Tooth grimace.

"..I looks like Jamie's having flashbacks though his dreams.''

Jack clutched his staff and a protective flash flew in his eyes,''Does this have anything to do with pitch?''

Each guardian quickly shook their heads,''No..It has nothing to with him,'' tooth whimpered quietly,''it has more to do with Jamie.''

Jack gazed at them with what must have been a confused and sort of frighted look because North stood up and sighed,''Theze are trauma dreams.''

Jack's eyes furrowed in confusion,''Wait...what's a trauma dream?''

Tooth sighed and was about to place a hand on Jack's shoulder but retracted her hand immediately, "a..a trauma dream is basically reliving something that's happened that really scared you.''

Jack felt his eyes widen,''Wait...so you he can't even get away from his memories in his sleep..?!''

Jack nearly said "TOO"" but he managed to stop himself.

"Anyone can have trauma dreamz, young or old, but it's just as repetitive and relivable.'' North mumbled.

After a few moments of letting this new information dawn on him Jack slowly brought his attention down on the tiny child next to him. Jamie didn't look at all comfortable, his face was scrunched up in a pain filled expression like he was trying to hold back screams, he had his eyes tightly closed but just by the way he acted it seemed almost like he was fighting to open them. The boy's arms were flinching and scrambling amongst the blankets, giving a few rare kicks beneath the sheets and grinding his body into the mattress. While doing this he began to whimper and mumble under his breath, his lips letting out a series of tiny cries that Jack could just barley make out,

"Help me...''

The child began to let out boulder cries as he started to struggle ever so lightly in bed in his sleeping state while the red cloud above his head grew much to everyone's dismay. The child wiled softly ts way and that mumbling soft cries under his fresh breath. Each little gasp from the child's lungs sounded like a trapped little rabbit, powerless and petrified. Jack stared at the whimpering boy and soon his sight trailed to the red cloud still burning powerfully over his head. The other guardians soon did the same.

It was then they noticed the cloulds of red starting to form into shapes and creating outlines of odd creatures. Jack squinted following the violent swerves of red and the steady movement and immediately as the sand cleared more, he recognized the horrible sight.

The sand slowly began to form the outline of a boy who was running and seemed to be screaming frantically, soon after 3 large men chased up to him. The sand child ran despretly but slipped and the men quickly grabbed his windmilling hands restraining the child between them. The boy yanked his body this way and that the men wrapped a strand of red sand around his wrists and one where his mouth would have been.

The real Jamie let out a tiny sob as the men grabbed the child and threw him to the ground where he struggled. At that point the 3rd man lept on top of the child and tore at the belt around the helpless boy. It was then when Jack snapped out of his horrified trance and waved away the red sand angrily before it could show anymore.

To everyone's shock it seemed to work.

The red sand drifted away almost evaporating into nothingness, letting Jamie relax ever so slightly. Everyone Just stared in disbelief for a second, eyes wide and amazed, with sandy holding the most shocked expression. There was no red sand for the first few seconds but eventually the red storm clouds started to form again making Jamie whimper and cry out in his sleep. Sandy quickly formed some pictures over his own head which showed an outline of Jack coming closer to the outline of Jamie on the bed. Seeing the images Tooth quickly agreed,''Hey jack, try coming closer to Jamie.''

The teen nodded and quickly hopped next to the softly crying boy his arms wrapped around the sleeping child softly as he yanked Jamie into his cold chest, making the violent gif like images start to disappear from the child's head. Jack blinked and looked past Jamie's hair and noticed the tiny tear stains Jamie had sobbed in his sleep, the panicked expression that still flooded his cheeks. Seeing this Jack felt his heart melt and he pulled him closer whispering under his breath he mumbled,''I'm here they're not coming back.''

after a few more seconds the red sand cleared completely and sandy spent no time waiting to replace the wicked dreams the child continued to have. Jack held on to the boy the whole time, his grip soft but tight as Jamie began to relax ever so slightly. As long as The teen didn't move, Sandy had no problem with creating better dreams for the child, and soon had sunny clouds of yellow sand floating around the child's head, trying to recreate a fond memory. Jack watched quietly and soon recognized the memory as he saw the gates to New york central park zoo, making even him smile a little. As the dream continued Jamie let out a relieved breath and rolled closer to Jack, as the tiny figures of himself, Jack and sophie hovered over his head.

Jack slowly turned his head upward expecting to find the guardians more relaxed themselfs or at least a bit relieved by the accomplishment, but was surprised to find their faces still etched with shock and possibly even more worry. The teen blinked,''What?''

Tooth spoke,''Do you realise what you just did?''

Jack furrowed his brow and shook his head seeming really confused.

The fairy spoke again her face as white as a sheet,''Y...You just controlled Jamie's dreams.''

There was a silence and jack was quiet trying to take in what she had just said.

''How'z did you do that?''

"What do you mean?''

North gaped at him,''You just..lied down nexts to Jamie and the red sand isn't there anymore…''

''So?''

Sandy was just staring at Jack with the tiny child cuddled to his chest, the little man seemed to look a little pale himself, appearing like he was just about to pass out. North put a hand on the spirit's shoulder as he continued to stare at Jack like he had just slapped him.

Tooth spoke quietly her eyes big,"Jack we've been here for over an hour trying to get rid of trauma dreams...''

Jack's eyes shot upward, as wide as they could go as the whole situation started to shape on him.

The other guardians stared at him with similar expressions.

"You controlled Jamie's dreams when sandy couldn't.''

At this point Jack shot his gaze over to sandy as if to ask if this was true and if this was all some sort of misunderstanding. But the dream god didn't answer, not with a picture or any gesture, he just stood there wide eyed and breathing heavily in amazement.

"How did you do that?''

Jack didn't have an answer for that.

Jack stayed up after that, even when the guardians left to do their never ending jobs. The only thing on Jack's mind was what he had just done and trying to figure out how he had even managed to do the little trick. No matter how hard Jack thought, the only answer that he could somewhat pull out was the idea that the guardians were just mistaken and it was all a coincidence that Jack had made the truma dream. Well….Tooth herself had admitted that they had been working on it for a good hour, maybe the dream was really weak when he got rid of it.

Either way Jack barely slept partly because of the stress over the past few days, partly because he was busy thinking and partly because guardians don't sleep half as much as humans do. So all through the early hours of the morning Jack remained in a semi conscious state, almost but not quite asleep. When the late morning hours came Jack was alerted to the feeling of Jamie starting to stir. Jack slowly pulled his arms from around the boy and let the tired boy rub his big brown eyes. As the child let out a small groan Jack gave him a small squeeze knowing how terrible Jamie must be feeling. When the 17 year old pulled away he gave an encouraging smile and softly rustle the child's hair, his ironic warm gaze scanning the child's tired expression. Jamie sat there for a second, looking pale and staying silent. Till out of the utter blue he let out a yelp and swiftly turned around before he vomited all over the floor on the left side of the bed. Jack jumped at least a foot in surprise as he stared in terror at his friend watching him get violently sick in front of him.

Jamie's mom (thankfully on the other side of the bed) sat upright in a heart beat like it was a fire drill and quickly rushed to her son's side, grabbing a bucket from the bathroom as she went.

As the morning dragged on Jamie became more and more sick, the boy couldn't stop his body at all. The child had been vomiting again and again, until he practically took over the upstairs bathroom for himself. Jack watched the child, kneeling over the toilet and getting so sick he was on the verge of passing out. Each time the Jamie threw up his entire body would vibrate in almost a thrasing manner, causing a massive amount of pain from his gut. Jack could just barely manage to hear the screams Jamie let out between his violent vomiting periods and the tears that seemed to trail down his rosey cheeks like a faucet. The 17 year old stood behind him the whole way, rubbing his fiery back and telling Jamie he was here and he wasn't leaving.

Even when Jamie was finished in the bathroom he still managed to throw up even more in the bucket his mom had left for him, throwing up so much that there was nothing left in his tiny stomach. After a little while his mom offered him some water, but Jamie actually threw that up that as well. It got to the point where the poor kid couldn't eat or drink or even walk after a few hours. By late morning Jamie's temperature was 106 and was affecting him profusely, but as time went on his temperature would drop to a 81 and he would be shivering horribly in bed. The drops in tempture were starting to become more eretic and frantic, one minute Jamie would be clinging to the blankets around him and shaking like a leaf...the next he would be sweating head to toe and begging his mother to carry him to the shower to cool down. After a while of this, Jamie's terrified mother called a doctor and demanded to get someone down while Jack stayed in Jamie's room, holding his hand and watching over whimpering body.

While they waited it almost seemed like everyone was on edge, the slightest sounds of the creaking house or the playful wind making both Jamie's mom and Jack jump.

Eventually after what seemed like forever the doctor arrived, Jamie's mom swiftly pulled him aside and explained the situation while Jack continued to hold Jamie's hand protectively, not sure what was coming next. As the doctor came in Jack noticed his sleek black hair and dark honest kind eyes that seemed to get a whole lot bigger in realization when he caught sight of the boy laying in his sweat stained pjs.

When the teen took a look at the child he to sadly noted how sick he seemed.

Jamie was semi conscious at this point, drenched in sweat and whimpering weakly at the agonizing pain that was tearing at his empty stomach. The poor kid could barely even speak above a whisper, his temperature was going higher and higher and his face was creepily pale except for the burning red on his cheeks and nose. His big brown eyes were half closed and he was desperate to speak, but the only words he was able to produce was half hearted groan as his head fell back on the pillow.

Jamie's mom wiped away her tears while Jack tore his gaze from his best friend and stared at the doctor pleadingly.

The doctor stood stock still for a second, his mouth slightly open.

Before he finally started to get to work.The doctor started to examine the child softly walking around him and getting a good look at it's weak features. At one point he passed right next to Jack and actually noticed the child holding hands with what seemed like nothing. The doctor stared at the child's open hand and seemed somewhat perplexed, which would of been funny to Jack if he wasn't so worried about the boy.

Slowly the doctor stood up and pulled Jamie's mom into the hall talking to her quietly while |Jack strained his ears to listen.

However when Jamie's mom came back she looked like she was going to burst into tears making Jack nearly pass out. The terrified teen waited with baited breath as Jamie's mom softly knelt down beside her child and hesidently reached up to stroke his hair rich brown hair, placing a shaking hand through the strands.

Jamie let out a soft whimper and Jamie's mom bit her lip.

''Sweetie...'' his mother sniffed her voice trailing with her own worry,''I...I know you've been through a lot...And your in a lot of pain but...''

Jack clutched the unresponsive child's hand tighter.

" But Your really sick... the nice doctor here says he needs to see your chest and look you over a little.''

Jamie let out a groan and Jamie's mom batted her eyes hecticly. Jack couldn't help but stare at the women in sadness and relation knowing just the same emotions she was going through.

''Now...I | know your really frighted about being touched...but I promise it's just on your chest and it won't be long. He'll tell you everything he's going to do.''

"N..nnno'' Jamie groaned tears in his own eyes.

"Sweetie I know it's hard but your really really really sick...i don't want to do this either but we need to know what's wrong. Your not even able to drink anything.''

The doctor watched solemnly from behind the grown women and slowly stepped forward wearing gloves and a cephscope.

''Hey buddy,'' the doctor smiled kleting down next to his mom,''I'm doctor welk, I just want to make sure your doing ok...I promise I won't be long.''

Both adults stared at the child sympathetically eyes soft and tender as they knew how damaging this could be for the child. Jamie tried to shake his head but he wasn't able to do that much, Jack noticed this and sent a cool breeze around Jamie's head hoping it would calm the boy somewhat. With that jack bit his lip, praying that he could control himself for the next few minutes, for Jamie's sake.

Slowly the doctor stepped over to the left side of Jamie's bed and knelt down to his knees, carefully he reached forward with 3 pairs of eyes staring at his every move. Jamie's mom reached forward and was pulling Jamie's shirt up ever so slightly to expose some of his chest.

"Sweetie I know this is hard but we just want to make sure your ok…'''

But still the moment Jamie felt his shirt lifted his eyes widen like a panicked animal and he let out the loudest whimper he could and attempted to crawl backward weakly, nearly falling off the bed.

"NO!'' Jamie crooked his voice threatening to break like a fragile glass vase.

Jamie would have fallen on the floor but Jack caught him by the shoulders (but he was still half on the bed so the adults didn't really notice) but soon Jamie's mom (who was right next to the teen) grabbed Jamie and placed him back on the bed.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna.." Jamie sobbed tears pouring down his face.

Jamie's mom was crying hard now, "sweetie, it's ok we're not going to hurt you, he just wants to help you.''

"Jamie I'm here to help.'' the doctor said urgently slight worry in his own voice.

Jamie attempted to pull away and climb off the bed again but Jamie's mom quickly pushed him back up, but Jamie struggled lightly arms flailing weakly but it was enough to stop the doctor from getting to him, which must of taken all his strength.

"Mrs bennett, do you think you could hold your son for just a second.'' The doctor said calmly rummaging through his bag.

Jamie let out another desperate cry mom as his mom gently pulled his hands to the side, carefully positioning her son from hurting himself. At the feeling of being restrained the lost Jaime let out a shocked sob and struggled as hard as he could under his mom's grip, but his resistance only came out as soft movements. In horror Jamie let out a cry and gazed beggingly at his own mom.

"M..Mom..''Jamie choked voice raspy,''Why..are you doin..ing this?''

Jamie's mother let out a soft whimper herself as she stared into her son's eyes, a incredibly sorry expression bursting from her dark brown orbs.

Jamie's eyes widen and he attempted to struggle more letting out strangled exhausted crys,''Mom help me! Please! He's gonna hurt me! He's gonna hurt me!''

Jack bit his lip fiercely as frantic acid like tears slid down his cheeks, doing everything in his body not to take Jaime into his arms and fly away with him into the sky.

"Sweetie I know this seems bad, but we have to. Were really worried about your health.'' Jamie's mom cried beggingly.

The confused Jamie let out more frantic sobbs and continued to beg his mom to stop this man from hurting him while Jack started sobbing himself still holding Jamie's hand tightly and squeezing as hard as he could.

That's when Jamie said something that Jack wished he could erase forever.

Jack glanced upward, and as Jamie weakly twisted this way and that he locked gazes with the teen and Jack could see the terror in the child's eyes. After a moment Jamie let out a tiny insistent whisper that made Jack want to cry harder.

''Jack..please help me.'' the child whined with huge tears in his red eyes,''I don't wanna die.''

Jack felt his heart drop about a 1000 miles and he felt a new batch of tears well, as he continued to stare right into the boy's brown, terrified, innocent eyes staring at Jack like he was the holy life preserver in a stormy sea night, his only hope to float, his only chance to survive.

Jack shut his eyes tightly and brushed a few stray hairs from the boy's head, when he opened his eyes reluctantly, he found Jamie still staring at him with the same terrified expression.

Jack knew all too well how frighted Jamie must be, and it was killing him to watch this, but he was also really worried about Jamie too, he wasn't even able to drink without throwing up.

''Jack….'' the child whispered in a raspy breath,''please help me.''

At that second Jack nearly lost it, but before he could do anything Jamie let out a muffled whine that seemed a bit startled, then his eyes shut rapidly and his body lay still.

Jack's heart stopped.

Jack fiercely glanced at the doctor when he noticed a small syringe in the man's hand pausling with a bluish liquid, that was leaking into Jamie's arm. The teen let out a few huffed breaths of shock until the doctor pulled the syringe out of Jamie's arm and taped a small cotton ball to the tiny cut.

''He'll be ok.'' The doctor sighed with relief.

Jack turned to the mother beside him, his eyes wide and puppy like with a whole bundle of questions running through his head. Jamie's mom stared teary eyed down at her unconscious boy and clasped her hands to her heart as her chests heaved, she seemed just as confused as Jack.

Both turned to look at the doctor with worried expressions, while the doctor started to listen to Jamie's heartbeat.

''Was that Anesthesia?'' Jamie's mother whispered.

The doctor nodded feeling Jamie's head, while Jack monitore his every move on his friend,''Yes it was. I wasn't sure if I'd need it,'' the doctor sighed pulling te steffi scope from jamie's chest,''but quite clearly we did.''

The mother's watery gaze slid up and down into a nod as she slowly turned to her head to her son, kind of like a watchful mother hen of her chick.

There was a long silence as the doctor continued to work on the tiny boy, placing cream on his chest, and a cool ice pack on his forehead. Jamie let out a few tired moans but didn't struggle, but even in his subconscious state, Jack held the little guys hand, gazing down on him like a guardian angel. The teen's eyes were wide and were slightly reddish with tears, but in his reflective blue orbs all Jack focused on was the little boy in front of him, who was practically the light of his life. Jamie let out another painfilled moan and jack placed his face on his cheek, letting his cool breath brush the child's face.

Jamie let out a relieved sigh.

Eventually after a while the doctor packed up and finished his check up, packing everything up except a small syringe filled with clear liquid into his bag.

Jack tightened his grip on his staff.

But in a soft but swift movement the doctor slid in the needle and pushed the liquid inside, before he pulled away in the blink of an eye. The doctor sighed and put it away.

''That should make him able to drink fluids, but at the moment he needs as much sleep as possible.''

The doctor got up and Jamie's mother did the same with her wide teary, petrified eyes,''Will Jamie be panicked when he remembers all this?''

Jack turned from stroking Jamie's hair and turned to the doctor in interest.

''He probably won't remember any of this, the medication might have an effect on his memory. Besides...I noticed he really wasn't fully aware of everything going on.''

Both Jack and Jamie's mother let out a breath at that.

''He'll probably feel sick for a while, it takes time for our body to accept the medication, when he wakes up he'll probably feel a little hot, but that should disappear soon.''

The doctor started to walk to the door with Jamie's mom closely on his heels, wringing her wrists tenderly.

''What was the matter with him exactly?''

The doctor sighed and turned back to the sleeping child heavily breathing in his dreams, each little huff out of his lungs seeming to become more and more lighter. The man sighed eyes full of pity before he turned his head to the brunette in front of him,''My opinion is that he probably got it after all the stress that's been weighing on him lately.''

Jamie's mom blinked knowing and turned to look at her child again her eyes filled with sorrow.

''he's only 11.'' she mumbled.

the doctor let out a sigh,''After everything you told me it could've been by the fact he's been crying so much, or how tired and stressed he is, it could of been from the fact that he was left out in the cold for a while...''

The doctor sighed,''But honestly I think he's suffering from the shock of it all, it's natural over something like this.''

"nothing about this natural.'' Jack muttered darkly.

Jamie's mother slowly nodded her terrified gaze never leaving her frail son, everyone just stared at Jamie for a moment before the doctor gently placed a hand on Jamie's mom shoulder and urged her back into the hall.

One their soft steps echoed away, the room went ghostly quirt, leaving Jack and Jamie alone.

The teen blinked and gazed down at the tiny child, brush his chestnut hair with hs tender hand, eyes warm and loving. As Jack scanned the boy he soon realised just how many bruises he ha collected from yesterday, it really surprised him since they weren't there before. The teen brushed a clump of hair out of Jamie's unconscious face and found a few bluish bruise on his forehead and cheek. Jack's icy eyes also noticed that Jamie's wounded eye from his encounter from the bullies at school, (which would have healed by now) now had bright red rings around it, with a slight tinge of purple. Jack bit his lip and noticed the dark rings around the child's neck where he had been choked in a struggle, he also had cuts that lined his wounded arms, leaving a bunch of red marks where the thorns had pierced Jamie's skin.

Jack wished he had them instead of Jamie.

Jack bit his lip so hard he started to feel a few tiny drops of irion fill his mouth, letting out groan of irritation he wiped his lip and turned his head, not wanting to scare Jamie if he woke up to see blood on his friend's face. As Jack was doing this a slown red haze appeared beside Jamie's head, like a tiny red firework. At first Jack only saw it out of the corner of his eye in a blurry vision. But he turned to it fast and discovered to his surprise and worry a few roots of red sand, floating around Jamie's chestnut hair. Jack stopped what he was doing in a millisecond and all his attention now fell onto the whimpering child in front of him. Jamie was already squirming in his sleep, letting out quiet cries and sweating irritable. Jack watched painfully as the red cloud started to form some all to familiar shapes and Jamie let out more pleaful crys, each being as dreadful as the last, until he uttered those fateful words,

''Please...please don't touch me.''

Jack's eyes shot wide and he quickly turned to face the small red cloud getting bigger and creating more recognizable shapes by the second. Jack pulled out his cold hands and slowly began to reach towards the gust of red. When he was only a few seconds away, he hesitated, pulling back slightly, the last thing he wanted to do was use Jamie as a ginny pig for this power the guardians claimed he had. Jack gave a worried glance down at his pale hands, each clammy and cold as the snow outside. It didn't make any sense why the dreams had cleared when Jack pushed them away, and really he still didn't understand what exactly had happened when the guardians had arrived this morning.

Jamie let out another terrified yelp in his sleep and mumbled another few hushed words,

''Jac..k please help me.''

Jack stared down at the whimpering child again, and in a heartbeat made his decision. Slowly Jack reached forward with a delicate finger, and softly stroked the red sand buzzing around the tiny boy like a maze of bees each stinging the boy painfully. The moment Jack's pale finger touch the blood red it practically disintegrated in a matter of seconds. But then something happened that made Jack jerk backward.

The red sand violently swerved in a punching like fashion and soon turned into a frosty blue, creating a snow like ring around Jamie's head. Jack breathed heavily his eyes darting this way and that before he turned down to the boy to see what kind of reaction he got. Jamie was now breathing somewhat peacefully, a still expression on his face with breath lighted, and Jack's eyes widen in sheer relief when he noticed Jamie clutching the tiny rabbit, close to his chest once more. At this Jack wasted no time and started to push his freezing hand into the cloud of red, rapidly changing all the dark colors to a pearly whitish blue storm. Jack's odd frost seemed to rollercost down the red sand like a rail, destroying all the night terrors in its path. The 17 year old continued until Jamie's head was surrounded by the calming sand, the child letting out slow breaths as he did. Finally Jack pulled away and found himself staring at a small snow cloud surrounding Jamie's chestnut hair. In the oddness and emotion of it all Jack let out a tiny chuckle and continued to gaze at the icy sand, swirling in a glittery fashion, TIny puffs of whitish blue, to Jack's surprise it seemed somewhat shapeless, kind of like a dreamless sleep of cold. Jack frowned and gazed a Jamie's face, finding it scrunched up, like he had stepped on something sharp.

''I can't let the day end like this...'' Jack sighed rubbing his neck.

After a few moment Jack glanced around the room, staring at all the colorful posters and projects, each crying Jamie's name. For a moment all was silent until a tiny thoughtful idea made Jack stop rubbing his neck.

In that moment Jack Dug Jamie out of the covers and pulled his sweating body into his cool arms. Jamie let out a soft weez and practically melted away in the spirit's embrace. The teen adjusted Jamie until he was holding him under his knees and letting his head rest on his uninjured shoulder. With Jamie balanced Jack took in a deep breath and stared one last time at Jamie's face. It was still clenched and wrinkled with pain and his little breaths sounded kind of like tiny whimpers, each as tiny frail as the next.

Jack slowly shut his eyes and reached towards the bluish sand and started to wave his hand among the sand, focusing hard on his thoughts. After a few moments Jack undid his scrunched eyes as he felt Jamie's sub conscious tight grip on his chest loosen.

When Jack opened his eyes he was shocked to find his plan had worked. Around Jamie's head 3 bluish figures were heading under a great arch of whitish sand with a meregoround of a zebra and lion spinning around on the top of the ark. As the dream became clearer the ark soon formed into bluish bricks and read the words,

''Central park zoo.''

Jack's eyes twinkled at the memory remembering everything that had happened only a few months ago.

But then Jack looked up and saw the beautiful swirling white and blue sand circle around the teen and his best friend, as the white haired boy looked close he noticed the gorgeous shine of the sand flowing in the breeze, giving a frost like breaze around them. Jack gazed at the shades in admiration before he turned his gaze from the esquisted mist back to the child resting in his arms.

Then Jack saw something that was much more beautiful to him.

Jamie was smiling in his sleep, giggling quietly at the dreamy memory, his face for once these past few days holding a small amount of joy.

And that by far was the most beautiful thing Jack had seen all day, as his frost danced around them both.

…..

''This place is amazing!''

The trio of Jack Jamie and Sophie were walking around the cool grounds of new york zoo central park, each passing the busy crowds and exploring the busy zoo.

''Yeah it's just I feel kind of bad for the animals that live here,'' Jamie sighed,''It's not right for them to be in cages.''

Jack smile faded slightly until he saw a crowd of people near by all staring upward. The invisible teen followed their gaze, until his eyes fell upon a particular animal, making him chuckle.

Nudging the boy next to him Jack pointed up,''Well that lion looks happy.''

When both bennett children gazed upward both began to giggle as they watched the large lion practically pose for the crowd in front of them, looking incredibly self obsessed with each shot.

"Is he...?''

"Posing?'' Jack finished nodding.

Sophie giggled and held Jack's hand,''He's like tina.''

All 3 of them burst out laughing, counting sophie who wasn't quite sure what was so funny about what she said, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

Jack ruffed the girls tangly hair making her laugh hysterically as Jamie tickled her.

"STTOP...IT!'' Sophie yelped, only making Jack start to tickle her too.

"That's what you get for pointing something very obvious about one of my friends!" Jamie teased playfully continuing to tickle her as jack held her by one arm, and Jamie clutched her to his chest.

After a minute they let go And sophie fell to her knees trying to catch her breath, taking a good while to regain her voice, taking so much time Jamie became a little worried and bent down to see if she was ok.

''Sophie...Are you..?''

Suddenly a wicked grin fell on the 4 year old's face and she hopped on top of Jamie tickling him mercilessly. Jamie burst out into uncontrollable laughter as Jack joined in on the torture everyone hooting in the process.

Later after their tickle torture the trio continued on exploring all the animals exhibits and chatting excitedly with each visit. Jamie was highly impressed with the hippo who was swimming in a surprisingly showy fashion, practically seeming to dance in the water. Sophie was absolutely impressed by the zebra enclosure that was pretty close to the lion. Even Jack had to admit the zebra was really energetic and pretty cool to watch when he ran around. The oddest one by far was the giraffe, who was constantly gone or seemed to be looking nervous or jumpy at anything natural and was always washing his hooves.

''Do you guys think there's something a little odd...about the animals here?'' jack asked staring at a few chimps in a cage not to far away.

Jamie gave a nod,''yeah…. I noticed that, they seem happy though.''

"In a really odd way.''

''Uh hun.''

Sophie giggled and stared at the birds not to far away,''Peacocks!''

Breaking them from conversation Jamie and Jack turned seeing the bright beautiful birds flashing their feathers beautiful, looking kind of like fuzzy fireworks. Jamie laughed and patted his sister's arm.

"Yep soph, those are peacocks.''

Jack chuckled and admired the creatures,''I wonder if jane saw them.''

"Are you kidding,'' Jamie snorted,''She practically lost her mind when we came in the front doors, did you see the way she dragged mom along?''

Jack burst out laughing,''Why is jane OBSESSED with birds again?''

''She says their really cool to paint...and their less noisy than her co workers.''

Everyone laughed at that and continued walking passing a adorable otter flying through the air at her habitat.

"I'm really glad Jane took us to new york,'' Jamie mumbled,''It's really amazing here.''

''Mommy really wanted to go too,'' sophie reminded,''Jane told me this was her birthday gift to mommy.''

Jack chuckled,''Your mom really lucked in with jane.''

Jamie smiled and gave a soft sigh that sounded slightly sad,''yeah your right.''

Jack stopped smiling for a second and his brow furrowed, if they were alone the teen would of questioned Jamie more at his tone, but that's when all 3 of them just stopped dead at the same time, each not realising at first they were staring at the same thing.

It was just out of the corner of the teen's eye, all he had seen was an odd flash of black and white, kind of like a weird flash of a paranormal being, but it was enough to make the teen turn his head. At the same time both children seemed to notice the same thing, and the two of them turned their confused expressions backward.

That's when they saw a small group of penguins, all just standing there on a large grey cement block, surrounded by a group of people.

Subconsciously Jack raised an eyebrow and stepped forward along with the couple of children who followed in his step. As they got closer and people cleared they got a much better view of the black and white birds, just standing there.

Jack leaned against the metal railings and cocked his head to one side in a curious sort of fashion, his eyes squinted. Jamie's head just peeked over the railing eyes squinted as well and cocking his head as well, mimicking his older friend. Little sophie soon joined them and pressed her face against the bars, eyes wide. Each one of them just stared at the perplexing birds, as they waved at the people around them.

''OK...that's definitely a little weird.'' Jack admitted pulling away from the railing and standing up right.

'I've never seen penguins do that.''Jamie mumbled as the birds kept waving at the groups of people,''Have you?''

Jack shook his head.

Little sophie had been quiet for a while now, with her great big blue eyes hypnotize by the feathered creatures in front of her, her eyes squinted like she was staring into the sun. Reaching up she tugged on Jack's hoodie making the teen turn his gaze to her. With her massive blue eyes she blinked at him and asked,''Why are they waving Jack?''

"I don't really know fairy wings,'' jack sighed smiling,''Maybe they like you and they want to say hello.''

"...Or maybe their spies.'' Jamie added thoughtfully.

At this the group burst out laughing, to the point Jack nearly fell over.

''Oh yeah SUUURREEE….." Jack coughed through his lungs,''I'm sure they have a SECRET hideout where they prepare for missions.''

When Jamie finally managed to get a few breaths of air headed,''YEAH, maybe they test chemicals, and fight evil villains!''

All of them started crying they were laughing so hard, with Jamie practically sliding down the rail to his knees and jack holding his staff for support.

''May..Aybe…'' Jamie snorted,''One of them watches the luna corns!''

Jack and jamie continued laughing when sophie stopped laughing suddenly and gave them both a dead serious glare,''The luna corns are sell out rip offs.'' The little girl snarled.

At this both boys lost it and fell into uncontrollable laughter, as jack slid to the ground and lost footing with his staff and dropped to the ground. After a while Sophie soon joined into the laughter and all of them lay in a heap in uncontrollable laughter crying. Eventually they all got up wiping their eyes and taking deep breaths.

"ok ...can we all agree the luna corns are just sell out toy merchandise for companies to make a quick buck?'' Jamie asked smiling.

"Yes'' Jack and sophie said together.

With that they burst out into laughing again joking about and heading towards the zoo gates where jamie and sophie's mom was going to meet them with Jane.

"Hey maybe they got a secret lab too…'' Jack chuckled eyes sparkling.

All of them continued to laugh and walk away leaving the penguins to continue to wave at the crowds of people, just smiling and waving.

…

A little earlier on…...

Bunny sat worriedly in his warren, busily painting his 40068 egg of the day, easter was coming closer and he had actually been a head of the game for awhile...that was until everything had happened. As bunny painted the tiny little marks on this one timid pink egg, he couldn't wipe that terrible expression from his memory. Jamie's eyes had been so big, and white, his little pupils had shrunk and he had started to cower. Bunny had never been so furious with himself in his life, it was just innocent instinct, he had only wanted to help, and now he felt he'd be lucky if Jamie even looked at him again. At this bunny let out a sigh and softly placed the tiny little egg, being as gentle as he could.

''Here you go you little ankle biter.'' the 6ft mumbled watching the egg scamper to the multicolored river softly.

The way Jamie had looked at him...Just that look of terror in the child's eyes...and the way Jack had looked at him when he had blocked him from the boy.. It was to protect the child.

Maybe that was the reason he had run when he did, he couldn't stand the thought of anyone thinking he'd hurt Jamie, or maybe he was just so confused it seemed like the best option, or he didn't want the others to see the tears on his face.

The others especially tooth had quickly came to him and supported the rabbit telling him it wasn't his fault,

Jack wasn't with them.

The other guardians had gone for a quick visit today to check up on the two boys, bunny stayed behind, he felt like a coward but something about the way Jamie looked at him was just burnt painfully in his memory.

As bunny was about to start on his next egg there was a loud crash and he turned around in jump, boomerangs outstretched and eyes gleaming, and teeth barred. But his defense quickly dropped when he saw his fellow guardians, each wobbly getting to their feet.

Bunny lowered his weapon and attempted to give them at least a tiny smile, but that attempt quickly dropped when he saw the looks on their faces, at this point the rabbit's heart stopped and he rushed forward.

":WHAT'S WRONG? IS JAMIE OK?''

''Bunny, relaz Jamie's ok,'' north straighten up,''well..as well as can be expected.''

The rabbit bit his lip and shuffled back in embracement.

"but we do have some surprising news.''

The blue rabbit's ears shot upward in interest.

"what's up?''

Tooth fluttered in excitedly her big eyes wide and panicked fluttering around like she was on something.

"Jack controlled Jamie's dreams!''

Bunny's eyes widen and his nose wrinkled,''Wait WHAT?"

Tooth was breathing so hard bunny was worried she might pass out,''Bunny, it was crazy, we got there an...'' tooth stumbled a little her voice becoming more hesident and quieter,''He...was having truma dreams.''

Everyone gave a sad knowing glances at each other in silence, before tooth continued.

"it's just...Jack...'' She gave a soft smile,''He just waved his hand and they disappeared.''

The rabbit's eyes shot wide at this, truma dreams were impossible to get rid of, even sandy always had a hard time fighting them, and he was a dream god.

''Wait...Jack? your serious.''

Sandy gave a solemn nod, looking really pale.

Everyone was silent for a second before bunny spoke the obvious,''How did he..?''

North sighed,''he doszn't even know himself.''

''but those dreams are just so hard to get rid of..How..how can he just make them disappear like that?''

Tooth shrugged and everyone was silent.

''You realise what this means right?'' bunny asked quietly breaking the silence that now circled the 4 of them.

Each spirit looked upward with big eyes.

"I think it's pretty clear Jack is really close to jamie.''

"i vink we all remember our first believers..'' north mumbled quietly.

Everyone gazed at the ground, thoughts lost in memories, that was thicker then the north pole fog, bunny ipedicular let out a long sigh.

''..but we weren't constantly at their sides,'' bunny argued,,''Have you seen how close they are, Jack practically hovers over the kid.''

''Have any of you seen Jack without jamie for more than 3 days this year.'' Tooth said quietly.

silence.

"But why are they so close?''

Everyone started thinking for a second and soon sandy stepped out making everyone look at him. The little man had been pale all morning, seeming just shocked by the fact he couldn't help a child, but now a strong picture formed over his head, a little memory box to be more exact, and a familiar child.

bunny blinked in recognition.

"'hey guys...'' all turned to the massive rabbit,''Did anyone take a look at Jamie's memories?''

Bunny watched everyone, then his eyes fell on tooth, and he watched her violet eyes explode.

Instantly all the guardians lept into action, Tooth practically screaming and north throwing his snow globe on the ground frantically. As the swirling mist appeared no one wasted time hopping in rushing for tooth's palace.

Then there was silence in the burrow once again.

Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to review and tell me your ideas!

I'll try to work on the next chapter in little while.


	8. Chapter 8 visitors

**hey guys hope you enjoy!**

 **thank you so much for the support.**

 **happy 2019!**

 **Thank you all so much for the support.**

 **anyway...**

Jamie wasn't eating.

.

Since the doctor's shot had worn off, Jamie had slowly woken up, his big eyes barely able to see anything or make out anything more than a foot away from his face. However, as his vision slowly came back he found Jack's ecstatic expression gazing down at him, At the sight of his friends face, Jamie was just as thrilled, all he wanted to do was jump up and hug his friend, laugh and cry at the same time and just tell his how much he missed him. Only a few hours ago he had been in complete agony with his cold and was starting to question whether or not he would make it for tomorrow. Yet here he was.

Jamie opened his dry mouth, feeling a warm breath escaped him as he attempted to form words, but instead all the child could muster was a groan, Almost like the teen understood just by that alone Jack pulled the boy closer to his heart.

After about an hour Jamie became fully awake again, but still had a little case of his flu. At first he was still changing temperatures (but not nearly as rapidly or exstream) and was still having a hard time walking which worried both Jack and his mother terribly. But as the hours went by the medication seemed to take more of an effect and Jamie went back to his regular temperature and was able to walk and talk without much effort.

There was only one problem….

He refused to eat anything.

For the past 2 days now Jamie's mom had been frantic, leaving sandwiches, fruits, potatoes, cheese, even Jamie's favorite dish, peanut butter toast with bananas and jam. But nothing seemed to trigger Jamie's appetite.

Almost every hour Jamie's mom looking tired, red eyed and shaky with her hair out of it's usually neat ponytail, with clumps of hair falling out of the elastic band,

She then would come to her boy's room carrying his favorite dish with a glass full of chocolate milk, coming in quietly with a slight amount of frantic hope.

For about 2 hours each day the 28 year old women would beg her son to take a bite of the food she brought, whispering and pleading and telling him how worried she was.

All through the visits Jamie would remain curled up in a tight ball, head and eyes slightly visible from under the covers, with this sad sort of rejected expression, small tears in his eyes as he stared into his mother's own haunted expression, like he was sorry he wasn't eating.

The whole time the boy would be silent, saying as little as possible and letting ot the occasional sob.

Each time the mother would continue to plea, begging her son to try at least a bite of the food, but Jamie would always curl up into a tighter ball and avoid eye contact. After the tiring process Jamie's mom would back off, leaving the food there for the child, but each time she peaked through the door, the food was always still there un touched, the only thing that was gone was the glass of milk.

Jack was terrified by this to say the least and often when Jamie's mom was gone Jack would take over and hold the food towards Jamie pleading the boy to feed, his bluish eyes wide and pitiful.

"Please Jamie, please...you got to eat, you must be hungry.'' Jack would whisper, fighting back panic,''You gotta eat.''

Jamie would always stare out at the teen sadley and tears would start to swim in his eyes before he would mumble,''I'm sorry.''

With that he would end up bursting into tears and Jack would crawl in next to the child, comforting him the best he could.

Jack never left the boy's side.

Jack knew Jamie had to be hungry, he knew that for a fact. Jamie's stomach was constantly moaning and begging to be fed, each noise practically breaking the 17 year old's soul with each cry of hunger.

After some time in desperation Jamie's mom tried calling the doctor's clinic and asking if this was a side effect of his medication.

They soon came back with no such mention, and found nothing to suggest this as a side effect of the drug.

But no matter what, Jamie just refused to eat and stayed curled up in his room all day long, barley saying a word.

The child had spoken a little as the sickness fell away, and had asked Jack what had happened and why he couldn't remember much from the day before. Carefully Jack explained that a doctor came in to see him and he had given the child a shot to help make him feel better. However Jamie's eyes had grown huge and he started to let out panicked gasps asking what they had done to him while he was asleep.

Jack quickly reassured the child he was safe and he had been there the whole time to make sure, which seemed to calm down the boy some what.

Now here they were, with Jamie curled up in bed in a fetal position, his back turned from the food on his night stand and Jack sitting next to him, trying to figure out a new technique to help his friend.

The teen gave the child a soulful look, full of sympathy and regret as the child just lay there breathing lightly.

Jack sighed, All night long he had been at Jamie's side creating dreams from their memories with surprising ease, the swirls of frost like sand whipping around them felt refreshing in a way, and they always made Jamie smile in his sleep, which made Jack able to smile too. As a spirit Jack rarely needed to sleep himself, every once in a while it was good to have a power nap or for him to sleep a bit, more if he was injured, but most nights he was up around the clock.

But that gave him plenty of time to watch over Jamie.

Jack's shoulder was now pretty much healed, but he never noticed.

The teen sighed and glanced at the tiny boy who was deep under the covers, the teen bit his tongue, feeling a little guilty not telling the boy he was giving him these dreams, but honestly he didn't want Jamie more scared then he was already. If he didn't give Jamie those dreams the red sand would always float in, and Jack couldn't stand that.

With another breath Jack began to reach for the orange Jamie's mom had left on the table, preparing to beg Jamie to eat once again, but before he could even touch the fruit, the door of the room flew open making both boys jump and look over.

It wasn't jamie's mother…...

But she was just as welcome.

Rushing through the door way with her long legs came a greyhound heading straight for Jamie like a speeding bullet of grey and white fur.

"Abby!'' Jack shouted joyously opening his arms in a welcome embrace. The dog flung forward and landed into Jack's chest making the teen burst out laughing as the dog licked his face ravenously, to the point her warm sticky tong made its way more then once inside Jack's mouth as he was pinned helplessly to the bed under the large dog's weight.

"UGGGGHHJHH, ABBY!'' Jack cried trying to push her off,''YOUR BREATH SMELLS AWFUL.''

Jamie smiled softly and lightly chuckled as he sat up in bed, the sight of his loving dog bringing a small sparkle to his eyes.

"Hi abby.'' The child whispered almost shyly.

Suddenly the greyhound stopped torturing Jack and seemed to notice the uncertainty her tiny friend's voice. With Abby's big blue eyes she locked onto the chestnut haired child and stepped away from Jack slowly walking towards the unusually bright figure, that was more more dim and grey. Carefully in a soothing moment she sat next to him and push her head underneath his hand, whimpering slightly. The child scratched the dog's scruffy ears gently his smile slowly fading into a frown and that sad look returning to the child's eyes, the dog let out a comforting woof and lied down next to the boy.

Jack gazed at the 2 sadley, noticing how Jamie's eyes started to cloud like he was somewhere else once more.

Then they heard a knock, and everyone looked up to see a familiar figure.

Jack felt his heart lighted.

There stood Jane in her green hippie top, the women's tight black pants showing off her every curve, her top ironically doing the same in a weird way. When Jack saw her face, she looked unusually sollum and carried a really worried and tired expression, her ivy green eyes practically bursting with a hidden fury, but that angar wasn't directed at Jamie.

''Hi kiddo,'' the women smiled hopefully walking into the room slowly,''I didn't want to scare you.''

Jamie shrugged and nodded continuing to stroke the dog next to him.

The women's smile disappeared and she let out a sigh coming closer.

The first time Jack had met Jane, was when she had come home with Jamie's mother one day on a work meeting. At the time Jack had been playing some mad libs with Jamie and sophie when Jane had come in the front door with Jamie's mother. The second the women's eyes fell upon the 2 children, Jack saw her eyes light up like fireworks and quickly Jack knew he was going to like this oddball. The whole time they were in the same room Jane was making Jamie, sophie and surprisingly jack laugh to the point of tears with her stories, games and jokes. The whole Time Jamie's mother was watching them admiringly, a few times Jack caught the brunette staring at Jane with a dreamy look on her face making Jack smile. It felt like such a shame to see the women leave.

But that's when everyone was thrilled when Jane came back a week later with jamie's mom claiming it was work related.

But Jack could guess other wise.

The whole time Jane was just as fun as before acting more like a child then an adult, her laughter making Jack grin ear to ear. That vist she beat Jamie at his video games and pretended to get mad when he beat her making everybody chuckle. At the same time she also helped sophie make a mother's day card for her mom, who blushed a bright red at the act.

That's why everyone was thrilled when the Jamie's mom started dating Jane, almost immediately cementing her as fellow family member. Jack wasn't the type for romance by any standards, but he had to admit, when Jamie and sophie were at school, and he was left to explore the home and watch the adults (if they weren't at work or if he wasn't out creating snow or blizzards) it was sweet to watch.

Jane was quite flirtatious and constantly telling Jamie's mother she was beautiful, making Jamie's mother blush a deep pink. This always made Jane laugh and she would often give the brunette a soft peck on the cheek, making Jamie's mother turn a bright red.

It was adorable.

The only thing was Jane had the mouth of a sailor, and spoke her mind.

Jack didn't really like it when people cursed in front of kids he felt that was kind of disrespectful towards the child.

But Jane was sort of a exception.

At one such incident Sophie had gone to her pre school in the morning and later came back with a note from the day care center saying she had yelled out incendies when they were playing ball and Sophie had accidently gotten hit by the ball.

To be more exact it was more,

''DAMN Bitch! That hurts like a mother fucker!''

Needless to say everyone knew where sophie had learned that particular saying as Jane always yelled it when she had stubbed her toe or hit her arm in some way.

Jack and Jamie had been at the dinner table with Jamie eating away and Jack sitting beside the family members, when the problem had been brought up.

Jamie's mother had explained the situation and Jack started chuckling while Jamie was biting his upper lip to the point it was bleeding and even then his shoulders were shaking.

Jane however sat there wide eyed, with a letus leaf partly sticking out of her mouth, only making it harder for Jack and Jamie to contain their laughing.

Jamie's mother gave Jane a death glare making Jane gulp and turn to sophie.

''Hey a…..sophie?''

The girl blinked at her worriedly.

''Why exactly did you say that?''

At the time sophie's eyes suddenly turned angry and she glared,''Because madison was the one who..who threw the ball at me,and she threw it hard on purpose! and she's never liked me!''

Jamie's mother turned to sophie,''Sophie bennett, don't blame others for your actions.''

''But mommy! She tried to smear paint on me when we were painting,'' Sophie said practically frantically,'' she's just a bitch!''

With that Jack started laughing and Jamie politely excused himself from the room before going outside, Jack following him.

Jane was kind of snickering herself.

As Jack and Jamie were in tears at this point outside they heard Jane respond with….

''Sounds like the bitch did deserve it soph.''

This only made Jack and Jamie had fallen over.

As sophie finished her dinner, Jamie's mother had a very serious talk with Jane. Eventually Later when the boys caught sight of the red headed women she looked a little worried.

When she had seen Jamie she stared at him and said,''Jamie?''

''Yeah Jane?''

"Your mom's terrifying.''

Then Jane walked off leaving Janie and jack snickering.

Eventually both boys went to confort sophie because they were feeling a little sorry for her, and knew she felt a little guilty.

Since then Jane was a little more careful with cursing.

Little was the key word.

.

Jane leaned over the bed towards the child, stopping when she was a few feet away from him, her big rich green eyes clouded with sympathy and a faint glow of angar. Her red curly elaine from seinfeld sort of curly hair flowing over her slim shoulders.

''Hey buddy,'' she whispered rubbing Abby's back,''You doing ok?''

The child looked up at her his eyes big and lost sending a clear message to the adult woman, at this Jane's eyes lost that sparkle of hope and those pine green orbs down casted.

Jamie let out a whimper asking a painfully obvious question that had clearly been burning in the back of the child's mind for a few moments now.

''You know everything that happened, don't you?'' he whispered eyes filled with shame and question.

Jane's pale hand suddenly stopped stroking the grey hound's fur and just hovered there,her face going even more pale, her breath getting caught in her chest as she attempted to speak.

That was all Jamie needed for an answer as he let out a shaky knowing sigh and returned his gaze to the grey dog next to him.

Abby let out another whimper and licked his hand, in a desperate attempt for comfort.

Jack turned his gaze to Jane sadley and noticed she was biting her lip, yet again reminding him how a like they were.

''Y...yes.'' Jane said slowly her voice filled with pain like the words physically hurt her stomach,''Jamie I..''

"Why did they have to do it to me?'' Jamie whimpered tears pricking his eyes,''Why did they do it?''

''It's not your fault.'' Jane quickly said her eyes becoming small and firm,''Don't blame yourself for what a bunch of pathetic fuck heads with no hearts do.''

Both were silent for a few moments, each human scratching the greyhound's ears on the bed softly, with the light breathing of the canine soon starting to match everyone else's breath.

The quiet continued and soon Jack's invisible hand soon joined the two family members scratching the fuzzy abby.

''I hear that you were pretty sick yesterday,'' Jane said suddenly making Jamie and Jack look up from abby,''You weren't able to eat right?''

Jamie nodded.

"Do you still feel kind of sick?'' The women asked firmly.

Jamie stopped scratching the dog suddenly his tiny shaking hand started slowly falling through the dog's fur, like a sinking ship.

Jack quickly grabbed the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer to himself, sort of half sitting on the bed as he did so.

Jane could take a hint.

''Jamie bud, you really got to eat something, I can hear your stomach from outside the room.''

The little boy blushed and looked ashamed, but Jane sighed and reached forward softly, her long fingers extended as she placed her hand close to Jamie's.

"Were all really worried about you sweetie….I'm really worried. And I get it..I know.. You have been through hell these past few days, anyone can see that.''

Jamie's eyes slowly drifted upward from under his bangs, his eyes big and full of fear with a hint of quilt Jack wished he could wash away.

Jane sighed and placed a hand on the child's shoulder slowly, being very careful as she did not to do it in a sudden movement, which Jack noted proudly.

''...But nothing's going to get better if you starve yourself sweetheart,'' Jane blinked her eyes ravenously before she spoke again,''You need your strength buddy, you need a little food in your system.''

Jamie remained silent not looking up as Jane gazed at him, her eyes filled with a sort of empathy. Jack gave a glance at the women and gazed into her sparkling green eyes, knowing the same feeling she was experiencing.

Finally Jane stood upward and smiled gently,''Remember that ok..''

Jamie nodded and still didn't look up, making Jane's smile fall slightly.

''Just...just say if you need something ok bud?'' she whispered honestly before leaving the room, and heading towards the doorway, where the figure of Jamie's mom waited anxiously. Jack watched the redhead disappear as the door closed silently, small muffled whispers coming behind it.

''I'm sorry meg, I gave it my best shot…''

Jack let out breath as the footsteps soon started to disappear leaving another silence between the child and the spirit. Jack sighed and stared down at Jamie who was still sitting up in bed, silent tears slowly dripping down his face as he gazed into nothingness ahead of them. The teen frowned and softly pulled the boy onto his lap, reassuring him he wasn't going to hurt him as he did. The boy let out a soft cry but for the most part remained silent as Jack positioned him in his lap, his head resting against Jack's chest. Suttelly jamie melted into the teen's arms as Jack finger brushed the boys chestnut hair. The teen let out a sigh and buried his face in the crown of Jamie's head, as he felt the child smell in his sent, that let a comfortable warm breeze of his breath envelope around Jack's neck. After a minute both closed their eyes and stayed like that for a while, with abby lying next to them.

Then suddenly they heard a whirring noise and a frantic chirping and both boy's eyes opened, one pair icy blue, the other a earth brown. As the 2 kids listened they heard the odd sound coming Jack finally glanced up his eyes open wide and a huge smile broke across his face.

"BABY TOOTH!'' Jack laughed making Jamie look up curiously.

The little green fairy launched through the window glass, her little wings a blur as she sped like a tiny multicolored race car towards the teen, her different colored eyes huge with excitement.

She stopped suddenly and began chirping madley as little tears were pricking down her face, making Jack's smile fall.

''WOAH, WOAH calm down…'' Jack whispered as the little fairy was practically screaming her big eyes becoming red like everyone else's over the past few days.

''Baby tooth calm down..'' Jack said reaching forward and taking the little creature in his hands,''Relax...it's ok.''

Jamie gazed confused at the little fairy and moved voluntarily to let Jack see the fairy better.

The little green spirit continued to chirp each sounding agonizing and painful.

''Baby tooth..this isn't your fault..were ok.''

The fairy still continued to panic making Jamie stare at the little fairy worriedly,''Is she ok?''

"She's upset that she couldn't come sooner,'' Jack sighed,''she just learned about this a few hours ago.''

The little creature continued to cry, her little body vibrating violently as little tears flew from her eyes, each little chirp coming out as guilt filled cries more than anything else. The teen frowned and pulled the little fairy closer to him, letting the little creature cry in his chest. At this point it seemed like Jack was comforting everyone.

Little Jamie sat there wide eyed for a second, watching the bird like creature continue to sob, her cries coming out more quiet like a gentle rain. Jamie fingered his hand thoughtfully as he watched Jack confort the tiny creature.

Out of the corner of Jack's eyes he suddenly noticed Jamie's eyes flash and he snapped his fingers softly, with a surprising amount of speed Jamie started looking through the drawers on his night stand, making both spirits look up. When Jamie appeared he was holding a small cloth and lowly scooted up again, next to the spirits. Jack smiled as Jamie rached forward without a word and handed Baby tooth the handkerchief, making the fairy's eyes widen in slight surprise by the boy's immidet actions. Jack grinned warmly and adjusted the cloth in the fairy's arms as she was too shocked to react for a moment. After second however she blinked and sniffed before taking the cloth and gently rubbing her face silently, at this Jack smiled again as he happened to glance at Jamie who was giving baby tooth a tiny smile of understandment, making Jack want to hug them both close.

Eventually baby tooth dried her dripping eyes and turned to her 2 larger friends. She blinked at them sadly and let out a guilt filled chirp.

''Calm down baby tooth, no one's mad at you, we understand you didn't know.''

The fairy didn't seem convinced and let out another sniff rubbing her face.

Suddenly a tiny surprising voice filled the air,''Baby tooth, it's ok.''

The fairy turned upward and found the child speaking comfortingly, making her features lighten in surprise and sheer shock.

Jamie was quiet for a moment being slightly hesitant but soon scooted forward and softly plucked the little fairy into his hands, and pulling her closer to him.

Little baby tooth just sat there amazed, from everything she had heard about what had happened to this poor child, and how he had reacted, the last thing she expected was HER to be comforted by him. Honestly she didn't think she herself would freak out about the news the way she had.

When the little fairy had just gotten from her long series of deliveries, she was really confused and a little nervous to find a group of her co workers whispering quietly in a corner. With confusion running through her little veins, she flew over with a hopeful smile and gave a cheerful greeting with a tiny chirp.

None of her friends greeted her back and only gave her awkward glances.

, making Baby tooth's heart fall.

…

Ever since the great battle with pitch that was nearly a year ago now, Baby tooth had to admit she had grown fond of Jack and his light hearted nature. Most of her friends would gossip about the attractive teen, and would constantly ask Baby tooth about what he was up too, and when he might visit. They were all practically obsessed with him like a tribe of fan girls.

Baby tooth however was a little different.

When she had first met Jack the poor teen had been practically kidnapped by a couple yetis and shoved into a sack, of course baby tooth thought this was more or less a horrible plan but it happened anyway. When Jack had first gotten out of the sack, he was understandably shaken, but carried himself cooly and still kept a pretty calm attitude. It was really kind of shocking. Baby tooth was sort of more shy then her friends, so when they ran up to the teen buzzing around his face, she hung back quietly admiring him. What really won her over was when he had saved her life from pitch's nightmares.

The way he had saved her was so different, he had asked her if she was ok, and shockingly for her, the teen had remembered her name, none of the other guardians knew her name. (with the special exception of tooth)

Well...that was till she helped them so much that battle, now each knew her name.

But Jack never needed any recognition, he just knew, out of the bunch of fairies he met, he recognized her, and risked getting hurt to save her. Yet she had never come up to him the way her sisters had, all the same he still recognized her.

After that the little fairy soon grew a strong friendship with the teen, following him around and helping him get used to be a guardian. Obviously She also had her other duties, when collecting teeth and helping tooth organize, but if she wasn't doing her job, she was with Jack following Jack and hanging out with him and his adventures, and that often meant she was hanging out with Jamie too.

Baby tooth had delivered for the child a couple times over his short life, and she always stayed in his room a few minutes to admire the decorations that hung like christmas ornaments around the child's room. In a way the child kind of reminded her of miniature north, the way he decorated his room. But since she had spent more time with Jack, she had grown closer to him too. Jamie was definitely one of the most unusual kids she had ever met, he acted mature for his age, but also had the strange mind of a young child who believed in anything impossible, and always seemed to be curious and hungry for the unknown.

He was also a pretty good cook, and Jack and her always liked the cookies he'd make for them. Which Jack tried to duplicate at one point and ended up setting fire to the pan he was using. It was odd how charming both boys were.

So it crushed her heart into fragments when she had heard what happened to them, and how she hadn't been there to help.

She had practically dropped everything and dove out of the palace like a bomb ready to explode. After her long flight to burgess she had been exhausted, not just by the long flight, but also by how much she had been sobbing on the long trip, cursing herself for what had happened.

Yet here she was, after everything Jamie had been through, and how much he had experienced, here this 11 year old survivor was comforting her, like she was the one who had been through what he had.

Least to say it was a shock to her system.

Slowly she peered upward from her cloth and found Jamie's shaken, but still caring eyes staring down at her with a forgiving expression that made Baby tooth's heart melt. Softly she let out a small chirp and hugged Jamie's neck, letting her warm feather body tickel his neck. Jamie let out a tiny snort and softly hugged her back, being careful not to crush the tiny creature under his much larger hands.

Baby tooth let out a tiny sigh and breathed in and out till her breath went back to normal, as Jamie continued to hug her. Eventually the tiny fairy pulled away and gazed up at the child once more, Finding Jamie's dark eyes gazing down at her in forgiveness and understandment, a tiny smile still on his face.

Soon Baby tooth smiled as well and gave the boy a happy chirp, before she turned to Jack who was grinning at them both. Both teen and fairy gazed at each other for a good few moments, before baby tooth's eyes fell on Jack's shoulder and her smile immediately faded, and quickly Jamie's expression crashed too. Soon the teen's expression fell to a wide eyed confused sort of look to the fallen expressions of his friends, he blinked at them confused until he followed their gazes and once again found himself staring at his shoulder again.

Jack let out another sigh.

''Not you too…'' Jack groaned,''I'm fine baby tooth, I'm ok.''

The little fairy continued to stare at the small lump on Jacks upper arm, where his cast still hung, Jack couldn't wait to get it off.

''Guys..relax, I'm going to be fine.'' Jack assured as the two big eyed friends gazed at him, each eyes filled with guilt. Baby tooth hovered there, right next to the boy's face, as Jamie's forlorn eyes stared at Jack sadley. At this Jack rubbed his face in the palm of his hand.

''Could this get any more ridiculous.'' Jack thought.

Baby tooth shook her head a flew towards the boy her eyes wide and slightly fearful. Almost knowing exactly what she was worried about Jack pulled up his sleeve to reveal the white cast material, with that he moved his arm around, with no hesidence what so ever.

"I'm fine, ok.'' Jack said sighing,''Calm down you guys.''

Seeing the way the boy talked, Baby Tooth let out a more relaxed sigh and stepped back, before her eyes turn to Jamie and they fell back into a sad expression. Jamie caught her eyes for just a second before his gaze dropped to the blankets and he let out a tiny shaky sigh, a whimper taking hold of his tiny voice as he peered through his hair,

''Y..You know...Don't you?"'

Baby tooth turned a bright red and her gaze quickly turned to the floor as she avoided the boy's gaze, her face turning a brighter and brighter red with shame. At this Jamie's eyes widen in recognition and his face turned a dark red as embracement leaked through his features, pouring out of him like a waterfall. Slowly he turned his gaze backward looking away from the fairy and gazed down at the ground, his cheeks a hot pink. Jack stared at the child sadly and slowly crawled closer until he was sitting right next to the a velvet soft gaze Jack's ice blue eyes bored sympathetically down on the minior, as the child continued to look away. Jack softly pulled Jamie into his lap and softly wrapped his hands around him like a warm cocoon shielding the boy as he dragged him closer to his core. As the teen lifted him into his lap Jamie continued to hide his eyes, chestnut hair slightly overshadowing his little face. Jack gave him a gentle squeeze.

''Why does everyone know?'' Jamie whimpered quietly,''why does everyone HAVE to know?''

Jamie sighed and jack gave him another small squeeze.

''Why is it that everyone knows what happened to me, even before I did?''

….

The guardians had been digging around Tooth's place for a while now, searching for one of billions of tiny golden boxes. At the moment Bunny was starting to get more discouraged by the minute.

Bunny hopped madley among the many canisters surrounding him, muttering and worrying fretfully. Truma dreams were understandable but also dangerous for a child's memories, sometimes depending on how traumatic the avent the child had been involved with truma dreams could start destroying some of the childhood memories, and end up with replacing joyus reminders of the past with the horrible memories of the present. Sadly this was nothing new to the guardians as they had seen Truma dreams before, no matter how they fought some times, the trauma would catch up and destroy the beautiful memories inside the teeth and make them rot. Tooth often called this ''the after cavity effect''.

Either way many children whose teeth rot away, ended up becoming criminals or abusers themselves, or sometimes would kill themselves because the only memory they had left was the horrible truma dreams.

Over the years the guardians had been trying to stop this terrible effect, but it was almost impossible with all of the children today and some of the horrible things they had to endure.

It was impossible to fix some days.

But bunny was flat out terrified at the fact nobody was able to find Jamie's memories. Jamie was always on north's good list each christmas, and from what bunny had known about the boy bunny knew damn well Jamie would never force his pain on other people.

But he would force that pain on himself.

It terrified the rabbit to think the curious and adventures Jamie would end up dead by his own hands, which made bunny mortified at the thought.

As the guardians searched rapidly among the columns of teeth, Toth was beside herself sobbing because she had been so wrapped up with helping everyone that she had completely forgotten to check child's memories.

At this bunny comforted tooth the best he could and had hugged her tightly reminding her that Jamie seemed ok, and they would find his memories.

It was an odd sensation hugging the little fairy, Bunny had instinctively wrapped his arms around like he did this regularly, when of course he didn't.

Tooth surprisingly had accepted this without question and had started burying her feathered face into his chest sobbing quietly.

It was kind of pleasurable, the way it felt, and how close her light body would cradle in his arms.

It made bunny blush, but he just held tooth tighter.

Now here they were searching frantically Bunny's mind racing madly as he searched for the 11 year old's memories.

''Come on, bloody hell…''

Suddenly as bunny was moving yet another case and finding nothing he heard north's strong voice rise from the east.

"HAHAHA FOUZD IT!''

At this bunny dropped everything and rushed forward his eyes wide and anticipation flowing through him madly as he charged forward. There he met up with tooth who flew over worriedly, and sandy who was moving quicker than usual.

Tooth was first to speak,''You sure that's it?''

But North didn't answer.

Tooth didn't respond with a question either making bunny give her a confused look.

That's when he saw her eyes, they were so wide with shock, her violet iris becoming the size of dots. Her mouth was slightly agape in a awed expression like she wanted to say something, but it couldn't come out.

However even with that expression on her pale face, there was no trace of fear or misfortune showing on her expression.

The rabbit turned his gaze and found sandy and north with the same sort of looks on their faces neither saying a word.

Bunny gave sandy a pleading expression as this guardian was sometimes the only one who wasn't in shock in these sort of of situations. But even Sandy seemed lost.

The blue rabbit hesidently followed their gazes and sort of looked away when he found them looking at Jamie's memories.

Bunny winced, not really sure if he wanted to look.

When he finally got the courage to look into North's massive hand to the tiny box containing the precious teeth he felt his heart stop. And soon he carried the same expression as the other guardians.

…..

It was starting to get dark at this point, But jamie hadn't left his room all day. Jane and Jamie's mom had come in multiple times to offer food to the boy and we're always cooking something that smells delicious. At one point they brought up some curry that was practically making Jack's mouth water by the sight of it, even though he really didn't need to eat food regularly as humans did. When Jamie had seen the delicious pot of food, for one solitary second Jack saw Jamie's eyes light up as he gazed at it in pure hunger. Jack lost all interest in the food immediately and backed away, excitement pumping through his body like some sort of drug. Baby tooth fluttered next to them both, her eyes huge and filled with hope. Jane And the boy's mother seemed to notice this too, because they suddenly became very quiet and softly motivated the boy to try a spoonful. Jamie for once since the morning before his kidnapping picked up the spoon and peered into the pot his mouth watering as he gazed at the food hungrily.

Jack held his breath.

Much to everyone's joy Jamie had reached in and filled up his spoon, the warm breeze from Jack's cheerful wind made the smell of the tantalizing treat wind off the delicious curry, purposely flow into the boy's nose.

Everyone watched eyes wide and barely able to speak as Jame brought the food closer.

However last second Jamie's eyes lost their sparkle of hunger and his stomach let out a pathetic cry. With that Jamie's eyes welled with tears as he quickly placed the spoon back into his soup, making everyone's chests drop.

''I'm sorry,...I really want to eat'' he mumbled close to sobbing,''I just can't.''

With that Jamie burst into tears.

.

Jamie lay in bed quietly his eyes scanning the wall quietly like he was a million miles away from everything. Jack clutched Jamie to his chest lying right next to him in bed with his arms wrapped around the child like a harness as he placed his head on the boy's shoulder. Baby tooth cuddled next to them both, stroking Jamie's cheek and hugging him gently with a few comforting squeaks escaping her mouth. Abby the dog lay At jamie's feet snoring quietly. The tiny child made no sound and continued to stare at the wall, his big brown eyes slightly teary as Jack continue to hold his body to the teen's chest. Jack let out a cool sigh and said nothing as he scratched the young boy's chestnut hair comfortingly and clutching the boy even tighter as a silent reminder he was there.

No one spoke and the silence continued.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening could be heard ad quickly everyone looked up as light flooded the small room. Jack squinted through the abrupt contrast and blinked a few times before he finally saw the small figure standing there, a little smile soon formed across Jack's face.

Abby sat upward and let out a happy bark at the sight.

Carefully Jamie peered upward slight fear in his eyes, that was of course until he saw the tiny recognizable girl, and even he looked a little happier as he struggled to sit up.

''Hey soph,'' Jamie smiled weakly struggling to pull away from Jack.

The teen eventually sat upward himself (who had also had a hard time getting up as his arms had fallen asleep holding Jamie the way he had) he let out a sigh but gave a welcoming nod,

''Hey fairy wings, how are you doing?''

Instead of giggling at her nickname as unusual, or running up to give the teen a hug, Sophie just stood there quietly for a moment, silhouetted by the light outside, her breath coming out of her as a sort of sniveling sound. Quickly Jack's smile fell and he gazed at the 4 year old nervously.

Jamie seemed to notice this too,

''Soph?''

Suddenly there was another sniff and the little girl finally came a little closer, coming uncharastically slow towards the bed. Both boys watched the tiny child come closer and soon Jack noticed she was carrying something in her little hands. As the little girl came up, she sat on bed gently, barley making a dent in the sheets.

That's when she struggled to move some of the blond tangled hair from her face and finally both boys saw the silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jamie's eyes widen and he looked mortified.

To everyone's surprise Sophie was the first to speak.

''Jamie…'' The 4 year old whined with her big puppy eyes,''Mommy says you got really hurt today….''

She stuttered sniffing a lot.

''...Is she right?''

Jack blinked mouth slightly open before he turned to Jamie, who was pale as a sheet.

Sophie continued innocently.

''..Did you get hurt?''

Jamie gazed at her frighteningly for a few seconds before he slowly nodded his head, that same ashamed expression clouding his face that Jack wished he could wipe away.

''Yes.'' Jamie mumbled under his breath sounding more like a squeak.

Everyone was silent for a moment as Jamie stared down at his feet, an deep silence taking the room.

''Mommy says you won't eat supper.'' Sophie said quietly eyes full of heart break.

The little girl gazed at her brother sadly with her great big blue eyes full of question and fear, Jamie avoided her gaze and didn't answer.

This seemed to answer sophie's question as she bit her lip and yanked a bowl off her lap and pushed it closer to Jamie.

At the sudden thud of its weight Jamie let out a surprised gasp and looked upward, finding Sophie's massive puppy eyes staring at him worriedly, forcing him to look at something other than his feet.

''Pwease Jamie…''sophie whimpered close to crying,'' your tummy's empty.''

Jack patted Jamie's back encouragingly as Jamie turned to the ground again guilt written all over his face. Baby tooth shot upward and reached forward to try and pat the boy, but stopped quickly retracting her tiny hand, her eyes full of hesidence. Then she flew to sophie's side pushing the spoon in the bowl closer to Jamie's side.

Jamie continued to look away so Baby tooth let out a tiny hope filled chirp making Jamie wince.

Sophie's eyes flooded with tears.

''Pwease eat jamie,pwease..'' the frantic girl cried pushing the bowl of microwaved warm curry closer to the boy,''Pwease eat…''

The little girl let out a sob and Jamie finally looked up his own eyes filled with tears as his sister sobbed quietly making baby tooth and Jack rub her back soothingly.

When sophie finally looked up her eye were somehow even bigger and were filled with all sorts of emotions most of all being fear.

''Pwease Jamie,'' the poor girled whimpered tiny tears falling down her cheeks,''Your my big bruvther.''

Both siblings locked gazes for a second, both eyes full of tears and question. Jamie blinked a couple times before he let out a sniff and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

''Pwease.'' Sophie begged under her breath.

Jamie let out a shaky sigh and bit his lip, little breaths shooting out of his lungs.

Then slowly he reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the tiny spoon in the curry bowl. Jack about nearly fell over.

Everyone watched eyes wide as softly and slowly Jamie reached down and scooped a small spoonful of the yellowish mix, it's spicy smell tingling the room. Sophie's eyes shot wide open and soon sparkled with hope and young excitement.

Jack and baby tooth watched the boy carefully wide eyed and hopefully as the child brought the spoon to his mouth, making his lips part ever so slightly, when the spoon was a fews seconds away from his mouth, Jamie hesitated slightly and pulled back. That same terrified and guilty expression flooding his face as before.

Jamie turned his gaze back to sopie who was watching his every move, eyes wide and full of hope.

Jack's heart fluttered.

After an agonizing few seconds Jamie finally brought the spoon to his mouth, closing his eyes he let the metal spoon inside his mouth, and let the warm mixture slide down his throat, making his stomach moan with pleasure.

Jack stared in shock as sophie stared at her big brother with pure joy, much like baby tooth who was wirring excitedly and chirping excitedly.

Carefully Jamie opened his eyes and much more quickly without half as much hesidence Jamie took another bite.

Then another….

Then another..

Then another..

Pretty soon Jamie was eating the food ravenously his hunger getting the best of him as he finally ate his first solids in days.

Everyone watched the boy in pure delight, Jack was grinning like a mad man and baby tooth was practically dancing on the teen's shoulders, making the 17 year old glance at her momentarily with the same sort of expression of thrill.

Even abby looked excited with her tail bumping against the bed.

When the bowl was finally empty Jamie looked up and wiped his mouth that was now covered in curry, looking upward shyly he found everyone staring at him wide eyed and shocked all gazing at him in a exstatic sort of way.

Jamie smiled timidly at his open mouth sister and pushed the bowl closer to her, a blush taking his features.

''Um soph,''

The little girl nodded excitedly.

''Do you think you could get me some more please?''

Sophie smiled ecstatically and shot down the stairs running as quick as a bullet out of the room.

Jamie shyly shifted his gaze to Jack.

The teen had tears in his eyes and was beaming ear to ear.


	9. Chapter 9 to heal a broken heart

**hey guys, sorry for the wait.**

 **i promise you'll get a more cheery chapter next time.**

 **but this one isn't bad by any means.**

 **by the way I updated chapter 4, Jack has more of a show down with keith over Jamie, I highly reccomend you read around the time where ice forms along the window. I like the show down a lot.**

 **Don't worry, you'll hear from me again.**

 **take care.**

Jamie was eating everything.

.

There was no other way to put it.

Jamie's mom had flat out burst into rapid tears of relief the moment sophie had passed word about Jamie's returning appetite.

After Jamie had tried the bowl of curry, it was shocking just how much he had flipped. For a good 4 days the child had eaten nothing, and had been surviving mainly on liquids. Jamie had refused just about every food there was for a good straight 56 hours, even when his stomach would plead and beg, growling to the point of everyone hearing the rumbling like a small earthquake.

Jamie didn't even bite.

But after sophie had managed to get him to try that one spoonful of curry, something had switched back on, and now Jamie was pretty much eating everything. Jane joked a little saying she would be a little nervous to leave her arm on the plate just in case Jamie might find her arm tender. Needless to say everyone was thrilled in the bennett house hold, Jack in particular was absolutely relieved to see his friend eating again, in a way it felt like christmas had come early.

It was morning and Jamie was eating his 3rd pancake. Jamie's mother was busy in the kitchen with sophie's lunch, acting busy but Jack could tell she was staring at Jamie.

Baby tooth had disappeared with sophie that afternoon joining her at play school, It was to help calm both sophie and Jamie down, each worried about the other being out of the other's sight. Honestly Jack thought it was a good idea for sophie to go to daycare, at the moment the 4 year old needed some time to relax and just be a kid, and right now Jamie needed all his mother's attention. It had taken some convincing to Make jamie go along with this, ashe was terrified what might happen to sophie if she wasn't by his side. But eventually Jack managed to convince both siblings of the idea, muc to the help of baby tooth who promised to accompany the little girl, promising to be right by her side the whole way.

Jack could have kissed the fairy.

The teen sat next to Jamie quietly just watching in amazement as the child wolfed down the delicious whole grains, decorative fruit whip cream in all, everything flying down his gullet at a almost in human speed.

It was fascinating.

'Jack gave his little friend a shocked sort of look as he asked,

''Can you even taste all of that?''

Jamie nodded his head quickly and continued to eat, Jack's marveling eyes following his every move.

Jane soon made her way to the kitchen a small amused smile taking her face as she saw Jaime eating away at the table, her hot red lips curving into a sadoucing smile.

''Hungry Jamie?'' she asked.

Jamie suddenly stopped wiping his face and blushing replied,''I think so.''

Jane gave out one of her erestibal twinking laughs and turned to the fridge,''Same here.'' she sighed rummaging through the fridge.

As Jane was doing this she knocked out a package of oranges as she attempted to find what food was left for breakfast inside the fridge.

''Shit.''

Jack smiled and shook his head.

As jamie polished off the last of his plate using his fingers to lick up the last of the sugary syrup, he turned to jack shyly and gave a tiny smile. The teen felt his heart melt the moment he saw the little boy's timid grin, it's innocence and adorability practically dripping off the tiny boy's small smile like the melted dream whip on his heated pancakes.

Jack chuckle and softly ruffled the boy's hair being careful not to scare the child as he still jumpy at quick movements.

As jamie was finishing his food and wiping his mouth clean from the slightly messy food, Jamie's mother finally came into view of the door way, making both Jack and the child look up.

The mother's dark eyes were full of happiness, the light dancing in her eyes like little sparklers, kind of similar to the july 4th night that Jack had spent with Jamie, reminding how that july 4rth felt like his first.

However with that sparkle of happiness her eyes were also clouded with misery and sadness, acting in a way like dark smoke over a joyuse fire.

Jamie's mom sighed and stepped upward kneeling down right infront of her son, smile flickering.

Jamie noticed this almost immediately and the sparkle of slight joy in his eyes faded much to Jack's despair.

The women let out a breath.

''Jamie...sweetie...''

The little boy looked up cautiously.

Jamie's mother tried to let out a calming breath, but instead it came out shaky,

''...I'm really proud of you for eating like this...I can't tell you how happy I am.''

Jamie still gazed at her anxiously like he could sense a change in her conversation already, his eyes acting like a puppy's would.

Jamie's mom hesitated making jack softly place a hand on her shoulder instinctively towards her neck and nervous system, sending a cool calming breeze around her.

The invisible teen gave the women an encouraging stare that she seemed to feel despite not actually knowing it.

''Me and Jane were talking...and...we were thinking we should all go to a counselling lesson.''

Jamie's eyes widen and Jane in the background began to look uncharastically sollum once more.

''Counseling?'' Jamie murmured, like he couldn't even comprehend the word,''You...you mean a therapist?''

Jamie's mother nodded quietly her hair bouncing slightly,''we...we thought it might help.''

Jamie went pale as a sheet, to the point Jack was worried he might throw up again, but quickly Jamie opened his mouth to say something.

'I..'' he stuttered eyes wide his iris shrinking,''...I...''

Jaime's mother let her smile drop slightly, her eyes gazing at him worriedly.

Jack stared at Jamie to, with each second running by like a hour.

The child sat there for a second his breathing slow, before he bit his lip and gazed downward, peaking through the few stray hairs hanging off his head.

''It's just…''

The room had become erie silent, the sound of a whisper would of sounded like a small explosion at this point. As the silence dragged Jack gave Jamie a little smile his blue eyes shining.

Jamie continued to stare at his mother worriedly, as he ringed his wrists on his lap before he finally looked up a more fearful look on his face.

''It's just….the last time we….Dad I mean…''

Jack's eyes practically burst out of his head at the mention of that tiny 3 letter word, the teen's face drained of color (more than usual) and just turned to the child in utter disbelief and surprise. But before the 17 year old could bink or Jamie could say anything else out of his stuttering mouth, Jamie's mom interrupted him swiftly, reaching forward and grabbing his arm tightly making Jamie lookup.

''Jamie, it's not like last time, don't worry about….''

The women stuttered Jamie's eyes full of remembrance and sadness.

The female let out of breath and gripped the boy more tightly the same expression starting to take over her face, mirroring her son.

She let out a sigh.

''We put that behind us,'' she said sternly keeping her son's worried gaze,''That no longer matters ok?''

Jamie's big brown eyes blinked a couple times into his mother's strong gaze, before he nodded softly understandment taking him.

Jamie's mother sighed a now warm smile taking her face,'' Any way...we were wondering if you would like to see a counselor. It would probably help everybody out in the long run.''

Jamie's terrified eyes shot upward and he gave his mom a horrified expression, ''Mom please, I can't… please..I don't wanna to tell more people..''

''Sweetie,sweetie calm down..these people can help..''

''I just can't, I don't want them to know..''

''Jamie this is…''

''No!''

Jamie quickly got up and stepped against the wall his eyes wide and body shaking like a leaf, keeping his mom's shocked gaze he whimpered and mumbled,

''Sorry…. I..I. don't want to.''

With that the child speedily walked off heading towards his room.

Jack quickly got up and followed him, blinking a few times in shock and surprise, but before he was all the way up the stairs he glanced back at the young mother.

Jane was comforting the shaking form of the 28 year old brunette, brushing her hair with her fingers and holding her closely from behind, as Jamie's mother's shoulders started to shake.

Jack sighed and went upstairs.

####

Jamie was busy in the bathroom wiping on polysporin over some of the minor injuries on his arms. Jack was to the side leaning against the wall, holding a wet towel for the child and observing him nervously.

''..they only hurt a little bit now,'' Jamie sighed,''It only stings a bit.''

Jack nodded and handed his friend his bluish towel towards the child, which the boy took willingly.

The teen let out a exale,''You sure your not in any pain at all? Nothing? Some cuts can get infected.''

''Yeah, I think I'm ok.'' Jamie mumbled cleaning his face,''Nothing makes me feel like my cuts are hot or burning.''

Jack bit his lip nodding in understanding his hair bouncing as he shook his head. The 11 year old glanced the teen momentarily before rubbing his face with the wet towel and applying a clear mixture to the rings around his black eye. Slowly the teen looked to the child who had his back turned to him, Jack watched in sadness as he noticed Jamie's cut covered arms still slightly reddish from after 5 days of healing, a horrible reminder to them both of what had happened earlier this week.

''Are you sure you don't want to see a counselor bud?'' Jack said suddenly.

Jamie who had been busy with smearing polysporin on a particularly bad cut on the side of his face, stopped abruptly, Jack watched from the mirror quietly as his friend's eyes widen in shock.

Slowly the tiny boy looked back at his older friend his big brown eyes full of surprise.

''W..what?''

Jack rubbed his neck and mummbled,''Well...don't you want to talk to someone about everything going on? They would be able to help you.''

The boy stared at his friend for a second, white cream still apparent on his cheek from where he had abruptly stopped rubbing onto his little face. Jamie just gazed at unblinkingly at his friend, utter disbelief. Jack watched anxiously as the boy stood there slightly open mouthed, before he finally spoke.

''But Jack...I..'' the boy stuttered his head coming down into a thoughtful position. Already the child eyes seemed to be gleaming with different conflicting thoughts.

''well….It wasn't that bad was it?''

Jack stared at Jamie confused trying to figure out what to say, at his silence a tiny hopeful smile started to slowly form on his little face.

Jack shook his head and finally cleared his voice,''What?''

''Well…...it wasn't like those guys actually did….'' Jamie trailed off his smile fading and his eyes returning to that fearful glow.

Jack saw this and knew the exact word that made the child's eyes widen like that, and he was scared to say it himself.

Jamie let out a sigh and continued slight hope sparkling in his voice,''..well..you know…..but that means they just sort of beat me up right?'' Jamie's eyes were widening and a smile was starting to form across his face,''Maybe they were only going to beat me up, maybe they were just looking for a kid they could take their anger out on, hey maybe they never were going to do anything else!''

''Jami…''

''Maybe they were only going to beat me up, maybe they were never going to do anything else to me.''

Jamie sprung around a smile growing on his face as he expected to see a bright thoughtful expression from Jack.

Maybe at first it would be a frown, but then it would become more thoughtful and eventually the teen's eyes might start shining as he came to the same conclusion the child had and he would laugh and agree with him. Then they could chuckle and joke around as usual like nothing ever happened and that this was all a massive misunderstanding to how serious the whole situation was and how it wasn't that bad.

Then things could be normal and better and maybe all this could just be forgotten.

However when the child turned around brightly, he just saw a sad frown on Jack's face, the teen's eyes were slightly wide, like he wasn't sure what to say and was terrified to break the boy's heart.

Jamie waited for the teen's expression to change.

But it never did.

Slowly Jamie's smile fell and he looked kind of nervous and confused as he tried to hammer in his despret pont.

''...I only got beaten up right?'' Jamie stuttered beggingly eyes wide,''They didn't do anything else to me, that doesn't mean I need counseling, right?''

Thee 11 year old stared at Jack expectedly, his big brown eyes wide and hopeful but had a twinkle of fear.

''Right?''

Jack gazed at the boy with a whole mix of emotions the strongest one being sadness and anticipation, his mouth slightly agape as he attempted to speak, but finding he couldn't make a sound.

Jamie continued to stare at him expectantly.

Jack felt his heart break.

The teen sucked in a deep breath before he knelt down to his knees in front of the small boy,

''Buddy…..'' Jack stuttered as he watched the boy's smile slowly slide his face,'' You...You've been through a lot, none of this is your fault…''

Jamie's irissis widen and his breath quicken as he gazed in horror at the teen in front of his face, his eyes practically begging his friend not to finish.

Jack took a moment, not just for Jamie's sake, but he needed the courage to continue.

''...but you really did get hurt quite badly…'' Jack let out a shaky breath,''...and you could of gotten hurt even more.''

Jamie let out a cry,''But...But..I don't want to tell more people what happened..''

Jamie nearly burst into tears but Jack quickly pulled him into a hug.

Jack sighed and took a deep breath, trying to hide the tears that might be pricking in his own eyes as he spoke.

"Buddy...you can't just act like none of this ever happened...that just does more harm than good in the long run."

Jamie continued to let out more mumbled and tiny terrified sobs as he crawled up onto jack's shoulder, hugging him tightly

"B...b..but...i ..don't wanna tell the...them."

Jack tightened his grip,''Then I'll help you.''

The 11 year old continued to cry, his little back shaking steadily as tiny wails escaped from his chest, making his whole body vibrate. As this was going on Jack let out a sigh and held the boy tighter, wrapping his arms around the child, as he did this he felt an odd bump along Jamie's side.

Jack opened his eyes and let his gaze run along the boy's waistline until he came across the source.

Jack's eyes spread and he felt his heart stop.

There on the side of Jamie's waist was a small dark looking bruise that stood out from the rest of his skin. As the teen scanned the mark, he noticed it seemed like a very dark bruise with a little red cut across it, making it seem like it was some sort of stiching.

Jack just stared at it for a second, worriedly wondering what it was and why he hadn't noticed it before.

The teen was about to question further when Jamie finally let out a sniff and looked up facing Jack's fretful gaze.

''You...you promise?''

Jack blinked for a second trying to remember what had been running through his head only few seconds prior before he gave a nod and hugged Jamie closer.

''I promise, I'll be there.''

Jamie was silent as he continued to press against Jack's chest, his thoughts clouding. Jack waited a few more painful breaths for a response.

.

.

Jane and jamie's mom were both sitting silently by the table, each irritably staring at the breakfast neither one of them had the stomach for.

Jamie's mom was teary eyed, her face red and gaze lost into nothing ahead, seeming hunted by something only she could see. The worried mother continued to stare at the bright blue all not responding to anything.

Jane stared at her worriedly ad squeezed her girlfriend's hand, her pale hand enclosing around the brunnests.

Jamie's mom finally gave her a little nod and looked up, her eyes clouded with pain and regret that only a mother could feel.

Jane had a similar expression.

They both stared at each other with unreadable expressions before they heard tiny footsteps coming to the dining room table.

Jane and Jamie's mom looked up quickly to discover Jamie staring at the floor in front of them, his big puppy eyes full of hesidence and fear.

The teen was holding his hand tightly, with the other hand wrapped around Jamie's shoulder and pulling him gently closer.

The boy let out a welcoming sigh and held jack's hand tighter making the child do the same.

Both women gazed at the boy anxiously from the table neither saying a word, terrified that the slightest sound might spook him, as like a tiny deer.

Jack's soft eyes focused on the tiny boy and he gave him a encouraging and reminding nudge, a small smile on his face.

Jamie let out a shaky sigh and finally looked up coming to meet his mother's terrified gaze, his little body shivering slightly as Jack supported him with his arm.

''I….'' Jamie murmured, his voice failing him.

The 2 women stared at him wide eyed with exspecting expressions.

Jack gave him another little squeeze.

After a moment Jamie finally spoke, his voice a little more steady.

''I want to go see a counselor.''

It took a moment for the sentence to set in, but when it did both women turned to each other smiling.

Jamie still looked unsure his eyes still watery, and clearly still hesitant about the decision.

Jack in reaction smiled and hugged the boy closer telling him, how proud he felt of him,

Unable to describe how important the step Jamie took just was.

.

.

They left that afternoon for the counselors office, Jamie's mother wasted no time getting everyone out the door, taking extra care that Jamie knew he was protected and safe.

Still no matter what anybody did, Jamie was still pale as a sheet through the whole morning, which was understandable.

As Jamie was about to step outside the door of his home, he let out a wince at the sunlight and backed away slightly, fear dancing in his big eyes. Jack stopped erruptedly and launched back to Jamie Giving him a hug and telling him he was there, and he was safe. Jamie continued to stare at the street nervously before Jack locked onto his gaze and forced the boy to look at something other then the road.

Both held eye contact for a second as Jack squeezed the boy's hand and stared seriously into his face.

The teen whispered quietly with a slight smile,''I won't let anybody hurt you.''

Jamie still looked nervous and stayed to the shadows, pupils big.

Jack gave him another serious gaze,

''not today not any other day.''

Jamie still gazed at him fretfully before he slowly let out a nod and compiled following the winter spirit to the car, gripping his hand tightly.

Soon everyone piled in with Jane driving, Jamie's mom in the passenger seat and Jamie and Jack in the back (sophie was at daycare), after a few moments the car started and they left.

The whole drive there the adults tried to create conversation but Jamie was much too nervous to reply easily. When he did, it sounded rushed and he often asked them to repeat the questions multiple times, while most of the time he would nearly have panic attacks when he saw any cars outside his window that were red.

Jack was always there with him, wrapping Jamie into a hug and letting him cry in his chest if he needed it, knowing that this was terrifying for the child. When ever it seemed like Jamie was becoming to nervous, Jack would pull him into his arms and repeat the same words over and over again until Jamie stopped shaking,

''I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..'''

It felt so good to say those words.

.

When they arrived at the office Jamie was incredibly jumpy, It took a lot of encouragement to take him inside the small consoler room.

Eventually however they came inside and they were met by a middle aged doctor, with a warm sort of smile and half moon sort of spectacles, kind of like dumbledore sort of look Jack figured. When the man spoke he had an unusually light voice that kind of reminded the teen of a little elf.

''Hello Jamie, I'm doctor fin.''

The doctor smiled his warm smile and lead the family inside.

From there the man attempted to talk normally with Jamie in a attempt to make him feel more comfortable, but just like in the car Jamie was jumpy by the slightest sound and wasn't really able to focus on questions all that well.

Eventually though the doctor finally sighed and explained the process to the worried family, telling them that If Jamie wanted them all here, they could of corse stay, and Jamie was allowed to skip any questions that he really didn't want to answer.

Jamie sat on a comfortable couch surrounded by pillows and a couple of welcoming stuffed animals. Jack sat next to him holding his shoulder as Jane and Jamie's mom were on either side each worriedly gazing at the man in front of them.

Jamie was watching nervously, like he was going to start yelling, but the winter teen was staring at the tall man plea-fully practically begging the man to help the child clinging to him.

The doctor sat there in his wheely chair, composed and gentil straightening his notes and smiling softly at the broken family, his warm wrinkled face forgiving and kind, his cloudy grey eyes full of somber knowledge.

After a moment he finally spoke,

''I understand your family has been through a lot of tragedy lately,'' the doctor sighed noticing the people's looks around the room,''...mostly involving a event that happened 4 days ago?''

Jamie's mother nodded and cleared her throat,''Jamie here….has been through a lot…''

Jane gave him a salloum agreeing nod.

The doctor blinked understandingly and turned to the boy in front of him.

''What exactly happened Jamie?'' The man asked calmly.

The boy shivered and slowly looked up hesitant to speak, his eyes starting to pee through his hair.

''Come on sweetie, it's ok.'' Jamie's mother motivated quietly rubbing his back.

Jamie let out a tiny whine, his voice cracking at the horrible words of reality.

''I..I was kidnapped.''

Jack gave the boy another hug as the doctor stared at him warmly, his eyes soft.

''What happened to you while you were kidnapped?''

Jamie bit his lip and he let out a tiny sniff as a few tears streamed down his cheeks, his little body shaking with shivers.

Jack stared at him sadly trying to hold it together himself.

''They tied me up, and tried to take my clothes off.''

''And how do you feel about that?''

Jamie let out a weez and Jane quickly handed him a tissue which Jamie took immediately.

''Scared.''

''Why?''

''I thought I was going to die.''

The doctor nodded and gave a understanding expression,''That makes sense.''

Jamie let out a few more hiccups and Jack placed a soothing hand on the child's neck, letting the cool calm him.

''Do you know what they were trying to do?'' the doctor asked softly.

Jamie turned pale again and he started to shake, Making Jack grab his hand, as Jamie's mother grabbed the other.

''Yes.''

''What was it?''

''Th... t ...hey...were going to..r..rape me.'' Jamie stuttered tears in his eyes.

Jack felt his heart skip a few beats as he turned his sollum gaze to the floor for a few moments.

''How does that make you feel?''

''Scared, confused really scared.''

''Why?''

''I didn't understand what was going on when it started.'' Jamie whimpered.

With that Jamie started to cry and Jack once again closed his arms around him, brushing his chestnut hair and whispering in the tiny boy's ear.

Jack as crying a little himself, silently for the sake of jamie, but crying all the same. He was so proud of Jamie to speak, it was amazing how the child was doing this. Each time he sobbed and claimed he was being weak, Jack would feel down right shocked. The 11 year old didn't seem to get how big this was, and how amazing it was that he was willing to speak, sure he had been encouraged, but he was still willinging talking about the ordeal. Jack was so relieved he was speaking, knowing all too well himself what it was like to bottle feelings up.

He never wanted Jamie to experience that.

Jane and Jamie's mother both began to rub his back, telling him he was ok and he was safe, practically copying Jack's message.

Eventually though the child stopped shaking in Jack's cool arms and he blew into his handkerchief.

The doctor waited for a moment before he let out a calm sigh,''What scared you the most that day?''

Jamie was silent for a moment his eyes watery and red, tension thick in the air like a stench.

Dr fin gazed at the boy gently his face etched with patience and a knowing sadness, Jane's green eyes sparkled with a horrible anxiety, but still burning with the slightest bit of angar.

Jamie's mother stared at her son softly, a large amount of fear in her anticipating eyes.

Jack waited quietly, rubbing his hand on Jamie's shoulder, still urging him to speak.

''I was scared they weren't going to let me go….and I'd...ne..ver see my anyone I know again.''

''Who?''

''My mom, Jane, my sis..ter, abby, my friends, Jack…''

Everyone raised their eyebrows, counting the doctor who seemed a little perplexed.

''Who is Jack, Jamie?''

Suddenly Jamie became a little brighter, not as hesitant to speak.

''He's a winter spirit, he's a really good friend of mine.''

Jack smiled and hugged the boy closer.

The doctor smiled softly and chuckled,''What does he look like?''

''He's about twice my size...he wears a blue hoodie and has white hair.''

Everyone smiled warmly at the creative child, mr fin and jamie's mom giving him loving expressions, thankful his imagination hadn't been lost.

Jack however was smiling happily at his mention.

''What's he like?''

Jamie hesitated, choosing his words carefully, only making Jack more curious of what he was going to say.

''He hates rules…..'' Jamie added thoughtfully.

All the adults chuckled softly everyone amused, while Jack playfully elbowed his friend gently, making both of them smile.

''Tell me Jamie, does Jack help ease the pain of some of the events that have happened?''

Jamie's tiny smile grew ever slightly, which sort of turned into a tiny smirk that was insistently contagious as Jack held the same look himself. Jamie seemed to peer slightly to side, but really out of the corner of his eye he was giving the teen next to him a knowing look.

Which Jack returned with a loving grin.

Jamie gave a smile and nodded.

''Yeah...a lot.''

.

After a while the family talked a bit more openly, and to everyone's relief Jamie didn't seem as uncomfortable to speak.

He was still hesitant when recalling memories and still got teary eyed at points, but he was better. As the meeting grew to an end Dr Fin suggested they all come back and offered some breathing tips for Jamie. While the doctor was busy chatting with the person at the desk for their next appointment Jack and Jane stood beside Jamie, Jack of course still holding Jamie's little hand.

''You feel any better bud?'' Jane asked gently.

''A little,'' Jamie shrugged,''It helped some.''

Jane smiled and ruffled the boy's rich hair,''Your doing great jam.''

Jamie chuckled,''thanks carrot hair.''

''Shut up.''

Jack and Jamie both laughed.

.

.

On the drive back home Jamie was still a little jumpy, especially if he saw anything red go past the window, but he was much more grounded and could answer questions much easily.

Much to Jack's relief.

When they got in the door Jane immediately suggested a seinfeld, which Jamie accepted quickly, much to Jack's relief.

As jamie's mother was hanging up coats and Jane was busy making popcorn in the kitchen, Jamie slowly made his way to the big confortfortable couch for the show, closely followed by jack. Eventually Jamie sat up on couch snuggling in tightly into the cushions and wriggling his way into a comfortable place between the cushions. Jack smiled and grabbed some blankets, before throwing himself next to the eagar jamie, his big eyes peering at the tv screen. With that jack wrapped the fleece sheets around the boy snugly, making sure they were loose, but close to the child's body, wanting the child to stay warm and not sick all over again. Jamie of course yanked Jack closer and wrapped him up in the same blanket so they were both close together.

Chuckling Jack lied down a little and Jamie rested on his chest, burying his head on his hoodie.

The teen gave an admiring smile and placed a soft hand on his friends back, while scratching his hair softly, making Jamie snort and peer up at him. The first thing that Jack noticed was how bright his friends eyes were, his big brown eyes were filled with relief and a sort of joy that sparkled innocently in his face. Jack had missed this look for what seemed like years.

Grinning Jack gave the boy another squeezed and grabbed the remote, quickly bringing a much welcomed show to the screen. As the program went on both boys chuckled laughing at the characters funny antics and still clinging to each other.

It was at that moment in time everything felt ok again, somewhat at least.

But that crashed down quickly.

Suddenly out of nowhere the quirky little program the 2 friends had been watching was rudely interrupted by a bunch of red writing and a completely new change of pace.

''BREAKING NEWS ON KIDNAPPING CASE''

Jack felt his heart skip a beat, feeling that perfect moment shatter and break into a million places. Swiftly Jack snatched the remote and was about to change the channel, but Jamie abruptly knocked the remote out of his hand with a cry as he gripped onto Jack tighter and buried his face into the teen's hoodie, making it almost impossible for the teen to move.

At first the 17 year old was confused until he glanced at the tv screen and saw the mug photos of the 3 men Jack had met on that fateful day, glaring at them both on the couch.(keith of course covered in all sorts of bruises and odd marks)

It was at that moment Jack wished he had something to throw at the screen.

''On march 7th a tragic accident occurred on highway 63 as these two men kidnapped a small child playing by burgess park.''

Suddenly a picture of the red van floated across the screen, Jamie tightened his grip on Jack and softly began to cry.

''The men quickly abducted the child and forcefully took him to the side of a wooded area. From there police found things such as ropes, zip ties and a cloth laying in the van.''

At this another picture of the bloodied yellow cloth filled the screen, making Jamie bury his face deeper into Jack's chest and breath in a rapid fashion, much to Jack's horror.

''Calm down buddy your ok...your safe.''

As this was going on Jack kept trying to reach for the remote, the newsflash continuing.

''When police arrived the man fled and they found the child and took him back to the station, where he was reunited with his mother.''

To Jack's fear they continued on with the horrible details.

''The men were found in the woods one of which had been shot, police suspect suicide, while the other two were later found hiding out at a family member's home. Keith carter and Eric welker are having interview with the police. Currently they are not admitting plans but intentions seem to be clear when they searched their red van.''

It was at that second something that everyone suspected but dared not speak, shot abruptly across the screen in a sickly showy fashion.

''Inside the van was ropes, zip ties, cloth, a camera and video tape….''

Jack had been fighting rapidly to grasp the slim remote, but had been pinned by Jamie's body, at this point he froze a bunch of horrific realisations once again filling his head.

''Video tape?''

Seconds later the bomb was dropped.

''..Along with this disturbing discovery, police found a map and a shovel in the front of the va..''

Suddenly the tv was shut off rapidly and the reporter was quickly shut off. A bewildered Jack peered upward and found a terrified Jamie's mother staring at the tv. Jane was right behind her looking just as pale and sick.

There was an eerie silence as Jamie slowly looked up from the blankets, his eyes wide and full of tears as he whimpered.

''..a..a shovel?''

Jack bit his lip and nearly burst into tears himself.

''Shit.'' Jane mumbled.

Jamie's mother looked just as scared as her son.

see u soon


	10. Chapter 10 frosted memories

**Hey everybody!**

 **Loooooonnnngggg chapter for you all, i figured you might like that.**

 **Sorry for the time, as always busy i'm pretty busy with things.**

 **By the way, just one more reminder, i have noticed Jamie's friends have names (or at least the internet has given them some) but i'm sticking with the ones i chose.**

 **Because i'm too lazy to change them, and i like mine better.**

 **And don't worry, there is A LOT MORE character development with them in the story**

 **I figure at least.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **See u soon.**

…..

The tension was so thick it could easily be cut with a knife, EASILY.

Everyone in the living room was quiet, the only sound that even somewhat stirred the silence was Jamie's breathing, his panicked little gasps practically exploding out of his body.

Jamie's mother and Jane both looked mortified and both seemed frozen in space as if someone had touched a stopwatch. Each women had horrific looks on their faces of disbelief and fear, each in a terrified trance, but neither really seeminging surprised.

Jack was in the same boat, just suck staring dumbfounded at te boy in his arms, who was peering at his mother with a terrified gaze.

''T...they were going to kill me….'' Jamie whimpered his eyes wide as he gave a mortified glance towards the black screen of the tv,''...Even after…..''

The child gulped and held back a sob painfully.

''...After doing that to me…...they were going to kill me anyway…''

Jamie turned to look at everyone, his eyes big and wide as he searched vainly for a response of some sort, anything really.

''They were weren't they?''

Jamie's mother quickly came to her son's aid,

''Oh Jamie…..I'm so sorry, this isn't your fault.'' The brunette quickly sat next to the child wrapping him into a tight hug,''I'm sorry...I can't tell you how much…''

But Jamie jerked away giving his mother a tear filled expression,

''They were just going to throw me out like a trash bag, after they were finished with me?!''

Jane launched forward and attempted to grab Jamie's shoulder softly making him turn towards her.

The redhead's eyes were full of sparkling tears, her red lips quivering uncontrollably as her usually confident voice cracked.

''Jami..Jamie….I''

Jane gazed at the boy below her and seemed just flat out lost, her eyes sparkling with tears as she attempted to speak, but her tongue and mouth only moved in the slightest, her calm demeanor falling apart in front of Jack's very eyes.

Jamie however seemed to put the pieces together violently quick, Jamie quickly got up from the couch and frantically turned to his family, his entire body shaking,

''They thought i wasn't supposed to live, I wasn't worth keeping alive?''

Jack struggled to get up, terrified Jamie might run away, but found himself struggling in the blankets momentarily, seconds passing like hours.

''Honey, I know this is hard to take in but…''

Jamie turned to that looking somewhat pale as he shot out a surprising sentence.

''Please get sophie!'' the child yelped.

Everyone stopped, a eerie silence taking the room.

Jack gazed at the boy worriedly.

Jane was barely able to speak,''Sorry jamie, what do you mean…..''

''I want sophie home,'' Jamie whimpered in terror,''Please get her home.''

Jamie's mother cleared her throat worriedly,''Jamie, maybe….''

"Please…'' Jamie said loudly his voice shaking and his eyes wide,''I want her safe.''

Jamie's mother was silent her eyes wide and the quiet continuing before she finally agreed.

At that Jane left to pick sophie up.

…...

Jack was cuddling with Jamie softly in his arms, no one had spoken for what seemed like hours since they had sat on Jamie's bed.

The tiny boy had been mostly quiet since they had entered his room, jack had encouraged the child to talk, but Jamie had refused, much to the the teen's terror.

The last thing jack wanted would be for Jamie to end up the way he had a few days before.

They both were cuddling in the bed quietly, Jack had his arms and feet wrapped around the child in a protective cage like position, while Jamie was curled up in a ball softly curled to his center.

It was at this point both of them looked up as they heard jamie's door open soon revealing Jamie's mother.

Jack blinked and gave the worried brunette a puzzled expression.

Jamie cuddled deeper into his friend's chest.

''Jamie…'' The young mom said slowly and deliberately.

Jamie peered out from Jack's arms,

''Yeah.''

Jamie's mother paused, chewing her lip and picking her words wisely.

''Your friends are here to see you…..if you would like.''

Jamie stared at the women quietly, like he wasn't sure if he had heard her right, and being honest Jack wasn't absolutely sure he had heard Jamie's mom right either. After a few long seconds of blinking trying to understand what was going on, Jack managed to steer his gaze to Jamie, who was shivering in his arms softly. Jack could already see the white of the child's eyes in his limited vision, and he could already tell by how big they were, filled with worry and an overpowering sense of dread and nervousness.

But as Jack gazed closer he seemed to notice the little boy also had a faint trace of curiosity glinting in his eyes, like a few faint fireflies on a foggy night. His eyes shining with a slight excitement and hope, among the fear and dread.

Jack's blue orbs gazed at the child expecting, while Jamie continued to shiver ever so slightly, making Jack give him a tight hug.

There was a long pause as the young mother hung by the door, half expecting to tell Jamie's friends Jamie wasn't up for a visit.

But Jamie surprised them all.

''Yeah…..actually, I would like to see them.''

Both Jack and Jamie's mother's eyes widen with surprise, the adult women hesitated pursing her lips like she wanted to refuse, but after she saw the look on her son's face she gave in and closed the door.

A few seconds later before Jack could ask Jamie he was certain, the door slowly creaked open, and Tina's familiar freckled face peered in, her red hair glowing vibrantly, her face etched with worry.

Jack felt Jamie shiver in his arms a little more strongly, making Jack pull him closer.

''Jamie?'' Tina whispered, slowly stepping in, her green shirt and genes ruffled like they had just been thrown on,''Can we come in.''

The child nodded slowly, his movements slow and thoughtful, but still riddled with anxiety a dread.

Soon other familiar faces started to form around the girl, each looking just as anxious and nervous as the next. Carefully the door slid open revealing Nate and rocky in the background looking unsussly sollem, especially for children.

Jack watched in shock as one after the other Jamie's friends filled the room, Tina was first, then came Rocky with his tall dark hair, Nate soon following behind with his bright red glasses, followed by tommy who was Rocky's jokester brother who at the moment seemed thoroughly terrified, and of course lastly came cupcake who held a fearful expression that showed a hint of angar.

Jack blinked in amazement as the group filled the room, each child bearing a worried expression, each gazing at their friend with worried eyes and slightly scared expressions.

Jack didn't say a word and just held Jame tighter, not sure what to say or if he should even speak.

There was an uncomfortable silence, for everyone in the room, before Tina finally spoke,

''We..we saw the news reports on tv.'' She mumbled looking at the ground,''we...sort of learned what…''

Tina stammered.

''Happened.'' Cupcake finished blankly, darkness in her tone.

Jamie immediately went pale, and Jack whispered for him to keep breathing.

Another silence.

''We wanted to come sooner, we swear!'' Tommy said quickly like he was sure Jamie might get angry,''It's just…..our parents thought you needed space.''

Nate was next to speak his voice quivering,''We've really been worried about you Jamie.''

A quiet mumble of agreement soon slid around the group, each bobbing their heads calmly and sharing similar expressions.

Jamie was still cuddled In Jack's arms, his eyes slightly peering out from his hair as he just gazed back at them all his little arms trembling, the boy sucked in a uneasy breath but soon found he was unable to speak, like his voice had been frozen in his throat, only allowing him to make little weezy breaths.

Jack turned to face the kids around him and followed the line of children until he came across Rocky, who had been silent from the moment he walked in the tiny room.

To Jack's complete surprise,despite the dark shading of the room the teen started to recognize the small water patterns on the other child's darker cheeks. Which Jack quickly recognized.

This was especially odd to the teen since Rocky was known to be one of the more ''tougher'' kids in the group. Of course cupcake was top when it came to dominance and angar, but Rocky was known for being less sentimental and more mentally willed. His brother Tommy was similar, but had much more of a prankster side to him, while Rocky liked kidding around but was more serious or sarcastic and could get annoyed by his brother's pranks after a while. The moment Jack had met the child he had found Rocky to be the one who teased Jamie the most out of the group about his beliefs in the supernatural. It never went too far, but he was known for poking the most fun at it, to the point Jaime would get slightly agitated.

But of course after the big battle with pitch last year, he didn't tease Jamie at all about that sort of stuff, but he still kind of poked a little fun.

So it was very odd to see the little african american boy standing quietly in the background with eyes filled with big tears, and looking the most worried out of everyone there.

The 12 year old sniffed and let out a tiny voice that cracked slightly, his big brown eyes staring straight at his friend in the teen's arms.

Jamie slowly peered upward himself coming face to face with his friend, a look of horror in his expression.

Both held eye contact for a few moments before Rocky finally opened his mouth,

''Jamie….'' the boy gulped and let out another sniff,''Are...are..are you...hurt?''

In Jack's arms the child blinked and sniffed, rubbing his nose on his sleeve before he finally sat up and sort of wiggled out of Jack's arms ever so slightly. Taking a shaky breath the child wiped his eyes and avoided his friend's gazes.

''I...I'm ok…..'' the child whimpered his voice not backing him up in the slightest,''I'm just….it...when..''

The boy stuttered his voice failing each time he tried to speak, like he was trying to put a glass statue back together with mud, it just kept falling apart. All through the while Jack had been holding the child's shoulder and rubbing his back quietly attempting to soothe him in some way, as he remained silent.

Jamie kept stuttering, each failed attempt at speech seeming to make him more fearful and frustrated as the seconds passes, causing everyone to look at him.

Eventually Jamie's eyes filled with tears,

''I'm just really scared…..'' he whimpered tears falling down his face as his voice cracked,''Really really scared.''

With that he began to cry softly, making all his friends look at him in uncomfortable horror, not sure how to react.

Jack hugged Jamie softly from behind giving all his friends a knowing sad look, that they all seemed to recognize.

''I'm sorry…..'' Jamie whimpered repeatedly his little voice reminding the teen of glass china tethering on the edge of a table,''I'm so sorry…''

At first all 5 children just stared at him, all looking freaked out and a little confused, even a little unsure if Jamie should be sorry for anything.

A more puzzled expression fell across Tina's face,

''Why are you sorry?''

Jamie who had quieted down a bit was now sniffing profusely, with his eyes a slight red,at first he attempted to answer, but then he didn't seem to be able too, like he had lost his nerve.

Or more likely (in jack's eyes at least) he wasn't able to give a reason why.

Quickly Jack spoke up for the first time since any of them had entered the room,

''Jamie...none of this your fault.''

Jamie let out a tiny whine and shrugged it off, not believing in the slightest.

Rocky suddenly from the background became much more visibly angry and swiftly spoke,''You think this is your fault?''

Rocky's brown irises were burning hatefully, his chocolate eyes glowing like embers from a fire, creating a much more sinister tone.

Jamie flinched from his friend's angry glare, quickly looking towards his hands in his lap, hiding his face shamefully, and kneeling back on Jack's chest, while Jack held his arms around him tightly.

Rocky's expression harden even more, his nostrils flaring in a protective manner.

''Jamie….I don't think anything you did made this happen to you….'' Nate said quietly.

''Of course not!'' Rocky glared turning to face his more subtle friends, his face turning a bright angry red, ''Nothing he did made it justified for those men to hurt him!''

In his angar Rocky slammed his hand on the bedpost, making Jamie jump slightly at the sound in Jack's arms, quickly his friend noticed this and he pulled his hand back hastily a more worried look in his eyes.

''Sorry Jamie…''

Jamie breathed heavily for a moment his eyes wide before he managed to breathe normally and he gave Rocky a curt nod.

Rocky still looked terrified.

''Calm down guys,'' tommy spoke his voice uncharastically nervous,''Relax,we can't panic, don't freak out Jamie even more.''

Jamie flinched at that comment.

All the friends were quiet for a moment a eerie silence forming around them all it's strange atmosphere creating even more tension.

Jack let out a sigh and started to speak,''your all right, Jamie didn't do anything wrong…''

All the children turned upward to look at the teen, counting Jamie himself.

''Jamie….you never did anything to ask for this ok?''

The boy was quiet for a moment before he slowly spoke,''But maybe it was because I did something wrong in the past…..like the time I got mad at mom..''

''What?'' his friends blurted in univision all shocked.

''What are you talking about?'' cupcake motioned her face pale,''How would that make this happen?''

Jamie shrugged and and slid onto the bed,''I don't know...maybe it's a karma thing…''

''Jamie,'' Nate said quickly his voice firm,''This depends on people's personal opinions, but my guess is that there is no such thing as karma...and even if it there was..''

Jamie peered up at him shyly through his hair.

''..nothing you did made this happen.''

Softly but firmly Jack took Jamie's ashamed expression and tilted it upward facing his face once more. Jamie flinched and gave jack that same worthless expression, that always broke Jack's heart into pieces. With a soft hand Jack continued to press the little boy's chin into his cool hand, gazing into the child's lost and tormented eyes. Jack observed him, giving him yet another encouraging expression, but at the same time felt an resentful glare as he noticed the red rings still circling the Jamie's eyes, and the scratches and marks still apparent after all the healing.

A burning rush of wrathful vengeance wriggled inside the teen's chest as he spoke.

''Don't blame yourself,'' Jack mumbled harshly (harshness not at all directed at the boy) ''you never asked to get hurt...you never asked to be kidnapped...you never asked to be bullied. The last person on earth who should be blamed for any of this is you…... Ok?''

All jamie's friends nodded encouragingly, making jack turn his gaze from jamie and smile at them all proudly, shocked by the massive support from such young kids.

Jamie still looked astonished and sort of looked away, a blush taking his features as he turned.

''Ok.'' he whimpered.

Suddenly everyone else became more calm and tina's voice filled the air,

''we really miss you at school Jamie.''

Another silence.

However after a moment this Surprisingly made jamie lookup, his eyes sparkling with hesidence and curiosity.

''really?''

Everyone nodded smiling.

''Yeah...it's not the same without you dude..'' Rocky grinned rubbing his neck,''Since you've been gone tommy's failed almost everything this week.''

Everyone burst out into laughter, counting Jamie and Jack who were supporting each other from falling off the bed, while Tommy was playfully beating up his brother.

''Not everything!'' Tommy shouted,''Just most! give me credit!''

''Fine, you spelt the word ''the'' right in english, you happy now?''

''Yes.'' Tommy announced proudly making everyone burst into laughter again.

''Shut up!'' cupcake grinned shoving both of them playfully almost making them topple in the process, without even knowing it.

As the laughter died Jack grinned and smiled at his young friends,''It's great to see you guys, we both missed all your annoying conversations.''

Everyone chuckled,''Shut it jack, you know well that you talk about the weirdest things here.'' Tina grinned crossing her arms in a smug expression.

''Half the time I just assume Jack's insane.'' Tommy shrugged.

Everyone laughed again, counting Jamie who was now sitting comfortably beside jack, his legs dangling over the bed and smiling softly.

Jack laughed his cool crisp laugh and ruffled the boy's hair carefully, at this Jamie chuckled and fought playfully with Jack's hand, acting a little like a kitten.

When the child looked up to face his friends shining eyes, he let out a small weez and mumbled,''Thanks guys….'''

The brunetted grinned shyly another blush taking his cheeks, this time a pale pink,

''It means a lot you came.''

All the friends nodded and beamed at one of their youngest friends, each face gazing upon the 11 year old warmly, along with the winter spirit who sat right next to them, clutching his staff and admiring the child.

''No sweat Jamie boi,'' Tommy hushed in a over the top squeaky voice.

Everyone burst out laughing again, before Tina's eyes widen and she reached into her pocket,''Oh Jamie!''

The boy looked up and Tina stepped forward holding a red scarf in her hands.

Jamie's eyes balgude,''My scarf..?''

Softly tina handed it over it's red velvet fabric sinking into Jamie's pale hands. Turning the red fabric over Jamie found the same word's stitched onto the outside of the red in blue writing,

''Number one believer''

As frustrated as Jack was with the other guardians at the moment, he had to admit North had really hit the nail on the head with that gift.

The blue writing was made in a frost like pattern, and even had a sparkling look to it, much like Jack's frost.

Jamie grinned gently running his fingers along the fabric, before he turned to look at his friends once more.

Rock and Tina were standing side by side in front of the child, both smiling kindly.

''Rocky found it while we were looking for you, he knew it was yours.''

Rocky nodded,''Hope it doesn't smell, it was in tina's jacket…''

Tina gave a friendly glare at her friend while Jamie snorted.

''It's fine.'' Jamie mumbled wrapping it around his scarf warmly around his neck, letting the soft fleece slide down his chest.

''Thanks guys,'' jack turned to face the group of kids, all about half his size,''I must of dropped that.''

Everyone smirked and turned to look awkwardly down at their feet, each seeming slightly out of place as the silence filled the air. Cupcake and tommy both peered upward for a second, the girl looking like she was going to say something, before she closed her mouth and returned to looking at their shoes.

Jamie seemed to notice this as him smile fell and he looked more concerned,

''You guys ok?'' he asked hesidently.

Rocky and tina slowly looked up, each passing questionable glances at the other, like they wanted to whisper a question.

Jack soon grew a perplexed face himself.

''We were just wondering if there was anything else we could do…''' tina mumbled from the background cautiously, gently twirling her hands.

Tommy looked increasingly uncomfortable, to the point sweat was beading on his head, his nerves running wildly.

Jamie gazed at them a little bewildered, while Jack was giving all the children a knowing glance, sharing the feeling of confusion and uncertainty. At this point the feeling was always by his side.

As the quiet continued Nate spoke up, his voice slightly shaking,''Jamie…?''

The brunette looked up curiously, making everyone turn their faces to the blond haired boy, making nate look even more nervous.

''Ummmmm….'' He stuttered, his eyes glancing around fretfully until they fell upon jack's cool blue eyes, which sent a wave of slight confidence through him.

Nate continued to stutter,''we've all been really worried about you and all….'' Nate sighed,''is ok we give you a hug?''

Everyone was silent, but a great feeling of hope had taken the room, flooding around the anticipating members, each gazing at the floor and giving side looks at Jamie.

Jamie sat there emotionless, his eyes wide, like the idea of a hug was new to him.

Nate quickly back pettled,''it's cool if you can't.. I mean it's understandable.''

''No...actually i'd like one.'' Jamie said thoughtfully surprising everyone.

Nate stopped talking immediately and everyone just gaped at the child, like they weren't sure they heard him right.

Jack blinked in shock himself, before he swiftly pulled the child into a hug, wrapping his arms carefully around the boy's chest. Jamie snorted and laughed as Jack waved his friends over softly. Turning to face one another all of Jamie's friends slowly grinned and came up to meet their close friend. Yet again Rocky surprised Jack by wrapping his arms tightly around Jamie, keeping him in a tight embrace, while tina and nate pulled themselves up on the bed too, hugging jamie's right and left sides. Soon tommy joined in hugging tina's back and patting Jamie's shoulder as he was soon squished by Jack who was hugging Jamie and the rest of his friend's tightly. Jamie closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, making Jack cling to the child tighter, placing his chin on his head, while Rocky held jamie tightly up front and tommy, tina and nate closed in gently around his sides, forming a protective embrace that no one could get through. Each child smiled softly breathing in slow deep breaths, thankful to be together once again.

All of a sudden everyone let out surprised gasps as cupcake joined in, gripping them all tightly into a massive strong hug that practically crushed their lungs, counting the teen, who felt the powerful girl slightly lift them all up by a couple of cms off the bed they were sitting on. At this everyone burst out laughing, even Jamie himself, who was in the center of them all as he continued to be hugged by everyone else. Jack let out a crisp laugh and gasped making everyone giggle again as they pulled away some of them nearly falling off the bed.

''Ok i think that's good.'' Jack weezed letting out a gasp,''good job cupcake.''

Jamie chuckled and all his friends pulled away slowly stepping back, giving the boy space as jack swiftly yanked the boy back into his arms.

Tina smiled giving everyone behind her hesident glances''We better take off Jamie...but remember you can call us if you need anything ok?''

Jamie nodded slowly, his hair slightly falling over his face.

Jack smirked at the shy boy and ruffled his hair playfully, making Jamie giggle.

''Sounds good.'' Jack answered promptly.

Tommy was next to speak, giving Jamie a fake firm look and pointing an accusing finger,''You better bloody email us!''

Cupcake grinned and lightly patted/punched Tommy's (which nearly made him fall over) arm nodding excitedly,''yeah, write us up ok?''

Jamie softly nodded giving both his friends a honest smile,''yeah, i think i can manage that…''

Nate came upward, cutting between the other two kids and adjusted his glasses,''If you need any help with school work after this, feel free to call me up ok?''

At this Tommy quickly stopped smiling and turned to meet nate's face, his eyes huge,''Why would he want to do school work?''

At this everyone burst into laughing with the exception of tommy who actually seemed really confused as he continued to gawked at Nate in shock and slight horror, making Nate look more and more uncomfortable as the laughter died.

Finally Rocky came up, moving through the crowd of kids as he came face to face with Jamie, who was being held protectively in Jack's grip, acting a bit like the arms of a octopus.

Rocky came upward, a soft but determined look on his face as he came, his hair till at least a half a foot taller then himself slowly starting to curl into a slight afro.

Jamie peered up at him, his eyes curious as Rocky came closer and smiled at him.

''Hey jamie….'' the boy murmured rubbing his arm,''If you need anything...feel free to call me...or any of us ok?''

Rocky was smiling but he looked really serious, which made Jamie look a little scared but he slowly nodded, a small smile on his own face.

''Thanks Rocky.'' He whispered.

Both boys grinned, and quite suddenly Jamie hugged the african american boy quickly much to Rocky's surprise as his friend grabbed him tighter around the chest, making Rocky's eyes widen.

Jack chuckled and gave rocky a smirk.

Seeing this, the boy grinned back at Jack and hugged Jamie gently, both friends enjoying the moment.

Finally both pulled away and Rocky turned to face Jack, his face smiling but his eyes serious.

''Thanks for watching out for Jamie, jack.''

Jack grinned and nodded, returning the boy's gaze, a smirk on his face but his blue orbs filled with seriousness,''Well ...what else would i do?''

Rocky smirked.

Eventually all the children left the room, each waving a goodbye to Jamie and Jack, promising to call them up or video chat. Then the door closed.

it was quiet once more.

Now alone Jack peered down at Jamie who was fondling his scarf gently, eyes lost in thought and still seeming slightly freaked out.

Jack's smile faltered slightly as he glanced around the room searching for a distraction, until his eyes fell upon the sheets from doctor Fin.

Swiftly Jack snatched the sheets in his fist and turned to Jamie who was looking up at him curiously.

Jack smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around him slowly,

''Want to try some breathing practices?''

Jamie blinked, his eyes wide and puppy like, not really that sure as he stared blankly at the sheets. He turned to Jack briefly who gave him an encouraging nod.

Jamie softly smiled, still wary but let out a cautious sigh,

''Ok..''

.

.

Meanwhile…

.

.

The rabbit gazed downward his eyes wide and in shock, still admiring the tiny box that rested quietly in his paw. The other guardians were all sitting around peacefully, each giving worried looks toward the golden tin, a picture of a curious big eyed boy staring back at them. All of them had fallen silent after seeing what was inside, each had practically fallen over at the sight of the teeth, even bunny himself.

After everyone had gotten a chance to get their voices back, they had all just kind of broke down and started rapidly asking each other the same questions. Eventually however they semied calmed down, each just standing or hovering as they scanned the little gold box, each in a astonished trance.

Bunny held the little tin in his large blue paw glancing at it once in a while to see if it was actually real what he was seeing, much like everyone else.

When the great guardian peered downward once more he saw the same thing as before, still as real as themselves.

Jamie's pearly teeth were all there, resetting tightly in the grooves of the red velvet tin, about 8 of them in total. Each tiny little bone slightly reddish from blood, but sparkling a pearly white, glistening with the child's memories.

All children have different, but very similar designs on their little boxes, with the exception of the small self portrait on the front, they all have red velvet casings and all contain tiny teeth, However Jamie's tiny tin looked a lot more different than anyone else's.

The inside of the case was covered in frost, each little groove and crack covered in a frosty bluish whitish ice, tightly clinging to the velvet fabric. The teeth themselves were covered with frost too, each blanketed with a hard outer coat of glittering frost that made the teeth shine when exposed to light. When bunny had touched one of the tiny teeth, his paw had rapidly retracted as a freezing sensation spiraled around his arm, chilling him to the bone. It was such a hasty reaction from the cold, almost kind of protective in it's own defense way. However after a little while when the guardian's finally managed to touch the child's precious teeth, they had found that they weren't freezing like the rest of the metal tin, but were actual in a warming bubble of air, surrounded by frost and a warm blanket of fuzzy cold that was a spring like temperature.

All of the guardians were in utter shock,

And still were.

Bunny gazed downward, thinking over what this ment and wondering how it had even been possible. It had been a while since Jack had visited tooth's palace, (it wasn't hard to know because tooth's fairies were pretty giddy when he came) and he hadn't come near the child's memories then, hell he had never even seen the little tin before.

''Are you sure Jack hasn't been here at all tooth?'' Bunny asked the fairy, almost pleadingly.

The fairy turned upward her face a pale white,''No..never...He hasn't left the bennett house in almost a week, he might not have even gone outside in that time.''

''How do yovz know?'' North questioned quietly.

''Baby tooth told me when I asked her.''

The rabbit screwed up his face,''Well that would explain the lack of cold, spring's a lot earlier this year.''

Sandy nodded in agreement before flashing a few pictures over his head anxiously, making everyone look up.

Over the little man's head floated an image of a child curled up in bed squirming under the covers frantically violent streaks forming around his head, making the rest of the guardians cringe. Seconds later the sand child stopped squirming as the form of a windy haired boy with a staff appeared and cuddled up next to the child, as this happened the sand child became still and the violent flashes of sand over the boy's head grew soft and gentle only making the bigger figure cling to the child tighter. As this image ended another appeared, this time forming a golden tin, with frost patterns gliding around it, fighting off the more frantic swerving lines of sand coming towards the little box.

Bunny's eyes widen as he turned to face the other's,''Sandy does have a point, it's pretty likely that this has something to do with Jack stopping the truma dreams.''

North looked a little frustrated and perplexed,''But dozs he know he's doing itz?''

Bunny let out a impatient sigh and shrugged,''I doubt it if he didn't seem to understand what a truma dream was.''

The santa's eyebrows raised in an almost astonished look, his eyes widening in almost admiration and shock. Bunny caught this immediately and felt a small short lived smirk cross his face knowing exactly what north was thinking. The great north was always a very powerful guardian, and could be incredibly intimidating, but he also very cheerful. Anyone who got to know the giant of a man soon succumbed to his gruff laugh and sparkling humour, Along with his large heart, especially for children, even bunny had at times. When Jack had first been taken to north's almost a year ago now, the great santa had quickly become fond of the teen, it was pretty clear to everyone really. The thing was with North was he had a sense of humour and he was caring beyond belief towards almost everyone he knew.

But he had a special place for children.

Even more so, the naughty ones.

North had a very good sense of humour, and in a way he acted much like a big kid himself in a muscularly built man's body. Although he rewarded good kids with gifts and coal for the naughty, North still had a heart for the naughty children too. A lot of them he could relate to them in his odd sort of way, and oftentimes left smaller special gifts for the not soooooo naughty children.

Something that they could have fun with, that might cut down a little on their mischievous ways.

But of course not entirely….

So when that fateful day came and Jack arrived in...it was nearly impossible for North not to take a shine to the winter teen.

The days leading up to the great battle north had often been a great supporter for the teen and was often the one who talked to Jack the most, if anything he was one of the more closer guardians to the teen. As time passed and through their leaps and falls Bunny couldn't help but notice the man's protectiveness for the boy and how he acted kind of like a wild mentour, almost acting in a way like a sort of dad figure. Bunny had found this pretty astonishing at first as he found Jack pretty annoying for the most part and a bit of brat, and he still wasn't pleased with him after 1968.

However after the battle Jack became a little less annoying… but he also seemed to be closest to north out of all of them.

Jack had actually hung out with them quite a bit, the first week he had been pronounced a guardian.

However after that...that's when the odd routine of coming only at night some days stepped in, with little explanation why.

That's when the guardians quickly figured out that Jack was with jamie.

So now here bunny was gazing into North's surprised but prideful eyes, knowing very well that he had been right about the teen, and knowing he was capable of many great things.

''Well….jack made it clear he wasn't pleased with us.'' Tooth mumbled quietly.

Bunny immediately shot his eyes downward, his face darkening, making everyone look at him sadly. The rabbit didn't look up at first and just gazed at the multicolored tiles, a horrible feeling clawing at his stomach.

''Yeah...Jack wasn't thrilled with me…''

Sandy gave him a confused question mark image making the rabbit sighed painfully,''I shouldn't have freaked out.''

''Well...you were only trying to help Jamie's bruise.'' Tooth said quietly.

Bunny blushed under his fur at her support,''yeah..but Jack clearly wasn't thrilled.''

Everyone fell silent, a the brimming guilt crushing all of them, the elephant in the room practically taunting them.

''Did you guys talk to Jack...AT ALL before jack became a guardian?'' bunny asked softly.

A much more awkward silence filled the room up in a sickly like fashion, making the rabbit's stomach flip around.

''How coulz we have beenz so supid?'' North sighed deeply sitting down and covering his face,''300 years…''

No one could really argue, they had seen sudden glimpse of the teen over his 300 years, he always seemed very energetic and friendly, but more than often the guardian's didn't return the same enthusiasm. It wasn't that they didn't think Jack was a good spirit, but they were often busy and at times, and they...they just felt put off by him, and found him a little different. After so many years jack's constant and vain attempt of friendship that he so desperately wanted, was only pushed aside when the guardians had just ignored him, leaving the teen stuck into hies lonley world. Many times bunny had labelled the child as a pest for his snow storms and pranks and labelled the boy as a trouble maker or pathetic excuse of a spirit for the trouble he caused. But for a while jack had sort of subsided and dissipeared quietly, only leaving snow storms every once in a while to show he was still around.

When he had come back, the guardians still were off put, but jack didn't seem half as eager to talk to them, which seemed odd.

But they ignored him nonetheless.

Eventually after all those years of neglect and silent torment they dragged him to north's to force him into guardianship.

Looking back there was no question to bunny why jack preferred to be with jamie

As time when on Jack had grown as a spirit, alone confused, and lost.

If that wasn't bad enough bunny had started an angry space between them, over a bunch of snowstorms.

But clearly they should have said...anything.

Bunny bit his lip,''No wonder he's so close to Jamie...that kid is the only one who really acted happy to see Jack.''

Everyone sighed each eyes gazing down towards the ground a mix

of emotions on their contorted faces, with the exception of tooth who still seemed slightly puzzled.

''Well...that still doesn't really give us the answer to HOW jack can do it,'' Tooth reminded softly pointing towards the frozen teeth,''I still don't understand How Jack has grown so close to Jamie, especially enough to guard his memories like this...''

Sandy nodded his head sadly, his mind wandering back to his failure at Jamie's side.

...

The brunette boy fell on top of the pile of leaves, laughing and yelling with the shrill sound of a little girl's voice along with that. Both of them continued to tumble among the mountains of leaves, before the 17 year old popped out, his head, clutching a 10 year old in his arms.

''Happy birthday pippa!''

The little girl let out another charming laugh, as the teen swiftly pulled her into his arms and began to tickle her mercilessly making her cry out even more.

"Stop it! Jack let me go!"

The 10 year old struggled, but in response the 17 year old yanked her back into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Nooooo way, first you gotta say i'm the best big brother in the world."

Pippa chuckled and continued to struggle, her little brown dress now covered in leaves.

"Nno i..."

She was cut off by her own laughter as jack continued to tickle her.

"Jack stop it please!"

Whos the best big brother in the world?"

pippa continued to laugh before she turned around and shoved Jack into the dense leaf pile, making him yell out in protest.

Pippa laughed and threw herself in as well, leaning on her brother's thin chest, knocking the air out of him.

"Sorry jack," the girl yelped quickly trying to slide off his chest. But jack swiftly snatched her with a yelp and yanked her back into his white shirt.

"Just because you beat me up doesn't mean you win." Jack snorted rubbing her hair.

the little girl laughed again, and fought playfully against jack's hand for a bit, before she finally slowed and lowered herself back on her big brother's chest breathing contently.

The teen grinned a ruffled her hair again,"i'm gonna have to watch you, i don't want you to start dating."

Pippa stared at him, with her rounded face a lightly freckled cheeks, her eyes giving him this playful adorabal glare that shined mischievously in her chocolate eyes.

Pippa snorted,"you know i don't wanna date..ewww"

"Pippa the guys will all be trying to kiss you, i'm gonna have to be your bodyguard."

"But boys are so gross..." pippa spat sticking out her tongue.

jack's eyes widen," except me right?"

Pippa was silent scratching her chin, giving a playful smile but not saying anything.

Jack opened his mouth into a agasg expression and soon snatched her from the leaves.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh you Asked for this."

Pippa laughed uncontrollably as jack pinned her to the ground and tickled her heavily, both struggling and laughing the whole way, until they were out of breath.

Jack chuckled and did raspberries on the 10 year old's neck, making the girl let out a protesting giggle.

''Jack stop it!i'm too old for that okay?''

Jack sat up and gave his sister a little air his lungs heaving, ''since when are you to old for things?''

The girl slowly sat up blowing some of the hair out her face and giving jack this lirttle glare that made him chuckle,''Because i'm 10 now? I'm almost a teen...''

''Really, your kina small for that.''

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and huffed only making Jack find her more cute,''I am NOT short.''

''Course not'' Jack smiled slyly,''Your just vertically challenged.''

The girl let a annoyed grunt and rolled her eyes, making Jack smirk.

It was actually kind of scary to him, pippa was growing so quick, it wouldn't actually be that long until she really was around his age now. he wasn't gonna lie, that kinda freaked him out a little.

Quickly shaking the feeling away Jack snatched the girl back into his chest and gave her a tight squeeze making the newly 10 year old laugh in surprise and eventually forget her annoyance. The teen grinned and snuggled the girl close pressing his face behind her hair as he blew it softly, making pippa giggle.

Both of them cuddled like that for a few minutes in the centre of their flaming leaf pile, each enjoying the sound of the rustling leaves and trees, the occasional call of birds dancing in the wind.

Both of them sighed.

''Jack?''

''Yeah?''

''Thanks for being here, I'm really glad your with me.''

The ten chuckled and gave pippa another tight squeeze,''Hey, you have me, I promise I'd never leave you...''

The girl turned to grin at him, her dark chocolate eyes sparkling, as the rich brown hair of hers dangled along her shoulders.

The that memory slipped away, and jack was violently brought to a cold dark place, as he watched his crying sister reach for him desperately.

"JACK!'' she screamed, her freckled cheeks covered with tears.

Jack swun his arms one way after the other, attempting to glide up into the sunlight to the little girl, but then his heart stopped, and he was force to float there.

...

Jack awoke with a gasp from his strange dream, feeling sick and shaking

uncontrollably. Shooting upward he let out a frantic gasp and whirled around

berserkly searching for the little girl who wailed for him pleafully. As

jack kept turning his head this way and that he soon darted his expression

downward as he heard a tiny gasp behind him. Flying his gaze backward he

found a tiny familiar child next to him, rich brown, slightly freckled face

and closed chocolate eyes.

"Damn it i fell asleep again" jack thought furiously pinching his neck.

At this point sleeping was becoming more and more like torture for jack,

every time he put his head down he was always sucked into another dream, and

now a days his dreams just kept bringing up the revolting past. Jack really

rarely slept, but even more less since the dreams had started to become

more frequent, that might of explained why he was so tired.

The teen let out a sigh and rubbed his face, trying to clear his head from

what he had seen, when a tiny coughing noise made his eyes narrow and turn

around. There lying in the soft blankets, was jamie curled up into a tiny

ball, coughing slightly in his sleep and letting wheezes fibrate through his

tiny body. Jack chuckled and admired the boy, his eyes sparkling.

Jamie's face was to the side, with a sleepy expression, his little rosy

cheeks standing out from the rest of his pale face. Softly jack adjusted the blankets around the little boy, cocooning the child lightly in the fleece blankets, making sure his rabbit was cuddled in beside him. All the while jack gazed down at ramie adoringly, letting out a hushed sigh as he stroked his hair, scanning Jamie's bruised face and following each familiar freckle, each familiar little thing he found made his heart flutter.

Suddenly out of the blue Jaime let out a terrified whimper and started to squirm as he let out fierce frantic cries.

Jack eyes widen and just like that he saw the looming swarms of sand shoot out from around, each stream of red starting to rapidly cloud over head. Jack however was shocked to find a different nightmare in the child's vision then usual.

there was no 3 men...

But instead a red van, and floating right behind it, was the red silhouette of a teen shaking it.

Jack's eyes widen, and he froze once more, his body locking up.

in the scarlet swarm of sand a outline of some van doors could be seen, with a silhouette of a very familiar teen tugging on them ravenously, his arms seeming to be on a death grip onto the van laches.

Jack watched in amazement and surprise.

As the silhouette struggled trying to open the doors, a tiny silhouette of a child could be seen from a crack in the door, squirming frantically to help push a large locked lever down. AS the two of them struggled, there was a massive crash and the red teen was thrown backward into a ditch as the van drove away, the child snatched from the space between the doors.

Then the image changed, but it wasn't what Jack was expecting.

Now the red teen lay in a watery ditch, his breath coming out more as gasps, like his lungs were about to crash like a plane. There a battered child crawled over hurriedly, rushing towards the body of the teen, somehow even though only being a silhouette, still seeming terrified. When the boy approached the teen, there was a sudden change as the spirit silhouette struggled to get up and scrambled away from the child, clutching his shoulder and pacing backward like an angry injured animal practically running away from the little boy.

When the teen turned back, he was limping but his gaze was at the astonished child on his knees, crying softly. The 17 year old in Jamie's dream didn't seemed phased and he just started to scream (to jack's surprise) his loud voice storming around the room, echoing like a warning, the voice vibrating from the core of the dream.

''You did this to me! You did this! You worthless little brat!''

The real Jack felt tears in his eyes.

the little boy attempted to get up, but fell back down as he had been limping himself, crashing to the ground he covered his face and his holders began to shake, tiny sobbing started to fill the room.

''Stay the hell away from ME! i never want to see you again, you dirty little slut!''

With that Jack managed to control himself and flat out attacked the horrible dream, attacking that sick teen trying to pull him out of the existence, before he hurt his friend even more. Jack continued pounding it in the thin air until it was all a calming blue.

When jack had calmed down, he swiftly dug Jamie from the covers and dragged his body into his arms, cradling him softly and touching his cheeks. At this point Jack was hysterically sobbing,

''Jamie please! I would never say that, never...please don't think that..none of this is your fault...'' Jack continued to cry as he cradled the boy,

''Please jamie..don't..i'm not mad..i'm not mad..you're my best friend...''Jack weezed.

At this point Jack was all jumbled as he sobbed into his friend's sleeping chest.

''Your my best friend.'''

He whimpered, his shoulders shaking,

''Please believe me…''

Jack wasn't sure how long he had been holding Jamie in his arms, or really how loud he was, but as he buried his face into the child's hair, a little shaky voice slowly became more apparent over the teen's quiet sobbing.

''Jack?''

The teen tore his pale face upward and gazed down, finding Jamie's worried eyes gazing up at him.

At this point the teen himself was red in the face, his eyes slightly tinged, with tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Jack attempted to take a breath but his throat clogged his voice, making him let out a shaky breath that made his arms shiver. At this point Jamie was staring up at Jack with a terrified expression, like he was sure his dream had come true.

''Ja..jack?'' The boy attempted to straighten up at the same time still being encased into the 17 year old's arms, making him struggle slightly,''Are you ok?''

Jack's icy blue eyes locked onto the little child below him, Jamie's face covered with concern and worry like a heavy blanket of snow.

The teen's eyes filled with tears once again as he dlouldragged jamie into another tight hug, tucking him into his chest as he let out a few more heavy shaky breaths.

When the teen finally let go, jamie peer upward jack immediately questioned him,

"Jamie i'd never let anyone hurt you, ok? None of this is your fault, i don't blame you for any of this."

The child stared at jack with his big brown eyes seeming very shocked and confused as his face twinkled with concern.

"What do you mean?"

Jack gazed down at the child firmly his eyes determinedly glowing,

"I would never get mad at you for this, ok? I would never leave you, not for anything."

jamie stared at jack for a good long moment his eyes full of an unreadable expression, before he slowly started to sit up in the teen's lap and raised his head to look at him more straight on.

"Jack why are you talking about this? "

The teen quickly answered,

" because i want you to know i would never leave you, i'd never say anything to hurt you ok?"

Jamie still looked thoroughly confused, but jack was persisted and swiftly yanked him into another tight hug, crushing jamie against his chest.

"I promise i'll always be there, ok?" Jack whispered quietly, keeping jamie close

There was a silence, as jack continued to hold the child stiffly his face etched with worry as he kept the boy close. The boy in bis arms didn't say a word at first, still confused, probably still unsure how to respond, as he just felt himself being tightly hugged against the spirit's chest. The teen rubbed his cheek softly along the boy's shoulder doing everything possible to let him no he wasn't mad, until jamie's small voice let out a tiny mumble,

"Ok"

Jack smiled lightly and gave Jamie another gentle squeeze, while Jamie hugged him back firmly, even though he wasn't quite sure what was going on.


	11. Chapter 11 visit to north's

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait.**

 **Really long chapter up ahead, took me 21 pages to write it apparently.**

 **I'm sorry i've been busy with 100s of things.**

 **Btw...last reminder, for jamie's friends are given my names mostly b/c they didn't really get ones in the movie. (with the exception of cupcake and stuff)**

 **See u soon**

Jack licked his lips gently, his throat quenched with an angry thirst.

It had been a while since he had drank anything, which was fine for a spirit like Jack, as guardians like himself could go months without water or food.

However Jack was a little different.

Being the winter spirit himself It was important Jack drank more water them most spirits, as ice and snow involved water.

It never had to be much, a few glasses a week would do just fine.

But it was nonetheless important.

This is why the teen was wide awake, his throat feeling a little like sandpaper.

Jack was fully rested and had been cuddled Next to Jamie all night, fully conscious but watching his dreams, especially for that one about him rejecting Jamie.

Jack was still trying to get over that one.

Jamie was wrapped up in blankets snoring gently with his little hushed breaths, slightly laughing when Jack toyed with his dreams, making the teen laugh himself. The 11 year old at the moment was breathing softly, cocooned by warm blankets and clutching his rabbit tightly, while baby tooth snuggled oh his neck, her feathers tickling him. Jack was holding him from behind keeping Jamie in his tight cage like embrace, wrapping his arms and feet around him.

It had been almost a week since Jamie's friends had been over, and Jamie was still shaken up, but was progressing a little.

He was still pretty quiet and didn't want to be out of arm reach of anyone he knew, but he was still able to smile and laugh, and was still trying to recover.

Jack had never let the child out of his sight.

Yet here he was, torn between getting a much needed glass of refreshment or leaving the timid child's side while he slept.

On any other given time Jack would stay where he was, but his throat kept tickling him annoyingly, much like the feathers on Baby Tooth that hovered slightly over Jamie's neck, slightly shivering each time the child breathed. Jack let out another sigh, his fully conscious mind fully fueled after his past couple nights of sleep, in a way it made times like this kinda quiet in a way, but he was by Jamie's sleeping side no matter what, watching out for the red sand.

This late night however Jamie seemed to be doing quite well, as the frosty sand flicked and swirled it's way around his head like a aurora, he would smile and chuckle lightly as the sculpture jack molded the snow like sand into funny memories of the past.

This usually kept Jack entertained, and seeing Jamie's little smile made it all worth 110%, but today Jamie seemed to be doing quite well, with only a nice calming storm on white floating over his head.

Jack bit his lip.

Then out of the blue a sound erupted downstairs, making Jack freeze up once more, clutching Jamie tightly in a sharp embrace. The teen waited a second, before he made another move, his long fingers dwindling closer to the handle of his staff, panic seizing his veins. But then like a vcr tape he froze as faint loud voices could be heard muffled Behind Jamie's bedroom door.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in concentration,until his wiring mind recognize the voices below.

Jane and Jamie's mom.

The teen's eyes widen in surprise as he turned towards the plain white door, his eyes shining with curiosity in a way.

The muffled voices were obviously quiet, but they sounded frantic in their rushed speech, much like the sound of a woodpecker beating tree bark. Jack raised his eyebrows and turned back to the boy next to him,

Jamie was quietly breathing his body wrapped tightly in warm blankets that secured him warmly in his place as baby tooth continued to nap on the child's warm neck. Another frantic yelp could be heard downstairs and jack felt his body quiver.

Gently Jack lifted upward and stroked the sleeping fairy that was lying peacefully oh the side of Jamie's neck, being careful not to have too much pressure on her body.

The tiny fairy squeaked and sat upward rubbing her eyes and giving Jack a confused look.

The 17 year old sighed,

''Sorry baby tooth, but do you think you could watch Jamie for a second, I want to check out downstairs for a minute.''

The fairy stared blankly at the teen for a second, her different colored eyes slanted in a way like she was thinking hard, she opened her mouth to ask a question, but then quickly closed it and nodded.

Jack nodded and smiled thanking her before he gave Jamie one last tight squeeze, before he bolted out of the bed rushing to see what was going on.

The moment Jack opened the door he was greeted by the sound of loud yelling, not so much frantic as angry.

In surprise Jack stepped forward staff in hand and began to run down the staircase his mind racing.

Jack let out an icy breath and slowly followed the angry sounds, his steps quiet as he slid down the hallway towards the steps. Creeping a way down the stairs Jack peaked down into the living room light, that dimly outlined the two female figures, who stood yelling at each other in the tense space.

Jack felt his fist tighten as he watched.

''Megan I'm sick of this!'' Jane yelled her voice filled with annoyance,''YOU CAN"T SHIELD HIM FOREVER!''

Jamie's usually calm and controlled mother was bright red, her cheeks flushing with scarlet,''YOU DON"T THINK I KNOW THAT JANE? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL, SEEING HIM IN HIS ROOM, STARVING HIMSELF, TERRIFIED OF WHAT MIGHT COME FOR HIM THE NIGHT?''

Jane snarled and put her hand in her thick hair, violently pulling at it,''KEEPING HIM HERE WILL ONLY MAKE HIM MORE SCARED, EVER THINK OF THAT?''

Megan shot upward until she was craning her neck to look into Jane's fiery eyes, her own eyes filled with bitter fury,''YOU DON'T THINK I"VE CONSIDERED THAT? I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT, I BLAME MYSELF FOR EVERYTHING THAT"S HAPPENED! AFTER EVERYTHING HE"S EXSPIRENCED YOU WANT ME TO THROW HIM BACK INTO SCHOOL? WHERE HE WAS BEING BULLIED?''

Jane's nostrils flared,"MEG IT'S BEEN 2 WEEKS! HE NEEDS SOME NORMAL BACK INTO HIS LIFE, HE CAN"T FULLY HEAL WITHOUT THAT!''

"SO YOU WANT HIM BEING BULLIED!?''

"NO OF COURSE NOT! I JUST WANT HIM TO FEEL A BIT MORE CONFIDENT BEFORE THE COURT CASE!''

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THEY"LL BE A COURT CASE!''

At this point Jane's rich green eyes widen and she threw back her head and laughed harshly,''REALLY MEG? You really think a bunch of heartless fuckers who try to rape a child they've never met, are gonna think to themselves 'shit we should give this family a break' and plead guilty?''

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT"S BEST FOR MY SON!""

At this they continued to argue and Jack felt himself getting more and more uncomfortable as the tension grew and grew like smoke in the home. At this point both women were so in the heat of their debate and yelling so loudly, Jack was starting to wonder if he should check and see if Jamie was ok, when a horrible thought struck him.

Did he close Jamie's door?

Jack swiftly moved to Jamie's room, his steps floating up the stairs softly but at a fiery pace, turning the corner to the hall way of the stairs to his friend's little room, attempting to be as quiet as the snowflakes he often cast. But as jack was turning his head over his shoulder one more time to see if the adults were quieting down, he found jamie fully awake sitting on his bed, baby tooth patting his arm, glancing back at jack nervously.

Jack stopped dead and the door creaked open making a very audible noise erupt in the tiny room, earning a involuntary flinch from Jack.

This also made the yelling downstairs a little more louder.

The child however was sitting with his back away from the teen, not even glancing back towards the sound of the door, and the mortified winter spirit.

Jamie just continued to sit there, much like a doll, his legs dangling over the side of the bed as Jack stared at him nervously.

Almost as if reading the teen's mind the boy sighed and shrugged not looking up,

''I know they're fighting.''

With that the boy let out another sigh and rubbed his arm making him turn a bright red in embarrassment.

Jack felt his heart drop to his stomach and his shoulders slumped. Baby tooth let out a tiny sigh and snuggled closer into Jamie's little chest, the child continued to stroke her gently. Jack sighed and slowly stepped upward setting himself on the bed and wrapping a comforting arm on the child's shoulder before bringing him closer.

The yelling continued, like a bad stench of horrible cooking, much like the time Jack had tried to cook. Jamie sighed and frowned his eyes focused on the floor, while Jack's cool eyes fell on the rich wood as well, still holding a grip on the child.

Both of them stayed in silence as the yelling continued angrily, like tiny bombs, little words creeping through the closed door, and fitfully reaching their ears.

''HE"S NOT READY...''

''STOP ACTING LIKE HE"S YOUR SON.''

"YOUR MAKING IT WORSE...''

"DON'T IMPRISON HIM''

"HE'S TERRIFIED''

and so on...

Jamie continued to stare at the ground forlornly as Jack let out a sigh and gave him another squeeze, his eyes closing as the rich brown strands of Jamie's hair tickled his face.

He let out another sigh.

Then suddenly an idea lit up in his head.

Quite suddenly Jack pulled away and looked out at the night sky, his thoughts bubbling all at once, much to the confused boy's expression who gave him a worried look.

Turning to the child cuddled on the edge of the bed Jack grew a smile and asked in a slightly smirkish voice,

''Hey Jamie''

Baby tooth and the child both traded glances and gave the boy a confused look.

Jack grinned,''Wanna take a flight? neither of us can sleep anyway...''

At this Jamie's eyes slowly widen and his lips twitched into a thin upward look, that swiftly turned into a grin.

Baby tooth seemed hesitant at first, until she saw Jamie's smile, and pretty soon she grew one too, her wings starting to flutter.

''Really?'' jamie asked slightly hesitant,''You sure will be safe?''

''Yep '' Jack smirked and nodded already grabbing Jamie's vest from his closet,

''let's go.''

...

''Thanks jack,'' The boy chimed as Jack zipped up his jacket in a swift movement.

Jack grinned looking the boy straight in the eye,''No problem bud, your kind of busy with your shoes.''

Jamie chuckled weekly and straighten his red scarf, and fixed up his mittens,''ready baby tooth?''

The fairy chirped enthusiastically and nodded her head excitedly, buzzing around the child's hair.

Jamie chuckled and Jack laughed opening the bedroom window, glancing briefly outside for any sign of disturbance.

The street way was dark, not a window light was on, not a street lamp, nothing.

perfect.

Suddenly Jamie's timid little voice echoed in Jack's ear,''Jack?''

the teen looked over and found a bundled up jamie staring at him nervously.

''Will mom find out i'm gone?''

The boy stared at Jack worriedly for a moment his big puppy eyes now soaked with a sudden worry that soon vibrated through his tiny body, causing him to slightly shiver even in his warm fall coat.

At this Jack gave a loving smile and scratched the child's hair trying to ignore the muffled yelling that was still going on downstairs,

''It's ok bud, I got in under control.''

'are you sure?''

''Course.'' Jack smiled touching the child's cheek.

Jamie still casted his gaze downward shyly, questions still pondering in his face, but slowly a tiny smile grew and he peered up at his friend once more, hesident eyes sparkling slightly.

''Ok''

Jack grinned and baby tooth flew between them giving them both a salute with a happy chirp, making both boys laugh.

''Alright let's go,'' Jack beamed as baby tooth helped the teen open the small window into the night street below.

Jamie nodded and stood back before the teen bounded over to the tiny child's side, crouching down so He could slide up on his waist, much like a piggy back ride. At first Jamie seemed a little uncomfortable and slightly squirmed, but Jack remained patient and helped the child cling on to his back tight, wrapping his smaller legs around his waist and keeping his arms tight around his neck.

''Are you sure your ok with this?'' Jamie asked quietly.

Jack chuckled straightening his weight,''I've taken you for flights before dude.''

''Yeah but,'' Jamie struggled a little,''Don't you get sick of me tagging along like this? I don't want you to get sick of me.''

Jack chuckled and passed a loving smile at the 11 year old,''I could never get sick of you.''

Jamie blushed and jack smiled rustling the boy's hair briefly.

''Ready baby tooth?''

The fairy saluted once more and landed on Jack's head softly, nuzzling among the white roots.

As Jack gripped Jamie tighter and adjusted him once more on his hips, The teen leapt forward softly balancing on the window ledge of Jamie's room. Closeing the window door softly as the yelling down stairs was completely muted.

''we won't be gone that long...'' Jack thought.

Jamie's tight grip flung Jack out of his thoughts as he felt the 11 year old's grip tightened like a boa around his neck and waist. Turning his head slightly Jack smiled and ruffled the boy's hair reminding him they were safe.

''It's ok Jamie, this will be fun.''

Slowly Jamie's grip loosened.

With that Jack chuckled before readying himself and pulling out his staff, his entire body quivering with the excitement of flight.

Taking one last moment to adjusted jamie once more the teen grinned and yelled,

''Let's go!''

The wind burst forth and collected them into the air, twirling the teen in the air almost like a dance.

Jack let out a crisp laugh of pure joy as the wind held them high in the air twisting them around wildly and encasing the teen into a loving playful hug of air,(missing him after their days apart) caressing his arms and hair and making him fly through the air at a speedy and enthusiastic pace. However the wind was still careful as it noticed little Jamie clinging to the teen's back like a little monkey, seeming much more nervous then the last time he had flown. More softly the wind whirled around the child, lightly brushing his chestnut hair and sending a warm kiss on his forehead for support. Then it gave a playful whirl and flew threw the boy's hair wildly finally making the 11 year old smile and laugh, much to the wind's delight.

With a sharp wirl it tickled the little fairy buried in Jack's snow white hair and flooded upward taking the 3 friends up with it into the night sky.

...

''So..'' Jack grinned flying among the clouds,''Where do you wanna go?''

Jamie who was now more lying along Jack's back and holding his arms tightly around his neck seemed puzzled and gave Jack a confused look.

''I can chose?''

Jack chuckled and flew closer to the half moon,''sure...the wind is pretty quick, we can go anywhere...''

Jamie paused and Jack waited patiently.

''Ummmm...Jack?''

''Yeah?''

''Do you think we can go to north's place, if that's ok?''

Jack's smile fell and he went into a surprised heisdent silence, 1000s conflicting thoughts shooting through his head at once. A confused a dabateful mind rummaging over the request as he remained silent.

He must of been quiet for a while, because Jamie spoke up,

''It's ok if it's too far, i mean it's fine i'm happy to be here anyway.''

But jack without even meaning to quickly spoke up too,

''No no, it's ok bud, we can, I'd be fine with it.''

Jamie blinked in surprise.

''You sure?''

''Yeah, it be fun, i kinda wanted to go anyway.''

Jack lied

...

The wind became to get more colder as the three friends flew swiftly among the clouds heading straight for the welcoming North pole. Jamie was pretty happy at the moment and was beaming ear to ear as he sailed through the dark starry sky, a silhouette among the shining lights as he rode on his friends back. Baby tooth and him kept glancing at each other in delight as Jack would swerve among the clouds, splashing through a maze of chilling cold white, to find themselves covered in cloud right after. At one point Jack did this and when they erupted back out Jack now had a long white beard that looked much like north's, making everyone laugh, counting Jack as he wiped it away.

The child smiled broadly as Jack floated him over many towns, letting them all silently view the tiny houses and wild forests below, it was kind of like floating through a painting in a way. Jamie grinned warmly as they floated by many family windows seeing many families cuddled together, or different people watching tv, with Jack still being careful not to get to close they'd see a flying boy.

Jack chuckled and swooped past all the homes, Jamie keeping his strong grip as they passed a tree fort, reminding Jamie of his friend's fort back in their woods.

Eventually they came to the cold arctic ocean.

where the cold came more bitter and Jamie was thankful to be wearing mittens. As it started to snow gently upon the 3 passengers Jamie softly peaked over the teen's shoulder eyeing the snowy peaks of icebergs in search for the arctic seals he so often heard about, or the mysteries greenland shark.

Jack who was moving smoothly through the air glanced back and caught Jamie peeking out at the great sea below, his eyes wide with wonder and reflecting the clear waves below.

Smiling Jack patted him again and whispered with a slight showing offneess,

''Watch how close we can get...''

With that Jack rocketed downward, flying much like a peregrine falcon in mid dive as he went swiftly towards the freezing waves.

Jamie gripped tightly to Jack's hoodie and shut his eyes momentarily, unsure what to expect completely.

Then the wind stopped shooting freshly past him, and Jamie opened one uncertain eye, feeling his whole body tightly clasping to Jack.

But when he opened his eyes fully he glanced around slowly before he noticed him And jack were floating among the silver waves of the arctic, letting the cool wind that guided the mighty waves pull at their clothes as they flew among them.

Jamie eyes grew in excitement as he straightened up and looked among the waves that crashed around him, sending foam onto his shoes and a little on Baby tooth's head as she let out a protesting squeak.

Jack and Jamie both laughed, as Jack doged among the clear water, racing against the treacherous waves with joy. Jamie beamed and peered to his side staring down towards the dark swirls of liquid, his mind lost in the hypnotizing swirls.

Already he could feeling tommy and rocky getting jealous.

With a smile Jamie pulled up on Jack more straightly, and hugged the winter spirit from behind, smiling as he pressed his face into his blue clothed back .Faintly the child heard the teen chuckle over the crashing waves and they rose upward, heading straight for North's in the snowy sky.

...

When they finally arrived at the massive icy building Jack had been anxious to get Jamie inside for warmth, so it was a kind of pleasure for him when he caught sight of the large headquarters of the russian man himself.

''You ready Jamie?'' Jack asked slowing his pace a little,''I hope you don't mind but I might have to shift you a bit so you can get off easier.''

As they neared the great colorful windows of north's window Jamie smirked and said,''If it comes between falling to my death and you holding me up, I think i'm ok if you move me a bit.''

Jack smirked and floated forward coming to the massive frostless window that could be opened from the inside.

''fair enough.''

As Jack slowed he started to sort of stand up in the air, then he softly guided Jamie from his back into his arms where he held him on the side of his hip, with a protective arm around the child. Jamie wiggled slightly, sliding off the teen's back and to his side, before he carefully let Jack support him on his hip, while Jack floated closer to the window.

The teen peered closer, squinting in the dark, until he happened to recognize familiar figure that made his lips curl into a smirk.

''Hey phil!''

Jack floated forward and banged on the window softly, making the 7ft yeti turn around and drop the thing he had been polishing, making Jack laugh and Jamie smile softly.

At first when phil turned and faintly spotted Jack, he looked suspicious with his odd long eyebrows and gave a grunt towards the teen, that was until he noticed the child the teen was holding on the side of his hips.

Phil's eyes widen hugly and he looked like he was going to pass out.

seeing the massive creature stare at him, Jamie blushed and waved carefully, making the teen smile.

At the sight of Jamie Phil quickly opened the massive window with little effort and waved them both in.

''Why is he so careful?'' Jamie asked quietly.

Jack smiled and looked off a little,''errrrr i might of been kicked out a lot over the years,''

Jamie stared at him wide eyed

'' they don't like snowball fights during work apparently.''

Jamie chuckled,

''sounds like you.''

Laughing both boys flew inside as Phil closed the massive window, giveing shocked glances towards the child in Jack's arms.

As jack floated downward he slowly let jamie slide down, letting him find his feet as they both stood up.

It was at that second phil stepped forward, his massive furry presence taking over at least a good 5 feet of space in the hallway alone, making even north seem small, which was very hard to do.

Phil stood there in his massive way gazing downward towards the two boys, specifically Jamie who was a good 1/4 of his size. Jamie peered upward with his big brown eyes and gazed at the massive yeti, who was giving him a very sad sort of knowing look, that made Jack's smile disappear momentarily. The boy continued to look up at the gigantic creature, that seemed to walk straight out of one of his creature books, and gave the animal a hesident smile before rubbing his neck awkwardly. Phil didn't seem to notice, his demeanor had changed from the second Jack had seen him, his usual tough and rule working yeti self had practically fallen away, shining a hurt filled stare downward.

Jack wasn't quite sure, but he swore he saw a few tears bubbling in the yeti's smaller eyes.

Jamie bit his lip and smiled not seeming to notice (thankfully)

''Thanks phil for the autograph...'' Jamie grinned shly,''Didn't know it was you...''

The yeti blinked for a second with his big brown eyes, before his the mustache (as you might call it) ruffled into a grinning position. After a moment the yeti made a deep chuckling noise and patted the child's head, Making Jack smile once more.

Jamie giggled while the teen chuckled, elbowing the yeti playfully,''You autographed his book? Really?'''

The yeti let out a snort and shrugged making Jack smirk at him even more.

''Developing an ego are we phil?''

Phil gave Jack a friendly slap on the shoulder that made Jack wince slightly from the force, making him wonder if phil had done that intentionally. But before he could think about that too much Phil offered to take Jamie's coat which Jamie obliged, and quickly and they were wandering among North's workshop gazing excitedly at all the peperations.

''Do these guys really get this busy in april?'' Jamie asked amused spinning around to catch all the sights of flying airplanes and self swimming boats of the air.

Jack chuckled doing the same.

''Well they only have to visit everybody on planet earth..'' Jack grinned watching the army of yetis getting into a argument about a purple robot and about 50 red ones.

Jamie chuckled glancing at the yeti in the corner who was busy creating a doll house.

''Well, it's amazing how busy it is.''

Baby tooth chirped eagerly in agreement landing softly on the child's shoulder and pointing a finger towards another yeti that made both boys look her way.

When Jack followed her finger he noticed that Baby Tooth was staring towards a yeti who was busily making a barbie dollish looking fairy, that had tight curves and puffy lips. Practically a stereotype with wings.

When Jack turned to look at baby tooth, her cheeks were a bright red and she was looking at the doll like she wanted to burn it.

Jack chuckled,''It's ok baby tooth,'' Jack laughed,''We know what real fairies look like, and their way cooler than that.''

Jamie who noticed Baby tooth's piercing glare chuckled and patted her head incredibly softly,''Don't worry those dolls are nothing compared to how you look.''

Jack chuckled and started to shake his head, ''come on, let's explore some more.''

Baby tooth continued to glare at the prissy perfect doll as they walked away.

...

As the 3 friends continued to explore the massive home, they admired the grand decorations and flying toys, along with the hard working yetis who continued their toy work arguing slightly as they did. Jamie and Jack amused themselves by hiding in decorations and chasing the flying toys. At one point both boys were approached by the red clothed elves, making both of them stop in their tracts. The slightly slow elves blink and held up a plate to offer the Jamie a tray of cookies, little dopey smiles forming across their little faces.

Jamie smiled and grapped a choclate chip thanking the elves as he did, which they seemed surprised by. Jack chuckled and did the same giving the elves a salute, as he chopped messily on his white chocolate, making Jamie laugh. (just as Jack hoped)

Soon the 3 friends visit one of the grand fireplaces and with the help of some elves they roasted some marshmallows by the fire, along with a couple elves and phil. (who later joined them)

Jamie had been roasting his marshmallow away, letting the white burn to a crispy black, when suddenly he saw a cookie line up next to his marshmallow melting speedily over the fire. Blinking the child followed the stick and found an arm holding it, soon connecting to the frosty teen, who was smirking ear to ear.

Jamie laughed and nudged his friend while Jack chuckled elbowing him back.

Phil slapped Jack's back again sending him backwards with a yelp, but then laughter, as baby tooth lectured the large yeti jokingly, her marshmallow on fire as she did.

Both boys laughed once again.

As the friends came to the center of north's workshop, Jack and Jamie were giggling and joking around as baby tooth swooped between them.

''Thanks for bringing me here Jack...this really helps a lot.''

''No problem bud, it's actually pretty nice to see this place again.''

''How long has it been since you've been here?''

Jack shrugged passing a glance at the flying train in the sky reminding him of the polar express.

''I thinnnkkkk 2 months maybe?''

Jamie's eyes widen,''Woah, why would you stay away from some place like this Jack?''

The winter spirit chuckled and elbowed Jamie once more,''Well i've been having more fun with you.''

Jamie's expression fell and he looked shocked, before a slow smile grew on his face and he shook his head,

''nnnoononon, i'm not that fun.'' He laughed smirking.

Jack smirked and elbowed him again,''Come on bud, of course you are.''

''Hey, i'm not that cool..'' Jamie shrugged.

''What makes you think your not?''

''Well….I'm not special..'' Jamie chuckled.

All of a sudden Jack stopped and his smile faltered as he stared at Jamie in confusion and a little worry over the boy's response, making the child turn back to look at him, his smile soon fading as he looked at Jack's expression.

''Jack are you ok?''

The teen stopped for a second, as his eyes wandered around the room, then they fell on the massive globe, orbiting the heart of the room.

Suddenly Jack grew a massive grin.

''Hay Jamie can I show you something?'' The teen grinned.

Jamie gave him a nervous look,''ummmmm...ok''

The teen grinned somehow wider and swiftly pulled the surprised boy into his arms, before flying upward towards the spinning globe covered in tiny lights, glowing profusely.

Babytooth watched them from below, giving both boys a second on their own, smiling up at them as Jack flew.

The teen hovered in front of the face of it for a second, Jamie Cradled gently in his arms, the child glanced up at him curiously while Jack grinned down at him.

''Jack...What is..?''

The teen smirked,''It's the world.''

Jamie gazed in wonderment, his big brown eyes regaining that curious sparkle that Jack adored.

The child gazed at the globe expectedly, his eyes reflecting the golden lights that sparkled across the massive globe.

The yeti's working around them passed glances every so often towards the pair, eavesdropping silently.

''What exactly are the lights about?'' The child asked curiously.

Jack smiled and adjusted the little boy in his arms before answering,

''oh the lights...'' he chuckled I was wondering what those were too when I first saw them,''

Jamie blinked up at him.

''All the lights are supposed to be kids who believe in the guardians.''

Jamie's eyes widen in sheer wonderment before he quaked at the twinkling lights once again, making Jack chuckle at his enthusiasm..

''so wait...every light is a kid...''

''Who believes in guardians, yeah.''

Jamie continued to stare and Jack felt his chest start to heat up as he readied himself for the next sentence.

''You remember about a year ago...when pitch was giving people nightmares and trying to get people to stop believing and stuff...''

Jamie blinked once more before he turned over to Jack, a little smile planted on his face.

''yeah, of course, that's how we met.''

Jack grinned and ruffled the boy's hair.

''Well true...''

Jamie laughed before turning to face the globe once more,''well...yeah i remember that, you told me a little bit about that stuff.''

Jack nodded and continued,''well...when that happened all the lights went out...except for...''

Jack suddenly flew over to the side with a sharp turn, following the spinning globe till he came to the little patch of green right under the canadian border.

Floating next to it, Jack pointed out the middle light surrounded by the bunch of other little shimmering bulbs.

''...that one.'' He grinned pointing at it carefully his arm steady,''It was the only one that stayed on.''

Jamie blinked and gazed at in wonderment, his face slightly taken with awe at the steady little light, glowing powerfully among the others.

The teen gave a knowing smile and squeezed Jamie once more.

''well...that's your light.''

Jamie's eyes widen even more so and he flipped his gaze to Jack, the 11 year old seemed blindsighted amazed and gave this open mouthed expression to Jack, as if to question him if this was really true.

The teen smirked,

''Think your cool now?''

Jamie blushed but was much too modest to answer.

...

In the side of the great sant's fortress, Jack and Jamie continued their visit and went to their favorite part of the building,

the stables.

''Are they here today?''

''Well they should be, north isn't out i think.''

''Well this place is pretty big.''

''Yeah north could be anywhere, it takes a huge place to hide him, especially his voice.''

Jamie chuckled and Jack unlocked the stable door with the key one of the yetis had cautiously given him, thanks to Jamie's presence.

The moment they stepped inside the massive room, a musty smell of fresh hay and reindeer greeted them, much to Jack and Jamie's excitement.''

At the sound of the door opening the reindeer concurrently turned their heads towards towards the 2 boys, making Jack grin ear to ear.

All the reindeer seemed just as excited as they caught sight of the carrot's Jamie had dangling from his hand and in Jack's hoodie.

Seeing this the teen laughed and closed the door softly so it was mostly lit by the lamp on the ceiling, giving off a warm glow to the entire stable.

''These guys like food just as much as rocky I think.''

Jamie rolled his eyes,''Jack Rocky likes football, he clearly eats more than then everybody here combined.''

Baby tooth fluttered out of Jack's hoodie, her eyes focusing on the massive animals around her nervously.

Snickering Jack wandered down the row of reindeer, stretching their necks out as far as they could go, while their golden name plate shone on their stable doors.

''hey guys, sorry were a little late, we should of visited sooner.'' Jack noted handing prancer a bright orange carrot.

Jamie chuckled and handed his out to vixen and cupid,

''Here you go guys.''

Baby tooth fluttered around fretfully passing nervous glances at the boys as they fed the large deer, jumping slightly as she saw the 11 year old come close to their large antlers. But nearly jumped out of her skin herself when she bumped into the nose of comment who was smiling at her friendly.

As Jack finished feeding blitzen he turned over and noticed Jamie by the largest reindeer of the bunch, with his gigantic antlers and massive chocolate eyes.

There Jamie stood, feeding the reindeer gently, stroking his neck and scratching his ears, while the gentle giant snorted and continued to eat.

''Feeding your favorite again?'' Jack grinned stepping up next to Dancer's door.

Jamie shrugged, not looking up from the beautiful deer's face,''well he's my deer for a reason.''

Smirking Jack ruffled the deer's mane, admiring his massive presence ''Yeah, it was cool when he ran up to you last time.''

Jamie grinned scratching the reindeer's chin,''yeah, I was amazed by that.''

''looks like dancer likes you.''

At this the massive deer brought his head up and stared at Jack curiously quaking his head as he did and giving Jack a funny look, that was until he spotted the final carrot in Jack's hoodie and dove for it, dragging Jack closer to him as he did.

Jack let out a surprised yelp and nearly fell over as the reindeer shoved his face in his pocket before snatching the orange carrot and pulling away just as quick.

At first both boys stood there bewildered, before Jack and Jamie burst into laughing making them both slide to the floor. Baby tooth would of flown over but she was distracted by comment who was pinning her up against the wall with his nose gently, his whiskers tickling her furiously.

As jack and Jamie calmed down both stood up and continued to pat Dancer silently, a nice mellow feeling enveloping them all.

After a little however Jack saw Jamie frown, and he started to scrunch his face up, as he always did when he was thinking over something that worried him.

''You ok?'' Jack asked worriedly.

Jamie was sighed as he continued to absent mindedly pat the deer's neck, his eyes dark and depressed.

''I'm just thinking about school and stuff,'' Jamie shrugged,''..you know...about the things they said...'''

Jack stiffened and his hand sunk in dancer's fur.

''You know...you don't have to go if you don't want to, it's up to you.''

''Yeah but what if Jane is right? What if this makes me even more scared?''

Jamie turned to the teen anxiety taking his voice,''What if I locking myself up, maybe she's right about the whole normal in my life again idea.''

Jack shifted and put an arm on the boy's shoulder,''Calm down bud, it's gonna be ok.''

Jamie glanced at him, his big brown eyes filled with hesitation and uncertinatiny,''But what if it's not?''

''It will be, you can do whatever you want Jamie, do what makes you comfortable.''

Jamie was silent for a moment, already a new worry etched across his face.

''yeah but...''

He stuttered making Jack look up.

The boy was silent for a second longer his eyes filled with worry,

''I'm just scared what my classmates might find out...especially...''

Jamie suddenly fell into silence his big eyes peering towards the floor, his eyes blinking profusely.

Jack stared at the child for a moment, his anticipation chewing on his insides, half tempted to answer the unfinished sentence.

After a few more seconds Jack spoke up for the soon to be sniveling Jamie.

''...The bullies at your school?''

Jamie nodded, his eyes down casted.

''if i go to school...I'm terrified what they might find out, I've been gone for 2 weeks anyway...But I'm scared i'll hurt myself if i stay locked up in my room.''

Jack quickly hugged Jamie closed the child into a loving hug,

''Hey calm down bud, first off...you're not locking yourself up, you need your rest. Second you can probably tell classmates you were on vacation for something,''

Jamie whimpered,''But...I just don't know what i'm supposed to do...'''

''Buddy relax, your gonna be ok...just do what makes you feel the best..it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, just do what makes you feel comfortable.''

The 11 year old stared at him worriedly,''But i don't know how to help myself.''

''Hey'' Jack said quietly his voice still soft as snow,''It's gonna be ok...I promise i'll help you.''

Once again he pulled Jamie into yet another tight hug, pinning the child into his chest as he hung over his shoulder.

''I know it's hard…...No one really knows what to do in these kind of situations honestly.''

Jamie stared at him nervously and blinked away the few tears bubbling in his eyes, making Jack give him another hug.

''I promise i'll be right next to you, I won't let anyone hurt you.''

Jack felt Jamie hang still in his arms for a second seeming to analyze the idea, at the same time trying to keep in his tears.

''I know you will.''

.

.

Eventually Jack and jamie left the stable as one of the yetis from the workplace told them that north wanted to see them, much to Jack's uncertainty. Soon both boys patted the massive dancer before following the large yeti outside.(after of course they called baby tooth who was busy playing hide and seek in the hay with commet.)

Once outside, Jack held Jamie's hand tightly keeping in step with the child as he walked along the icy path, when they came closer to the gigantic form of north through the halls his grip tightened around the child's little hand. As both boys came into the massive room, yetis still working, the globe still spinning and christmas lights twinkling everywhere, the cheerful form of North began to come clearer.

''Jamie! Jack! Itsz so nice to see you both!''

Jack held a tiny friendly smile, while Jamie gave north a shy grin his big eyes scanning the massive giant.

''Hey north, how are you?'' Jamie complimented in the most friendly way he could.

The giant laughed and snatched a cookie,''Doinz very well, now that you're here.''

Jamie smiled glancing back towards the globe,''this place is somehow bigger then i remember it being.''

''Trust me you get used to it.'' Jack shrugged passing him a smile.

North laughed but as he did both caught eye contact of the other and through north's great wind filled laugh he saw a small sparkle of guilt, and begging in his face that made Jack feel terrible.

''Well, it is very much big.'' Santa sighed looking towards the snowy sky.

''How are you doing?''

Jamie was silent for a moment, and kind of gave a half hearted shrug,''It's ok…''

''Were both ok.'' Jack said automatically, terrified that Jamie may fall depressed once more.

''Well thazt's good to hear,'' North chuckled striding upward,''Surprised to see you both here so early.''

''Yeah neither of us could really sleep, I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up before.'' Jack sighed, attempting his best to be somewhat friendly.

''That'z fine Jack, it's good to see you bothz, we've all been wondering how you two have been doing.''

Jamie shrugged gently grabbing another cookie from one of the other little elves thanking him as he did,''Yeah, jack's been a MASSIVE help.''

Jack grinned squeezing his shoulder and North laughed,''I knew thatz Jack could be good with something other than snowball fightsx, rightz jack?''

The teen shrugged and smirked slightly his eyes shining,''Ohhh come on phil enjoyed it.''

''Your on my naughty list for a reason Jack.''

Jamie giggled and Jack caught north's big eyes sparkle.

Baby Tooth was chuckling softly herself, as she floated over Jack's shoulder.

''You two certainly get alonz pretty well, I'm amazed how well you guys clickz.''

''Well this weirdo is my first believer.'' Jack smirked joking, eyeing Jamie playfully.

At this Jamie snorted and pushed Jack slightly making the teen laugh.

North smirked himself, eyes admiring but soft,''It's just sort of impressive is allz I mean,''

Jack started to feel a little more uncomfortable, as the odd questions of north made his skin start to tighten, his mind trying to trace the path to where they could possibly lead. A worrying cloud of what the great giant might ask, the whole hearted reminder of the explosion Jack had let out a couple weeks ago was still apparent and remembered by the glimmer in North's eyes.

Fear taking him, Jack made a hard decision, the opportunity jumping when he caught sight of the yawning Jamie.

''I think we better get home, this guy needs some sleep.''

Jamie gave a confused look up at Jack and raised an uncertain eyebrow, but the teen did not answer the silent question.

North seemed surprised,''ohh...well..That'z fine no problem.''

Jack gave a polite thankful nod and turned to the window, while Jamie was offered his coat by phil.

Baby tooth who had been dwindling over Jamie's shoulder glanced at Jack worriedly and shared a anxiouse glance with the child below her.

Jack was about to Yank Jamie back onto his back, when North suddenly spoke up.

''Wait..waitz, hold on…''

Jack gave him a nervous look.

''Are you flying the whole way back?''

Jamie spoke before Jack could,

''Well we thought.''

North shook his head and waved his hand in a sassy way,''Nah,nah,nah, You can't do thatz, much to cool. Take snow globe.''

With that North threw a white ball on the ground before they could protest and a massive swirling vortex took place, Jamie's bedroom fuzzily visible.

Jack flinched not a huge fan of this way of traveling, reminding him a little to much of the first time he had been shoved into a sack.

Jamie however looked worried but also somewhat curious at the massive orb.

Giving a glance upward the child gave the teen a questioning look that made the Jack second guess himself.

''Thanks north.'' Jack mumbled as he and Jamie stepped forward, baby tooth shooting into Jack's hoodie pocket.

North nodded his head giving them both a knowing nod.

As both boys came a little closer to the swirling mist Jamie's eyes widen with slight fear and anticipation and without meaning to, back off slightly, his breath quickening.

Jack noticed this immediately and clenched Jamie's hand tighter, not really thrilled with traveling this way either.

''It's ok, i'm right here.''

Jamie took in a few frantic breaths and glanced back wildly at Jack who smiled at him assuringly, attempting to mask his anticipation to avoid north.

''I won't let go of your hand.''

Jamie was silent for a moment his eyes blinking thoughtfully, before he gave Jack a small trusting smile and nodded shakily.

Jack grinned and returned the same look tightening his grip on the child's hand.

As both friends were about to approach the vast whole of spinning shiny mist Jamie turned back gently to wave back to the great north, a small smile light on his red lips.

North gave a chuckle and waved back, as did phil and the elves who seemed slightly sad to see the child leave.

Softly tugging Jamie further, Jack took in a deep breath, until they reached the light filled tunnel.

Passing a glance downward he smiled,''ready?''

''Ready.''

With that both boys tumbled in, Jack clutching Jamie's hand tightly as they went.

…

Suddenly there was a great explosion of light, and both boys quickly were launched into the colorful room filled with books and figurines. As the light shrunk behind them, jack was launched out of the portal, landing with a thump on Jamie's bed with a heavy bounce, soon followed by Jamie who fell into his chest, hand still tight in Jack's. As the springs shot upward both boys flew upward, making Baby tooth shoot from Jack's pocket hurriedly, as teen and child became airborne. With a thud both crashed onto the bed once more, Jamie landing on Jack's chest , making them both slide deeper into the mattress as they both were flung higher, making them burst into surprised laughter. After a few seconds of bouncing they finally slowed and sprawled across the bed, each attempting to catch the breath. However before they could do this for long, they heard the sound of footsteps softly floating up the stairs.

Turning to each other with similar expressions of ''damn that was close'' they swiftly dove under the covers, Jamie snatching a random book and curling up, while Jack snuggled next to him. Hurriedly both boys adjusted themselves, and fell in to a quick silence, as Jack lay next to the child, and Jamie flipped open his book to a random page. Within seconds Jamie's mother entered the room, her hair messy, and missing her glasses.

Softly both boys peered upward, looking a little tired and acting as calm and un breathless as they could, while Jamie's mother gazed at Jamie nervously, her footsteps soft on the floor.

''Hey Jamie…'' She said softly her voice slightly hoarse as she finger brushed her hair,''You ok honey.''

Jamie blinked and put the book down rubbing his eyes,''Yeah i'm ok, just couldn't sleep is all.''

Jamie's mom's weak smile soon faded and she turned into a embarrassed shade of pink, ''Oh..I guess me and Jane were making to much noise.''

Jamie's cheks soon turned the exact same color as his mom and he looked away, eyes filled with unneeded guilt.

Jamie's mother sighed,''I'm sorry sweetie, you didn't need that.''

Jamie quickly looked up his eyes wide,''No mom, please, it's not your fault.''

Jack stared sadley down at the child, once again amazed by the little boy's compassion.

Jamie's mother however didn't seem convinced,''Well...you shouldn't of heard me and Jane arguing, you've been through enough as it is….she and I were just at a disagreement that's all.''

Jamie bit his lip and looked downward avoiding his mother's gaze, his eyes filled with deep conflicting thought that Jack recognized immediately knowing that look when Jamie was dreaming up ideas for projects.

There was a silence.

Then Jamie spoke.

''Mom'' Jamie said quietly.

Jamie's mother looked up her eyes filled with compassion,''Yes honey, what's up?''

The 11 year old bit his lip, preparing himself.

''Can I go back to school this week?'' he asked finally,''I miss my friends.''

There was a long silence, as Jamie's mother's big brown eyes stared in disbelief at the child that was avoiding her gaze, her mouth agape and her face slightly pale.

Jack stared in surprise as he child next to him, his eyes almost just as wide.

It took Jamie's mother a moment to speak,''Sweetie, sweetie,'' She said in horror,''Just because Jane said something, doesn't mean that your locking yourself…''

''No really…'' Jamie said quickly his eyes big,''I think i'm ready.''

''Jamie I just..''

''I'm ok really.''

Jamie's mom looked incredibly pale,''Honey, are you sure?...You need time to heal…''

Jamie was silent for a second his eyes filled with a indescribable feeling, making Jack stare at him with even more utter shock.

But after a second Jamie answered his voice more confident,''I want to try.''

Jamie's mom was speechless, her face now a pink like pale.

Jamie stared at her, eyes wide slightly scared of her response.

Baby Tooth and Jack passed glances and switched their gazes back at them quickly.

The silence continued for what seemed like hours, until Jamie's mom spoke, reassuring her son constantly he had a choice to when he could go back, but Jamie remained confident in his reply.

After a while Jamie's mother looked dabateful and conflicted as she left, giving Jamie a hug and reassuring him he had a choice in his decision. Which Jamie reminded her he knew.

Once the door closed there was again silence and baby tooth swiftly flew onto Jamie's shoulder staring at the child worriedly. Jack was doing the same still surprised by the boy's rash decision, feeling a little proud and conflicted himself. Jamie was gazingat his covers avoiding both gazes as adjusted his blankets once more.

Jack finally opened his mouth, eyes wide.

''Your sure about this?''

Jamie blinked and turned upward, his body slightly trembling but his eyes confident,

''Yeah, I want to give it a shot.''

Baby Tooth let out a chirp and hugged the child once more on the cheek making both boys smile softly, as Jamie stroked her feathers.

''You have time you know..''

''Yeah, I know.''

Another silence.

''I'll be with you then''

Jamie didn't argue.

…...

The computer screen clicked, and went dark for a second, a little animated squirrel soon popping on screen and running over the word, ''loading''

Seconds later the screen lit up and a bunch of voices flew out of the speakers at once.

''AYWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY''

Jack nearly fell off the bed as he clenched his ears in agony,

''Damn it tommy I think i'm deaf now!''

Everyone on the chat started laughing and soon 4 cameras came into view, revealing the screen chatting friends.

Tina was at Nate's computer room and was sitting next to him at his highly crowded desk full of random notes and technology pieces from broken phones.

tina and nate were next door neighbours and they were pretty much best friends, so they were often at each other's homes.

Both of them however were smiling and looking at both Jack and Jamie happily.

''Hey guys,'' Tina greeted

''How are you doing Jamie?'' Nate asked quickly.

Jamie chuckled still rubbing his ears from tommy's greeting,''Hey guys, were doing ok, it's been busy here.''

Jack chuckled and shouldered into view of the webcam, wrapping a arm around jamie and ruffling his hair gently, making the child giggle.

''Glad to here.'' Cupcake said, her webcam taking a moment to catch up with her voice.

''Thanks for calling us Jam, we were starting to get worried for you.'' Rocky grinned surrounded by video games and football jerseys.

''Yeah sorry guys for the wait.''

''It's only been 2 days you guys, jesus...'' Tommy shrugged in a separate room, hiding in the dark, his face lip up by a screen.

Jack glared at him, ''Says the kid who screams whatever that was into the speaker.''

''awwwwwwwwwnnnn you act like you didn't enjoy it bubby boi.''

''Bubby?''

''Shut it bout my granners.''

Everyone burst out laughing, that was until Jack noticed something bizarre about the whole setup.

''wait Tommy...why aren't you and rocky using his camera?''

Both boys chuckled and Rocky rolled his eyes from their room.

''He's hiding in the closet.''

There was a silence.

''WHAT?'' Cupcake asked.

Everyone laughed again.

''Why?''

Jamie asked grinning and looking confused.

Rocky sighed and rolled back in his seat making Tommy smirk at him,''He's hiding from Dad because he sent him one to many memes and dad's angry because their filling his inbox at work.''

''Whyyyyy? TOMMY, WHY?'' Jack asked slight horror in his voice,''WHY?''

''HE"S WEIRD JACK, WHAT DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT?'' Rocky yelled frantically.

''I LikE SeNdinG HIm thE pIctUres Of THe FRog.'' Tommy gargled.

Everyone burst out laughing once again Eventually as they quieted down, everyone turned to Jamie finally distracted from tommy.

''So how are you guys doing?''

Everyone shrugged, give off a ok sort of response.

''eh, i'm ok...'' Cupcake shrugged,''went to the mall today.''

''we were programming''' Nate and tina said together.

''Tommy's annoying.'' Rocky stated making Jamie giggle.

''RocKy WOn't EXCept My spIrit ANImAl...''

''FOR THE LAST TIME BILL NYE IS NOT A SPIRIT ANIMAL!''

''well you guys are doing ok i think...''' Jamie smiled.

After their giggling ceased, and tommy finally wasn't screaming into the mike just to throw everyone off, Rocky spoke up, his voice anticipated and dripping with anxious curiosity.

''Sooo...Jamie, are you feeling any better?'' The african american boy smiled weakly, his tall hair still standing straight up.

The other children quickly quieted down, all just as nervous.

Jamie however was silent for a second, biting his lip and peering at his key board, making Jack's eyebrows shuffle.

Yet again he softly put a hand on the child's shoulder, reminding him he was still there, sided along with a comforting smile.

Jamie sighed,''I'm ok….''

He bit his lip preparing himself

''I think i'm going to school This tuesday though.''

There was a dead silence.

Jamie flinched at the dead air, making Jack clutch his shoulder tighter, that was until Nate's nervous voice spoke up,

''Wait...this tuesday?'' The blond boy asked adjusting his glasses and staring at him worriedly.

''Jamie..are you sure that your ready?'' Tina asked softly big eyes wide.

Jamie shrugged,''Well, i need some normal in my routine again.''

''Yeah but...what about Jake and sammy…'' Tommy said quietly, for once sounding serious, his eyes sparkling with hesidence.

Everyone fell silent again, a tension filling the air heavily like a stench.

Jamie's lip started to bleed.

''Well…'' Jamie said finally looking off to the side,''I'll deal with it.''

''Jamie they punched you.'' Rocky glared sounding angry,''They should have been suspended.''

''Well it's been 2 weeks since they've seen me...don't you think they might have forgotten about me?''

''It is kind of possible.'' Tina said weakly after a long silence.

Cupcake looked furious,''I swear..if they come near you i'll tear them limb from limb.''

Rocky nodded confidently his eyes glimmering,''I'll kick both of their asses if they set a toe in front of you Jamie,''

Jamie looked away, his voice shaking,''Guys relax, i'm gonna be ok.''

''Hell yeah you will,'' Rocky growled,''me and cupcake can take em anytime.''

''Anywhere.'' Cupcake muttered darkly.

''They're really asking for it to be honest.'' Tommy agreed, fire starting to prickle in his eyes.

Even Nate and Tina both looked angry, as their fists started to ball,

''We got your back.'' Tina nodded, eyebrows furrowed.

Nate gave a determined glare and cleaned his glasses furiously,''I'll be here Jamie, don't forget that.''

At this Jamie just stared at them, his mouth slightly agape as if he were attempting to speak, the tip of his tong becoming semi dry in his mouth as he was just open mouthed at his friends over flowing angry support.

Jack in the background was grinning in amusement, as all these children just flat out turned into gangsters in front of his very eyes.

With a chuckle he pulled Jamie close once more and knuckled his head.

''I knew they'd help me watch you.'' Jack laughed, making all the children's angry glares fall into complete shock and excitement in a second's notice.

'' .wait. Hold up….''' Tommy said holding up a finger,''JACK IS COMING TO SCHOOL?''

Everyone stared at Jack in amazement, making the teen smile as he saluted them all once again.

''Damn right.''

There was a pause, before everyone burst into excited cheers and chatter all practically exploding at the thought of BOTH of their friends coming to class later this week.

For the rest of the chat they plotted what they should do at lunch, that was until Tommy started spamming horrible memes, then they spent the rest of their time constantly attempting to kick him out of the chat.

.

 **Next chapter jamie goes to school.**

 **Btw feel free to send some reviews on some suggestions for that, i have a few ideas, but i could use a little help. I tried this before, but nobody sent anything (besides the exception of this weird sexy note) so hopefully more luck this time.**

 **Thanks for all the support can't thank you all enough.**

 **Feel free to review.**


	12. Chapter 12 first day back

**Hey guys!**

 **Damnnnn this was fun to write...sorry for the wait as usual…**

 **I really wanted to than you all for your such kind support and comments, some of them made me cry. (in a good way)**

 **I also wanted to thank you for some of your submissions, especially midnightwriter, that idea was fantastic! Why didn't I think of that, damn.**

 **By the way, feel free to send more ideas if you like, the next chapter is a little bit of the same idea of jamie going to school, so if anybody has more ideas about adventures at school please feel free to say so. Like usual i know what i want for the end of the chapter just not the rest.**

 **Last thing was i was wondering if you guys would lie updates or something on my divanart, like for the chapters i mean.**

 **See u all soon!**

 **Enjoy and thanks!**

…...

That tuesday morning Jamie's mother had woken him up at 7 o'clock sharp, being as gentle as possible with the sleeping boy wrapped in the navy blue blankets of his bed.

''Hey sweetheart, time to get up.'' She smiled softly, big brown eyes peering down at the chestnut haired boy.

Jack who had been awake the whole night lying next to the child and letting him cry in his arms, carefully stroked the child's hair, giving him a little squeeze.

''Hey buddy, awake yet?'' Jack smiled tenderly.

Very softly the boy blinked and let out a tiny yawn, before he slowly moved upward finding both Jack and his mother gazing down at him apprehensively. The boy blinked a few more times with his face wrinkled, much like if he had smelt something bad, but as he blinked and his vision cleared, reality seemed to dawn on him.

Jamie hands starting to clench and his body began shaking, he peered up at them nervously, his face slightly pale as his mind caught up with him.

Jack gave him another squeeze and noticed Jamie's mother staring at her son worriedly, the women's dark iris of brown, reflecting her uncertainty as Jack's icy blue gazed into them, like a pool of water.

Jamie started to breathe heavily, and at once almost hopefully Jamie's mother spoke up

''Honey, it's ok, it's ok, it's ok, sweetie breathe…..remember your practices..''

It took the women a moment to help her son get back to breathing normally, with a lot of help from the teen cuddled next to him, who held him firmly as he calmly spoke in Jamie's ear, guiding him to breath in and out. After Jamie had calmed down Jamie's mother spoke up, that same sparkle of faint hope in her eye,

''Honey….it's ok if you can't go today, if you need more time...it's ok.''

She Softly rubbed her son's arm, reminding him of the warmth of home, Jack remained mostly silent wanting the child to reply on his own, but seeing his torn expression and worry, jack spoke once more whispering into the boy's ear,

''Hey...i'm going with you wherever you go today…''

Jamie was silent for a moment, sitting up in Jack's arms as his mother stared at him expectantly. After what seemed like a ertininity the child answered his voice shaking softly,

''It..It's ok...I wanna go.''

Jamie's mother's shoulders sank.

….

Eventually Jamie got out of bed and began to get ready for the day ahead, doing the simple things he usually did before march break, followed close by the protective winter spirit. Once Jamie was ready, jamie's mother drove him to the front doors of the school, while Jack clung to Jamie's body the whole trip up, each staying a neutral silence. As they reached the doors of the small red bricked school, the car came to a quiet stop and Jamie's mother opened the door for the little shivering boy who peered shyly at the playground before him.

Jack quickly took his hand and squeezed before they stepped outward coming into the light of the early morning sun. After what seemed like forever they were walking down the school hallway, heading straight for the office. The whole way Jack held Jamie's hand tight glancing around at the drawings and paintings of other children lining the walls. once they were lead into the office, Jamie curled up on a chair and buried his face in his knees, while jack wrapped his arms around him in the most comforting way he could, at the same time watching Jamie's mom discuss some business with the principal.

After a little Both adults softly lead Jamie and Jack to the child's classroom, making Jamie noticeably stiffen.

After a little Jamie's mom kissed him goodbye and gave him a little hug promising she'd be outside talking to his teacher for a few minutes before she left. Jamie's eyes were clenched shut, and his grip was tight around his mom, making Jack let out a sad knowing look.

…

The clock ticked heavily on the wall, creating a even more anticipating atmosphere for the small child, nervously hunched at the lonely round table, glancing restlessly towards the window where other kids laughing and shouting could be heard. Jack sat next to him in a slightly too small of a chair, as he leaned over and held the child's hand under the small table loosely both in a quiet almost welcoming silence. Jamie let out a tiny sigh and rubbed his eye, sniffing a little as he did so, his eyes ever so slightly watery as he passed a glance at the invisible teen. Jack softy smiled and pulled him closer, keeping the shaking child in a firm embrace, as he buried his chin on the crown of his head Neither moved for a little, as each waited, the clock clicking on as seconds passed to minutes

Tick tock tick tock

As time went on Jack glanced around the small room and noticed Jamie's large class room, slightly memorized by the colors and unusual objects. Scanning the wall of brightly colored pictures and drawings, jack kind of gazed in curiosity and wonderment, seeing the massive board of golden outlined abcs and the different math equations that were labeled bright primary colors, reminding confused students of lessons prior. Next to it were small spruce book shelves filled to the brim with a rainbow selection of books, all ranging in size and topics. As jack's eyes wandered he noticed a bunch of stars and a massive board with shining silvery letters saying,"riddle of the week'' that had been highly neglected. Next to it was a large covert full of bins and binders, a small case of toys and dinky cars sitting close by. Along the walls was a border covered in many simple smiling suns leading to a large white board where the teacher sat, her semi clean desk dusted with papers. Behind it was a large board with what seemed like at least 20 names, all arranged in a particular order around little circles that were labeled 'tables' , almost immediately jack picked out jamie's name, right next to alex and cupcake on the list.

Jack once again felt jamie sniff again, and noticed instantly the names jake and Sammy were at the same table of jamie, in a almost fog like way, their names sounding negatively familiar.

quickly jack tucked Jamie into a even firmer hug and let him hiccup into his chest, rubbing jamie's back comfortingly and placing his chin on his shoulder.

With a cool breath jack shut his eyes still holding jamie's frail body close, while the child's hiccuping subsided into silence' as he gripped the teen back just as tight, making jack feel his heart melt.

There was a sadden calming silence,

Until the door flew open.

making jack's protective arms tighten around jamie's stock still frame, his eyes flashing open like a gunshot had taken place.

But as jack peered upward his gaze was met by 5 other pairs of eyes, all brimming with shock and joy.

Jack grinned.

"JAMIEEEEEEEEE!" The friends cheered launching themselves into the classroom, tommy taking the lead of the herd of ecstatic children.

Jamie blinked in surprise for a second almost questioning what he heard before he finally looked out from jack's arms, and was seconds later surrounded by his friends who were practically leaping at him with unmatchable energy.

"Oh my gosh, your actually here!" Laughed tina tears rolling down her cheeks, her face rosey.

"Jamie it's unquestionably happy to see you." Nate chimed happily straightening his glasses.

"Wooooooahhhhh the jack thing is here!" Tommy awed his face turning into a massive grin.

rocky elbowed his brother playfully and tommy chuckled turning to jamie.

"Seriously jamie good to see you."

As the friends surrounded the member, Jamie's once anxious and fretful expression slowly melted and a thankful grin slid across his rounded face, chuckling slightly as cupcake charged through the short tommy and attacked Jack with a starangling hug and gave him a wide mouthed grin.

''I'm so happy to see you guys!'' She laughed, tightening her grip on the teen entangled in her small arms.

''Really? couldn't tell..'' Jack choked as cupcake finally released his waist.

While the teen was attempting to get his breath back Rocky stepped forward and came face to face with jamie giving him an welcoming smile as he felt around in his back pocket.

''It's great to see you Jamie.'' Rocky smiled pulling out a tattered piece of paper and handing it to the friend in front of him.

Jamie blinked and took the small parchment, unfolding it from it's small folded corners till it came to it's full length, much like a butterfly's wings. As the paper was opened Jamie was greeted by Tina's curvy handwriting and picture that clearly showed a group of filmular children. On the front of the grass hill drawn was Jamie standing bravely on a small leafy hill, Standing next to him were all his friends rocky and tina on either side of his still figure, while cupcake stood boldly next to tina in her bright pink dress, while nate stood by rocky his bright red glasses visible in the vibrant color pencil. Jack kelt down beside Jamie and gazed at the colorful drawing himself, chuckling when he noticed his drawing in a slight blur in the background chasing after a screaming tommy who had a small megaphone.

''You know...tommy doesn't need a megaphone to be loud.''

Tina's eyes widen,''Wait what? I didn't draw a megaphone...''

everyone's eyes quickly fell on tommy.

who was balancing on his toes nervously as he avoided Tina's accusing gaze.

''Welll...I just felt I had some creative abilities at the time...'' Tommy mumbled kind of waving his hands gesturely ,''personally I think it looks nice...'''

''Tommy I swear i'll kill you if you go someplace alone.'' Tina growled her eyes sparkling.

''you have my permission to do that tina'' rocky sighed.

Jamie chuckled,''It's ok, it's ok guys...I love it.''

Jack smiled and grinned as Jamie opened the small card and found himself and Jamie waving out at them from the colorful card, surrounded by a varied of different style signatures.

''It looks great you guys. Thanks.'' Jack grinned, admiring all the kind comments written inside.

''Welcome back Jamie, I hope your feeling better.'' -tina

''Hi jamie, I can always help you if you need help with school, or going to a counselor or something.'' -nate

''Hi Jamie, it's cupcake, You can always come to my house if you want to hang out.'' -cupcake

''The fRoG Won'T sTop TAlkiNg To Meh...HAPPPPPPPPP! He Won'T Stop SteaLing The Rotten CarROt I reaD to Under My Bed!...(this means I'm glad you're back in Tommy's weird ass language)'' - Tommy

Jack smirked and finally fell on Rocky's neat handwriting that curved slightly under Tommy's scribbled writing.

''Hi Jamie, I'm so glad You're here, we all really, really, really miss you. You can always call me any time on my phone if you need it. Even at 3 am if you want, Tommy's snoring usually keeps me up that late anyway.

I'm here for you.''

-Rocky

Closing the card Jack grinned and found Jamie's friends excitedly chatting a lot of their gazes momentary drifting to the teen as they all bounced excitedly, making Jack soon catch the same bug they had as he felt their adrenaline pumping in his heart, making the large quiet classroom seem much less big. Tina finally did clear her throat and attempted to get people's attention as usual, while Jamie and jack were once again bombarded with questions and topics that seemed to some what distract Jamie from the day a head.

''Jamie, it's really cool to see you, and were all really excited to see Jack here too.''

''This is going to be awesome!'' Rocky beamed his eyes sparkling.

''Hey Jack! do you think you can prank our teacher?'' Tommy asked quickly.

"thank youuuuu tommy'' tina sighed rolling her eyes in annoyance making Jamie smile.

''Soooo...the teacher says we can sit together today if you want. Just as long as Tommy shuts himself up for a bit.''

''Can't promise that.'' Tommy said quickly making Jack laugh, even more so when cupcake walked intimidatingly upward and gave Tommy a warning look.

''I will.'' she grinned her smile fierce.

''never mind.'' Tommy answered looking away.

Everyone laughed again, and Jack caught sight of Jamie's mother dwindling at the door, smiling at her brave son who was grinning among his energetic friends.

''sure i'd love too.''

''we both would.'' Jack quickly joined in.

The entire group let out yelps of joy, and continued to chat excitedly as they waited for the school bell to ring.

Jack entertaining them all once he was sure they were alone, by making a tiny foot high snowman on the desk.

...

As the school bell rang and the rest of Jamie's class filed through the doors, each child took a seat at one of the rounded tables each giving surprised glances at Jamie's friends who were put together by one large table, even more so by the fact that the long disappeared Jamie had finally come back, surrounded protectively by his friends, and an unnoticed teen.

Jamie had been nervously peering around, feeling his heart skip a few beats when he saw a familiar expression of a classmate staring at him, almost eyeing him with shock and possible recognition that he begged they wouldn't. The thought of them making the possible assumption that his long absence and the anonymous news cast on tv, wouldn't raise any questioning eyebrows. As people came in, Jamie attempted to look away, while forcing himself look at his friends attempting to smile and laugh as he glanced nervously ever so often at the kids whispering. Eventually class started and despite tommy's frantic pleas, Jack refused to hide the teachers belongings or build a snowman on her desk.

''Alright class'' the blond haired women smiled, her clothes fitting tightly around her curved body, ''it's good to see you all today and your smiling faces.''

The teacher paused and wrote on the large white board, giving tommy a moment to beg Jack to set a fire or something, which Jack quickly pointed out that he was a winter spirit, and even if he could, even he wasn't that stupid.

Jamie smiled and rocky nudged him, handing him a chocolate cookie that he had snuck from his lunch bag, which jamie slowly took.

''Thanks rocky.''

''No problem.''

Jamie softly munched away, glancing at the large writing that was now apparent on the board.

''Today we will continue our discussion on world war 2, and the contributions of our president Franklin roosevelt.''

Jack's eyes widen in a little surprise at the mention of the man's name, an old memory stirring in his 300 year old mind, as the slightly experienced teen.

Chuckling Jack leaned down next to Jamie, who was towards the edge of the table,

''Ah...old frank…''

Jamie blinked a few times and gave jack a confused look.

''Hun?'' He whispered.

''I remember frank, his mom used to call him frankie honey.''

Jamie's eyes widen and he looked at Jack in absolute shock,''You knew Franklin roosevelt?''

The entire table turned to jack all of a sudden, each child looking incredibly puzzled.

''Wait..wait..wait…'' Rocky huffed,''You met him?''

''Well, as a kid, i kina recognize him now, of all people I didn't think he'd be president.''

"WHAT?''

''Well I mean I saw him a couple times when he was like a kid…''

"A KID?'' cupcake gaped.

''How OLD ARE YOU JACK?'' Tommy whispered frantically.

A small smile started to slide across jacks pale cheeks and he let out a bit of a snicker, only making the group of children next to him all the more wide eyed and curosee. The most puzzled by far, the shining jamie.

"So...like hold on...you saw him?" Tina asked, her often cynical expression avorbrating into awe and shock.

Jack shrugged,"i'm surprised...of all people to become president."

"Why, what do you mean i mean?" Nate asked curiously.

Jack shrugged,,"it's kind of like if tommy became president."

Rocky looked mortified while tommy looked flat out exsatic,

"No...jack...we don't speak of such horrible ideas."

"You mean...i can become president?"

Cupcake glared,"shut up before you give him any other ideas."

"Too late."

Cupcake glared at the smirking dark haired african american boy and pulled his hat over his eyes.

Jamie however still looked curious.

"So you saw him as a kid?"

Jack smirked and brushed the child's hair teasingly,

"Yep...as a kid...i never saw him take anything seriously."

Jamie snorted,"are you serious?"

"Deadly serious."

Suddenly everyone's gazes were stolen off of jack and whipped back to the teacher, who was already writing more jot notes under the massive letters of history that had been scribbled on the board seconds prior.

"Alright...now when we were discussing some of the folklore in ww2..."

"Yeah...cause folklore is the first thing i think, when i think of ww2." Rocky muttered under his breath.

Jamie however suddenly looked extremely interested, as his eyes widen and he leaned forward on his chair, that sparkle of the unknown curiosity glowing in his eye once more.

"Ww2 pilots often swore they saw small creatures tearing at the wings of their planes. Many quote them to be small and quite hairy in nature...these creatures were known as hobgoblins.."

Jack immediately stood up and face palmed his own face, let out a groan of disappointment that was almost mirrored by jamie.

"Gremlins! Good wind...HOBGOBLiNS? Are you serious? Oh my..."

Jack suddenly started a loud rant that was very hard for the group of children below him to keep straight face through.

"Hobgoblins? Of course, their so daring and violent, Of course they ripped up planes! Why it only makes sense! It's not like their terrified of anything that moves and are Scared of heights, water, explosions...or anything involving human conflict! Of course! It only makes sense."

Everyone at jack's table was biting their upper lips.

" i mean when i meet a gremlin, i immediately think of what kind creatures they are...the probably feed puppies and kittens on A regular basis..."

Jamie was starting to loose it and felt his shoulders shaking.

"Hey! It's not like they threw sticks at me and threatened quite vividly to barbecue me alive after that snow storm…..damn they can't take a joke…Really...i think even rocky's dad has more of a sense of humour then that..."

It was at this point the group of children were shaking so much by jack's rant, that their attempted silence of their snorting and snickering was starting to become so noticeable to the other kids in the classroom. A girl with brown pigtails turned over in a curious fashion towards the group of friends, her face wrinkled with a quizzed look, while the teacher remained oblivious up front.

Jack however was grinning ear to ear and felt the all too familiar feeling of mischief bubble in his chest, turning back he found Jamie giggling at the end of the group of friends, chuckling into his cupped hand, with a more knowing look then the rest of the kids on his face. With a rush of joy and realisation Jack continued his rant in the back of the class, and found himself correcting the teacher more than often in her recount of history.

''The battle of new orleans took place january 7th on the year 1816...Where the british fought us, after the signing of a special treaty...''

Jack swiftly spoke up, old memories flooding his head, like a smart alec wave.

''uh...I think you got the date wrong actually miss...?''

''doe,'' Cupcake finished grinning.

''Doe..doe..Thank you cupcake...'' Straightening himself up Jack swept up to the front of the class and pointed his staff to the new orleans on the massive multicolored map of america.

''yeah...If i remember right...mrs doe...the battle was on january 7 1815...but i could be wrong...i only saw part of it happen.''

Tommy chuckled a little making the first blue eyes of miss doe fall on the short haired tommy.

''Tommy...is everything ok...?'' The women asked with a small hint of annoyance.

Tommy sniffed a little and chuckled a bit as he said the first right answer to a question he had in years,

''miss doe, wasn't it on the January 7th of 1815?''

The teacher blinked after a second, her big deer like eyes glowing with a sort of doubt as she looked into the textbook, strewn on her table. Everyone in the entire class watched in amusement as miss doe's eyes softly scanned the 56th page and widen in a harsh unforgiving stance, as she found Jack's noted date. The women's mouth open slightly, as if tommy getting a date right was such an abstract idea or thought it stung her mild mannered cells. Turning upward, her long blond hair following her she turned to tommy and gave him another awed expression.

''yes, yes tommy, i'm sorry class i was mistaken.''

There was a gasp from the class and Jamie and Rocky's faces turned red as they attempted to force down all their laughter, while rocky stood proud taking in the awed looks.

Cupcake and tina both sinickering and nate was covering his face, making Jamie give Jack on of his smirks of,''please do that again.''

At the sight of the filmilur expression jack sent a nod of,''sure thing'' and leaned against the whiteboard, admiring the open mouthed teacher.

''well...done tommy...'' she stuttered,'' now we move to the treaty of gwennet.''

''Ghent.'' Jack muttered audibally making the table snicker quietly again,''but to be fair the guy writing it had the worst handwriting i've ever seen, could be that, it's really anyone's guess.''

Jamie smiled once again and giggled, making Jack's smile again.

.

For the rest of the history class Jamie watched as his favorite winter spirit continued to rant, and make tiny comments that were always traveled past the teacher's unaware ears. In all honesty, jamie was having a very hard time feeling nervous anymore, with his friends contagious snickering and Jack's constant comments, it all seemed a little comical. For a while, Jamie was having a hard time not bursting out laughing in class with some of the playful remarks Jack left.

''No..abraham lincoln was almost 2 meters tall….not 3….honestly...who is that tall?!''

''You mean jimmy hendrix.''

''You mean nelson mandela?''

''Please don't compare that to grown ups 2…''

''No...thomas edison didn't invent the light bulb….if he did it would of been funer to watch and i wouldn't have left.''

''No...back to the future came out july 3rd….not 4rth.''

''Albert einstein was actually very interesting to me thank you….he took a lot of good photos.''

''Seinfeld first aired july 5..1989...miss doe of all this, you should know that.''

The whole time jamie found himself smiling and chuckling, while at the same time finding himself sucked in, much like a good ''unexplained creatures'' book. The whole time Jamie found himself smirking, but also quite fascinating, realising just how long the teen had been around.

''Today we will be making poetry, it can be about anything, just make sure there is about 5 syllables in your lines, ahd it must have at least 6 lines. Be as creative as you like.''

With that she handed out paper, magazines and exemples to all the small tables and let the children start their poems, as she went back to her desk and typed furiously.

''Remember to add a picture or two round your poetry to give it more theme.''

As everyone continued to write their assignments up, all the groups of children chatted, excitedly sharing ideas, or talking about everything other than poetry.

Jamie was busy cutting out a picture of a flower from a magazine, while Rocky and tina were both laughing as Jack told them jokes quietly to the side.

''Dammmnnn I gotta write a poem like that!'' Nate said excitedly snatching some colored pencils.

''Well I wouldn't say that the easter bunny's past life, really counts as a poetry topic.'' Tina noted.

Jack smirked,''oh come on, it is poetic.''

Tina rolled her eyes and sighed clearly annoyed,''Please don't turn into another tommy, Jack.''

Cupcake who was busy drawing a unicorn that was chasing someone with it's horn, groaned and rolled her eyes,''It's bad enough with one already.''

''Speak for yourself I'm writing a ode.'' Tommy added quickly snatching a pencil up.

Rocky's eyes widen,''Your writing an ode? Oh my god….''

Jamie blnked shyly slightly curious, 'um, what exactly is a ode?''

Nate quickly answered,''Oh, don't worry, an ode is a love poem.''

Jamie's eyes widen,''Your writing a love poem tommy?''

''Yes. About my one true love….Rocky.'' He said urgently.

''Oh shut Up.'' The sibling sneered making everyone laugh.

Jamie continued his coloring and started writing a short poem that he had managed to dream up briefly, brought together from the memories of his flight with Jack. However as he colored and laughed along with the group's conversation, he accidently dropped the green he had be using to color in a rich pine forest, and quickly got down on the floor to pick it up. As the child leaned off his chair searching briefly for the stick of green, he heard a malice voice speak up, making his blood turn cold.

''Looking for this, Buddy?'' The voice said in a over the top friendly way.

Even before the 11 year old looked up, he knew who the voice belonged to. Jamie's eyes widen and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as his gaze trailed upward and he found himself staring into the glinting blue eyes of the raven haired jake.

All moisture left his mouth and all sounds droned away into nothing, as he lost his ability to speak.

Jake smiled earnestly, but his gleaming eyes never changed, as sammy and Rose's smirking expressions hung in the background.

''Hey Jamie, this yours?'' He grinned teeth gleaming.

The child attempted to speak, but his voice froze in his throat and he let out a tiny squeak, making him turn a bright red.

Jake's cold eyes shone in amusement.

Suddenly like a flash of light Jamie felt himself being dragged backward swiftly into his chair, as he was entangled in the arms of Jack, who was clinging to him around the chest protectively, glaring at the dark haired boy who's smile had dropped.

At Once jamie's friends rallied around him, and Rocky snached the pencil from Jake's hand his eyes piercing as cupcake clenched her fist, standing protectively by her friend's side. Nate and tina stepped forward blocking Jamie from view as Rocky handed the pencil to Tommy, who gave the boy in front of him scowl.

''Thanks, but we got it.'' He muttered.

With shocking speed the friends moved Jamie from his seat, helping him up and moving his stuff to the center of the table, As jack helped the boy move forward, giving a warning look towards the dark haired boy behind them. Jamie was soon plopped in the center of the group where Rocky and cupcake quickly flew to both his sides much like bodyguards, while Jack squeezed in beside him, holding his shoulder and still glaring at the bully behind him.

The rest of the friends quickly sided sharing similar expressions as Jack as they all stared down the surprised Jake, who stood open mouthed slightly at the scene, his accomplices having related expressions.

The Friends all glared at him silently, each sending a violent message as Jamie sat in the center of the group looking a little nervous. The teen who was clutching his shoulder was giving off a glower, his eyes reduced from fun loving pupils, to tiny threatening slits, much to Jamie's growing discomfort. After a moment Jake blinked and straighten his expression, giving off a slightly fearful and annoyed shrug as he joined his two other friends, who crowded round and began muttering to each other. Jamie's army continued to glare at them a few moments more, before eventually they turned back to Jamie their fury filled expressions melting immediately.

''You ok Jamie?'' Cupcake asked quickly her big brown eyes overpowered with a sickening worry,''They didn't hurt you, did they?''

Jamie blinked and shook his head swiftly,''Non, no, they didn't even touch me...''

''Your not just saying that, because Rocky and cupcake threatened to beat their asses, right?'' Tommy raised his eyebrow.

''No. I'm ok, I swear.''

''You sure bud?'' Jack asked gently peering into his face softly.

Jamie sighed and nodded starting to turn red once more as he forced himself to look into Jack's eyes.

''Yeah, i'm sure.''

Jack stared at him for a little longer, his icy eyes seeming to see through his eyes like water and read his buzzing mind, after a moment Jack seemed content and his searching gaze ceased. Letting him sigh.

Jamie felt his lungs slow, and soon fall into a relaxed state once more too.

Rocky signed too, but sent one more glare backward towards the three kids talking behind them.

''Good, more for their sakes than yours.''

Everyone stared at Jake and his friends for a few more moments, before they returned back to their poetry, and Tommy's ode.

Slowly but surely they returned to their laughing mood, and Jamie started to enjoy the conversations once more. The group again started their laughter once again, much like the return of a welcomed melody. After a little time of discussing tommy's father's possible thoughts of why he even had a son, his mind started to float from Jason and his group.

But they were momentarily brought back to his mind when he heard jason yelp and exclaim,

''Why are my toes so damn cold!?''

Jamie blinked in surprise and shot a look back, seeing a nervous jason rubbing his slightly cold feet. At that very moment Jamie blinked in shock, but then wipped his face up to Jack who was smirking triphanty, his staff sending a final blow of harmless but cold frost like wind towards the dark haired bully.

Jamie stared in awe, before he felt his mouth finally twitch to a small smile, and soon fell into laughter, that was soon joined by the rest of his friends, and the teen himself.

Much to the confusion of Jason from the next table.

...

A few days earlier...

Bunny sat by North's fireplace scratching his forehead and peering downward towards his large feet, sighing with agiating thoughts pecking mind numbingly away at his already clouded head. Everyone else had disappeared after the meeting that north had briefly called, at First Bunny had been frustrated with North for calling up a meeting at this point, and was slightly fearful this all might be a repeat of last year. That was until North explained it was an update on Jack and Jamie. After that announcement Bunny had never ran so fast to North's home.

Once all 3 guardians had arrived, north had given each anxious spirits a basic update, and explained that the boys had visited that night and had explored his workshop. At first the other guardians seemed surprised and slightly worried, and tooth questioned immediately began to ask north if the two boys had been hurt, but north quickly shook his head and explained they had been unable to sleep. With this the santa had given a basic report on how they seemed and to everyone's relief, it seemed mostly positive, with the exception of Jack seeming very anxious to leave.

Now here was bunny by the great fire place, the exact same place where Jack and Jamie had been roasting marshmallows hours prior, biting his lip and thinking very hard, his paw slighting thudding on the large stone floor in a pattern like heart beat. All the thoughts surrounded him vigorously each one clawing away at him with different talons of guilt, sliding through his tortured mind, leaving dark red lines of scarlet on his mental state.

As bunny peered downward, lost in his maze of guilt ridden thoughts and feelings, the faint tap on his shoulder caused him to jump upward and fly his fists in a defensive stance.

This made tooth fly up swiftly in reaction, grabbing her chest and putting a hand in front of her.

''Bunny! Bunny! It's me calm down!'' Tooth squeaked

The jack rabbit quickly shot his paws down, turning a bright red as he saw tooth's slightly frightened expression, her thin arms covering her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

Bunny cursed himself and quickly stepped back,''Sorry tooth, i'm so sorry...''

''No, no it's ok, I really should'nt of scared you like that.'' Tooth's slightly fearful expression vanished and she smiled weakly, floating downward and adjusting her feathers,''it's ok it's my fault really.''

Bunny felt his annoying heart flutter and yet another blush forming under his fur, hearing the elegant fairy that could do no harm apologize for his own idiotic mistake.

''It's fine, trust me your ok..I really just kind of uptight at..''

''No honestly, my bad..''

''relax it's'..''

''I shouldn't have..''

''it's not your..''

''I still shouldn't have..''

"no i'm just worried..''

''still...''

''How about we both shut our traps and stop apologizing,'' Bunny smiled feebly rubbing his arm

Tooth laughed nervously and soon bunny did the same, looking away and already digging his claws into his palm for being so stupid.

''sooo...'' tooth motioned rubbing her feathers on the crown of her head softly,''how are you doing?''

Bunny blinked up and looked at her, the fairy's massive violet eyes shining like sparklers and fireworks, that was until she turned her head slightly and adjusted her feathers once more.

''i'm ok...'' Bunny finally answered his voice slightly high pitched much to his despite,''How are you doing?''

Tooth shrugged floating mid air,''Ok for the standards, I'm just worried about Jamie.''

''And Jack.'' Bunny finished knowing the feeling well.

Tooth sighed and started to hover downward, till she leaned against the fireplace next to bunny, making the rabbit's body stiffen.

''That poor sweetheart, no child should have to deal with something like that.''

Bunny nodded in sad agreement, Jamie's haunted expression still flooding his head from their last meeting.

''Yeh, poor kid, i feel terrible.''

Tooth slowly gazed up at him, her big eyes teary,''Oh bunny, we know you meant well...It's just Jack...You know what he's like around Jamie usually, and right now he would be even more protective…''

Bunny eyes started to fill with tears slowly, making them shine almost as much as tooth's. For a brief moment as he felt hot tears stain down his furry cheeks he was sure he was going to run away, like a coward he was, like he did back in Jamie's room. But his legs wouldn't move and just felt wobbly underneath him, making a rising emotion start to cloud in his chest, tooth's presence only making him want to run more, but his legs continued to stand as still as trees, like they didn't want to leave the kind fairy next to him.

Bunny let out a louder surprising gasp, abruptly making tooth turn to him, and the rabbit attempted to run, but instead found himself breaking slightly, much like cracked bowl, dripping water profusely.

''But I've also called him a troublesome brat who no one who cares for, and for a good 300 years barely acknowledged his existence and when I did refer to him as a pest. I've also tore him from the child he cares for the most when they were both screaming each other's names and being restrained. If that wasn't enough I terrified his best friend into the false idea that I'd hurt him, and make him run into a closet.''

Bunny let out a small trembling sigh and quickly attempted to wipe away his tears running down his face, moving up his paw to smear them into the depths of his fur and make them disappear, cursing himself for the worry he was probably caused tooth.

But suddenly his arm was caught quite roughly and Bunny found himself staring into tooth's loving eyes, her big swirls of violet practically entangled into his own forest green. A large amount of similar pain shooting through her orbs, and rivaling his into a neutral understandment of knowing. Her big violet eyes still stinging with a sort of question, that bunny answered slowly and certainly, neither saying a word.

Then as abruptly as her grab at his hand, Tooth flew upward and smashed into Bunny's lips, making the massive Jack rabbit stare at her wide eyed, the vibrant fairy having small tears flowing down her cheeks very softly, almost comfortingly. After a moment however he felt his arms wrap around her small frame once more letting his tears slide down more willingly as he kissed tooth back, her soft big lips sending warm shoots of long awaited joy into bunny, as he attempted to do the same for her.

Both clung to each other by the fireplace, the heat of the fire softly brushing their skin among the feathers and fur, as they still held one another, unable to speak.

Dingle the elf came non expecting around a corner, chewing on a cookie greedily, that was until his eyes darted from his cookie momentarily to the guardians at the fire, making him stop mid step, his eyes shooting wide.

Suddenly Tooth and bunny pulled apart and they both breathed in a breath heavily both gasping and gazing into each other's eyes, each reflecting a crackling joy.

''Please don't blame yourself bunny...were both in a bit of fault, some of this you can't control.'''

Bunny kissed her again softly, more tears sliding down his face as he pulled away,

''I just feel like such a asshole,I treated Jack so badly, no wonder he doesn't want me near him or Jamie.''

Tooth rushed forward and kissed him once more, making dingle in the background step backward until he was out of view.

''Bunny, you're a different person now, time changes..''

''I know, but I still feel terrible..''

''You can make it up to Jack i'm sure...give it time''

The 6ft 1 rabbit stared into the little fairies eyes, her massive violet orbs sending a comforting bolt of lightning of comfort through his insides, that crackled his insides in an ember like way.

Bunny felt his face twitch, as yet another boiling tear leaked through the cracks of his blue jay fur.

Then swiftly tooth swung up and kissed him once again on the lips, softly pressing.

Bunny smiled through his tears.

…..

As the school bell rang for the fun outside Jamie and his friends were wildly anxious to move to the sun shining outdoors, especially since Jack was joining them. Most of them had finished their art projects, with the exception of tina who was being articulate as usual, while nate aided her in color choice. The whole time Jack had been admiring their pieces of work, especially Jamie's as he had drawn a pretty accurate picture of Jack's staff, adding the frost patterns and everything. Jack had grinned and compared the picture to the real thing and everyone had agreed it looked pretty much exact, which was the polar opposite of Tommy's drawing, that was the scribbled mess of his father screaming at a computer with the mistake of lines being a frog laughing back at him. In the corner a drawing of tommy was laughing psycopatheticly at his screaming father yelling,''THe FRog KEEPS ME WARM.''

no one was sure how tommy passes any subject.

At that moment the bell rang and Cupcake stuffed her rainbow unicorn picture in her bright orange binder roughly, almost making it fall apart.

''Recess...finally.''

Tommy spasmed and danced earning a friendly nudge from his brother rocky.

''I swear to that dance again and i'll kill you.''

''You guys ready?'' Nate grinned putting down his large practically foot long spine book.

Tina grunted and shoved her drawing in her binder,''anything to get away from art.''

Jack smiled and grabbed the girl's beenie she often wore, ''good, cause i'll distract you.''

Tina let out a yelp of surprise and glared at Jack angrily as he held the beanie just out of her reach, using one hand to softly press against her face as she attempted to snatch it.

''screw you Jack.'' tina remarked playfully making Jack laugh once again.

Nate playful piercing eyes glared up at the teen,''How dare you do that to my friend!'

Nate's eye glinted but in a fun loving sort of way as he jumped at Jack, fighting him feebly in a exuberant kind of way making everyone laugh and Jamie smile.

Once nate had finished up beating up Jack and returning tina's beenie, Jack chuckled and caught sight of the mad jumps of a classmate out the window, who had bolted like a mad outside. Smiling Jack's keen eyes searched for Jamie in the group of children and found him to his side, softly smiling and gently putting away his drawing in his already filling up sketch book. Jamie still looked a little pale and kind of shook as he stood, but he was smiling hopefully, with a rosey expression filling his cheeks. Seeing this Jack felt a vine of hope continue to grow as He walked over and gave Jamie another small hug, giving a tight squeeze around his side.

Jamie chuckled.

At this the teen grinned and turned to the tribe of friends restlessly putting drawings away.

''Come on you guys! God...lunch isn't forever!'' Tommy groaned rushing towards the door.

''You sure tommy? you sure act like it is in class.'' Nate rolled his eyes and put his fall green coat on, giving a glance to Jamie,''You wanna go outside right?''

Jamie blinked a smiled brushing a speck of hair out of his face,''Yeah, I just don't want to be alone if we play a game.''

Nate nodded quickly,''Yeah that shouldn't be a problem.''

Jack smirked and stepped forward, ''I'll make sure of it, besides...I could use a teammate,''

Jamie laughed brightly making the teen do the same.

''I'd be happy with that.''

The friends quickly rushed to their closet and yanked out their jackets, all zipping up in a blink. As jamie was putting on his familiar blue, indigo and red vest Tommy tapped his shoulder making the chestnut haired boy look up.

''Hey Jamie, do you think you could help me? my backpack outside is stuck and my homework is in there, I know you have a touch with zippers.''

Jamie chuckled and slowly nodded his hair bouncing,''sure thing rocky.''

The boy grinned and turned to leave with Jamie, when swiftly the child turned to look back at the teen who was following from behind.

''Hey jack? do you think you could put away my drawing book for me?''

Jack grinned and nodded putting a hand on the child's shoulder,'' sure, anything for you.''

Jamie blushed and turned outside to Rocky and disappeared from behind the cement wall. Jac grinned, but swiftly pulled his attention to the large desk, filled with drawers and folders. At first it had taken a little to sort out which binder drawer was which, and which annoyingly bright drawer held the art books, but eventually jack discovered it to his relief. However as he was about to slide the book away, he found himself nose deep into Jamie's drawings, admiring the syal and fancy pen work, admirable, especially for his age. Jac continued to flip through the absorbing little book, until he heard a small sound, making him turn his gaze upward. The entire class room was now dead silent, as pretty much everyone was either already outside or lining up, while teachers fought to get to the quiet safety of the break room. All was still and silent, with the few faint laughs of tina and the rest of Jamie's friends, helping both boys open the old backpack, laughing as they did.

Jack blinked and shoved the black book away, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing that was until he was scratching his head and he caught sight of a piece of paper on Jamie's table. At the sight of it, the teen stop dead in his tracks, seeing the black and white note shining in the small sun light. It was almost glowing, practically begging for someone to read.

The teen's eyes squinted as he stepped forward, his distance becoming shorter and his eyes noticing the small piece of red on the little table, weighing down the tiny note.

Give a suspicious glare Jack leaned over and peered at the tiny note and small red object.

The 17 year old's eyes widen in absolute shock as he found a tiny red toy van, glinting in the sunlight. In absolute disgust Jack's mouth flew open and he snatched the letter up, finding a short article about a court case from a magazine, the few lines stating about a woman who had been sexually assaulted a few years ago. Jack felt himself go red as he read the faint clip, and found himself glaring fiercely at the crimson van, placed perfectly Where Jamie sat. All sorts of fury filled thoughts exploded into the teen's mind as he read the tiny note, a burning feeling growing in his gut,

''Frederica Jones was sexually assaulted by two men who dragged the unexpecting women into a car...''

Jack was shaking, his body becoming rigid and small angar fuelled tears sliding down his face. The teen hurriedly crumpled the note up and tore it to shreds, throwing the miniqueal pieces into the recycling been to the side. After which he swiftly flew around and his fury filled expression fell on the tiny toy van. Jack's icy eyes turned to grey slits as he snatched the blood colored toy and flung it at the trash at the other end of the room, making a soft crash into the black bag inside the silvery can. The teen glared at the trash can for a few seconds, his veins popping slightly, that was until Jac jumped out of his sin to the tiny voice behind him.

''Are you ok jac?''

Jac swiftly turned around with a surprised gasp and found himself staring at Jamie's big chocolate eyes, gazing at him worriedly, the worry directed for the fretful winter spirit.

The teen took a moment to resisture and felt soft speaks of sweat cover his body head to toe as he just gazed at Jamie wide eyed, unable to find his voice for a few painfilled seconds.

The timid boy's eyes started to become a little more alarmed smacking jack out of his momentary shock,

''Sorry bud, I just got distracted..''

Jamie's eyes softly blined, making Jack swear he could already see through the lie.

Suddenly Rocky's fun loving voice arose from the class hall,''Hey jack, jamie! you eady o what?''

Thankful for the excuse Jack smiled fakely and grabbed Jamie's shoulder,

''come on bud, let's go.''

Jamie blined and nodded before he continued out the door, jack following from behind and sending one last glare to where Jason and rose had sat only minutes before.


	13. Chapter 13 my guardian angel

Sorry for the wait you guys, hope u enjoy

I'll see u all soon.

Happy may!

.

Bunny sat at his burrow, perched on the great rock that Jack and him had once sat, so many moons ago, his strong willed gaze focused on the 7 different tunnels he was soon going to use again, each dark opening sending a wave of intimidating excitement into the colorful burrow. The shine drifted like dove feathers upon the falling grass and warm climate, making bunny's fur glow it's healthy bluish look.

However, bunny's second make out session with tooth was more likely what made him look the way he did.

The rabbit sat there, feeling a warm sparling sensation slowly leave his chest, a debating worry slowly taking place instead, but not nearly as strongly. Tooth floated over straightening her feathers and looking slightly giddy and flustered until she saw Bunny's face, and her expression fell to a more thoughtful and worried look. Carefully she glided over, her elegant feathers tickingling the ripe green grass as she moved. As the little fairy flew to her new lover's side, she found a soft patch of grass and sat next to him, dropping swiftly like a stone. Almost immediately Bunny's muscular arm shot around her, and pulled her body closer. Both of them gazed out at the colorful land, with hot pink cherry trees, and tender soft moss, littered with spring flowers and butterflies.

Each was silent.

Until bunny finally spoke.

''I'll visit them tonight…'' he mumbled quietly.

Tooth blinked and stared at him in shock, knowing exactly what he meant.

''Are you sure? You think your ready?''

Bunny let out a sloan nod and sighed, gazing into the dark tunnels of the unknown, while doing so pulled tooth closer to his side.

''It's been long enough, I want to now how they're at least doing.''

Tooth nodded and drifted her head to his side,''I'm sure it's going to be ok, Jamie is probably doing better.''

Bunny shrugged,''I'm not really sure if he'll forgive me, but I now Jack won't.''

''Yet.'' Tooth whispered.

Bunny squeezed her and gazed out at the spring scene, silence filling the field.

…..

Another snowball shot forward, slamming into the yellow birch tree, sending a slash through the already broken bark. On top of the small white house, on a perch of the window sill, sat the elegant and mischievous figure of the winter teen, Jack frost. The ever 17 year old let out a grunt at the bullseye target, not in the least bit amused by his own aim. Gritting his hands in the snow, and letting out a low growl he curled his hands up and balled them into fists, making another round snowball, at the final drifts of snow. With another furious glare, the teen let the small ball of snow fly, hitting the birch on the side before ramming into the heated pavement. A slight miss.

With a agitated grunt Jack fell backward and lay on the sill, staring up into the starry sky, his anger ebbing to sadness as he listened to the water run across the hallway. Jamie at the moment, was across the hall in the bath room, and to Jack's surprise was able to shower without a guard beside his door today, and had given Jack some time to hang out by the hall window sill, At first then teen had been flat out blown away by the fact Jamie had come up and tell him, that he as ok with Jack not guarding his bathroom door. At the time it had made Jack smile and he had hugged the boy, telling him he was so proud of his confidence and growth, making the child in his arms smile, and hug him tightly back. At the same time the teen had been feeling dirty and sick, as the hidden lie gnawed away with it's great yellow teeth, making his inner voice snarl.

Jack sighed and blinked, gazing into the cool dark sky, wind ruffling his hair gently, reminding him not to worry. Jack sighed and found himself thinking back over the whole day, and how school had treated the fragile boy who was now inside. In honesty the school day had gone pretty smoothly with only few minor bumps, (special thanks to rocky and the rest of Jamie's friends) especially after everything that had happened, and what Jamie had been expecting. The child had been so hopeful and happy through most of it, and was now expecting to go tomorrow. But still Jack felt hesidence, as the same inner lie continued to gnaw away at the teen, thinking of the magazine article and van that had been left at Jamie's desk.

It seemed just so sick...that anyone, especially another child, to leave such a horrendous reminder of terror, on another child's desk. It had to be Jake...there was just no other possibility. Somehow, some way...the boy must of figured out why jamie had been gone, and had linked him to the news forecast of the kidnapping...

nobody else could of, it had to be him and his friends...

Jack bit his lip, reminding himself once again of the lie he had told Jamie.

The stars shone brightly in the sky tonight, each blinking in a day like they teased the teen on the cold window sill, reminding him of bettertimes, for him, and his beloved friend.

Jack slowly started to get up, as his sharp ears detected the sound of the water stopping in the shower, the que signal jamie was finished. As jack slowly opened the window to get inside, he vowed to protect the boy tomorrow the best he could, and to keep a close eye on Jake and his henchmen.

With that he softly shut the window, the cool breeze ruffling his hair once more.

…

After a very eventful first day back, Jamie still needed a little reassurance and mental protection to start off on his new day, but was much more energetic and talkative compared to yesterday. Baby tooth promised the child that morning, she would be with sophie again, and just help protect her through the day, anything to help calm Jamie's nerves. Besides, she was having a great time playing tea party with sophie and her friends, much to Jack's amusement. After the somewhat normal routine of getting ready, Jack helped Jamie with his breathing practices and reminded him that he was always there if Jamie wanted him to be. From there all of them jumped into the car and Jamie's mom drove them to school, like she had done after and before school ended yesterday. Jane was nowhere in sight, but she was always there briefly in the morning to give Jamie a hug and tell him ''not to let the fuckers get him down.'' Which often made both Jamie and Jack smile.

Once both boys stepped out of the car, Jamie's mom lead them to the front steps, seeming tired and nervous, but also hopeful as they repeated the same thing as before.

When it was time for the 28 year old to leave she hugged her son tightly in his empty class, faint tears glimmering in her apprehensive eyes. Jamie hugged her back tightly, letting out tiny gasps of air, while Jack watched quietly behind, only a few feet away.

''Remember, if things get to rough, you can always call my cell…''

''I'm ok, i'm ok, I wanna do this….''

''I know you do hun, but just remember i'm here…''

''I know you are mom..''

After a soft kiss on the forehead, Jamie's mother departed, leaving the best friends alone in class, as they waited for the bell to ring, in the meantime Jack and Jamie sat together at the large table, playing pictionary on some scrap paper, while at the same time, Jack giving little squeezes around the 11 year old's waist, reminding him he was protected.

Things seemed to pick up when Jamie's friends all ran inside, giving cheerful greetings and soon playing in the game, which was a bit more fun as Jamie and jack could draw pretty well and it was a pretty easy game otherwise. But of course when tommy joined, it was suddenly a roller coaster. As their game continued and everyone was lost to hell what tommy was attempting to draw, the rest of the students filtered in, counting Jake, rose and sammy who jack glared at momentarily. As class started the group of children at the table talked quietly and joked, at the same time still enjoying Jack's momentary rants in history.

As the teacher continued her lesson, Jack found himself wondering how this woman had even made it into teaching, as he was constantly correcting her history remarks.

''...Mrs doe...'' Jack raised his hand once again in the background, making the back table already start to snicker,''Alexander graham bell made the first telephone, not created the whisky rebellion...but I wouldn't be surprised if whisky was involved with some of the things your attempting to explain.''

At this point Jamie was so bright in the face from his chocked laughter along with the rest of his friends, that jake and his friends were giving them all confused looks.

Jack chuckled himself.

As the lesson wore on, he kind of enjoyed the talks of poems, and the teacher really enjoyed reading out some of the poems that the kids had to share, and Jack really liked all of them, it was honestly really cool to hear these kids perspectives on things. Tommy was the most excited to have his read, and that seemed to be one of the few poem mrs doe was attempting to avoid.

''Well done cupcake, thanks for sharing...but I do have to say that was quite...vivid imagery for a unicorn impaling someone...''

Mrs doe looked slightly flustered and ruffled her papers that was until Tommy spoke up.

''mrs doe, can you read my poem?''

Jack swore he saw mrs doe flinch, but she did do the child's request.

''ode to my Rocky..'' she read quietly...

Rock had been drinking from his water bottle at the time spat it out violently.

Jamie covered his mouth and giggled.

Rocky turned pale

''I'm not reading this Tommy...''

''Mrs doe...it's art...''

''Tommy stop scaring your brother...''

''Yeah please,'' Rocky glared.

Tina and nate were both laughing quietly, while cupcake was snickering quietly.

Jack and Jamie kept looking at each other.

''..mrs doe...''

''no tommy..''

Everyone started to laugh as Rocky put his face in hands, but Jack could tell the brother was laughing too with the shake of his shoulders.

As class wore on, Jamie's friends somewhat relaxed and Jack was always holding onto his little believer's hand, whenever he noticed Jamie seeming nervous or glancing at the group of kids who were snickering to themselves, every once in a while passing small glances back at Jamie.

As the class continued on miss doe asked the children to pull out their math sheets from a few days before. Jack raised his eyebrows in a intrigued sort of stance.

''Don't worry Jamie, You can share my sheet.'' Rocky said pulling out a carefully tucked away piece of loose leaf.

''Thanks rocky.''

''I doubt he even needs it,'' Cupcake sighed,''He's probably already knows the answers.''

Jamie blushed,''I;m not that good cupcake,'' Jamie chuckled,''Nate's way better than me in math.''

Nate brushed his blond hair out of his face,''Thanks Jamie, but I get practice, like did you know that linex...''

''cut the computer nerd talk nate,'' tommy jumped between,''Hey do you think you could answer my homework?''

Rocky glared and grabbed his brother's paper,''We did this like 4 days ago..you didn't have time at ANY POINT to do the questions?''

''I'm a busy guy.''

''I saw you hanging upside down and staring under your bed for a half hour.''

''no you didn't.''

''TOMMY! WE SHARE THE SAME ROOM!''

Jack caught Jamie's eyes and they both smirked and rolled their eyes.

Once miss doe continued the teaching session, they started correcting and going over the past homework, and doing examples. For once Jack remained silent as he stared in awe at the insicurnized class, all writing down similar equations. The teen watched memorized, as the teacher pointed at a number 2 on the board and added another 2 over it, somehow coming out as 4. In all curiosity Jack found himself glancing down at Jamie's page and finding him completely finishing each question, with little help from Nate, why was already done his sheet and helping tina at that very moment.

Jack continued to follow the class's continued talk and found himself falling into a sort of trance with the odd numbers and explanations, completely bemused by the children's ability to understand it.

Once math wore off, the teacher turned to painting and let children start off their drawing for decorating the hallway for spring.

Jamie was quick to shove his math away and already pick a spring drawing, via being an easter egg.

''ah sick! Are you gonna draw bunny too?'' Rocky quizzed.

Jamie suddenly stopped his rough sketch and looked sort of lost, his eyes wide. After a moment however he replied ''no, not really in the mood.''

Jack blinked and frowned in understandment, Rocky looked kind of confused, and looked like he was gonna question more until he was assigned to get paint for the rest of the group.

As rocky left, jack watched Jamie's eyes glance towards the side of the room, and suddenly widening slightly, making jack stare at him in curiosity.

"Are we allowed phones in class now?" Jamie Asked in confusion.

tommy who was sitting a little further away, blinked and followed the child's gaze, until his eyes fell on jake, rose and the bond jock sammy, who all had their phones pulled out.

Jack stared at them, his eyes twinkling, and tommy soon turned and gave him the same sort of expression, a evil smile taking his lips.

Jack nodded and smiled evilly himself.

"Ummmmmmmmm miss doe….jake and rose are on their phones. "

With that the 3 kids looked up in shock and went red, counting jamie who looked a little nervous. Miss doe quickly took jake and his friend's phones away, and tommy and jack chuckled.

….

With that things were yanked away and the group of children were focused on their spring drawings. At the moment Jack was admiring cupcakes rough painting of a pink unicorn, as Jamie was bending over his in utter concentration.

''I'm just saying, there is no difference between a booger and a 6 inch slug...''

''Tommy, you were dropped right?'' Tina groaned, as she painted her butterfly.

''I don't know...'' Rocky moaned,''He sounds like it.''

''Well he talks like it.'' Cupcake shrugged glaring at tomm.

|In response tommy winked back.

''Aren't i adorable Jack?''

Jack smired,''I wouldn't go that far.''

''Really? I would.''

Jamie continued his work, the entire page now covered in a fresh grassy green, as the boy perfected some of the details on his rounded egg.

Seeing this Jack glanced down and looked at the colorful picture.

''Jamie that looks great.''

Finally looking up Jamie wiped his face, now speckled with green paint, making Jack smirk.

''Thanks Jack,'' suddenly the child felt his face and his eyes widen in realisation, before he shyly smiled back at the teen's warm smirk.

''right...i'll be right back..''

As Jamie went off to the classroom sink to wash off some of the paint off his face Jack found himself staring at the child, smirking to himself as he glanced down to the funny little weirdo's sketch book, still filled with pictures of the legendary creatures he often spoke of. Smiling Jack made an icconent comment,

''How much does Jamie draw you guys?''

Rocky raised an eyebrow and leaned over until he came across Jamie's colorful picture of a gnome, making Rocky give a sad sort of smile.

''yeah, he loves drawing that stuff...''

Everyone at the table gave an audible sigh, each seemingly filled with guilt.

''Yeah, he's really good at it.'' Tommy agreed.

Tina rubbed her temple and sighed, painting her bush gently,''It's a shame the class reacted the way he did when it happened.'..''

For a moment there was silence as everyone continued to nonchalantly paint, but the last phrased wafted into Jack's ear softly much like a eerie wind, chilling his body slowly. After that moment of silence no one continued the odd remark, and Jack found himself confused and worried.

''Wait...''Jack's eyebrows furrowed,''what happened?''

The teen turned to the group of children and gave them all a confused look, making all the children look up at him, each returning his quizzes expression. However after a second Nate's big eyes widen, and a shocked spark exploded in his eye.

''You didn't know?'' Nate gawed his voice a hush.

Jack blinked and gave him a continuing confused look, making the rest of the children around him stare at him in shock, eyes widening in surprise.

''wait..Jamie never told you?'' Rocky mumbled confused.

''told me what?''

Everyone looked uncomfortable, and a new silence fell, making Jack's nerves start to buzz as he gave them all prying looks.

Tina bit her lip and blushed, avoiding the teen's expression, but cupcake eventually spoke,

''He...he did a project on you...''

Jack's eyes widen and he whirled around,

''what?''

''Jamie...we mean..he did a class project on...you.'' Nate squeaked, voice failing.

Jack blinked in shocked, moisture leaving his mouth.

''He did a project on..ME?''

Tina nodded finally speaking, ''yeah...he did...'' she gulped,'' he presented in front of the class.''

Jack felt a whole variety of emotions start to sting his chest, each making his heart flutter in an unpredictable fashion.

''But..he never told me...'''

''It was going to be a surprise,'' nate blurted his eyes still large,''Jamie didn't even tell us till last second..''

''He wanted more people to believe in you.'' Rocky nodded,''he made a project to the class telling them everything that you did.''

Jack stared at the boy slightly open mouthed, not wanting to be, but still finding himself doing so.

Rocky gave an uncomfortable sigh, hesitating..

''we warned him that the class might not take to it..''

Jack blinked in shock.

"But he just did...we weren't really that sure if he should..but he presented the whole project."

"We never meant anything against you when we said it," tommy spoke quickly,"just...our class can be skeptical.."

Jack turned back to the jamie who had finally managed to get to the front of the line to the silvery sink,, casually rinsing the green from his fingers. A burning sense of pride shot through the teen seeing the boy, but also a faint fear and sadness.

"How'd the class react...?"

The table went as quiet as a funural home for a few long seconds, before quiet cupcake finally spoke,

"They kind of thought it was funny...they sort of laughed it off."

Jack's gut sank as he attempted to timeline the possibly fatal event.

"When did he present?"

"A few weeks before march break."

...

When the lunch bell rang Jack found himself worrying fretfully in his head, as him and the rest of the group of children headed outside to the busy playground. Jack as always laughed and joked as usual, but found himself kind of confused and worried, with doubts and confusions fluttering around his mind.

''Why hadn't jamie told him about the project?''

''Was that why he was being bullied?''

''What had he said?''

''What kind of presentation was it?''

The fact Jack hadn't drank anything in a little while, also wasn't helping his mind, if anything he was starting to feel kind of tired and a little less energy.

This must of been more apparent than Jack had thought, as Jamie who had been laughing at one Tommy's jokes turned to the teen, and his smile faded quickly, in a worried sort of way.

''Jack...you look a little..greenish.''

The teen blinked for a moment in surprise and sort of shrugged it off.

''Nah, i'm ok bud, just a little sleepy.''

Jamie gave him this look, with his piercing brown eyes, shooting a cold shot of reality through his body, knowing he was barely able to hide anything from the little boy.

''You sure?''

Forcing yet another smile Jack nodded.

Jamie didn't look completely convinced.

...

As time went on, Jack found himself in a game of grounders among the small group of children, a game which one player was ''it'' and had to close their eyes if they climbed the play structure and tag people, however if they were on the ground, they could open their eyes, and call out grounders at any point to catch the unlucky soul that landed on the ground.

At this point of time, he was having plenty of fun, it was somewhat distracting him from the worries that were bubbling in his already cloudy mind. At this particular moment Jack found himself it, after his rather courageous attempt to hang upside down on one of the monkey bars and do a handstand when cupcake came a little too close.

''Grounders!''

''Damn it…'' Jack smirked straightening himself up, ''you had to be peaking.''

''Was not, you just fell.'' cupcake smiled, slightly defensively.

Jamie chuckled, hanging a little ways from jack,''Don't worry cupcake, i think that was just a little bit of a joke.''

''Your turn Jack.'' Tina giggled her eyes shining.

Jack smirked again and nodded, but suddenly felt rather dizzy and had to stand stockstill, as he attempted to keep his now dark sight in check. After a second however it cleared away and Jack was greeted by Jamie's once again worried gaze.

''You ok jack?''

The teen waited a moment before weakly smiling and answering,''i'm ok bud, I'm just kinda tired.''

Jamie continued to give him a look, but Jack quickly swooped to the center of the metal play structure, silently cursing himself for his weaken body.

''Alright, you guys ready?''

Everyone nodded, with the exception of Jamie, who was still staring at Jack worriedly.

After 10 spins Jack opened his eyes and started for the play structure, as the long legged spirit was about to climb the small chain ladder, he suddenly felt another wave of dizziness, and before he could control himself, the teen slipped and fell to the wood chips.

Almost immediately jack heard a squeak of shock and Jamie rushed right to his side, followed by the rest of the confused children.

''Jack? Are you ok?'' Jamie asked frantically.

Jack blinked his vision clearing, before he slowly sat up, his head starting to hurt.

''Jack, is your head hurt?'' Rocky asked fretfully.

Jack blinked,''i'm ok, i'm ok, sorry I think i'm just a little thirsty…''

''Hun?'' asked cupcake confused.

Jack sort of half chuckled,''I'm a bit different that way I guess, sometimes I need a drink just to help me use my powers and stuff.''

Cupcake looked at him in shock.

Jack smirked and shrugged,''winter spirit thing, i guess''

Jamie immediately got up,''well then, go to a water fountain, i'm sure the water's running.''

''Yeah, i'm sure you could get into the school, shouldn't be long till a teacher comes out.'' Rocky nodded in agreement.

Jack shook his head, ignoring the dizzy feeling that was hitting him once more.

''No no, it's ok'' Jack said quickly, ''i'm just a little thirsty.''

Jamie stood up and snatched his hand giving Jack another one of his big puppy dog stares that had a fimilaruar grip on Jack's heart.

''Jack, '' the boy gave him a serious look,''I want you to feel better, please don't hurt yourself.''

Both boys stared at each other for what seemed like ages, as Jack found himself just lost and drowning in the child's pleaful thoughts. A wave of yet another conflicting thoughts trapped inside his mind. Jack hated to leave the little child for more than a second, as the fear of the little van still flitted in his head, but he wasn't going to be able to keep an eye on him at this rate, plus….his friends were right there.

Jack was still debating, but that's when he saw the faint outline of a creature prowling along the side of the school, it's muscular shadow seeming to move along with steady energy. As jack glanced closer, he noticed the creatures long ears, as it went towards the front of the school, away from the kids.

''Bunny?'' jack thought.

With that jack was finally persuaded.

''Ok…..i'll get a drink,'' jack sighed,''but i'll be back in a few minutes.''

With that he flew towards the school and the shadow.

…..

Jamie leaped off the large rock and rushed to the side of the playground, followed closely by Rocky as they both snickered the whole way.

''Grounders?'' Tina shouted.

''no one'.' everyone chanted back.

the only ones who never responded was Jamie and Rocky, who exchanged looks of amusement as they hung right over Tina's head, hanging tightly to the monkey bars. Nate in the background chuckled slightly seeing how close tina was, until Tina turned to him and started heading in the blond haired boy's direction, making Nate's smile evaporate as he skidded up the ladder, making Tommy and Rocky burst out laughing.

Jamie snickered but after a moment however his smile left as he saw Nate rush upward and snatch onto the monkey bars, breathing heavily.

''Shhhhhh! Nate quiet! She'll find us!'' Rocky pleaded.

At that second Tina appeared as she attempted to climb across the bars, with her eyes shut.

''oh jesus...'' Rocky mumbled.

Tina quickly began too swiftly grab each bar nibily, swing at a steady pace and an unmistakable smirk growing across her face. Nate let out a short gasp as her pace slowed and Tina reached up ward, making Tommy and Rocky scream, causing everyone to panic as they skidded off the bars and leapt to the ground. Jamie let out a yelp as he swung to the wood chipped covered ground, the old smell greeting his nose in a swift move. However seconds before he fell, he snatched the bar and gripped tightly like a lifeline, while the rest of his friends scattered.

Dropping like a rock Tina opened her eyes and shouted,

''GROUNDERS!''

At That second, Nate let a grunt of disappointment as he was one step from being on the slide next to cupcake.

Blinking in surprise Jamie turned his gaze towards the laughter of Tommy, who was latched to the underside of the slide.

Jamie chuckled and found Rocky smiling at him from the side of the bright blue blay structure,''Jamie that was awesome! Nice swing!''

Everyone turned to look at the little brunette boy hanging from the iron bars.

''Jamie that's sick!'' Tommy cheered before he lost grip and fell under the slide, making everyone grin.

Jamie beamed and finally fell to his feet, ''I'm just shocked tina didn't notice me.''

Tina gave him a playful glare,''do you want me too?''

With a smirk, Jamie gave a playful glare back at the red haired girl,''I mean, i'm better at the trick swings than you...''

''OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''' Tommy shouted from the back.

Tina continued to hold Jamie's teasing smile and soon found herself replying back, in a almost surprised tone,'' Is that a challenge?''

Jamie answered back with a shock of confidence,''No, it's a observation.''

''OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH'' Tommy shouted grabbing Nate and shaking him, till the blond haired boy looked dizzy, and cupcake caught nate in her arms.

Jamie continued to stare into his friends eyes, anticipation twinkling, but not the horrible type that he was so used to feeling, but the excited feeling that just makes your whole body shiver, and your bladder jump.

Tina's eyes glinted,''Who wants to have a trick off?''

Rocky and Tommy smirked, and glanced at Jamie, who was still grinning himself.

Cupcake soon came forward, her grin soon becoming just as playful.

''yeh, were on!'' Jamie snarled playfully.

The entire group of children beamed as they all lined up to the monkey bars, watching as Tina and Jamie showed off each other, in their fancy tricks on the monkey bars. With the cheering of everyone else behind them.

…

Jack sighed and waited impatiently by the school door, tapping his foot in a deep frustration, each minute passing along like days. The agitated spirit had searched everywhere, but had not found the large rabbit like creature, he even checked the small back garden and had only found one spring flower in the middle of a small patch of green. Jack had glared at it for a little, wondering if it could possibly be the easter guardian's mark, but many of the primary kids had lefty flowers around, so he couldn't be sure.

''Stalking us now, are you bunny?'' Jack scoffed.

Now here he was at the locked school doors, just waiting to be let in, wondering if she fly back to Jamie and his friends, when suddenly the door finally opened. Miss doe immediately walked out and jack flw right in quickly getting a well deserved sip at the cooling fountain stream. After a second of relishing Jack wiped his parched mouth on his blue hoodie, dampening it slightly, before he rushed back outside and quickly went out through the doors. As jack flew up in the sky, he attempted to pick out Jamie's friends figures, as he flew among the oblivious children, creating a cold wind as he flew. At that moment he came to the side of the playground, hidden by a small grove of trees.

Than he saw jamie.

What he saw made his heart stop.

….

"Grounders!"

" no one! "

Jamie and rocky were both hiding in the brush, still not technically on the ground as the hungover on small little branches, hidden by shade of the small group of trees. Cupcake and tommy were hidden among the trees and standing on a larger rock, tommy swinging from a branch and cupcake on a rock. Both tina and nate were it, as nate was having trouble playing alone, and tina had offered to help him.

The game had been going well, and still rocky had not been found, which was impressive. At that very second jamie felt a burning sense of pride raising into his chest, as the feeling of sweet normal started to crawl it's way back into his life. Somewhat at least.

At the very second the slightly axiouse natestepped towards their bush and began to feel around and both jamie and rocky jetted towards the playground, tumbling out of the Jamie fell to the ground with a heavy thud, smiling he got up and straightened himself, waiting for rocky to fly after him, but that's when the same malice voice that he so horribly recognized became more than a lingering dreaded thought.

''Look! There's the mentally 6 year old mistake!''

Jamie's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his entire blood flow go to a minus four.

Jake, rose and sammy stood behind the child, all smirking and laughing, sending harsh shiver's down the 11 year old's spine.

Don't let them hurt me...don't let them hurt me…..

Taking a deep breath, and slowly attempting to keep his body from shaking, jamie attempted to ignore the laughing trio as he worriedly looked for his friend.

The rad haired rose continued, eyes sparkling, "still believe in jack frost, do you jamie? Gonna save you and be your friend is he?"

jamie blinked his eyes rapidly.

"What kind of mentally challenged person at this rate believes in that.

Jamie bit his lip and continued to walk away, which worked until a comment flew out.

" why you so shivery jamie? " jake drawled, " worried you're going to get kidnapped again? "

The child's heart stopped, and everything slowed.

Jamie breathed heavily, as tears shot down his face in a involuntary pace, practically egging the 3 kids on as a target, begging to be hit. The child started to shake, and felt all his thick layers of hope and confidence stripped from his body, leaving him bare and exposed to the ravenous jaws of the truth and ridicule. Jamie's big eyes twinkled with anxiety filled tears, his vision becoming clouded as the fuzzy images of the bullies taunted his sight.

''whu...what?'' he squeaked, silentingly sobbing.

Jake, who was at the front of the group, smiled and his eyes shone with a sort of malice.

Jamie's legs trembled.

Seconds later the friends surrounded the child, encircling him like a pod of orcas, that were much too late to stop the hurt the predators had caused.

''Shut up you assholes!'' Rocky yelled leaping in front of Jamie immediately,''What the hell is your guys's problem?''

''Yeah...what the hell..'' Tommy agreed, standing next to cupcake who was clenching her fists.

Tina stepped forward to the fury creating trio and gave them a purple faced glare,''LEAVE US ALONE, PLEASE JUST LEAVE JAMIE ALONE!''

At this Jake stepped forward unexpectedly with rose and they both flung tina to the ground with a sharp push, making her let out a yelp as she hit the hard ground.

''Tina!'' Nate yelled running to his friends side and helping her up.

Jamie watched in horror, feeling panic and guilt rise on his shoulders.

At this Rocky leapt forward like a tiger ready to ponce, canines barred.

''What is wrong with you? You can't push her!''

at that second the stronger sammy stepped forward and gave a deadly smirk that made Jamie flinch. Rocky continued to glare into the blond haired boy's face, his eyes sparkling fiercely until sammy let out a few small words.

''Sure sounds weird coming from a black kid, doesn't it?''

''Rocky no that's what he...''

Jamie's words were lost as Rocky leapt forward and crashed onto the tall sammy with a smash, entangling his body on top of the large boy, their mighty horns locking as Rocky began to punch him ruthless. Each boy rolling around on the other in a violent fashion that just seemed to escalate. Hearing the comment himself tommy soon joined and ran alongside his brother, rolling on the ground punching and kicking. Cupcake soon joined and started kicking the boy's back, letting sammy scream out yelps of pain.

Jamie at this point was sobbing quietly, as he felt the distinct feeling of self hatred crawl back into his thoughts, like a slimy worm with paulsing ozze. Jamie attempted to run forward and get between the fight, but rose jumped in front of him and pushed him to the ground, making Jamie let out a yelp of horror. Both tina and nate saw this and attempted to rushed to Jamie's aid, but rose blocked them and held a large stick over Jamie's shaking body, giving a warning look towards the 2 friends. The blond haired nate stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes bulged in horror, while tina nearly fainted as she just gazed in shock and surprise. There must of been a slight glint of defence in one of the friend's expressions, as rose snapped and swung the large branch down, narrowly missing Jamie who covered his face and just managed to roll out of the way.

Tina let out a yelp, and nate looked terrified, but rooted to the spot desperate not to hurt their friend.

Jamie lay on the dirt ground, his face dusted with dirt and tears as he he peered from his hand trying to cover his face, catching sight of his two horrified friends and tommy, cupcake and rocky beating the pulp out of the bully, all of them having a little blood on them.

Jamie let out a cry and attempted to get up, but rose smacked him hard on the shoulder, rough bark thrusting down and scratching, making him let out a gasp of pain as he fell back gritting his teeth. When he opened his big brown eyes filled with tears over the realisation of his now sticky wet shoulder, he found rose and jake smiling down at him sadistically, reminding jamie of erie horrible memories. As the fighting continued Jamie attempted to blink away his tears and began shaking like a leaf, making Jake's eyes glint in amusement.

''I never thought of you has a whore Jamie...'''

With that Jake raised the stick again making Jamie roll up in a ball, but something sent them flying backwards.

…

There was a massive explosion of cold air as Jack found himself racing towards the little Jamie, now splattered with blood and tears in the shadows of the sick, sadistic two bullies. The teen flew like a icicle pellet gun, flying through the air at an airtight speed, all eyes focused on the little boy curled up in the dirt like an abused kitten. With a thunderous crash Jack slammed down in front of Jamie, sending a cold violent wind ahead of the boy, making the red haired rose and raven haired Jake tumble to the scarcely grassy ground, while the blood stained stick was sent sailing away, landing further into the trees. Tina and Nate starred in absolute shock, at the red faced spirit, while tommy, rocky and cupcake were torn from their fight with the now reddish sammy, each gazing at the teen in utter disbelief, awaken by the shocking cold. Jack's fury filled eyes locked onto the 2 children beneath him, shaking in the wind and staring up at Jack with massive wide eyes, mouth frozen into an agape expression, no doubt seeing the teen for the first time. Jack however, was not in least bit in the background shivered and stared in a striking similar fashion, slightly covering his face as he stared up at the teen in absolute revelation, as he still lay askewed on the ground. Jake and Rose blinked in horror, while Jake shivered violently, his face going to a sickly pale whitish green, moisture practically evaporating from his open mouth, as the teen's death glare burned into the boy's face.

''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? WHAT MAKES YOU GET THE RIGHT TO TREAT JAMIE LIKE THIS, A WHORE? IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU CALL SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN THROUGH WHAT HE HAS?''

Jack couldn't hear himself, so he only screamed louder, the only thing reminding him of volume of his voice being the widening and terrified expression of Jake beneath him.

''DO YOU REALLY HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RESPECT FOR HIM? DO YOU? HOW CAN YOU STAND YOURSELFS, THIS IS JUST SICK, YOUR JUST AS BAD AS THE CRIMINALS THAT HURT HIM!''

Tommy in the background stared in horror a black eye forming steadily, while Rocky had a extremely bloody nose, his blue jersey now soaked in a redish form as he stared at the abrupt teen, while sammy was shaking so much, everyone else was completely sure he was going to pass out.

Jamie cringed and looked up towards jack in a almost petrified expression, as the teen ranted.

''WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT HIM? LOOK,'' jack gestured to the child behind him, bleeding slowly,''WHAT GIVES YOU THE NERVE…''

Jack let out a furious snort.

''DON'T EVER HURT MY JAMIE BENNETT AGAIN!''

With that Jack ducked down and roughly yanked the little boy into his arms, crushing him against his chest. Jamie for once, struggled slightly, as his frantic mind was still filled with a massive burning pain from his wounded shoulder and the sudden move made him yelp in shock. But for once Jack's grip did not loosen, and only tightened as he exploded into the air, a struggling Jamie pinned to his chest in one arm, and staff in the other as both of them flew miles into the air.

Jack never looked down and just kept flying, holding his beloved believer tightly, as tears streamed down his pale face.


	14. Chapter 14 Heart to heart

**hey guys, im sorry im so late, I've been so busy, but don't worry im still updating.**

 **This chapter is suppppeeerrr long, so hopefully it will make up for it**

 **cya soon!**

 **.**

Jack continued his flight, going hundreds of miles an hour at top speed, letting his freezing tears slide down his pale cheeks and escape into the wind, shooting miles back. The teen never once peered over his shoulder and only went faster if he heard any sound other than the anxiety filled wind, wiping away at the roots of his hair. Jamie who had been squirming and struggling when they first too off was now stiff as a board in the teen's protective embrace, not that he really had a choice with Jack's impressive grip. The child clung there tightly terrified to look down as his tiny shoulders shook softly once in a while, his face buried in the teen's chest. The white haired spirit flew faster and rocketed out of the sky, rushing at many miles an hour, staff and child in hand, passing many cities and towns.

After a little while Jack felt his mind slowly start to calm down and his brain cells slowly starting to go into an emotion hangover of rest. With aching arms and slowly growing awareness jack began to slow and stopped mid air for a moment, heaving heavily and finally realising where he was. Glancing around wildly, Jack felt Jamie shiver in his arms softly, a warm sticky feeling climbing off the boy's shoulder and staining jack's navy blue hoodie. The teen shifted his gaze to the ground and found himself discovering the once populated ground was covered by a immense ground of large pine trees ank okes, practically stretching for miles.

Jack blinked in astonishment and shock, but his attention was quite quickly turned to the child in his arms who was bleeding profusely.

Jack frowned and bit his lip, glancing around at the immense area, attempting to look for a tent, house, or anything, but found no such thing. Suddenly Jack noticed a large rock jetting out from a larger hill, surrounded by a shield of trees. Without hesitation Jack flew forward and hovered softly over a bed of moss, staff pointed out. When nothing seems wrong Jack lowered himself completely and Jamie practically flung himself out of the teen's arms.

Jamie threw himself to the patch of moss with a massive force, knocking the breath out of himself as he struggled backward, yanking himself into the darkness of the trees in a almost backwards crawl, by using his arms to drag his body. His whole body was shivering violently and Jack could see his shirt had been torn somewhat where the bullies had hit him. Jamie's shoulder was glowing a bright red, and a large amount of blood was slowly starting to drip down his arm, causing a few small smears of ruby on the rich green moss. Jamie continued to crawl back breathing heavily as the addrellion started shooting even quicker out of his body, making the child let out high pitched cries.

Jack who had been a little stunned from Jamie's rapid movement from his arms stared at Jamie worriedly, and knelt down reaching out to the child.

Jamie however let out a yelp and only crawled backwards faster, that was until he hit the large wall like rock behind him, and he let out a small scream as his injured shoulder met the rock's hard face. The 11 year old glanced backward briefly and quickly glanced back towards Jack, his eyes full of fear, and a constant flow of tears.

Jack's eyes widen in shock and horror as he continued to stare at the little boy, his icy eyes starting to fill with a volcano of guilt.

Jamie sat stock still for a moment, breathing heavily, warm blood still seeping into his skin, his hair ruffled and messy from their unplanned flight.

''Why...where...?'' Jamie whispered confused, until another arrow of pain shot through his shoulder and he let out another shriek, making Jack fly to his side.

''Oh shit it hurts!'' Jamie sobbed, clutching his arm tightly,''it hurts...''

Jack quickly flung himself next to the boy and started tearing at a little bit of the cloth that surrounded his shoulder.

''It's ok bud, I got you, Your gonna be ok...''

''Jack it hurts...''

'' i know it does buddy, but your safe now, they can't hurt you now..''

Jamie began to cry heavily as Jack tore more pieces from his shirt, revealing the pausling bloody oze of Jamie's shoulder. Flinching jack glanced downward and found small pieces of bark forced into the boy's shoulder, a large amount of damaged skin giving off a bright reddish color.

Jack just stared for a moment, totally in shock from the fact the bullies actions.

Jamie let out another yelp, and Jack's hypnotized stared was yanked away from the wounded upper arm.

as jack caught sight of the young child below him, he found the boy breathing out very fastly, with his hands locked around his neck, trying to force himself to breathe. Seeing Jamie's bulging pained eyes, Jack shot towards the little boy and pulled him into his lap, letting him lean against his chest.

''calm down bud, it's ok, breathe in , breathe out, breathe in, breathe out...''

Jack felt a few of his own tears shine in his eyes, but he pushed them back roughly and continued to coach the child in his arms.

''Breathe in...breathe out...''

At first it seemed like Jamie was on the verge of passing out, white heavy hot breaths shooting out of his body like a shallow skeleton of a tree in the wind. But as the long seconds passed on Jamie's breath began to slow and his tiny panicked crys began to stifle to whimpering, much to Jack's relief.

''breathe in, breathe out...''

As the minutes passed on Jamie began to settle, and his gargled screaming breath no longer rushed forth through his aching windpipe, and became more of a low whine, than died down to a small weeze.

Jack continued to softly cuddle the child in his arms, and finally Jamie's breath turned to a much calmer rhythm, thanks to Jack who coaxed him the whole way.

Time passed between the two boys, and a calming silence shifted in, letting the sounds of crickets and birds take the dead air. Jamie's now slower and calming breathing turned to a soft hush, As the child began to calm down, Jack found himself start to become more concerned with the surprising sharp gash on Jamie's shoulder. The teen bit his lip dabateing working on the large mark, finally deciding to give Jaime another 5 minutes of stillness before he felt anymore humiliated. The minutes passed and little Jamie began to feel somewhat more relaxed, his breathing still a little rushed, but he adjusted himself in Jack's arms, attempting to get more comfortable. At this stage Jack found it time and gently quizzed the child,

''Jamie, can I help your shoulder? I just don't want it to get infected.''

The child stopped breathing for a second, seeming to of a shock, for a few seconds Jack was nervous he was gonna freak out again, but Jamie answered back with a timid question.

''will...will it hurt?'' Jamie asked, eyes wide.

Jack stared at the boy for a moment, his eyes shining with a pain filled agony knowing the all real truth of it. He wanted to lie, put more reassurance on the already pain filled child, but that would really cause more hurt, more to the already bearing scars.

Jack took a deep breath, ''yeah, it's gonna hurt a bit.''

Jamie flinched and remained silent.

Jack quickly spoke up.

''it's ok, I'll be really careful, and i'll make it as quick as possible.''

The child remained silent, fearful pondering the idea.

''It's ok, I won't be long...''

Jamie continued to look worried, but slowly nodded his head, much to Jack's relief. With a thankful breath Jack nodded in understanding and forced a hopeful smile.

''its ok...i won't be long...''

Jamie sort of shrugged.

Softly and carefully Jack glided his hands downward as he analyzed the broken skin, still redish and bruised and dusted with sharp pieces of bark in the pulp like skin. Jamie let out a whimper and shut his eyes tight, while jack let a reassuring wind brush his features, making the boy let out a tiny squeak. Biting his lip the teen created a bit of pure snow with a little swirl of his staff and softly began to coat the wound on the child's shoulder. The by let out a gasp and jumped momentary, his breath shooting out in a laboured state. But Jack continued to rub the little boy's arm, sending a strong cold into the boiling shoulder.

Jamie sat there, his eyes wide and heart pounding, but as the cold began to freeze his shoulder, his breath calmed and he relaxed a little. Jack gave a concerned expression and after a few minutes soon removed the now reddish snow that had been molded around the little boys upper arm. the blood was mostly gone at this point, and what was left was more of a swollen mess of skin, seeing this Jack quickly removed the last bit of bark pieces that were embedded in the sticker part of the gash. Jack flinched knowing the reaction Jamie was going to have, so before he performed the act, he gave Jamie a soft squeeze and told the quietly crying boy he was going to be fast. Jamie nodded and shut his eyes very tightly, letting out a tiny whimper. Jack sighed and slowly reached down, before he dug his slimmer fingers into the gashes and yanked out the final slivers of wood.

Jamie let out a yelp and jumped sqirming self consciously against the rearing pain in his upper arm. Jack cursed himself and held the squirming boy to his chest, attempting to keep him still as he removed the sharp points, keeping the child from falling. The boy let out a few more cries before Jack finished, quickly putting another small layer of snow, freezing the skin. Jamie was sweating ironically, head to toe as the final tears slid down his face, while Jack held him nice and close, keeping the little boy up over the ground. After a few minutes however, when Jamie calmed down, Jack squeezed him again, and softly sat him on the bed of moss.

''Hey bud, i'm gonna be right by those bushes...i'll be right there, i'm just gonna grab some leaves.''

Jamie nodded slowly looking confused and a little worried, but felt somewhat reassured by jack's small tentative smile. After Jamie's approvement, Jack took off towards the bush and snatchd some of the leaves, before rushing back to the child who waited anxiously. Quickly Jack pulled out the leaves he had yanked and attempted started chewing them in his mouth.

Jamie stared at Jack wide eyed looking quite confused and a little worried, until Jack finally stopped chewing them and spit them out on his hand, a green wet mushy messy collecting on his palm. Jamie stared at it with wide eyes, until Jack bitterly wiped his mouth and cleaned off his tongue.

''here, these will help with your cut.'' Jack sighed.

Jamie stared at the mush of green and gave jack a worried look once more,''You ok?''

Jack chuckled softly and pulled the boy on his lap again.

''Here, let me do it.''

Gently Jack took the mush of chewed leaves and began to spread it like butter along Jamie's upper arm. At first Jamie's eyes just got even bigger and he sort of flinched at the odd mixture, but after a little time, his wound started to relieve him a little, and the constant shooting pains began to lessen. Jamie just blink in amazement and turned to Jack in bewilderment.

''Jack...what did..?''

''Bunchberry,'' Jack smiled letting Jamie off his lap once more,''The aboriginals used to use it, helps with wounds.''

Jamie blinked in shock and glanced at his now bright green shoulder,''woah...how did you know that.?''

Jack grabbed his staff and sat down swiftly sat down next to the curious boy leaning back on his arms,''I watched them do it.''

''Really?''

''Yep, you tend to learn a lot when your around for 300 years, and in my circumstances you can get kinda bored too.''

Jamie smirked and glanced down at his arm, the bright green reminding him a little of mint color.

Both boys shared a little chuckle and Jamie found himself staring out over the edge of their rock, and the thousands of trees ahead of them, all a rich sparkling sat there for a moment, his face still a little confused,

''where are we jack?''

The teen blinked and looked around, glancing at the endless walls of trees, after a few seconds the teen replied casually.

''canada, i recognize this spot.''

Jamie glanced this way and that, looking incredibly surprised.

''hun...thought there'd be more snow...''

jack laughed,''you and everyone else, it is in the winter thou.''

''I guess you've caused the winters here?''

''yeah, I like the kids here, I saw this one really weird pair of kids yelling at traffic in a shopping cart last time i was around here.''

Jamie chuckled and smiled glancing around, ''sure is beautiful.''

After a few moments his smile fell, and a clouded expression soon filled his rounded face.

Jack apon seeing Jamie's expression stopped smiling and stared down concernedly, while Jamie attempted not to make eye contact.

Sighing the teen straightening himself and rubbed his head.

''sorry about kind of freaking out, trust me, I wasn't expecting it.''

Jamie blinked and sort of smirked in a hollow sort of way,''its ok, i clearly wasn't in great spot.''

Jack frowned, biting his lip,''are you ok?''

''I don't know anymore,'' Jamie sighed tears prickling in his eyes,''I just feel so weak.''

With that Jamie began to cry silently and Jack quickly pulled Jamie into a hug, and let him bury his face on his chest for a few minutes, keeping a firm grip and hugging him tightly.

After a little Jamie pulled away and wiped his eyes.

sniffling and rubbing frantically at his little face.

Jack stared at him worriedly, Jamie's hollow smile still sending a violent shiver in his heart.

Jamie blinked a few times, letting out deep sighs and shivering softly, his eyes growing hollow with a river beating sensation of pain.

''Why do they do this?'' Jamie let out another shaky breath and quickly wiped his eyes once more,''why do they treat me like dirt, why did any of this have to happen?''

Jack opened his mouth to answer but Jamie quickly continued standing up, staring out at the millions of trees, crying slightly with that fake smile still apparent on his cheeks.

''Is it really too much to ask, is it really? Just to be happy again?''

Jamie gazed out at the trees for a long time, still sort of crying, but that fake smile still apparent, as if he found the whole situation sort of funny in a way, with the torture and beratement he had gone through, in a morbid sick way. Jack gazed at him with compleat sorrow, unable to speak. After a little while the child's plastic smile disappeared to Jack's relief, and a long sad expression filled its place.

Seeing this the teen pulled the child down and pulled him into his lap once more, cuddling him in a strong embrace in his arms, burying his face softly in the roots of his chestnut hair, gazing out into the dark night.

Both boys fell silent for a little while, each blinking into the full moon's light, an eerie calm taking the space. Jack blinked and hugged jamie tighter willing him to feel somewhat better. But to his shock he heard Jamie chuckle.

and not a fake chuckle...

a real laugh, that didn't feel fake, if anything felt genuin and happy. Blinking in suprise gack glanced downward at the child's face, seeing his lips turnded to a small grin.

''its kinda funny...'' Jamie sighed almost dreamily,''I had this dream last night about us...''

Jack's heart fluttered.

''its just...it was so realistic, It was just about us, at new york, and how we went to the mall and kind of reacted home alone and stuff...''

Jamie looked upward with his slightly reddish eyes, still big and wide and sparkling with a shine of amusement.

''you know...'' Jaie half chuckled, making Jack smile,'' How the kid who played kevin looked so bored during the movie and stuff...and how we attempted to kinda react his blank stares.''

Jack smirked and put on a dull face, his eyes wide as he stared a head,''this is the most exciting moment of my life.'' Jack said emotionlessly.

Jamie started to laugh and Jack soon joined in

After a moment of amused laughter jamie managed to find his voice once again,

"Its just...i remembered it so well i my dream, it was just like reliving it…" jamie let out a sigh of a sort of happiness and a kind of amusement, while jack gazed down at him admiringly.

"It just felt, so nice…"

It was at this point jack found a sort of sad feeling slowly start to slime into his gut, and the egging knowing starting to crawl away at him like a dark secret ready to break free. The teen sort of frowned and stifled a sigh, seeing jamie's happy face, gazing off into the distance. Than jack finally felt his heart skip, and now or never kicked in.

"Jamie….?" Jack sighed.

the child turned to him, his big brown eyes gazing up at him, giving jack flashes of the past.

''you see bud, the dreams..you have been having..''

Jack bit his lip, and felt a little of his stomach start to drop a little, creating a much more worring feeling of insecurity start to crawl inside his pain filled chest.

Jamie continued to stare at him curiously, slightly squinting his eyes in an interested manner.

Jack shut his eyes and took a deep breath attempting to clear his mind, when he opened his eyes, he founds jamie's beautiful hazel eyes peering at him curiously still.

''Jamie, i've been controlling your dreams...''

Jamie's eyes widen in a surprised little way.

''what?''

Jack continued a little worriedly watching Jamie's reactions,

''its ok...I never made you get any nightmares or anything, it's just, i've been making you dream about memories about me and sophie and stuff..''

Jamie still looked shocked, but Jack's surprise, he didn't look so much sared, but more amazed.

''Wait...wait...'' Jamie said straightening himself up, flinching when he hurt his arm,''you've been making me dream...kinda like sandy?''

Jack nodded, who had immediately launched himself at Jamie's arm when he had flinched and continued to rub the bunchberry a little deeper into his skin.

''Yeah kinda...''

Jamie radised a confused eyebrow, and Jack bit his lip figuring how he should say this next part.

''You see...sandy was having a really hard time controlling some of the nightmares you were having.''

At this Jamie immediately turned a dark scarlet, avoiding Jack's eyes and looking ashamed.

The teen swiftly took the conversation to a slightly different turn.

''well...he was trying to get you to have good dreams and stuff...but |I was the only one who could stop them and make the nightmares go away.''

Jamie tore his gaze to Jack's face, and all red escaped from his cheeks and a awed look took it's place.

''Wait...you made me dream...when SANDY couldn't...?''

Jack slowly nodded and Jamie seemed to become much more excited.

''Like the dream god HIMSELF, couldn't change it up, but YOU did?''

Jack slowly nodded starting to smile a little.

Jamie stared at him, smiling a huge grin.

''Jack...your bad-ass...''

Jack burst into a little fit of laughter and felt tears slide down his face, Jamie himself was laughing himself too, the tension starting to fall away. After a little while of laughter Jack found himself calming and he found Jamie smiling up at him, making his chest lighten.

''well...you took it better than you thought..''

Jamie shrugged,''Well it explains a lot honestly, I've really been getting a lot of good dreams.''

Suddenly Jamie's smile faltered and he suddenly look a little worried as an old memory seemed to climb back into his mind, Jack watched as the child turned to him a asked quite timidly.

''Jack...when I woke up that night...''

Jamie stuttered

''When you were crying, was it because |I had that dream about you and me, and...''

Jamie shut his mouth and turned red again, shame building on his face.

Jack himself turned slightly reddish and he gave Jamie a tiny squeeze, reminding him once more he wasn't mad.

''yeah...'' Jack said softly, finally answering as he lead the dead air fill with tension once more,''Jamie...''

''i'm sorry..''

''bud don't be, you can't control what you dream..''

''I know, but it's just...I feel like I kinda hurt you with it.''

''It's ok, you were just scared, I was too.''

''I love you Jack...''

''I love you too bud.''

Another silence filled the air, and Jack continued to hold the boy to his chest, keeping him safe in his cool arms, his velvet like hoodie pressing against the child's body. At that moment Jamie shifted in his grasp, and his white shirt moved upward a little on his waist and once again, the fateful mark on the child's side appeared once again. Jack's sharp eyes shot to the dark bruise like mark, that seemed to be oddly healed and was no longer still bearing a tiny scratch. Jack stared at it for a long time, his eyes locked onto his litttle mark for a long period of time, worry building in his stomach. Finally after many moments Jack couldn't take the teasing thought any longer.

''buddy?''

''yeah?''

''what's that little mark on your waist? doesn't look like it's healed..''

Immediately Jamie shot backward out of the teen's arms and checked his side, his eyes connected with the little bruise and he let out an angered sigh and covered it with his shirt, looking slightly agitated.

''it's just a stupid scar from a long time ago...'' He said shaking, eyes squinted in a fury filled look that still seemed to be holding back tears.

Jack stared at him for a few more moments, while Jamie Continued to glare downward, his red eyes slightly drizzling with angry tears, making jacks chest tighten.

"Sorry, i didn't want to bring up anything...it's my fault…."

Suddenly Jamie's eyes shot upward and the anger disappeared, " what? No No it's just something else...i'm not mad at you jack...please don't think that.. "

Jack stared at him worriedly, his big light blue eyes filled with a sparkling intrigue that sbot through Jamie's hard core glare, blinking the teen nodded his face still looking a little concerned. Eventually however, jamie stared at jack and took

A deep sigh.

"It's just…" the child shook again, "...just a mark my dad gave me."

It took jack a moment to register what the child had just said, but once it did jack swung his head over like a tranquilized horse and stared at him in shock. But before he could open his mouth jamie quickly spoke up.

"It was a long time ago…." Jamie assured quickly, " it's not recent. "

Jack blinked and attempted not to look so worried, seeing jamie's urgent state, "i figured, it's just...i've never heard you talk about your dad before."

The little boy stared out at the millions of trees before him, a more solemn and angered expression taking face.

"There's a reason for that." The child said quietly .

There was a silence in between the 2 boys, and for a few moments jack thought jamie was done with the subject, but than the child spoke up and surprised him once again.

"My mom met my dad when she was in highschool", the 11 year old sighed, "and they kinda fell in love."

Jack fell silent, staff in hand, all attention directed at the child sitting quietly next to him.

"They were kinda heads over heels for each other, so they later ended up having…"

jamie trailed off.

"Me."

Jack nodded.

Jamie took another deep breath continued, "mom was still in late highschool but my dad urged her to have me, and she kinda wanted to…."

Jamie waved his hand in front of himself, "here i am. "

Another silence and jamie took a deep breath, wiping at his guilt filled eyes, "my mom's parents were really strict about this stuff, other things like religion and stuff...so when they found out she was pregnant. ..,"

The boy gulped.

"They disowned her.."

jacks eyes soften and he quickly pulled an arm around the child's shoulders pulling him closer.

"My mom kinda moved in with my dad in a hurry, and they got married. So than they moved into a house, and my dad started working."

It was at this point jamie had to take a moment, and brush some tears away, and jack gently knelt down and helped him, giving the child a squeeze.

Another short silence, and jamie took a moment to continue.

"My dad always had a weird habit, of making fun of mom…"

Jacks chest tightened.

"He would always just kinda say pointless things, that would really hurt her, just really for no reason," jamie's eyes narrowed, " i still remember him doing it. "

The white haired teen stared at Jamie sympathetically and let out a soft sigh, debating whether to pull the boy into his lap for comfort, but than finding the child seemed to want more respect and listening, more than anything else.

´´so...she just..she had a lot less pressure and more alone time to learn about herself..´"

Jamie sighed and stared up into the pearl like moon glowing down upon them like a shower of white mist, his face lighting up under the light.

He was always saying stuff like that, but it never went beyond that…"Jamie sighed," until mom found out she liked girls. "

Jack felt his gut drop like a bag of rocks, reminding him of what life was often like for women like meg, life never gave them a break.

"Mom says, she was always so pressured and stuff emotionally...she just never really knew..but than she started to get to know herself more kinda...taking care of me…´so she kinda kept it a secret...but eventually my dad found out...´"

Jamie bit his lip,

´"that's when he started to hit her and stuff... "´

Jamie blinked back tears,"´I feel so stupid, I still remember him doing it and I never did anything...´"

At this Jack quickly pulled Jamie closer,´"Jamie, you were just a kid, your still just a kid, you probably thought it was normal, you didn't know it wasn't , its ok.."

´´But he hurt my mom. "

Jack took a very deep breath and mentally started to edit his sentence, knowing if it came out wrong, this could be deadly.

´´Jamie…"Jack sucked in another breath,"your mom...she can't expect her child to get her out of these situations, your a kid, you can't do that yet, its challenging for some adults even...´"

´"Yeah...but...I should of told him to stop.´"

"Jamie, honestly, your dad knew what he was doing was wrong, and as sick as it is, I don't think he would've done anything different, even if you said anything.´´

Jamie was silent, his eyes watery and shiny, sending a wave of guilt and sadness into Jackś body. The teen knew this hurt, and he hated himself for saying it, but it was true, and honestly it had to be said. Softly Jack squeezed Jamie, and the child let out a small sigh, mixed with a strangled squeak.

than he continued.

"´He started to hit her and stuff, but she put up with him, because she had nowhere else to go, that and she was sorta used to it from her old family."

Jack nodded, hair bouncing.

Jamie took another moment to speak,´´One night...´´

He stifled a squeak.

´"Í was like 6 at the time, and I guess I was annoying dad in some way, I think I might of talked back to him or something...I forget.´"

Jackś grip tightened.

´´but...he eventually hit me with something from his briefcase, like his name display or something...that's how I got the mark...´"

Jamie gestured to the side where his bruise was.

"´mom for once freaked at him, and just lost her mind and threw him out of the house, they had a huge divorce and my dad was fighting a lot because he didn't want his business to think that he turned his wife gay. "

"Bull shit." Jack muttered, making Jamie smile softly.

"About a week after mom threw him out, she realised she was pregnant with sophie…"

Jackś eyes widen and he stared at Jamie in awe.

"anyway, mom got a job at a community college and started to build up, and she met Jane there...Eventually she got a job there, and eventually started to raise us.´"

jack squeeze the boy tighter.

"Jamie...your mom is the badass…."

Jamie at this chuckled and leaned back on jack, "yeah, definitely is.."

However jamie flinched and sort of shivered as his sensitive sholder brushed sharply on the teen, making jacks attention return to the boy's shoulder, as he straightened himself for the child to rest against the cold frosted cloth, cooling the boys swollen upper arm.

"Thanks jack…" jamie weezed, pain still apparent in his voice.

Jack frowned and glared at the marks on the child for a very long time, hie eyes glittering with disbelief and anger.

"I can't believe they did this to you…." Jack sighed.

jamie blinked for a moment before turning a bright red, "they're always kinda like that."

"well they shouldn't be, " jack snorted, " have they been treating you like this since the project? "

The words just kind of slipped out, and by the time jack realised what he had said, he found jamie, staring at him in horror. The 11 year old shivering and had turned a ghostly white, his veins apparent under the skin, as he just fell open mouthed at the teen.

"Who….who..how did you know?" The child asked feverishly.

Jack gazed a moment himself at the child, surprised by his worried reaction.

"Your...friends told me…." Jack said slowly.

if possible, jamie went even paler, making the 17 year old more concerned.

Jamie took a few unsteady breaths and squeaked, "please don't be mad."

Jack's eyes bugged out of his head, "WHAT? No Jamie...why would i be angry at you, that's…"

" im sorry, i just..didn't want….. " jamie stuttered once again, " for you to feel bad. "

The teen stared at him, his eyes narrowed in a curious sort of way but with a hint of concern and admiration, "what...would i be upset about?"

Dead silence filled the cold air, creating a massive wood area into a tiny heated room. Jamie sat there, refusing to look up, his eyes big a fearful, starting to get watery once more.

"I..i wanted more kids to believe in you…"

Jack stared at the child for a very long time, his entire stomach churning inside him to come up with some sort of answer or speech that could help sooth the child in some way, but he felt all moisture start to dry in his mouth, and pretty soon his heart sped up to an enormous level, as the sheer tension in the silence continued.

''..I'm...''

Jamie looked up at Jack, his eyes huge and filled with anxiety.

''I'm not upset..I'm more just amazed...I honestly can't believe you did that...for me..''

Jack sort of smiled and gave Jamie a curious look ''how long were you planning that?''

Jamie sort of smiled,''About a month.''

Both stared at each other for a moment and both just smirked at the other, Jack finding himself amazed once more by this child.

''Thanks...that was really kind Jamie..''

Jamie shivered, his big puppy eyes gazing out onto the beds of moss, a look of lost in his eyes.

''Well...It's just..I know a lot of people don't see you,'' Jamie sighed,''When i was in the shower, like...when I first came home, I remember bunny yelling about it at you, but i kinda knew about it before.''

Jack blinked and his stomach dropped like a 80 pond rock in water, tumbling to the depths of the ocean.

''Ohh...You...'''Jack stared at the child eyes wide in shock and horror,''You..You heard that, hun?''

Jamie slowly nodded and Jack felt his heart skip a beat.

''Jamie..I'm so sorry..''

''No its ok...You guys were just fighting..''

''Yeah but, you heard it, after everything you went through that day, the last thing you needed was us fighting...''

Jamie took in a large sigh and shivered, quiet tears still running down his face as he remembered that day,''It's ok, I'm not mad.''

Jamie took another stuttering sigh. much like a car starting up on an uneven road,''Its just...I wanted you to be happy...'''

Jack stared in astonishment and listened.

Jamie whimpered turning to Jack,''I made that school project, I wanted more people to believe in you...'' Than the brown eyed boy whipped his expression away,''but..when people made fun of me...I didn't want you to feel bad, so I never told you why they did, please don't blame yourself.''

The child stared up at him nervously, tears still brimming in his eyes as his face turned upward towards the pale faced spirit. The teen gazed into the little boys face for a very long time, before he let out a small shiver of nerves himself and attempted to speak.

The teen sighed,''Bunny..and I...we've never really connected that well...he's always been a bit annoyed by me, that's probably why he was bringing it up..''

Jamie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,''Jack?''

The teen gave him a worried and uncomfortable look,''yeah?''

Jamie hesitated,''What happened in 1968?''

Jack stared at him in shock, his thin lips slightly apart.

Jamie's chocolate eyes scanned him, looking over the reaction he got,''I heard bunny mention it once...what happened?''

The white haired teen blinked for a moment, lost for words as memories shot back, and to his dismay felt his heart grow heavy once more. Taking a deep sigh Jack shut his eyes and organized his thoughts, also attempting to keep himself from crying.

''yeah...Bunny was never a big fan of me...clearly...but even more so when that snowstorm happened..''

Jamie gazed at the teen sadly, but his eyes filled with a deep interest as he scooted closer and snatched up Jack's hand comfortingly.

Blinking in surprise Jack looked upward and found the puppy eyed Jamie holding his hand gently, staring at him in a loving concern, making the him smile and pull the child closer.

''You see...'' Jack sighed gazing out at the moon,''Your my first believer..no one has ever seen me in years...I've never had anyone actually notice I exist before.''

Jamie gave his hand a soft reminding squeeze and Jack felt his heart melt.

''But..I have come close to having someone see me..once...''

Jamie's eyes widen and Jack continued.

''Her name was Jessica..she was 8 years old,'' Jack sighed and gave a harsh frown,''Her parents abused her and eventually she just got dumped at this orphanage. It was the 50s than, so she wasn't treated that good there either.''

The teen sort of smiled this time, as the better memories started to leek forth,''she always liked winter the best..she would always tell people that, and she loved to play in the snow that I made for her.''

Jamie stared up at the entranced winter spirit, smiling at the glimmer of joy in his eyes.

''I loved watching her play in the snow and I talked to her, and helped her play, even though she couldn't really see or tell me anything.''

Jack sighed and grinned sadly,''I always liked wishing her goodnight each night, if I got the chance..''

Than the teen's face changed and he turned to a devastated frown, making Jamie squeeze his hand again.

''She got sick...Really sick, she couldn't get out of bed..I think it was because of the disgusting food they gave them, it looked so badly made...'' Jack added harshly, fire burning in his eyes.

''She died the day after Easter but she just wanted to see it snow one more time, before spring.''

Jamie just stared and Jack gazed at the floor knowingly.

''Bunny was pissed, I destroyed a lot of his eggs...''

Jamie blinked and continued to stare upward, his eyes soon looking more downcast with retaliation, Jack noted this and felt a sort of pleasure at Jamie's realization of bunny, but he quickly killed the feeling.

''I just had to do it...I couldn't think of the idea of her last day not getting her wish, besides, I was so sure she might even see me..Just maybe..''

Jack sighed, now wearing a plastic grin himself, before it swiftly fell the memories starting to rip at him already.

Jack stared off for a long time before he spoke,''Bunny cornered me, and freaked out at me for the storm, saying I nearly ruined easter for all his kids.'' The teen sighed, ''Honestly, I could see his point, but I was just so angry, after trying to talk to him for 200 years, he finally talks back, and berates me about a little girl I cared about. Someone he should of been helping...''

Jamie was silent for a moment, a small frown on his face as he peered down at the mossy bed calmly, his face contorted with confusion.

''Did he know about Jessica?'' Jamie asked softly.

Jack shook his head,''I never said why I cast the blizzard, I was just so angry...I wasn't thinking straight.''

Jamie bit his lip,''Does he still not know about why you cast the storm?''

Jack shook his head.

Jamie blinked and looked down and both were silent in the shadows, the soft flutter of owls around them, hovering in the dark sky.

''I'm sorry Jack...'' Jamie said suddenly.

Jack blinked and turned to him in surprise,''What for?''

The 11 year old sighed and rubbed his uninjured arm,''I've been practically obsessed with the guardians for my whoollle life,'' Jamie said exasperated,''And I believed in anything...but yet...''

Jamie gazed up at the elegant teen,''Yet I never knew anything about you...''

Jamie gazed once more downward, shame contorting his shadowed face.

Jack however smiled and pulled his chin back up, locking his grey eyes on the child.

''Hey, its ok, don't worry bud..'' Jack smiled softly,''You believe in me now..that's what matters.''

''I know, but I only wish I would've met you earlier.''

Jack smirked and ruffled the boy's hair,''we kind of did.''

Jamie's eyes squinted and he gave Jack a confused look,''we did?''

The teen chuckled and nodded,''I've been around for a long time Jamie, and Burgess isn't that big...''

Jamie's eyes widen and his eyes sparkled with questions,''WAIT...You've seen me..like when I was 5?''

Jack laughed,''try baby.''

Jamie's mouth fell open, and Jack laughed again.

''You see, I do explore a lot of the world and stuff, but I often return here, it's kinda home for me..So I've seen bits of your life every once in a while.''

Jamie's mouth was still open as he attempted to speak,''When did you first see me?''

''As a baby, you were with your mom in the window, but I first saw more of you on the primary playground when you were too shy to play tag with everyone else.'Didn't take long for me to recognize you.''

Jamie blushed but still looked amazed,''that's really cool...''

Jack nodded,''I've seen you also play with your friends and stuff over the years, and your weird fascination with Phil.''

Jamie smirked and elbowed him, making Jack and him both laugh.

''I know it sounds kinda stalkerish...but I just ran into you once in a while from one point to another...and I kinda got to know you.''

''Is that why you got me to sled into the statue last year?''

Jack nodded and Jamie snorted.

''I knew you'd enjoy it...''

Jamie grinned,''You kinda liked me a lot I guess?''

''Yeah..'' Jack nodded softly looking over Jamie's familiar features,''I really did, you also kind of looked a little like someone I used to know.''

Jaime's eyes widen in interest again,''REALLY?''

Jack grinned at the child's excitement,''Yeah..you..really do actually..'' Jack said still letting Jamie's all to familiar eyes set in his mind,''You really do kina look like her..''

Jamie raised an eyebrow,''Her?''

Jack blinked, pausing

''My sister.'' he finally answered.

Jamie intense gaze shifted, and his eyes widen somehow even more bigger,

''YOU HAD A SISTER?'' Jamie blurted absolutely shocked.

Jack blinked and turned to the child sitting next to him, The 11 year old was staring at him like he had just grown 44 more eyes, his mouth slightly agape, and his eyes sparkling with surprise, confusement and curiosity. Jack smirked and once again noted the boys eyes and hair, each of his freckles reminding him of the past.

''Yeah...she...She..'' Jack stuttered still staring at the wide eyed child,''She looked a lot like you actually..''

''Really?'' Jamie asked in astonishment, sitting up as high as he could.

Jack Chuckled,''yeah..''

The teen peered at the puppy eyed child again, gazing at him thoughtfully.

''She kinda had a very similar eyes, that and the freckles.''

Jamie blushed making Jack smirk, but he soon returned to his much more exsatic expression.

''That's sooo coool.'' Jaime whispered feeling his hair,''What was her name?''

''Pippa.'' Jack happily answered.

Jamie blinked in excitement, his face almost spit with a grin.

''Where is she?''

Suddenly Jack's smile faded and he looked out towards the moon, mentally forcing himself not to cry.

After a moment Jamie's smile fell and he went pale, seeing the joyful teen now gazing up into the night longingly. Seeing this the boy crawled forward and gave the teen a tight hug, digging out from under his arm to his chest. Jack hugged him intently, being careful not to hurt his vulnerable shoulder, putting his nearly teary face into the child's rich brown roots. For a long moment, both boys stayed like that,gripping one another like a vice, the smaller of the two clinging tightly to the taller, comforting the teen the best he was able to do so. The silence continued, and Jack found himself starting to glare a little up towards the pearl like moon, its splendid shine sending a blaring shiver of burning anger down Jack's spine. The rounded moon continued to peer down and Jack held Jamie even more tighter, shielding him from the moon's rays.

Silence.

After a moment Jack found himself gasping softly, he wasn't completely sure why, bu he was, taking a deep breaths the immortal 17 year old calmed, until the child in his arms spoke.

''I'm sorry Jack...'' The child said quietly clutching the teen,''You must really miss her...''

''I imagined she missed me a lot.'' Jack sighed still holding the boy to his chest like a teddy bear,''I was her best friend.''

Jamie was silent for a moment, before he finally looked up,''I understand if you don't wanna say, but when did you last see her?''

Jack blinked, gazing at the curious child who was giving him a sympathetic look, his innocent big eyes reflecting his face.

Jack bit his lip,''last time I saw her, was when I plunged into the water.''

Jamie blinked and gave him a slightly confused look.

Jack sighed,''I drowned to save her.''

Jamie's eyes grew wide once more, his mouth falling into a massive agape expression.

''You SAved her?!'' he squeaked loudly.

Jack nodded solemnly rubbing his neck as he straighten up,''We were skating on the ice,and you know,just playing...''

Jamie nodded hypnotized.

Jack sighed and continued,''she went a little to far out..and the ice was too thin...so I kind of yanked her to thicker ice with this stick...''

Jack motioned to the curved staff next to him and shrugged.

''I kinda sent myself out on the ice by accident when i pulled her,the ice cracked and I fell in.''

Jamie stared in horror and Jack felt a small tear slide down his slightly rosy cheek,''I still sometimes get nightmares about it..''

The teen sighed and rubbed his arm across his face, the blue sleeve ripping away the tear from the spirit's face, the confession leaving a burning a hole into his soul.

Jamie continued to stare at him in horror his eyes wide and sparkling with sheer amazement and terror,much to Jack's second thoughts.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't of mentioned it,that was really an outburst.''

''NO,'' Jamie said quickly grabbing he teen's arm tightly forcing Jack to look at him. Both held eye contact for a moment, each watching the other's emotions, seen like mirrors inside one another eyes.

Than Jamie finally let go of Jack's arm,''Sorry Jack..I just...'' The boy rubbed his head,''Just...I can't imagine what that would of been like,You must really miss her..''

A small tear slid down Jamie's face, and Jack found himself smiling at the little boy's constant care, softly he placed a large hand oh his cheek and wiped away the tiny tear.

Jamie looked up and to his shook found Jack smiling at him.

''I do miss her..'' Jack sighed,''But like I said...Your my best friend...honestly everything about you makes me feel so much better.''

Jamie blinked and stared at Jack for a few more moments blinking his eyes wide before he smirked,''That's like the cheesiest thing I've ever heard..''

Jack laughed and Hugged Jamie close,''Often times that's the stuff that's the most true.''

...

Jamie and Jack sat at the large moon for a little longer, each relaxing in the shadows before Jack brought up the unavoidable.

''Hey bud...we should probably get back to your school,it's almost time for you to go home.''

Jamie shot up,''What..what do we tell my mom?'' Jamie started to panic but Jack quickly reassured,''It's ok bud, I think your friends would of made an excuse for you.''

''Like what?''

''They probably said you were out with your mom to the teacher, I doubt they''ll question it, they know what you've been through, besides your teacher is close with Jane.''

Jamie thought for a moment and nodded before Jack smiled and hugged the boy once more making them both smile once more. With that Jack helped Jamie onto his back, and they took off into the sky, leaving the rocky cliff behind.

...

After a quick night flight Jack and Jamie returned home and crawled through the child's window, each exhausted and emotionally drained.

''I'm beat..'' Jack sighed letting Jamie off his back.

''Same.'' Jamie replied collapsed on his bed.

Jack chuckled and lay his staff next to his wall,'' want me to get you your pj's?''

''Thanks Jack,'' Jamie grinned softly, his eyes droopy,''They're in the laundry.''

''You'll be ok if I leave right?'' Jack asked seriously but still giving a tiny smile.

Jamie grinned but nodded seriously,''Yeah...I'm ok with that...Just come back in a little.''

Jack grinned,''wanna watch finding bigfoot?''

the 11 year old nodded smirking,''of course.''

Jack smiled and softly closed the door rushing down the steps.

Jamie sat up on his bed, feeling exhausted but happy, the feeling of the welcoming sheets holding his body upward. Yawning the boy rubbed his neck and flinched, his arm shooting another bullet of pain under the massive bandage his mom had made for him. The child had never seen his mother so angry in so long, it had been such a shock to see her cuss at the office when she saw the state of his arm. Even the stone cold principal looked scared.

Too the child's shock, Jack had been right about his absence, the only thing that the child was worried about was his friends, as he could only guess how they were doing.

Suddenly the child was flung out of his thoughts, as the sound of a thud echoed quietly in his room, carefully Jamie looked over and to his utter shock stood a massive rabbit, with boomerangs and a jeweled belt. Jamie's mouth fell open and he lout out a tiny hushed breath of surprise, the rabbit gazed at him with large slightly teary eyes, his mouth slightly open himself as a slight fear drifted off his pelt. The boy looked the rabbit straight in the eye and could already sense the awkwardness and the sense of anxiety and dread in the large mammals appearance.

Both stared at each other for a long time, neither saying a word to the other as the shock continued. A snaking silence fell in between the two beings, crawling in and leaving an unpleasant feeling for both of the different parties.

Jamie starred in utter shock, a few hairs falling over his eyes, as his breath came out slowly, much like a small animal in the road of possible threat. Bunny peered at the child nervously, his eyes wide in the tention, each measuring up the other.

Finally after a moment Bunny turned red and cleared his throat,''Hey..''

Jamie blinked and cleared his own throat,''Ah..hi...''

Jamie gave a small shy smile that bunny hurriedly return the grin, but both quickly faded as the tension build in the silence.

''How..How...How are ya doing?'' Bunny asked quietly, his voice betraying his anxiety.

Jamie blinked and coughed,''I'm doing a lot better, Jack has been awesome.''

Bunny chuckled softly until he noticed the little boy's white bandage, making his small slightly forced smile disappear.

''Where,'' Bunny worried gestured towards the child's arm,''What happened, damn are You alright?''

Bunny softly took a step forward towards the bed, and to his surprise Jamie didn't flinch.

''Oh...'' Jamie said slowly, glancing toward his torn shoulder,''I...I got hat at school today...''

Jamie slightly peered upward and caught another glimmer of anger sparkle in the pooka's eyes, which quickly fell into ashes of concern.

''From..the bullies..I'm gonna guess?''

Jamie slowly nodded looking ashamed,''Yeah, they hit me with a stick..When they found out..''

Jamie stuttered and turned a bright red.

Seeing this, bunny came a little closer to the child, only a matter of feet from him as he crouched to his knees.

''Mate...I'm so sorry...'' Bunny said quietly, clear concern in his eyes.

Jamie blinked and rubbed his face, but noticed the Rabbit's Awkward posture on the floor, blinked a couple times and looked up at the fretful rabbit.

''You can sit up here if you want..'' Jamie said quietly.

The rabbit's eyes widen, but he didn't hesitate as he slowly sat down, right next to the beaten child, his worried eyes softly scanning the little boy.

The rabbits large weight caused the bed to sink a little, and jamie to rise ever so slightly on the mattress. Both were silent for a moment, jamie twiddling his fingers, and bunny brushing the invisible dust off his knee. The 11 year old just felt a growing shame and embarrassment start to cling to him, as the memories of their past meeting began to tear raw rancid pieces at his mind. The 6ft rabbit twitched, clear thinking the same as the damned silence continued.

Finally the rabbit slowly spoke, "how did...jack react to the bullies.."

Jamie without meaning to chuckled, " i've never seen him so angry, i'm going to be shocked if jake and them ever go near me again. "

Normally bunny would of questioned more over what that winter critter had done, but seeing jamie smile made him chuckle as well, besides, looking at the state of the child's shoulder, whatever jack did was justified.

"Please don't get mad at him thou," jamie said quickly, " he was only trying to protect me. "

bunny quickly butted in, "aw no, i wont corner him, don't worry mate," the rabbit sighed, " i know jack would never actually hurt them. "

another silence and both looked slowly looked away from each other, glancing in oppisite directions. After a moment the rabbit let out a slow sigh.

"Jamie….."

The boy peered up.

"I'm so sorry about scaring you into the closet, you know, when i pulled your shirt up….i was honestly thought i was helping you with a bruise...i was just so stupid."

Jamie quickly blinked and shot a wide eyed look at bunny,, "oh no...it's not your fault bunny….honestly i over reacted," the child sighed and stared at his feet guilty, "i'm sorry i freaked out."

Bunny quickly protested fear in his voice, "aw mate don't say that," bunny went to pull jamie's head upward but he hesitated last second, his eyes becoming wide. Jamie glanced up at him biting his lip and looking confused at the rabbit's retraction, but as the faint flare of a fear danced in the large guardian's eyes the child's face soon grew with a knowing look.

Blushing slightly and turning to bunny with shy casted eyes, the child spoke, "bunny…...it's ok...I know you won't hurt me…"

The rabbit stared at him nervously, as jamie began to grow a bit more red, "it's not your fault…"

After a moment the rabbit took a deep breath and drained his emotions letting his chest slowly down.

"Nah mate, it is...i honestly should of been way more aware of what I was doing….no wonder you were scared, you were really through enough as it was."

Bunny sighed and rubbed his arm, "I wasn't thinking...i was just being an ass."

Jamie at this blinked in pain,his eyes wide and riddled with the marks of shock, while bunny sat next to him his ears drooping slightly. Quite suddenly jamie launched forward and gave the rabbit a huge hug, burying himself into the surprised guardian's chest.

The pooka gave the child in his arms a rattled look before he noticed the child's twinkling eyes, shing with hope and trust, something the rabbit wasn't sure if he'd see again, slowly he smiled and hugged the child back.

The chestnut haired child burrowed into the rabbits chest, smiling softly among his thick bluish fur.

"I know you'd never hurt me like that…" the child whispered .

Bunny let out a slow breath and jamie felt his chest fall softly as they parted.

"Its just I know you know….but jack is still kinda angry at me." The rabbit rubbed his side, " and even than i don't think he'd believe anything i said.. "

The child blinked his knowing mind buzzing, "why not?"

The rabbit sighed, "I haven't treated jack as friendly as I should of over the years...and honestly since this snow storm we had back in the past...there has always been a particular rift between us."

Jamie's eyes widen and he rubbed his hand, "was it 1968?"

For a moment bunny blinked and looked surprised and turned to the child, squinting in a peculiar way.

"How…?"

Jamie bit his lip, "I can't tell you everything Jack told me," the child sighed, " i feel like you should ask him yourself. "

The rabbit stared at him in shock.

"Honestly...jack has been through a awful lot," the child shrugged, " if i were you i'd try talking to him. "

Bunny blinked and jamis tilted his head downward.

"I think he needs it."

…..

Jack had been downstairs watching happily, as jane and meg finally hug and kiss after a long conversation jack had happened to snatch at the table. The 17 year old leaned by the long railing smiling softly as the redhead jane pulled meg into another passionate kiss, making him smirk as meg blushed.

"Ok...i think im good jane.." The brunette chuckled wipeing her reddish face, little red smeared lips dotted all over the women's face.

Jane laughed mischievously and glided her slim hands onto meg"s narrow shoulders.

"I'm just glad i can kiss you again."

Jack snickered himself at Jamie's mom, who turned even redder.

" well thanks jane...jamie really needs the support..and I do too… "

Jane's eyes twinkled pryingly making meg sigh in a slightly annoyed fashion, "yeah I missed kissing you too...I said it."

Jane laughed and pulled the brunette into another hug, making jack chuckle as he turned heel to leave, Jamie's pj's slung over his shoulder. As the teen was making his way up the stairway, thinking about telling jamie the good news of the parents rekindled, he happened to catch the conversation once more.

"I'm not going to lie jane...I worry sometimes about him."

Jack stopped dead and turned downward, eyes etched into a curious look.

"What about?" Jane asked seriously.

Meg sighed, "it's just the friend he claims he has, jack frost, the one he made the project on"

"Yeah?"

" isn't he a little old for that stuff now? "

Jack's heart fluttered but jane just smirked.

"Aw come on...let the kid have his fun."

" well I just don't want him to get bullied about that anymore, plus, it's not really.. " meg stuttered to find the words. "Normal."

Jane laughed a picked up her bag, "to be honest...jamie has always been a little odd..you never know, that jack frost kid my actually exist."

Jack smirked and felt that same fondness towards jane build once again.

"God jane you sound just like a child." Meg sighed.

" i never grew up my friend. "With that jane playfully piched meg's cheek, and made her way to the kitchen.

It was than, when jack couldn't be sure if it was just the light or his imagination, but he swore, out of the corner of his eye, jane winked in his direction. For a moment jack was speechless, before he smirked and walked upstairs sending a cool breeze towards jane. As the teen grinned to himself, still passing glances down the stairs, he absent mindedly opened Jamie's door, expecting to find him reading or drawing. But when he entered the child's bedroom, his stomach dropped and he glared at the sight.

The moment the door had cracked opened bunny had stopped dead in his talk, and both beings turned to find a flabbergasted teen on the other side, who was staring at them like he was about to have a heart attack. Jamie who was sitting next to bunny blinked in surprise while bunny wore a slightly anxious expression, as jack absentmindedly dropped the child's clothing to the floo. However after a sort few seconds, jack was glaring at bunny and giving nervous looks to jamie.

" H..hi jack.. " jamie said quietly.

But quite quickly jamie was torn from his seat by the bed by jack who hurriedly pulled him ti the other side of the room, forcing the child behind him in a protective manner, keeping a hand outstretched slightly, as if to block any swings from the rabbit.

With jamie hidden behind him, the teen turned to the wide eyed rabbit, feeling nervous energy start to fly through his veins.

"Bunny...what are you doing here?"

The rabbit sighed, "i was just talking to jamie, jack.*

Jack's eyes sparkled," what for? "

Jamie peaked out tenderly from behind jacks legs.

"I was just apologizing, just talkin really mate."

The teen raised an eyebrow but said nothing and continued to glare, "don't you have eggs to work on?"

at first jamie was terrified the rabbit might explode, but after a few moments, the rabbit just nodded and softly walked to the side of the room, poker face strong.

Carefully jamie smiled and waved behind the glaring jack at the guardian, who nodded back and smiled with a tip of his head.

Jack continued to glare.

After a moment, bunny tapped his foot, and a hole appeared in the carpet.

Than bunny was gone.

The frosted watch guard stood for a moment eyeing the small part of the carpet, as if something was about to explode from it. A few moments went by, and jack's shoulders lowered, but swiftly Jack ripped round and began to feel Jamie's head and feel his neck, checking for any marks whatsoever.

''Are you ok..?'' JAck whispered, his voice dripping with concern.

''Yeah, yeah I'm ok..'' Jamie said anxiously, looking at Jack in confusement.

Jack let out a sigh of relief, and gently flicked some of the hair out of the child's face, to check his forehead.

''I'm so glad your ok...''

Jamie blinked anxiously and turned his head, stopping Jack from checking his face as he stepped back.

Jack stared at the child in slight confusement, while Jamie gazed back at his shyly looking anxious.

''Jack.?..''

''Yeah?..'' The winter spirit asked softly.

''You know bunny would never hurt me.'' Jamie said quietly.

Jack blinked and than gave a sigh looking downward.

''Yeah I know...It's just me being paranoid.''

''You don't have to be.'' Jamie smiled shyly making Jack smirk.

''You wanna go watch finding bigfoot?"" the teen asked in a attempt to change the subject.

Jamie blinked a couple times in surprise, before his face burst into a grin.

...

As the dark night wore on, and the millions of stars started to crowd the sky, Jamie and Jack remained in the dark smiling and laughing quietly, cuddled together in his room with his old portable tv.

''I'm so glad your mom gave you this.''

"yeah same here, it's so nice of mom to get it up here."

Jack nodded and they continued to watch the small tv, Jack adjusting Jammie in his arms as they continued to watch the detectives on screen.

''Did they ever actually find phil?'' Jamie asked quietly.

Jack snorted and smirked,''Phil gets annoyed by them mostly, he often gets sick of them following him and his friends.''

Jamie chuckled and Jack swiftly pulled Jamie's rabbit between them.

''yeah..sometimes phil and his friends will just kinda leave notes on the trees directed towards them, you know in their own yetis language?''

Jamie nodded.

Jack sighed and rubbed his head,''I've seen them...they're...not nice...''

Jamie and Jack burst into laughter.

''PHIL leaves nasty messages for them?'' Jamie giggled.

''Yeah, look in the background and you'll see what i mean.'' Jack snickered pointing towards the group of adults examining a tree.

Both boys fell into more jokes and laughter as the teen pointed out some small marks once in a while, roughly translating them for Jamie, who giggled in a state of shock at Phil's extensive vocab. There were times when Jack would stare open mouthed at a word, and just flat out refused to repeat it. As the show began to draw to a end, and the night started to seep in, and jack and Jamie found themselves curled in blankets, surrounded by glow in the dark stars.

"Hey jack.." Jamie said rather out of the blue.

the teen, who had balanced his chin on Jamie's head peered down.

"Hpph?"

" I just want you to know…that…that you're my favorite guardian….not bunny."

. Hey guys!

I could really use your help for the next chapters for what should happen,

Thx again for the past entries, guest and midnight writer!

Please, if u want to send a idea feel free to post a comment


	15. Chapter 15 battle ready

hey guys, thanks again for your amazing support, it's really sweet.

I really wanted to thank you for your submissions especially from that one guest that sent a paragraph of praise on that review, it was really sweet, I can't believe you liked this fanfic so much, and I can assure you it as read quite a bit :) (btw your ideas were great too, i'll def add sophie more).

Again srry for the wait, im doing alot rn

.

Feel free to send in more ideas, I'll try to get them in.

see u all soon

...

''Jack help me!''

''I'm coming Jamie! Hold on, Where are you?!''

''They're hurting me! they're hurting me!''

''JAmie I'm coming!"

Jack threaded through the wooded brush, stumbling and tripping as he frantically searched the sun lit trees, all birds silenced by the child's frantic cries for help. Jack popped upward out of a bush, covered in bruises and dripping with blood from dozens of tiny scrapes, each leaking with a shared guilt.

''Jamie! Please yell, where are You?'' Jack begged tears brimming in his eyes.

A stifled cry came from the nearby bramble bushes, making Jack turned his head like lighting and rush the few yards closer to the bushes, staff forward. As the frightened teen shot through the thorny bush Jack's wide frightened eyes caught sight of the gagged Jamie, Sobbing loudly as the scarred keith stood over him, tearing away at his clothes in the small clearing of thorny bushes.

Jack panicked and shot forward and attempted to knock Jamie free of the large man's grip, but to his horror he was swept away by 2 large bluish paws that clenched into his captor's shoulders painfully.

''BUNNY LET GO! HE NEEDS ME!''

''MATE, CALM DOWN, HE"S DEAD, YOU CAN"T HELP HIM NOW..""

Jack let out a scream of defiance before he slowly heard the sound of faint crying. Making the teen stopped struggling momentarily to listen in the large rabbit's iron grip.

In the mists of the fight Jack heard a familiar sobbing, but it wasn't Jamie's.

Blinking the teen peered forward, and to his horror saw a sight just as horrendous and messed up in so many demeaning ways. Jamie's form had transformed, and a little girl with the same rich brown hair, and teary chocolate eyes were locked underneath keith sobbing as she was pinned down into the dirt, giving her horrified brother in Bunny's arms a terrified look.

Jack screamed.

...

With a violent start Jack shot up, covered in a cooling sweat,

Glancing around frantically, jack winded his head around searching for keith, the bushes, Jamie, pippa. The teen shot Back and started to worm his shoulders around attempting to struggle against the guardian of hope. Suddenly Jack heard a tiny mumble beside him Making the terrified teen look downward.

Unharmed and peaceful lay the sleeping Jamie, breathing softly as he cuddled next to Jack's side, his hushed breath creating a calming melody for the teen's ears. Jack looked over the deeply sleeping child carefully, his peaceful face having a calming ora, letting Jack finally catch his breath. The 11 year old sneezed in his sleep, a tiny squeak erupting from his perked nose, making Jack smile.

After a few moments of watching Jamie, Jack sighed and leaned back a new concern taking his mind.

''Why are they still here...?'' The teen mumbled to himself gazing back up towards the glow in the dark stars.

Jack sighed and absentmindedly rubbed his cheek, wondering away nervously in his head.

''I told Jamie...Shouldn't the dreams go away now...?''

Suddenly Jack froze, and to his shock, he felt his cheek again, and felt a wet sticky feeling taint his hand.

Jack sighed and cleared the last of the tears on his face, hatred and confusion of himself building in his head over the fact his dreams had not diminished, and if anything were getting worse.

…

Jamie sat quite quietly at the breakfast table sat closely to by Jack, who was holding his staff sternly and rubbing his eyes ever so often.

Baby tooth yawned and fluttered forward landing a soft kiss on sophie's head before floating over and giving jack and jamie a little smile. Seeing this jamie smiled and handed the little fairy a tiny cheerio, which she gladly took with a happy chirp, making jamie and even the tired jack smile.

A few moments later meg and jane entered the room, their hair frazzled and tangled from their stress relieving affinities.

"Morning guys jane mumbled practically falling head first on the table with a yawn, making the teen smile and sophie giggle.

Jamie's mom sighed shrugging as she snatched her coffee," morning sweethearts, how'd you sleep? "

Jamie blinked and gave a tired smile, "good, you guys?"

Jane lifted her hand up to reveal a thumbs up, her face still planted on the table, jack chuckled and smirked already feeling a bit better.

From than the family sat down and continued breakfast, jack and the children smiling at eachother.

There was a knock at the door, and Jamie looked up from his cereal, looking a bit surprised and confused, which mirrored Jack's own expression.

''Hang on meg, I Got it..'' Jane murmured leaving the table and tumbling towards the main hallway.

Meg blinked in surprise herself and shrugged giving a reassuring smile to Jamie,''I think you know you're not going to school today...''

Jamie smiled and chuckled sadley,''I kinda figured.''

Jamie's mom gave him a small smile,''You ok with that?''

Jamie sighed and rubbed his neck blushing,''I kinda want a break anyway..I need a little time to heal anyway..''

Jack gave a sad smile and glanced at the small layer on the child's shoulder, the bandage still tightly clenched.

Meg softly nodded, her ponytail bouncing,''That's ok...Will try again later...''

Jamie nodded and grinned softly, Meg doing the same as they held each other's hopeful gazes. Than quite suddenly Jane returned, grumbling angrily and cursing under her breath.

Jamie blinked in worry and Jack quickly put his arm around him, yanking him a little closer, reminding him that nothing was going to hurt him.

''Jane...Are you ok..?''

Jane let out a furious snort and turned to Jamie smoothly, ignoring meg's curious question.

''Jamie, a good, and highly betrayed person of your school is here to see you.''

Jamied stared in confusion until Jane calmed down from the news she had heard.

''It's rocky.'' She explained curtly.

Jamie's eyes widen, before he hurriedly got up followed closely by Jack, who was just as confused. Both boys tumbled through the living room and glanced at each other in surprise followed closely by the chirping baby tooth who was fluttering in a surprised manner . As they made their way to the hallway they were greeted by lone Rocky, who stood quietly in the hallway, a bandage over his nose, and gazing uncharacteristically timidly towards the ground. Jamie gulped and stepped forward, making Rocky look up and give him a strong smile, anxiety and happiness itching at his lips.

''Hey Guys..''

With a shy grin dripping with a faint gleam of excitement and anxiety himself, Jamie slowly steeped a few feet in front of Rocky, softly followed by the ever present shadow of the grinning Jack.

''Hey Rocky.''

Jack grinned and gave Rocky a high five noticing the boy's nervous eyes trailing the teen, reminding Jack of the fight he had witnessed from the day before.

''Ay Rock, Surprised to see you here.''

Rocky chuckled, calmed slightly by Jack's low key reaction and no apparent angar,''Yeah...I'm kinda not..''

Jamie chuckled himself and raised an eyebrow,''Why aren't you at school?''

Rocky sighed,''They suspended me and tommy.''

Jamie and Jack immediately fell open mouthed and gazed at Rocky in utter disbelief.

''They suspended you guys?'' Jamie mouthed, almost unable to pronounce the words.

''SERIOUSLY?'' Jack added just as shocked.

Rocky modded definitely,''Yeah, they also suspended cupcake...apparently beating up a dick head for saying smart ass racist remarks and beating up a friend , lands you a suspension and nothing towards the bastards who said it.''

Jamie blinked questioningly,''But...what about your sports after school, you know football and soccer, did they..?''

''Band me from those too? yep.''

Jack glared,''But...if anything you were kinda proving yourself when you were beating the crap out of sammy.''

Rocky softly chuckled and shrugged,''Well...I don't care..''

''But Rocky, you love sports..'' Jamie said quietly

''Yeah, but not enough to play for the school team if they are going to treat us the way they did.'' Rocky shrugged,''It's just a bunch of games after all.''

there was a small silence, as Abby rushed upward from the depths of the dining room and went to attack Rocky, attacking him with faint kisses that Jack and Jamie had to pull away, making everyone laugh until the dog ran away, hearing food being poured into her bowl.

Jamie starred in utter disbelief, his ears turning slightly red,''Wait...They didn't suspend Jake, sammy or rose..''

''Nope,'' Rocky replied flatly,''If anything they were protected.''

''What the hell?'' Jack motioned eyebrows furrowed,'' But...'' Jack passed a waving hand towards the child's shoulder,''But they beat up Jamie...''

Rocky's eyes widen,''THAT'S WHAT I TOLD THE OFFICE!''

baby tooth who had been fluttering in the background let out a tiny agitated snort, the oblivious adults starting to piss her off once again.

Jamie glared,''So they just suspended you guys?''

''Apparently, I told Jane and she was even more pissed than you guys.''

''We noticed,'' Jack smiled faintly remembering Jane's cursing.

Jamie sort of half smiled himself,''Yeah she hates the school board enough already..''

Rocky chuckled sadley and held Jamie's gaze,''Yeah, I get that..''

''How long are you suspended?'' Jack asked curiously, Jamie's ears perking in the same interest.

''6 days..'' Rocky groaned,''My parents are pissed''

''of you...or the school?''

''School, they nearly lost it when I said what happened, they also had to help my nose out as you can see.'' Rocky gestured towards the bandage around his smaller nose,''But it should be gone soon, Tommy has a really bad black eye.''

Jamie stared at his friend, big chocolate eyes looking him up and down,''I hope you guys feel better.''

''How's cupcake.'' Jack asked anxiously. The young girl had always left a loving impresion on Jack, she may of had anger issues, but she loved unicorns, and was really quite sweet with her fantastic patients with sophie. Cupcake had once explained to Jack that she had always wanted a little sister, and that she really loved sophie. From there Jack had found her really sweet, and the idea she might be hurt definitely kinda stung.

Rocky snorted,''She doesn't have a scratch on her...It's amazing, she had blood on her dress and everything, but none of it was her own..''

Jack and Jamie exchanged astonished glances and Jack found himself smirking,''Damn.. that's kinda badass.''

''And scary..'' Jamie added smiling,''I'm not surprised she did that.''

''Me neither, her only concern was if she could get the blood out of her dress,'' everyone snickered,''I swear cupcake is the most likely to become a serial killer.''

''Yeah..she'll probably kill Tommy first.'' Jamie shrugged.

''Not necessarily,'' Jack smiled sneakily,''I saw her art a few weeks ago, she drew her and Tommy together.''

''Ohhhhhhh'' Jamie and Rocky smirked together chanting the ''ohh'' softly, while babytooth rolled her eyes.

Everyone smiled and laughed in the silence, somewhat banishing the sadness from the room. As their laughter passed away into the past Rock suddenly became a bit more quiet and his smile soon dripped away off his lips, leaving a grieving frown.

''Jamie...I actually came down here...not just to mope about my suspension...But ...''

Rocky stuttered, looking downward, while the chocolate eyed Jamie stared at him warmly, a neutral expression planted on his face. Rocky glanced up momentarily and looked back down, as if scared to look into his eyes. Jack blinked taking note, still shocked by the often confident Rocky's actions.

The African american child took in a deep breath and finally spoke, scratching his neck,''I'm sorry I treated you the way I did...''

Jamie blinked in confusion,''Rocky, it's ok.. you just freaked out when sammy made that remark..''

''No, that's not what I mean..'' Rocky interrupted quickly.

Jamie went silent and listen softly, reminding Jack of the times he had seen Jamie do that all through his life, giving respect and attention to the loved one speaking, reminding him once more how much he cared for the little boy.

Rocky bit his lip and glanced at Jack's wide eyes shamefully,''I'm sorry I made fun of you so much before the whole guardian thing last year...''

Jamie's eyes widen in shock and rocky glanced up, still looking a bit distraught. Seeing this Jack sent a cooling glance towards rocky, a small encouraging smile on his lips.

Rocky shrugged,''It was stupid, I know...But it was Just, I never really believed in much of that stuff before..and before..'' Rocky gestured to the teen behind the 11 year old,''Jack showed up, I didn't think they existed...I just thought it was kinda weird..''

Rocky sighed,''I'm sorry, It's just I feel so bad making fun of you, even more since Jake and his friends started picking on you, it was kinda like watching three more of you pick on you..''

Rocky trailed off and went red,''And after...the..Manhunt game..''

Jamie went a slight pink at the mention of the kidnapping, but continued to listen, while Jack put his arm around him.

''...I know how hard it's been for you...and I can't even imagine the pain you must of felt...especially after yesterday...'' Rocky finally looked up his eyes shining,''I'm just so sorry, I should of never made fun of you as much as I did..'''

Jamie blinked for a few seconds his eyes locked onto Rocky's shame filled face, his face still slightly pink as minor memories passed through his head. But after a moment the boy smiled and stepped forward, Taking Rocky's pointed down head , and softly pushed it up with his hand making both of them lock eyes. Jamie smiled and swiftly yanked the taller boy into a tight hug,''Apology accepted.''

Rocky quickly hugged Jamie back and smiled, a faint tear sliding from his face.

''Your really brave Jamie...you know, to go through all this..''

Jamie gave the boy another hug and smiled weakly,''I don't feel it, but thanks..''

Rocky chuckled and pulled away wiping his eyes, while Jack smirked at him.

''Shut up Jack.''

''I never said anything!''

''You were thinking it.''

''Shut up rocky.''

Everyone laughed and Rocky and Jamie argue playfully a few moments longer, playfully mocking each other. Eventually tommy sighed and mumbled,''im sorry, I got ta go..My mom wants me back for lunch.''

Jamie nodded,''That's Cool, it's alright.''

''Yeah.. will probably see you soon.'' Jack smirked.

Babytooth nodded excitedly saluting the 12 year old, which rocky smirked and saluted back.

Rocky grinned,''Yeah... I kinda have time on my hands.''

As rocky Was reaching for the door handle and straightening his spring coat, Jamie's faint smile faded and looked slightly more anxious. A faint desperate idea had sprouted at the Back of Jamie's head, making his tongue mouth the words he was shy to speak.

''Rocky...''

The boy looked back at the timid brunette, his eyes curious, Jack doing the same and looking downward, a clear wonder in his eyes as well.

Jamie bit his lip,''Wanna come over here on friday with the others, it would be nice to see you guys, we both miss everyone.''

With that rocky smiled, and his eyes twinkled,''Even Tommy?''

Jamie and Jack chuckled and Jack shook his head jokingly, making the others laugh playfully. After they calmed down Rocky nodded, and opened the door readying to leave, a faint grin still printed on his face.

''Sure thing,i'll spread the word.''

…

…...

All of Jamie's friends sat among his room, each's attention dwindling on the other as they talked quietly, much more seriously than ever, much more than children should. The winter spirit following their serious tone, which made the atmosphere all the more unsettling and unnerving. Jack was sitting at the tip of Jamie's bed, staff in hand and lined up next to Jamie, who was sitting cross legged to Jack's side among the covers. The rest of the kids were sprawled about with pillows and blankets, Cupcake had sophie in her lap and was braiding her hair gently, Tina and nate sat next to each other underneath jaimes feet, while Rocky was sitting next to Jamie, and tommy was to the side of the bed laying back on the bed, baby tooth fluttering over him and jack.

''Yeah sammy, Jake and rose are really freaked out since you guys left,'' Tina half chuckled.

''Seriously?'' Rocky asked in amusement.

Nate nodded who was scratching Abby's back leg, making her tail thump rythmatical on the floor,''Yeah..they were gone for the first day except for rose, but even than she looked really scared even with just me and tina there.''

Jamie giggled giving a sideways look at Jack,''Sounds like you really scared them Jack.''

Nate grinned and started to scratch abby's neck, making her tail wag even more,''Trust me Jamie, after the way Jake was looking at us today, I don't think they'll ever say anything to you again..''

Rocky snorted,''serves them right, i'm still pissed.''

Cupcake, who had been tickling sophie in her arms turned upward and glared,''I swear, after this, they better not, or else I'll disembowel them...''

Sophie looked up eyes wide and innocent, her large blue eyes filled with a damning curiosity,''What does disembowel mean cupcake?''

Cupcake smiled and tickled Sophie's arm lovingly,''disembowel is a fancy way of turning a jerk into something a bit better.''

''Wut.''

''Not breathing.''

Sophie giggled and hugged the smiling cupcake, while everyone else stared at cupcake in slight concern, in particular baby tooth who had softly went pale.

''ummmm I mayybbee wouldn't go that far.'' Jamie said quietly, followed softly by the nods of the others on the bed.

"Well...their clearly not nice kids...but i don't think they need to be disemboweled." Jack said smirking already chuckling on the unicorn lover's violence, "but they are clearly jerks."

Babytooth gave a quick agreeing nod.

Cupcake gave a firm nod, sophie still giggling in her arms.

Rocky was quiet for a moment, a hard nosed look on his face making Jamie give him a prying look, effecting rocky as he rubbed his neck.

"Hey jamie…. When exactly is the court case?"

Another silence fell, and an uncomfortable silence took hold of the bedroom, JAck fell quiet and put a comforting hand over the scarlet faced child, while nate and tina looked away, staring at their blanket softly, abby's tail thumping softly still as nate continued to scratch her leg. Tommy fell into an uncomfortable silence and looked away from the rest of the group, as if wanting to be anywhere else on planet earth.

Even sophie fell quiet in cupcake 's strong arms and stared at her brother worriedly, "jamie...are you ok?"

Jamie peered upward from his knees and found little sophie staring at him, her massive blue eyes shining innocently, making the dotting jack notice jamie's big eyes blink in pure sadness, his tree bark eyes sadly reflecting his sister's unawareness.

"Yeah..im ok soph.." Jamie shrugged, avoiding her concerned gaze.

everyone else blinked at jamie knowingly, until Sophie wiggled out of cupcake's arms and tumbled forward on her agile legs, leaping into her brother's arms with surprising speed. Jamie stiffened in slight surprise his eyes wide and seeming almost hollow with his sudden shock, but soon smiled and hugged the tangled blond haired girl closer in his arms, a tiny smile forming on his thin lips.

Jack smiled and admired the two, better memories flooding back into his mind.

Sophie blinked and nuzzled her face into Jamie's neck, making the 11 year old giggle, causing sophie to place a tiny kiss on Jamie's cheek.

Jack grinned and smiled lovingly, as jamie just hugged sophie tighter at this, even in front of his audience of friends, proving even that had not changed over the events in the van.

"Feewl better jamie?" Sophie asked softly, still clear concern in her face.

Jamie and Jack both softly smiled and jamie pulled sophie's face up to his, her beautiful icy eyes reminding jack of himself as they reflected off Jamie's eyes.

"I'm fine sophie, you make me feel better." Jamie smirked brushing the 4 year old's hair out of her rounded face.

The little girl nodded and jamie yanked her into a tight hug, the little girl's brother hugging back almost as strong or even a bit stronger.

Everybody watched in silence tina,nate,cupcake and the careful rocky smiled, enjoying the siblings's moment, jack softly grinning himself, his everlasting love for this the two children burning.

Babytooth smiled lovingly and perched on the teen's shoulder making him grin at her.

Meanwhile tommy stared in awkwardness, biting his lip and looking away confused by the kids in front of him.

"Can we cut it with these weird awkward emotional moments?...i never fit here."

…...

Later that day Jamie and Jack had been playing with Sophie and Abby, followed by the ever trailing baby tooth. At the very moment they were having a tea party with Sophie, that was going tremendously wrong as Jack was supposed to play a neat and tidy gentlemen of Sophie's home. It was going well at the start till Jamie started accusing Jack of harassing all the fish in the ocean with threatening phone calls. (nobody really understood where the topic had come up, but it was fun and random) After the accusement Jack quickly denied it and pretended to sweat and get nervous, making Jamie accuse him even more. From there the tea party turned to an interrogation room, Sophie quickly becoming a fellow interrogator with abby who would jump on top of Jack and pin him to the ground as they tickled him, while detective Jamie and his deputy Baby tooth asked him hard nosed questions on what had occurred on the date of 2056 January 66th, and if the reason Pluto wasn't a planet anymore had something to do with him. Jack the whole time was struggling frantically under the giggling four year old's weight, and the much heavier restrain of abby who was licking his face fiercely, making Jack cry out streams of tears in between his laughter. At this point baby tooth would pretend to get annoyed and turn to Jamie scoffing, explaining that Jack was a constant fish harasser and this was just typical of his antics, making Jamie burst into laughter. After a while Jack finally opened up and admitted to harassing the fish, claiming one of them knew where his long lost son was, making everyone burst into laughter as Sophie surprisingly revealed she was Jack's son. Jack's face was covered in tears of laughter while Jamie was shaking so much from laughter he could barely move from his face down position on the floor, meanwhile Baby tooth was clutching her stomach and lieing on Jack's stomach, chirping in amusement while abby barked around them. The group continued to giggle and laugh on as they later attempted to interrogate Baby tooth for setting fire to Jamie's detective car while they were talking. After which Jack rushed forth and started accusing Baby tooth of sending his son dead worms in the mail, and this was her way of hiding evidence. Baby tooth's eyes were outstretched into a large shrug as her playful eyes pretended to look astonished. From there everyone started to tick the little fairy, making her let out cries of laughter that soon infected the rest of the group as the craziness of their imaginations continued to unfold.

At this point, Jack was sure that he at least had distracted Jamie from the challenge of the court case up a head.

At least temporarily.

...

At night jack and jamie snuggled for bed feeling exhausted from there day, millions of emotions and thoughts buzzing in their drowsy heads.

"You ok bud?" Jack smiled stroking the child's head.

jamie frowned and nodded giving a tired yawn, "yeah...just..wondering do you think you could make me dream a certain memory tonight?"

Jack blinked in surprise his icy iris full of surprise.

"What?"

" like Halloween, do you think you could? I love that memory. "

Jack blinked and than smiled brushing the child's rich hair.

"Sure thing."

For a while they 2 cuddled but soon as the child's eyes started to close, the teen began to create the favored memories of the past, smiling as he did.

….,...

''Hurry up you guyszzzzz its your taking forever...'' Tommy moaned,''What's taking so longgggg.''

''Shut up Tommy, I'm trying to make my face paint perfect, just a little smudge there and its perfect,''

Tommy hung his head back and moaned, his greenish zombie makeup dripping on his face,''Tinaaaaaaaa we can't wait for you to practically photoshop yourself as penny wise...''

''Oh shut up tommy,'' Rocky snorted adjusting his sport jersey,''You took long enough to get ready...what even are you anyway.''

Tommy rolled his eyes as if it was obvious,''I'm a zombie Adam sandler that was mugged and beaten after his 65th movie that got a 5% on rotten tomatoes.''

''that's oddly specific'' Whispered Nate who was busy putting on his hippie wear.

tommy snorted,''Well at least I was creative, what the hell are you supposed to be rocky?''

''A soccer player.''

''Goddddd that's so boringgggg''' Tommy moaned,''\Your already one.''

Rocky smirked,'' at least i actually made the team.''

''Didn't you just kick the ball at the coach's crotch tommy?'' Nate asked shly putting sunglasses over his eyes.

Tommy shrugged,''ehhh at least I didn't make it.''

''ay whats up weirdos,'' sounded Jack, in his bright blue hoodie followed closely by Jamie and cupcake. (cupcake being dressed in her unicorn tutu and sparkly horn.)

''why aren't you guys dressed?'' Rocky asked curiously,''Don't tell me your going as is Jack.''

The teen smiled, ''Nah, Jamie's got me a little something, we both got to get ready.''

Jamie nodded turning to his bathroom door but finding it closed, about 2.3 seconds later he turned to his friends and asked the obvious question.

''Tina's in there, isn't she?''

Both Rocky, nate and tommy nodded smirking, letting Jamie let out a sigh,''I swear, whenever we get ready to go somewhere at my place, she's always in the bathroom.''

Jack smirked,''Eh, you know what tina's like..everything has to be perfect.''

''ohhh yeahhh.'' Tommy agreed heavily.

''I heard that Tommy, you twat.''

At that moment Tina stepped out, covered in white make up, and dripping with fake blood, her big red lips dripping with a few blood specks, her frillary arm bands dusted, as she held some red balloons in one hand.

Grinning she said spookily,''Don't end up like how georgie did...''

Everyone chuckled counting tommy as they admired tina's own makeup handy work.

"Honestly you look great tina." Jack grinned amazed by the young girl's handywork.

" Thanks, honestly i think i could of done better with the blood.. "

"OCD much?" Tommy murmured, earning a kick from tina.

jamie giggled, "here jack i got a cool costume for you," jamie yanked out a large paper bag and handed it to the teen who was gazing at it curiosity .

"Thanks jamie...but..what is it…?"

" try it on and find out. " jamie grinned pulling out another bag, making jack smirk.

"What are you going as jamie?" The sparkly cupcake asked curiosity.

"You'll find out," jamie smiled shutting himself firmly into the finally free bathroom.

….

Jack had been completely shocked, he was absolutely rocking the vampire look.

With a little help from tina who had added a few faint marks of blood dribbling from his thin lips, Jack's already pale complexion set off the costume as his white shirt and long velvet cape curled behind him in the backyard wind.I

"Damn jack, you legit look like a vampire." Tommy mumbled holding his, 'i made jack and jill please don't run me over' sign.

cupcake nodded, "hell yeah, you actually look great."

"Thanks guys, honestly jamie has pretty good taste." Jack grinned admiring himself in the spooky mirror outside the Bennett's haunted house.

"Almost as good as tina," nate said quietly, making the red haired clown go a bright red, as the hippie next to her seemed to go the exact same color.

rocky giggled and his eyes gleamed, "do you sparkle in the sun jack?"

" shut the hell up! " jack glared defensively, '' I thought we agreed never to bring stuff like that up."

Everyone laughed, following the sounds of the cackling of the plastic goblin right at the start of Jamie's door.

suddenly the sound of a frightened yipe of sophie filled the air and jamie's comforting voice flew out.

"Its ok sophie..this is just plastic..your going to love trick or treating."

Everyone turned over and the vibrant babytooth shot forward dressed as a tiny black dragon with big green eyes.

"Hey babytooth you look great bud." Jack laughed watching the excited fairy buzz around them energetically .

Jack peered upward and to utter shock found himself walking down the steps.

There was the slightly anxious sophie, dressed as a vibrant tooth, with her large elegant wings, being lead carefully by the white haired jamie, who was dressed in a dark blue hoodie and brown tights, a long glue gun fixed staff in his hand.

Jack blinked for a few seconds in absolute awe, and when jamie looked up he saw the child had painted his face slightly pale, wearing bright blue contacts, to mask his oak brown eyes.

"Holy shit jamie…" rocky said staring in shock.

" not bad.. "Nate mumbled speechless, much like the rest of the open mouthed group.

Jamie smirked, erriely matching Jack's trade mark grin.

" Thanks, been working on it all month. "

Jack stared for a moment, before grinning ear to ear and in a swift moment hooked his own staff with jamies in a hand like motion.

"Hey were staff buddies!"

Everyone giggled counting sophie who started to become less anxious, after a moment Jamie's mom came out ready with a camera.

"What are you exactly jamie?" Meg asked her son gently, her eyes confused.

Jamie beamed and puffed his chest, "jack frost."

Jack grinned in absolute joy and knuckled the boy's head.

Jamie's mom still looked a little confused, "he wears a hoodie?"

" would you prefer him half naked? " tommy asked earning a playful glare from jack.

After laughing jamie's mom took the picture and took off, constantly remind the kids to be back in 2 hours, till it started to annoy everyone.

"Come on guys! Free candy!" Rocky screamed as tommy charged into the street.

jamie chuckled and peered up at jack, who gazed down at him admiring, his heart fluttering in his chest, as the pride in Jack's eyes filled the boy's heart.

Than softly hand in hand they linked, jamie still hooked with sophie's tiny hand, baby tooth fluttering between them.


	16. Chapter 16 he had a daughter

**Hey guys things have been isane, im srry if the last chapter seemed bit rushed life has been pretty hard on me emotionally, but im doing better.**

 **Im probably going to write 4 more chapters after this, than will see how this fanfic ends :)**

 **...**

"How are you feeling jamie?" Asked doctor fin who's kind voice rattled softly gliding in the air like a dove.

"I'm really scared for the court case today." Jamie said quietly jack holding his hand softly .

"What scares you the most?"

" seeing the men again, its so intimidating. "

Jamie's mom nodded and rubbed her son's unharmed shoulder comfortingly.I

"That's completely understandable, what would help you?"

" if maybe my dog abby came along too. " jamie said quietly.

Jamie's mom blinked in surprise and jack clutched his friend, reminding him he was still there.

"If she's not aggressive i'm sure the court won't mind." Fin said finally writing down a note.

Jamie's mom looked up in surprise, "really? I'm surprised they'd let a dog in."

"It depends but anything to help jamie here." Fin sighed softly

Jack couldn't agree more and hugged jamie tightly.

…..

As the court case was starting to begin, jamie, jack, jane, and meg slowly walked down the aisles of seats, jamie shaking and biting his lip fitfully. Jack clutched the boys hand tighter and urged the boy on, with a little help from abby the greyhound who trotted quickly behind her best friends. The little boy gulped and sat down at the back seats, waved over to by jane who guided their way like an aircraft. As the family sat down, jamie found himself towards the end of the large bench, jack swiftly moving past to the very end, with himself on Jamie's left and his mom on the right.

The family all quietly settled, feeling as out of place as spotted animal among a herd of zebras. Jamie's mom let out a shaky breath and placed a hand over her heart softly, a habit she had created in points of stress, often from the beatings she used to endure. Jane sat beside her looking miserable and biting her lip fitfully, emerald eyes shining in a deep inner pain. Jamie of course was shaking insanely and his entire body a slight pale green. Jack's worried eyes scanned up and down the young boy and found only suffering and a hideous self hatred of himself triggered by the sick people who taunted him at any chance.

The teen blinked, wriggling his comforting hand in the shaking childs as a sad smile crossed his lips in the faint hope of happiness.

"How are you feeling jamie? Jamie's mom's voice was quiet, but quite nervous as well.

"Terrified." Jamie whimpered shaking, even in Jack's grip.

Jane nodded and bit her lip again, "its ok jam, that's completely normal for something like this."

" I know its normal, but how does that help me feel better? " he asked honestly.

"It doesn't," meg mumbled , "but your going to be ok, just think, with your statement you could put those fucktards away forever."

Meg nodded dipping her head firmly, " I don't like to believe in the idea of revenge but this is one of those times when im all for it. "

"Yeah jam, its ok, they may never see the sun again if they get locked up."

Jamie stared off into the interesting ground, slow tears sliding down his cheeks. Jack frowned and placed a cooling arm around jamie willing his friend to feel the least bit happier. Jamie glanced upward and his teary eyes locked up front a spin of fear gliding in the child's eyes. Seeing this the tall teen squinted and followed the boy's gaze, icy eyes following the chestnut's frightened stare. Jack was quickly lead to the front of the room where the accused often sat. Right in front of the stage for the witness to state.

Jack's eyes harden and he softly pulled jamie closer.

"Its ok bud, they can't hurt you there, I'll make sure of that."

" i know its just terrifying, the last time I saw these guys they were ripping off my clothes and trying to film it. "

"Those fuckers are gonna pay buddy, there is no way in hell they're getting away with this."

"I know, it's really scary to go up there and tell people I don't know the scariest thing that has ever happened to me."

Jack firmly bit his lip and hugged jamie closer, "im coming with you up there, i promise I won't leave you."

Jamie half smiled and glanced at the often cheery winter spirit, the first person had seen after the men had left him to die. "I know you will."

Jack nodded smiling seriously, "just need to verify it."

…

As the court actually started to get ready and more lawyers and busy people rushed , the judge appeared and everyone started to get ready, even the guardians started to appear in the back one by one each waving at jamie softly, which jamie weakly waved ignored the guardians looking the opposite direction. It was at this point the surviving kidnappers walked in passing the family as they did, giving glares at the shaking child.

At the sight of the men jamie curled up into a ball and started to quietly cry while jack snagged him close telling him everything was going to be Alright, meanwhile glaring back at the fuckers who had stolen the light of his precious present and past.

"You asked for this fucktards", jack mumbled

Soon the case began and the court started to go, first calling attendance and introductions and a brief rundown of events. Jamie finally peered upward and jack started to coach is breathing followed by the repeating of jane and meg who softly rubbed his shoulders in the most caring and kind way they knew. Eventually jamie somewhat calmed but then the juges young voice called out.

" may Jamie Bennett take the stand. "

Jamie gulped and started to shake like a tiny twig seeing his captors lined upfront, each glaring in his direction as tears began to form in his brown eyes. Jack's eyes locked onto Jamie's shaking hand and he snatched it in his own giving the boy a small hug around the middle.

"Im right here..its ok..they can't hurt you now.."

Jamie let out a terrified squeak and buried his tear stained face into jack's hoodie, making the teen grip harder as hs kissed the boy's forehead, as he wiped his own tears from his cheeks.

The guardians watched solemnly in the darkness, all eyes lightening the dark.

After a few short moments jamie finally stepped up and rubbed his eyes, his entire body shaking like an unstable leaf. Jack snatched the child's hand tighter and softly stood up with him, jamie hiccuping fearfully. After a bit more encouragement Jamie started to walk up, his eyes frozen in an awed shock of fear, as they passed Jamie's captors from the van, the 11 year old briefly locked eyes with the one eyed keith who was glaring at the boy hatefully, like he was staring at a beaten puppy refusing to drown. Jamie let out a terrified whimper and looked down making jack glare at the sickening adults with the most dagger like expression, his eyes piercing into their heartless souls. He shot a small gust of the coldest wind he could and shot it right at Keith's crotch as they passed.

"Keep that fucking thing away from him you pervert" jack thought furiously.

As the two friends approached the large stand jamie was sat up next to the judge looking pale and sick as his fragile body softly vibrated in his large chair. Jack immediately flew to the child's side, clutching his hand tightly as he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Its ok..its ok...they can't hurt you now."

Jamie gazed out at the audience,most of them wearing dark business suits, that seemed like executioner like with the colors. The child frantically searched the audience and found Jane and his mom staring at him worriedly from the stands, a few of his neighbours tagging along around them. In the darkness his tear filled eyes spotted the guardians all giving him hopeful smiles, their own eyes filled with tears.

"Do you promise to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The judge asked quietly , noticing the scared boy's tears.

Jamie snapped his gaze up to the judge and let out a surprised gasp, making jack tighten his grip on his hand.

Dead silence in the courtroom, as jamie's heavy breathing took hold, everyone watched with anticipation.

"Say yes bud.." Jack murmured holding his hand somehow even tighter.

after a second of catching his breath, jamie managed to say a weak yes, as he slumped back into his chair, his heart beating like a butterfly.

Jack let out a tiny sigh of relief, as did the worried guardians in the back.

"Jamie Bennett, that is you?"

Jamie softly nodded, his eyes huge.

The judge gave a gentle nod, "do you recognize the 2 men in front of you?"

The little boy peaked upward and discovered the angry and frightened 2 men in front of him, each glaring at their feet. One of them was one eyed, and was covered in scars from old battles of his time in the Marines, and the other was quite tall and blond, each were biting their lip and not saying a word. Jamie's eyes started to leak tears, but he gulped back and nodded.

"Yes."

" do you recognize them from sunday march 8th? "

"Yes. "

"Were these the men who allegedly who kidnapped you?"

" Yes. " jamie squeaked starting to cry lightly.

Jack gAve the child a massive hug and slid under him in the chair, so he could hold the boy more comfortably in his hoodie arms.

The judge nodded and let eric and Keith's defense take the stand, jack immensely felt a great thrust of angar at the word 'defense' be used with the two monsters in front of them.

A man stepped forward in a grey suit, with his slightly greyish hair that was once a rich blond, his face etched with wrinkles and experience in the courtroom, lime green eyes locked on jamie.

Jack growled and held the boy tighter.

After a moment mr larch took the stand, "jamie bennett, what were you doing in the park Sunday of march 8th?"

Jamie gulped and straightened up, his eyes fearfully as he shook in his friend's lap.

"I…"

Jamie gulped again and frantically wiped away his tears feeling dizzy, while Jack hugged him closer and murmured for him to keep going and he was doing great.

Jamie whimpered and continued, "I was playing with some friends…"

" what game? "

"Manhunt."

" how do you play it? "

Jamie let out a sniffle, "it's basically hide and seek tag."

The defense nodded, making jack hate him more. The fact this man was defending these two sick creatures who had kidnapped and stolen the kindest person he knew, and attempted to use him as their own sexual play thing, while full on planning to kill him and throw him away like a candy wrapper afterward was absolutely disgusting. These bastards should be rotting in prison and yet this man was defending them, against a child, a child….he wasn't even 13, and these men were the ones who needed defense.

"Tell me jamie where did you first see the men?"

" I tripped and fell down a hill..and i saw them across a street. "

"Who did you see?"

Jamie let out a tiny cry which jack silenced by giving his child another tight hug cradling him like a small teddy bear.

Shaking jamie pointed towards eric who was staring at his feet, "him and one other guy."

" jamie bennett has recognized eric flech. "

The defense continued, "what did the other man look like?"

" he was shorter, " jamie shivered, "he was darker, he was strong..he hurt me a lot."

The defense nodded his eyes softly piercing a small hole in the child's account, "did you ever see keith welden there?"

Jamie went pale and slowly shook his head, making the defense 's eyes light up, while Jack curled his lip at man's reflex.

"I...i...saw him..l..later.." Jamie stuttered, " after they.. "

Jamie fell silent and refused to speak.

The defense nodded, his eyes sollum, while the rest of the crowd let out a tiny breath, the guardians in the back letting out tiny tears, especially bunny who was cradling tooth in his powerful arms.

"What happened when you saw mr flech and will ioren?"

Jack kissed him softly, and jamie let a few small tears slide down his crying face.

" They...the..thry..grabbed me..and.. " jamie let out a squeak, " they dragged me to the red van and tied me up. "

Jack peered upward and caught the sight of jane and Jamie's mom meg, both women held each other silent tears flooding down their rosey faces, anger and contorted sadness burning into the spaces in their eyes. Jack gripped jamie tighter and locked eyes with the beaten mother, making a silent promise to protect her little boy.

"What did they tie you up with?"

" ropes and duct tape. " jamie whispered looking ashamed.

"What happened after?"

" they drove me away from the park, and to this woods.. "

The lawyer nodded, "after you stopped what happened?"

Tears began to pour down Jamie's face but his shaking voice continued, "they untied everything except my hands, and told me not to move, than he came in."

Jamie shakingly peered at the bedraggled monster less than 50ft away, Keith gazed downward his eyes filled with tears.

Jack however wasn't fooled and sent another strong thrust of cold towards the disgusting man, wanting to freeze the crocodile tears where they slid, and to make this man feel as much pain as he could get away with it.

"Jamie Bennett has recognised keith welden."

The lawyer nodded softly, "what happened when mr welden entered the van?"

Jamie's lip quivered and his whole body shook in the guardian's soft arms, before letting out a sob and hid his face.

The entire courtroom went deathly quiet, Jamie's frail cries echoing around the vast room, leaving a hard statement for the jury as his pain leaked through his soft moans.

Jack clung tighter and started to cry a little himself,cuddling the boy in between his legs, both knees pulled up to protect jamie from seeing the men.

The courtroom than took a short recess as jamie's family hurriedly greeted him, taking him to the back room.

…

"I Failed! I failed! I fucking failed!" Jamie cried his face buried into his knees on the small couch, cuddled tightly in the corner, as he hid his face. " I'm a useless mistake, I didn't even have the guts to say what they did! "

Jamie continued to sob, and jack found himself staring dumbfounded at the child, tears leaking from his eyes in slow motion, the agony ozzing out of this child was almost shocking.

In his horrifying state the boy continued to blame himself ranting away saying the most sickened things about himself, each repulsive word digging a cut in Jack's heart. The boy had quickly shot at his mothers he had wanted time a lone and had slammed himself into the break room and was now crying his eyes out. The only reason jack was in was because he had refused to let go of the boy, terrified if. He left him alone he might hurt himself in his frantic state. Jack could here Jamie's worried mother outside the door, terrified by her son's wails.

"Im such a mistake, god fucking damn it!" Jamie buried his head in his hands and started to breathe heavily recovering from his mental melt down, while jack rushed up cradling the child and slightly crying himself as he recognized so many of the awful phrases he often said to himself.

"Jamie listen please! You are not a mistake! Please don't ever say that!"

Jamie glared upward giving a death look to the mirror across from them, "but it's true! Look at what just happened jack! I couldn't even utter the word rape, im pathetic."

" you can do it, stop calling yourself something that your not, you've come so much further than anyone I know, you have to encourage yourself too. " jack was frantic this boy was creepily resembling the horrid fall jack often did, when he blamed himself for things and how he treated himself. It was enduring and errie this child's similarities and cares he had that were so linked with the eternal teen. All the same jack knew that if the child was enough like him then the boy was going to blame himself non stop, and likely destroy what little confidence he had for the case.

"I can't encourage myself look at me! Do I really look like I can take this on? Im amazed my pathetic voice managed to even speak! How am i supposed to confince these random adults something like this on my own!"

" your not alone though, " Jack went on frantically, "im here and so is your mom and jane,your not alone you have so many people on your side!"

" a pathetic runt like me doesn't deserve that kind of support! "

At this point jamie was soaked with tears and his fury filled eyes were locked on jack like a dragon, all fury directed at the reflection in his best friend's eyes.

At this point Jack was desperately scratching his head for ideas, hurriedly searching through himself and trying to find a weak spot, anything even he wouldn't argue or ridicule.

"They should of just killed me when they had the fucking chance."

Jack shot upward and nearly lost his mind as he snatched jamie with a yelp into his arms cradling him like the most prized possession on earth, the child's eyes grew wide and he stared at the teen in shock as jack held him in the air, the teen's face marked with a painful quilt and horrod that rippled through his whole body.

"Don't ever say that Jamie, I never want to hear you say those words their bullshit."

Jamie gazed up in tears, "but look at me..i'm pathetic.."

" no your not, you're a brilliant kid, you helped me defeat pitch for fucks sake! "

Jamie let out a shaky sigh and shook his head, "but...I don't believe that…"

Jack wracked his mind, practically begging his brain to come up with anything to comfort or argue with more, something he wouldn't challenge about himself.

Than in an almost lighting flash he had it.

"Than do it for Sophie."

That stopped jamie dead, and suddenly he was staring into jacks eyes, biting his lip and looking apprehensive, seeing this jack hurriedly continued.

"Your an amazing kid buddy," Jack said softly starting to lower jamie onto the couch once more, " you don't deserve this kind of treatment, from anybody or.. "

Jack stuttered staring into the child's eyes.

"..yourself."

Jamie looked at his hands and started to fiddle them, but before he could argue with the statement jack continued his only chance at restoring somewhat of the child's confidence.

"Sophie needs you," at this jack caught jamie not fiddling with his hands anymore making more sparks in his heart light, " if you died, what would she do? Go along life without you when your always around her? I may be there but im not going to be the same. She needs you, to be her best friend, to fight with once in a while to build her confidence, someone to teach her how to draw, build good memories with, hell in the future someone has to watch over her when she gets a boyfriend. "

Jamie let out a soft chuckle at the last remark and jack smiled starting to feel a little better himself.

"What im trying to say is believe in Sophie if you can't believe in yourself," Jack stared down into the dark irises of brown and found a much more apprehensive but new strength within them, as they started to think over options that had been presented no longer trying to fight them to jack's utter belief, "please..Sophie needs you, you need to fight,for me and her at least."

Jamie was silent for a long moment, his teary eyes now debating as jack held his breath.

"0k...I'll fight for soph." Jamie finally whispered timidly .

With that jack crashed jamie into his chest and hugged him tightly making jamie sputter in his hoodie, "calm down jack i'm ok!" Jamie half laughed struggling to breath as jack continued to crush him into a strong hug. Jack laughed and let go removing the tears from his eyes as jamie caught his breath. After a moment they both got up and came to the door timidly where Jamie's very confused and terrified mom greeted her son into a hug.

….

Jamie softly sat down in the chair next to the judge once more, his shaking body cuddled in Jack's arms who held him cooly, sending a calming relaxing feeling down the child's neck, where jamie's nervous system tingled.

Jane and meg held each other softly, meg's big brown eyes practically a copy and paste feature from her son, each spilling with a watery layer of fear.

Jamie's lawyer continued to stare at the child empathetically, remembering his own past as the child he had been forty years ago.

The guardians watched in silence as the creeping spider legs of guilt began to slide up their throats, the knowledge of all that had happened to this child and all the pitiful pain he had gone through, just to be challenged of the obvious events that had happened to this 11 year old boy. None of them had been there to help the child, none of the experienced guardians had helped him escape the van. It was all thanks to jack he could do this.

Eventually the lawyer continued his unavoidable questions.

"What did mr welden do when he entered the van?"

Jamie's lip quivered once more and his ashamed eyes watered, making jack want to scream. The sick ashamement just climbing back into the child' innocent eyes, just stung the teen to the core as he attempted to wipe away the pain with his frantic begs.

"Jamie this isn't your fault...none of this is your fault." Jack whispered , the 11 year old still crying quietly.

Silence continued in the courtroom and for a moment another short recess seemed very possible.

"He..h..he..tried to rape me…" jamie whimpered to the crowd of surprised people, " he forced me on his lap..p..an.d..d made me lean closer to him. "

Everyone's faces burned with pure shock agony and anger, glaring at the men on trial.

"Where did he touch you?"

Jamie gulped and jack glared at the lawyer, jane and meg doing the same from behind.

" he touched my chest aan..d..d ba..back...he also pinned me down and kissed my neck. "

"Did he manage to actully rape you?"

Jamie went pale and fell speechless, before he mustered the courage to speak again.

"N..no."

" what makes you think he was trying to rape you? "

At that point meg stood up and screamed shocking everyone in the room, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK TIPPED HIM OFF TO BEING RAPED? THESE BASTARDS ARE CHILD RAPISTS!"

" Order ! Order! " the judge yelled as jane attempted to calm down meg, the entire courtroom in a mess of shock and anger.

Jamie stared in shock watching his often quiet mother swear at Keith's defense, whole jack cuddled him the best he could, his eyes glimmering with support for the child's mom.

After a few minutes, things continued to settle and jack softly coaxed jamie to speak.

"B..b..because...i..i felt him try to undo my pants…" jamie said quietly turning red.

" did he get them off? "

"Yes."

" than what? "

"He tried to pull down my underwear and pin me down even more."

The lawyer was about to open his mouth and jack was just about to send another icy shot through the crowd at his new target, but the judge stopped them both with a firm answer.

"Enough questions."

kindly the judge smiled at the child below, "jamie you can take your seat now."

The child nodded and slowly got down, followed like a shadow by jack who clung to his hand tightly. As they passed the defences Jack glared at the disgusting lawyer and shot another breeze of freezing air, not forgetting keith or eric as he passed.

Even bunny who was on the verge of screaming himself, smirked in pure smugness as he saw the men let out a few freaked out yelps.

"Nice one frostbite" the guardian of hope mumbled.

As jamie began to walk to his seat, jack guarding him and holding his left hand, the boy sprinted the last 10 feet to the back court seats, and was heavily greeted by his mom, who yanked the sobbing child into her arms pressee her face into his shoulder, followed by jane who wrapped her arms tightly the little shaken boy and his loving mom who was shaking almost as bad as her child. Abby let out a tiny whine and licked Jamie's face through his sobs, trying to comfort her favourite child. After a moment jack curled up next to tne family wrapping his arms around jamie tightly and feeling the tight squeze of Jane's chest over him, while abby stepped on his foot. The family stayed like that for a long time, each cradling another for the support.

"Im so proud of you.." Jamie's mom whimpered, eyes filled with tears as jamie clutched part of her shirt, "Your so brave."

Jamie let out a stifled sob and half smiled his voice slightly gravelly, "jack helped me do it."

At that moment, Jack smiled and held the boy tighter, his family surrounding him.

The guardians watched from the very back of the room.

…

The court continued to bring evidence and the defences continued to argue and fight over the countless versions of the story that jack had whiteness himself. The entire thing was painful and even jack had a very hard time with the words shot forth. As they started to produce evidence of the crime Jamie's mom started to hush her child out the door, with a quick word to the defense, making sure they were finished with their starting procedures. The moment the defense brought out the familiar blood stained yellow cloth Jamie's mom snatched up her son's hand And lead him from the courtroom abby trailing by lesh and jack following beside.

Jamie at the moment was red eyed and drenched in anxiety filled sweat gladly speed walked beside his mom and the guardian eagerly approaching the exit. However as the child and teen continued to walk a minor sentence from the court stopped them both.

"Will Keith welden's daughter lilly welden, take the stand to testify for him."

At that word jamie's eyes whirled around and shot forth, excaping his mom's tender grasp and flinging around to catch sight of the unbelievable. Jack swung around too, his entire thin body filled with a ridden shock and disbelief.

"This fucker has kids of his own?" Jack thought in absolute horror.

All at once jack felt himself collasp in a a even larger state of shock, as he glanced upwardand found this child rapist's daughter. For a moment jack had been terrifued to think this sick man had children, and this rotten man had used his own daughter as his sex toy. However as the teen peered upward he memorized to see a well dressed little girl, about the same age as jamie, dressed in a purple hoodie and jeans, her long dark hair streaked down her face. Jack's icy eyes glanced over the little girl and her expensive well dressed appearance was also aided with the large tears of sadness leaking from her big green innocent eyes. already jack could tell there was no scarring of any abuse in that child.

The shaking girl whimpered and shook, giving a wary glance over the crowd, meanwhile jack and jamie stared in shock completely memorized in terror.

Jamie's big eyes stared in absolute disbelief before he was yanked away by his mom who was quietly crying, jack following from behind, while jane listened to the kiddnappers's daughter.

….

The drive back home had been awkward to say the least, jamie had fallen into a deadly silence and was staring at the car chair, his dark irises hypnotized by the grey swirls in the seat. Jack hung next to him in a half kind of state of shock himself: The child continued to be dead silent, his cheeks now stained from tears but his eyes no longer having a reddish tinge. Jack bit his lip awkwardly and softly guided his arm around the child pulling the boy into his cozy chest. Jamie remained silent his eyes still lost into the mists of his surroundings, while Jack played with his hair comfortingly. abby let out a quiet whine licking the child's hand softly, reminder her friend she would protect adult up front was silent, her pony tail lightly greased with sweat, as she watched the road silently, her worried eyes glancing ever so often to the mirror above her, glancing at her child in the back seat. her usual comfort momentarily taken away, as Jane was still listening to the court hearing. Another tear slid down jamie's cheek as he stared out into space, and jack softly wiped it away, giving the child another small squeeze as he laid his head against him.

The silence continued.

…..

Tumbling up the stairs the two friends reached Jamie's room, both still quiet and lost. Jack felt in some respects like a zombie as they aimlessly wandered into the child's room, all emotion seeing drained from his body as both sat on the bed. Jamie's locked eyes on the window were glazed and lost, floating around in his turmoil of thoughts in his head, till he finally spoke snapping jacks attention back.

"He...he had a kid.." Jamie said in awe, his wide eyes locked onto the floor.

jack frowned sadley and his soft grey eyes glanced up and down the traumatized boy, before he leaned in and pulled him into a large loving hug.

A few tears started to shoot down the boy's face and his voice crackled like a beaten radio.

"Hes a dad...that man who wanted to have sex with me is a dad…"

Jack started to silently cry as he buried his face in Jamie's hair, trying to think of anything to help the boy comprehend.

Jamie whimpered and started to shake as his voice became more panicked and hurt, "his daughter was protecting him… wasn't she?"

Jack remained silent but slowly nodded his head with the tiniest amount of mussels, but enough for jamie to understand.

"Jamie..im so sorry…" jack squeaked.

" why is she protecting him, " jamie asked in horror, "he tried to rape me, doesn't that matter?"

Jack clung to the boy tighter and whispered in his ear softly, trying to hide his tears.

"Of course it does."

Jamie's tears came out like a thunderstorm all at once, still keeping a somewhat calm voice, "why is she protecting him then? Why her, she's my age!? What about that lawyer, why don't they want him to go to prison?"

Jack wiped his tears and mumbled in a crackly voice, "cause he's her dad, jamie.."

A large silence filled the room and jamie went as quiet as a cricket. Jack attempted to hide his tear filled sniffling as it was more audible.

"What?" The little boy went pale.

Jack felt his heart tear once more, "he's her dad...i think in this case she hasn't suffered any abuse from him, she's scared for him."

Jamie let out a terrified little squeak that broke Jack, "but...he hurt me….he did! I'm not lying! Why doesn't she believe what happened?"

Jack let out a shake filled sigh, "bud..I honestly think she wouldn't believe anyone, she pr can't even imagine her dad doing something like that to a kid her own age, she doesn't want to believe it..this man is still her dad.."

Jamie fell silent,tears cascading down his red cheeks,the sickness of the situation hitting him. Jack held him firmly, softly crying on his shoulder. Jamie just gazed out at the window for a very long few minutes, hie eyes filled with incomprehension. Than softly the child pulled away, and cuddled up under his navy blankets. Jack softly glided in next to him and they both stared at the wall in exhaustion, silently crying before they fell asleep jack cuddling the boy tightly, pressing him to his core, legs and arms protecting the boy as he felt jamie's tears leak into his shirt.

Later baby tooth came home from sophie's day care, at the sight of the boys, she knew she shouldn't disturb them.

….

In the empty courtroom with rows and rows of empty seats, stood the guardians all talking quietly amongst themselves, reviewing the court and plans.

"That dumbass lawyer is asking jamie way to many damn questions," bunny growled, " no wonder jack kept freezing his balls to his leg. "

Sandy softly rolled his eyes and floated a mark above his head making bunny let out a frustrated grunt.

"I know he's just doing his job..but still some of those questions didn't need to be asked!"

Tooth fluttered over looking angry herself, "honestly bunny has a point, and you saw the mens statements, I've never seen so much lying in all my life!"

North gritted his teeth, "if they vink for one so'vlitary second that they can get away with vhat they did, they're out of vhere hell bent minds."

Bunny nodded gripping his boomerang, "I agree with you there mate."

Sandy nodded and suddenly looked quite sad as a picture of jamie and jack leaning over in the court seats took view in the sandy silhouette.

Bunny sighed, "yeah he was terrified..that poor kid."

" vonstly jack didn't seem too happy to vee us either, " north sided rubbing his neck.

Tooth nodded sadly, "he never once looked at us, if anything he acted like we weren't here."

" well that's going to change soon, " bunny assured slight edge of frantic in his voice, "were going to talk to him soon enough."

The guardians all perked up, anticipation and worry streaking in their veins at the mention of the plan.

"Its still going to be thursday right?" Tooth asked cautiously.

bunny nodded shoulders square, "yeah definitely, we need to have a talk with jack."

…

 **Next chapter jamie meets the bullies again and jack finally talks to bunny**

 **Any suggestions on what should happen?**

 **See u all soon :)**


	17. Chapter 17 stitches undone

_Hey buds_

 _Im sorry, i forgot to answer the question in one of the reviews in the last update._

 _The thing when jamie and jack go to canada and the times were all confused and stuff, the only reason it was like that was bc i was tired and I really didn't know how to fit it all in._

 _Same with the lead bully jason ngl i really kept screwing up his name_

 _Its jason btw_

 _But thx for asking_

 _Enjoyoon_

 _btw, def 4 chapters left_

 _See you all soon_

…

It was lunch time in the Bennett household and everyone was quietly eating, a long quiet still filling the room. Jane was glaring downward towards her spaghetti, her large green eyes shining with a sharp fury, clearly not in her usual state. Jamie's mom remained quiet softly tucking her hair in and out from behind her ear, giving glances towards her child at the end of the table. Jamie Bennett sat quietly his eyes soft and lost as he batted his meatball on his plate with the fork, his eyes gently gliding with the meat in a depressed fashion. Jack the immortal teen sat beside the child, watching his best friend with forlorn eyes.

Jamie's mom peered over the table, chewing slowly on her food as she absorbed the look on her son's face. her son sat there sadly using his fork to carve into his potatoes like clay, each movement slow and depressed. even sophie who was at the other side of the table was looking over her brother with concerned eyes, her great big blue irises swirlin with confusion. the brunette sighed and turned to her partner who gave her a comforting smile, but had no real trace of enthusiasm. softly she turned back to her son and mimicking jane's expression.

''hey jamie..maybe you and sophie could play a little outside, maybe it will cheer you up a bit?''

The child looked up and gave his mom a hopeless smile shrugging.

Jack glanced upward too, his fretful eyes gazing over the little child's movements.

Sighing mom gave a weak smile, "maybe a little game of ball might help, besides i was hoping you guys could take out the trash for me."

"Pwease jam!"

Everyone looked to the side and found little sophie jumping around playfully looking excited.

"Pwease jam! Wets pway! I miss pwaying ball with you!"

Everyone smiled and turned to jamie, who despite the look of sadness on his face smiled and giggled slightly, making jack beam.

"Ok soph...i guess we can for a little."

The already sprouts of happiness on the little boy's face made Jack feel 20 pounds lighter, eerily reminding him of himself of the fact of sophie gideing him. But besides, he had missed the boys smile.

…..

As the 3 dashed out the door jack was first flying at high speed and landing in the middle of the yard, his ears perked and fun loving smile wide. The children ran out hand in hand both beaming much to the teens absolute delight.

Baby tooth fluttered excitedly after, just back from her round of delivering teeth.

"Kay lets play maybe a bit of no hands ball."

" i wove that game, " giggled sophie excitedly.

Baby tooth let out a ecstatic little chirp, doing little loopy de loop in the air.

Jamie laughed and looked around, than after a Couple spins, looked confused.

"Hey guys…? Where's the ball?"

Sophie for a moment broke away from trying to tickle jack looked around, followed by jack who began to peak around the yard.

"Ginger snaps!" Jack exclaimed earning a giggle from sophie.

" its ok, I imagine it's in the garage. "

"I'll get it!" Sophie roured rushing inside like lightning, slamming the door as she went. Both boys flinched and jack glanced downward seeing jamie's already nervous look, as clear random anxieties burned into his skull.

"Want me to follow her?" Jack smirked.

Jamie giggled and nodded shaking his head, "if you could that be great."

jack nodded rushing to the door staff in hand already making his way inside as he shut the door. "Hey soph wait up!"

Baby tooth and jamie rolled eyes and she fluttered onto his shoulder giving a helpful chirp of, "im here I'll get help if you need it." Jamie smiled and slowly walked over to the front of the door, snatching up the garbage bag his mother had left for him outside to put by the curb. Letting out a small grunt, jamie used his un injured arm to carry the miniature bag out, as his other hand was in a light slingish resting cast today, as it was a little more sore and needed to rest by his chest at times. As jamie got to the curb, he set the bag down, attempting to push away the anxieties about the road next to him.

"Remember what doctor fin said," jamie thought, " irrational thoughts"

But nothing prepared jamie for the single blow to his mind seconds later.

"Jamie?"

Jamie spun around in shock his eyes large with absolute fear as he realized the voice he heard, the sheer panic and shock nailing him in place. As the child turned around he came face to face with a face that had terrorized him for months.

Jason Williams.

Jamie immediately let out a shocked squeak and tumbled backward, landing in the trash beside him and knocking down the unsteady lid with a smash. Jason jumped at the quick movement and quickly knelt down trying to drag jamie up.

Babytooth let out a shriek and started flying at Jason like a dart circling around him and cying in in his panic, let out a soft gasp and began to try and struggle away from the raven haired Jason, as his hand came close to his face, reminding the young child of terrible memories where pain and suffering exploded on his cheek from Jason's fists.

Jason now slightly panicking himself snatched Jamie's hand and yanked him upward till he was out of the trash.

"Jamie! Please calm down! I'm here to help i'm not going to hurt you!"

Jamie continued to try and pull away frightened tears threatening to swim forth, "that's what you told me before you gave me a black eye."

The 11 year old continued to squirm attempting to force his wrists away from jason, who was holding him firmly but not nearly that strong, making jamie realise why rose and sammy were the ones who always held him down before this massive mess.

"Jamie please! I'm trying to help you up!"

This didn't stop the brunette's sqirming as he attempted to burrow away from the boy through the trash and escape his hands, but what did stop the child was when he looked up and he saw the tears rolling down the pale bully's face. At this jamie stopped squirming and gazed into his old tormentor's expression, the regret gnawing away that was clearly inside of him.

Jamie blinked and stared for a few more moments, but like a lightning bolt, jason was thrown to the ground and jamie fell back into the grass, completely stunned. Little sophie bolted from inside rushing forth like a ball of tangled blond hair, soon crashing next to her big brother, looking him over fitfully.

"Get away from him! Leave him the fuck alone!" Jack screeched towering over the tall child cuddled underneath the spirit. Jack stood there his face glowing with a sense of fury as the child underneath him began to breath heavily his big green eyes locked onto the pale spirits fury filled face, a slight hot flame glowing in his icy eyes making jason shutter.

Baby tooth like lightning flashed to Jamie's side, finished sounding the alarm ror help.

Jamie who had been witnessing the entire charade shook his head and bolted upward have s hands shaking. "JACK WAIT!"

Jason who was now covering his face pitifully peered out, jack swiftly turning his gaze to jamie who came dashing over.

"Buddy are you o.."

Jack was cut off when jamie rushed forth forcing jack to step to the side as jamie began to help jason up, pulling him with a grunt with his good arm. Jack stared in absolute shock until jamie finally brought the bully to his feet, before he timidly stepped back next to jack, slightly shaking and clearly still scared.

Jack bewildered gave jamie a puzzled look before he saw the faint lines of panic spreading on the 11 year old's terrified face. At this jack gave him a quick side hug and glared at the shaking jason, the spirit's eyes piercing.

"Wh..what do you want?" Jamie whispered feverishly his legs shaking.

Sophie who was watching her brother shake, rushed forth and snatched her brothers hand squeezing it tightly and rubbing her face in a comforting manner, her big eyes staring at him with her adoring big eyes, before turning to glare at the bully.

"Yeah! Whut do you want with jam!"

Jamie flinched at his nickname and his body harden waiting for a snappy insult. Seeing this jack clenched his staff tighter, preparing to yell out another warning. But not insult came.

Jason stood there peering up and down the tormented child, the bruises still apparent on the child's neck and face, and the wounded arm that was slung in an awkward sort of cast that strictly kept it still, the clenched muscles around the boy's face were strongly familiar as the child prepared to be beaten emotionally. As Jason's sharp green eyes scanned, he found a troubled little sister who was glaring at him coldly, a much more powerful hate than a 4 year old should be capable of. a little fairy floated by her shoulder, a smoldering look of sheer ditast in her different colored eyes. Jason scanned a few feet upward and came face to face with the very spirit he had joked about and used to beat down Jamie's hope. The angry and clearly real spirit glared at him with his furious icy blue eyes, tearing at him like jagged pieces of glass, a pure loathing pouring from the pale faced spirit. Jason blinked and his eyes watered once more.

"Im..sorry.." Jason whispered his voice starting to shatter slightly.

Jamie's muscles slowly retracted and he glanced towards the bully in surprise unable to speak.

"Hun?" Jack motioned still on guard but his face now much calmer and puzzled with his eyebrow raised.

Jason rubbed at his eyes, " im..so..sorry jam..jamie..i just..i can't believe we hurt you as bad as we did.

Jack glared, "so when you torment someone for months for doing something passionate, than your surprised it screws them up?"

" No! I mean..i knew that just..im so sorry, I just didn't realise how far we had gone.. "

"So when you could of killed him with that stick, you didn't realise you could of killed him?"

" it's just, " jason started running his hair in conflicting strikes almost like he was trying to tear his hair out, "I don't have any excuse for what I did..i was just sorta blinded..i honestly didn't realise how serious the stuff we did was."

Jamie blinked and stared forlornly.

"Im just so sorry, I've been so fucking upset with myself recently, i can't even explain to you how much i just regret everything. I've been thinking about it for a few days now, and I just feel like I don't deserve to live."

Jamie's eyes snapped and he stared in horror the words triggering a dark sort of waterfall in his memories, making the child jump ward ," don't say that! "

Baby tooth jumped slightly at the child's firm reply.

Jason rubbed the tears from his eyes and stared at jamie in absolute surprise at the fellow classmate's reaction, as the small brunette boy stared at him with huge terrified eyes.

"Wh..what?" Jason asked shyly .

Jamie hurried shot forward and came right in front of the bully, snatching his hand with surprising force. Jack's eyes widened in disbelief and attempted to step forward, while little sophie in the background stared in confusion.

"Jamie?" Jack questioned.

" Don't kill yourself. "

Jason gazed in shock, "why are you.."

" Please, please don't kill yourself. " jamie started to become hysterical tears rushing from his eyes as he gripped the bully's hand tighter. "I forgive you ok? Please, you deserve to exist, please don't die, I don't want you to die!"

Jason who was now starting to feel extremely uncomfortable and was starting to try and pull a little, while Jack was staring in shock while slowly sneaking up on jamie, softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jamie?"

" please don't kill yourself! " jamie cried begging the bully.

"0k! Ok! Im not going to kill myself, im not going to kill myself!"

Jamie finally let go and jason pulled back, staring at jamie with apprehensive eyes, while jamie was heaving sweat and tears sliding down his face. Jason and Jack stared in absolute disbelief, the outrour completely out of the blue. Softly jason stood up and looked down making baby tooth stare at him in anticipation trading glances with sophie, while Jack stared at the boy all determination pulled from his face, now left with sadness. Jason blinked and didn't speak his eyes trailing to the dirt.

"I'm sorry jamie."

with that jason began to walk away, speeding up as more tears slid down his face.

The 4 friends watched him go, jack,sophie and baby tooth looking apprehensive and shocked, while jamie continued to heave, still staring at the ground. Jack finally looked down, when jason had fully disappeared from view. Jamie still stood there completely motionless, no longer tears running. Jack blinked in worry and turned to his family, locking eyes with baby tooth. Jack gave a gesture of his head and the little turquoise fairy nodded, giving a chirp for the confused sophie to follow. After some convincing the little girl followed the fairy, giving worried glances at her brother. Jack blinked and came around to jamies face, squatting to meet his eyes.

"Buddy? Why..why were you so worried he might kill himself?"

Jamie was silent for a moment only making jack more anxious as suspicions in his head started to rise. Softly jamie looked up tears in his eyes, and sniffling.

"Please don't feel guilty.."

" no bud, i won't it's ok, please, can you please tell me. "

Jamie was silent once more, rubbing his nose before he softly spoke just above a whisper, "cause i thought about it."

Jack's heart broke, but he didn't say so and attempted to remain calm as he hugged the child close, "why?"

Jamie sniffed, "cause I felt all this was my fault."

A silence filled the space and Jack's eyes blinked furious.

"Why didn't you mention it?"

" I was scared...i didn't want you to be worried. "

Another silence and Jack's tears were now sliding down swiftly in a steady motion, a new fury and revenge burning at his heart.

….

Jack stomped furiously in the cold absolutely livid with himself and the rest of the world.

The teen ran his fingers through his hair glaring up at the sky where the large moon often was, cheekily gazing down at him and all the misery he often crashed through.

"He was thinking he was worthless," Jack furiously growled, " he thought he was to much of a bother for me. "

Jack ran his hand down his neck angrily leaving small redmarks diwn his neck.

"He could of killed himself! He thought he didn't deserve to live!"

Jack walked up and down the late afternoon deck lost in thought and wanting to just explode all of his energy so that way jamie wouldn't see his panic and pain when he went back inside. The teen glared at the sky and let a few tears slide down his cheeks.

"Some fucking child guardian you are." The 17 year old mummbled staring where he usually flew in the sky, right in front of the moon.

Jack sighed and violently rubbed his tears away, the thought of jamie leaving his life making his entire body hyperventilate.

…

Later that night jamie was just coming out of the shower dripping wet and wrapped in navy blue towels, his thick brunette hair feeling like a halo of butterflies on his head. Sighing the child clambered out of the bath yawning and casually walking towards his room where the massive letters of "jamie and Jack's place, please knock," were printed on a piece of looseleaf. Going down the hall the young child stopped and turned coming to a pale blue door where flowers were printed across its smooth service, making the little boy smile. As he softly opened the door it let out a tiny whine, making him flinch momentarily as he shut his the dim room were a bunch of tiny Christmas lights all shining cheerfully like fairies down on a small pink bed, where sophie's small body lay. The little girl let out a tiny groan and turned to the creek of the door, the moment she saw it was her big brother she gave a tired smile.

"Night jam."

The boy giggled and came closer stepping over the many dolls stranded on the carpet floor, as he came closer to the little girl cuddled in the light blue blankets. Suddenly jamie heard a tiny squeak and found baby tooth behind a big story book, clearly been reading. The fair beamed and twirled around the boy and jamie chuckled already feeling the tiny creature's happiness.

"She was reading dat dragon rider story to me." Sophie yawned half asleep.

Jamie nodded pulling over the book and finding his old myths and legends book that he often read himself to the little girl. The page that greeted him was the cute dragon with the great big green eyes and half a tail, located under old viking tales.

"You think that maybe the dragons still exist jam?"

Jamie smirked and nodded truthfully, "I think they're just hiding somewhere."

The child scanned the page admiring the beautiful drawings, "Nice choice baby tooth" the child remarked.

The fairy grinned.

"I just wanted to say goodnight soph, and see if your doing ok."

Sophie yawned and sunk deeper into the covers, "im ok jam, just sweepy."

The child giggled and kissed the little girl's cheek, finding her pronunciation of words still quite cute. Baby tooth flew over and adjusted the blankets around the little girl's neck.

"Sweet dreams soph." Jamie smiled, giving her a tiny hug as always .

Sophie let out a tiny snore in response.

….

As jamie closed the flowered door, baby tooth followed his every move, letting out a sigh as the child closed the door with a click.

Quickly jamie turned to baby tooth and gazed at her anxiously, "his jack still on a flight?"

The fairy nodded urgently earning a relieved sigh from the 11 year old.

"Good, it took everything I had to convince him to fly for 10 minutes."

The fairy nodded and both rushed to the door preparing for the plan ahead.

"Bunny told you they'd be here right?"

" that's exactly what I said. " came a familiar Aussie voice.

The door swung open and the 6ft 1 rabbit stood, his eyes shining and his arms crossed happily. Beside him floated the multicolored tooth who was grinning at the child ear to ear.

"Bunny!" Jamie rushed forward and hugged the large pookas middle smiling wildly.

the rabbit blushed and pulled the boy up hugging him tightly in his funny chest, making his start to see why jack hugged the child as often as he did.

Tooth let out an ecstatic squeal and rustled Jamie's hair, " im so glad your doing well sweetheart!"

Baby tooth flung forward at the sight of her queen and chittered excitedly about events.

Jamie grinned back at her but then heard the sound of a deep russian laugh, turning around he found north's big icy eyes looking at him happily, followed by the small sandman who was waving at him from behind north.

"Jamie! You seem to be well!" North laughed hugging the child in bunny's arms.

" im doing good north, thanks to Jack, " jamie laughed.

Bunny than suddenly looked serious and looked down in his arms at the teddy bear like boy, entangled in his muscular arms. "Is jack here?"

Jamie shook his head and smiled at baby tooth, "we just barely managed to get him to leave, but he'll be back soon."

The rabbit nodded and his eyes harden, "sounds like we better get to work than."

Softly bunny put jamie down, only to be encased in Santa's powerful arms instead, and hugged tightly. After sandy gave the child a soft caring hug, he began to question the boy, a picture of a lanky teen and a question mark above his head.

"Its ok, I'll just call him in. Besides i really do think jack needs to talk to you guys."

Sandy nodded and smiled at the child sympathetically, showing a crown and a heart over his head and pointing at the child.

Jamie blushed, "thanks, I know im a good friend."

Suddenly bunny's urgent voice exploded, "Jack's here!"

Jamie dove to the side, hoping this might just work.

Baby tooth's eyes widen and she shot in with jamie cuddling up with him in the blankets as they watched from the crack ib the closet.

…..

Jack slid through the window and shut it, still confused by Jamie's strange request of his lone late night flight. Jamie constantly begged jack to go out on the late night flight and kept saying he was going to be okay without the protective spirit for a half hour. At first jack was flat out against it and refused like an explosion, especially not for half an hour. In honestly jack was terrified, since Jamie's confession in the morning jack was terrified to let the child out of his sight, the idea he specifically wanted the teen to leave made things all the more suspicious against the child's intentions. There was no way in hell jack was coming back to a dead child in a noose, blood puddle, or on the pavement...god no it was awful too think about. After a long time of convincing jack was finally swayed by baby tooth who promised to watch the child, and jack knew he could count on the fairy. But before he set off to go in the miidle of Jamie's shower, he searched his room for any hidden sharp objects and found nothing.

It payed to be careful.

As jack shut the large window, he began to step towards his child's room, exspecting him to be drawing as he softly opened the door.

"Hey jamie, how was the shower?"

" ay jack, " came a soft voice.

Jack's eyes went wide and his veins bulge as he jumped in surprise, finding all 4 of the guardians standing before him, each looking anxious and jumpy.

Jack had to blink a few times, before his chest fell to a more stable speed and his eyes hardened.

"Hello bunny," jack grumbled looking past the rabbit , "don't you have eggs to paint?"

The rabbit sighed and shrugged as the teen glared at him, "mate i know your not happy with ne right now."

Jack grumbled and shrugged, "so you finally catch a hint, jo\y."

" Jack, we were not vere to pick game, we are vere to ask you questions. "

Tooth who was fluttering nervously in the back flew closer flying around jack.

"Sweetie...we were wondering if you were ok."

Jack held a plastic smile,"like all the times you did over 300 years? " the furious teen gave the group a long piercing glare, that same sickly smile still glimmering at the 4 powerful spirits in front of him. All the guardians shrunk back, looking awkward and glaring at the floor, the sadist truth of their acts beginning to dawn. Jack's heart grew with a type of weird revenge seeing their ashamed reactions, knowing they somewhat were starting to realise the pain a loneliness he had suffered through the things they had ignored, and all the attempts he had frantically made to befriend them that were always pushed away softly or shredded into pieces. Jack had than been forced to practically fend for himself, lost for years into the non existent, with only the terrible feelings of being unwanted and just begging to be someone's friend. It was even crueler to have that one chance to befriend that little orphaned lilly so many years back, but have it ripped away and even worse, getting ranted on by a rabbit who didn't even know she existed.

Than almost 50 years of alone later, be sucked into the group by force and be treated as a popularity pet, because they had to win him over with the damn guardian oath.

Now here Jack was, trying to find the little boy who had been through so much pain and trauma, who had also been his first believer and best friend, the only person or thing on planet earth to make him feel happy.

And these selfish spirits who had ignored him for 300 years and practically black listed him to all the other spirits as a troublemaker, were now standing between him and his child.

Jack gripped his staff tighter and attempted to whirl around them, but bunny stepped forward his eyes ashamed.

"Where's jamie?" Jack demanded, un moved.

The rabbit blocked him sighing as he shook his head, "hes ok mate, just wait a second alright?"

" why should i? "

Bunny went quiet for a few moments, clearly wondering why jack should.

"Because we're really sorry mate."

" little late for that isn't it? Now where's Jamie? " jack shrugged looking around the room.

Jamie in the closet cringed not expecting this at all.

Tooth's worried eyes locked onto jamie giving him a 'it's not going well look,' as she fretfully hovered next to santa who kept giving sideways glances at jamie. The little boy blinked in the dim light before whispering under his breath the most helpful tip he could think of, frantically mouthing. The fairy stared at him for a few moments before she nodded urgently and whispered something to the sandy. Jamie wriggled in the closet hoping that jack would finally calm as he watched from the closet anxiously.

As the hovering fairy whispered hyperly into the small spirit's ear, sandy's eyes widen and a large explanation mark fired up. At once the sand man flew to the large blue rabbit's side and waved his attention over with a golden flag. The rabbit who was watching jack peer around the room, turned to the little golden man, making sandy hurriedly produce some frantic silhouettes over his head. The rabbit wrinkled his nose in confusion before north and tooth jumped in the back mouthing words, than suddenly the rabbits eyes widen, and he began to hesitate towards their suggestion. All the guardians stared at him in surprise and "what are you waiting for" kind of looks making the rabbit stutter.

"Er..but.."

" but what, bunny? "

The rabbit swiftly turned around and found the pale faced spirit staring at him angrily, glaring at him in an almost daring way, egging the rabbit on. Bunny, thoroughly taken aback mumbled the first thing that came to mind, "im sorry jack..about 1968.."

At this Jack's eyes widen and he stared in elaborated utter shock, mouth falling wide open. Bunny glanced up and down the spirit and found Jack's once furious expression now lost to absolute shock, swirling in his grey eyes.

"What?"

" im so sorry...about 1968...im so damn sorry. "

Jack blinked in shock and stared at the rabbit with absolute fascination, "what for?"

Bunny signed, "i really honestly should've let you speak more, let you explain why you caused that storm, hell maybe you had a good reason mate."

The rabbit sighed not really sure what he was saying this, but jamie had said it had helped, and honestly that kid knew jack like the back of his hand for the past year, which was real sad comparing how much time bunny had to talk to jack. Suddenly Jack's quiet voice filled the air.

"Lilly"

Bunny blinked and turned to the spirit, who was gazing at his feet sadly making the rabbit cock his head, " lilly? " the large spirit questioned.

Jack nodded, looking up through his pure white hair, "she was an orphan back then,"

Jack sighed and shrugged looking off to the side half debating whether or not to continue what he had said, as more conflicting thoughts about his past experiences with bunny attempted to pull him away, while bunny's oddly concerned apology kept him debating.

The other guardians began to pull closer, listening carefully.

"she was going to die soon, but i wanted to give her one last snow storm." Jack sighed and sat down on the bed stroking his face, " she loved mine...just so much. "

The rabbit blinked and softly sat beside, his eyes wide in curiosity and surprise, "did she see you?"

" no but i wanted her too, " Jack blinked and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve, "i really liked her, she was so sweet, i just wanted to make her wish come true."

Jack began to wipe his eyes more fiercely and gazed at the ground.

Jamie watched from the closet wide eyed, watching with sheer hope.

"I...i just hoped she'd see me." Jack shrugged refusing to look up.

At this point all the other guardians had started to crowd around and had began to flutter above or around the bed anxiously. However as Jack's story ended tooth softly landed next to bunny and peered around him at jack nervously, while north sat next to the emotionally wounded spirit looking as though he wanted to touch him comfortingly, like a father helping his son. Little sandy floated forward and landed next to jack gazing at him gently his wise golden eyes empathetic.

Bunny just stared in absolute horror, while Jack tried to hide his face, "mate...oh my god im so sorry."

Jack was silent and continued to look at the ground, while bunny felt a few tiny tears shine in his eyes, realizing the pain he had caused in this poor teen's immortal life.

"I'm just so damn sorry...I had no idea that's why you caused the storm."

Jack shrugged and glanced towards sandy who was looking at him with a small frown and a few images over his head, as jack squirted he made out the tiny version of sandy and him casting dreams, than a ragged tall teen who floated up with a wave of hello, than the sandman just slowly melted away leaving the silhouette of the teen alone. At once a heart popped up over followed by a tiny bandaid as sandy gave a tiny hopeful smile.

Tooth immediately noticed and signed fluttering to jack and placing her tender hands on his shoulders, her violet eyes gazing into jacks now stormy teary ones.

"Jack im so sorry, i should of been there to help you, i swear i feel terrible."

tooth than began to cry making jack softly and instinctively reach for a kleenex from the little nightstand, letting bunny take tooth in his arms and cuddle her. Jack remained silent as tooth quietly whimpered, her soft words of sorry wisping in the air as she was pressed into the rabbit's chest. North stood up and leaned closer to jack his large ice eyes full of sadness and sheer regret, while Jack stared at them apprehensively.

"Jack?" North began quietly, "I've alvays admired you."

Jack slowly looked up and the large man smiled lovingly, "you've avways veen so curious around my shop, and it's quite enduring. I've always enjoyed vooking at the beautiful frost vou leave on my windows and since that night with jamie…..i have not seen frost. I miss you jack, we miss you."

Jack looked at north and stared, the idea of being missed by these large guardians being foreign to him, as north looked at him sadly.

"Clearly we have not been doing enough to express emotion and care to you."

North sighed and started to drift, his mind running through his own memories, "you remind me of my first believer."

Jacks eyes widen and he shot round in interest as santa continued.

"He was quite a michiviouse little child, but loved to make others laugh, it was because he never wanted to see others upset."

Jack felt his eyes tear up as his own memories started to swirl, without even meaning too, north had started a talk on one of his most troubling thoughts, that had been destroying him on the inside.

"He vas a good child, loved to have fun, but he loved his family," north smiled softly as if seeing the boy he had been talking to in front of him, "he was an amazing child, I quite miss his joy."

The great santa sighed and leaned back, messaging his large hand on his face, "I just sometimes miss him...i just wish i could have expressed that more."

There was a silence, than very slowly everyone began to hear sniffling, and everyone's gazes turned to the 17 year old. Jack sat there clutching his staff in a death grip, his eyes red from long continues tears rolled down softly on his slightly rosey cheeks. The teen did not move his gaze and jus remained statue still as tiny sniffles rolled from his inside.

Bunny who was watching the teen with a great worry and confusion slid inches closer, terrified he might scare the emotional spirit away.

"Jack…?"

All the guardians watched holding their breaths.

But before bunny could say another word jack shut his eyes and his shaking increased, then he could no longer contain his sobs. Jack finally crumpled and dropped his staff, rolling up into a ball on the bed as he sobbed uncontrollably into his knees.

Bunny jumped back absolutely shocked, while jamie watched from the closet, biting his upper lip and fighting his instinct to help his best friend.

Jack continued to sob insanely, tears billowing from his insides as all his recent pain poured out of him, "I miss p...p..p..pippa!"

Bunny blinked and settled down along with all the other guardians, who began to encircle closer.

"Whos pippa jack?" Bunny questioned softly.

" Mm..my sis..sister"

There was a silence and baby tooth traded sad smile of knowing to jamie, who returned it.

Tooth blinked and floated over touching the teen's shoulder, "was she in your past life jack?"

Jack nodded and continued to sob into his knees, "I miss her...i miss her so much."

Large north came over and sat behind jack, running his large comforting fingers through the teens hair as he cried softly in knowing himself. "Its ok jack...shes in a better place now...we all know its hard, I know how you feel."

Jack continued to sob and buried his head in the covers, "I saved her! She would of died if i hadn't fallen through that stupid ice!"

Sandy stared in shock, his mouth agape eyes wide, before he floated upward and swiftly yanked jack into a hug, burying his face into the teen's hoodie, no sand picture could muster his little feelings. Jack continued to cry and all the guardians started to circle together crowding around jack as they hugged him tightly in their arms, entangling him in all the love they had.

"I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE! I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE! I NEVER SAID BYE!"

Bunny's teary eyes shone and he gently pulled the teen's face up, with a gentle paw, letting jacks red tear stained face look him straight in his own watery eyes.

"Mate," the rabbit gasped, " we know how you feel, we miss our families too..we haven't forgotten them either. "

Tooth nodded and hugged jack tighter, "I miss my daughter jack….i miss her so much."

sandy shut his eyes and a tiny tear slid down his cheek, as the image of a little sibling version of himself hovered above him.

North nodded and clung to jack tight, "I miss father and my siblings jack.."

Jack blinked and gazed upward finding bunny staring into him as he let out a few short breaths, "I miss my own little sister too."

With that Jack's eyes watered and he buried his face into bunny's chest while guardians all curled around tightly, each holding the other for support. Jamie watched from the closet quietly with baby tooth as the guardians all softly cried together, each holding and keeping the other safe. Jamie blinked and smiled as he saw Jack adjust himself, and saw for the first time this visit he was smiling, relief full on his face. Jamie's heart danced.

The guardians stayed like that for a long time, just keeping each other safe, the crying slowly coming to a stop after a long time, filling the air with almost relieved as time went on jamie finally stepped out of the closet and softly set foot on the floor, not wanting to disturb the spirits. But the moment jamie stepped out, Jack's eyes shot open like a flame and stared jamie dead in the eye. Jamie and Jack stared at each other for a few moments in silence, each reading the others eyes who were only a few feet away. Eventually jack smiled and jamie realised the teen knew. With a blush the child looked down at his feet sheepishly. Than suddenly jack reached outward and snatched the boy up with a yelp, yanking him in an entanglement of arms, as he held the boy close. Jamie chuckled and smiled, making jack smile as he placed a kiss on the child's crown, staring at him with watery eyes of thanks. Jamie smiled and shut his eyes, while jack held him tight, the guardians all smiling too as they only hugged tighter around the two boys, bunny and jamie trading winks as they remained silent. Babytooth slowly fluttered over, smiling tiredly as she curled up on Jack's head, just as exhausted as the others.


	18. Chapter 18 resentful thoughts

**Hey guys**

 **Hope u enjoy, srry I've been so slow recently uploading i can't tell u all the shit thats been going on**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

 **See u all soon**

Jamie timidly stepped inside the room his twirling hands and nervous actions were like a full on replay for Jack as he remembered that only a few weeks ago a similar event had played out, and jack had to convince this terrified child he had to go see a counsellor. Now here this brave boy stood, shaking softly as he gulped in air terrified to speak after the chat he had with the teen upstairs, once again convincing him to reach for help.

"Mm..mmom?" Jamie asked, his breath and voice on the verge of giving out.

Meg looked upward, her big kind eyes blinking as she looked up and down her shaken boy, his arm still slung in a sort of strange cast.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok?"

Jamie gulped and froze, but jack who was behind and gently pushing the child, gave him a squeeze around the middle reminding him he was right there.

"You ok bud, you look kinda green, do you need anything?" The 28 year old anxiously asked.

Jamie gulped and shook his head, sweat starting to form on his forehead, jack immediately noticed and placed a soft cool hand on his , making jamie let out a sigh of pleasure faintly, still slightly shaking at the thought of what was to come. Jamie's mother peered at him in confusion, her eyes looking her son up and down, her mother senses already far past alarm bells.

"Sweetheart.."

Jamie was frozen, unable to speak as he kust peered dead ahead, a small bead of sweat sliding down his skull softly. Seeing this jack jumped forward and looked straight into his best friend's dark chocolate eyes, blinking fretfully and ashamed, completely oblivious to the massive strength they held.

"Hey...Jamie its ok, i'm right here," the teen found himself being stared at by the little boy, as if he was a little life preserver in a bubbling storm, " please ...tell your mom...you can do this. "

Baby tooth who had been watching quietly from the background quietly fluttered forward and gave an encouraging chirp, making jamie blinked and a small tear fell down his cheek, eyes still filled with anxiety and ashament. Biting his lip, jack looked the boy so deeply in the eyes they seemed to link souls, as they read the other's mind. Jack sighed, "you believed in me...now I'm gonna believe in you."

Jamie blinked and continued to gaze forwardly silently, his eyes fell into an absorbing expression, his brown irises showing no expression.

"Jamie sweetie..what's wrong?" Jamie's mom spoke worriedly to her knees in front of the boy.

Jack gave a nod towards his friend, eyes slightly pleading.

Baby tooth fluttered downward and gave jamie and gentle push, chirping comforting as she hugged his neck.

Jamie's eyes watered as another small tear and left a steaming mark on his cheek, the 11 year old lifting his head up towards his loving mom. "Mom…..I need to tell you som..something...it's scary to talk about…"

Jamie's mom blinked and nodded comfortingly, her big brown eyes full of acceptance, a type jack wished was in more parents. "Course honey, im right here, you can tell me anything."

Jamie blinked and shook, still terrified as the words he had hidden for so many weeks flew out of his mouth.

Jack gazed at the child sadly reminding himself, that the boy's mother was his best option.

"I thought about hurting myself.." Jamie began

…

The 2 boys slowly walked up the steps, still clearly shaken but not nearly as battered as they had felt in previous situations opening the pale door both boys tumbled in tiredly each as exhausted as the other.

...

Jamie and sofie turned to each other excitedly absolute joy exploding on their small rounded faces, both eyes sparkling with pure joy, even in tired jamie's brown irises. Jack grinned ruffling jamie's hair lovingly,"you guys set?"

Definitely!" Cheerer jamie gripping his sister excited,"its been wayyyy to long since weve seen bunny's burrow."

"Yayyyyy!" Sophie giggled excitedly.

Jack glanced up and down the boy swiftly, not enough for the intelligent child to notice it. Jamie's tired face was pretty much healed from bruises, only leaving a few tiny yellow marks. The boy seemed somehow thinner over the past month and his eyes still had an over shadowing fear, often able to be hidden with a little happiness, but still present there softly in the background like a faint scar. Jack blinked his mind already trying to take jamie's happiness as his own personal responsibility, begging someone out there that this suggested visit to bunny's home might help. Besides it would be fun, and bunny had offered.

The boy had finally removed his cast today, and he was still shaken up from telling hos mom some thoughts in his mind that he didn't think were that much of a worry. But jack had known better from experience of other children

Putting on a happy face Jack grinned and lead each child to Jamie's room, "come on, lets wait for bunny.

… **.**

There was an explosion of earth as the rabbits tunnel exploded open Jack shooting outward with jamie on his shoulders, letting out a howl of joy, while out of the bright green grass lept the blue pooka laughing as he held sophie in his arms.

" thanks bunny for the lift. " jack chuckled floating downward letting jamie off his shoulders into the rich green grass.

"Yeah thanks bunny, that was really cool I've never done that." Jamie grinned carefully not to hurt Jack as he got off the teens shoulders .

Bunny smirked, "even cooler than jacks lame flights?"

" hey shut up! " jack laughed nuding the rabbit, while jamie looked away shly.

Little sophie meanwhile was giggling in pure joy as she saw the beatiful pink river, with all the eggs hopping swiftly in, all getting colored for Easter. Grinning ear to ear sophie rushed over and grabbed her brother's hand pulling excitedly towards the river.

"Jam! Come on lets pway!"

Jamie grinned looking at jack, who smirked at the boy.

"Are you seriously asking me for permission?"

Jamie smirked, "nah, I was just wondering if you wanted to come."

Jack smiled you guys go, I'll catch up in a bit, I just need a moment. "

"Come on jam!" With that sophie yanked her brother forward and they tumbled down the hill, the guardians smiling as they watched the kids play.

… **.**

Jack stood outside gazing out into the burrow watching the cherry trees flowers drift softly to the ground, each innocent petal drifting peacefully to the rock hard reality of stone. Jack sighed and continued to watch, and then the large form of the jack rabbit stood over the teen and the spirit finally looked upward.

"Oh..hey bunny."

bunny smirked and sat down next to him giving him a glimmering smile, "i was wondering how long I'd have to wait before you noticed me. I've been standing there for a good minute. Jack half heartedly smiled and shook his head," yeah, sorry im just not feeling it today. "

Bunny blinked and his smile faltered as he looked over jacks deflated appearance, his usual joking and energetic self still lost. Knowingly bunny bjit his lip and came closer, softly putting an apprehensive paw on the blue hoodie. "Jack...are you ok?"

The teen shrugged and looked to the side, bunny following his gaze. As the large pooka followed the younger guardians eyes he finally fell across sophie and jamie playing together in the flowers, each laughing and giggling. Both spirits watched silently as jamie let out one of the happiest laughs he had let out in a long while, as he tumbled backward from the weight of sophie on his back who was trying to piggyback. Each sibling tumbled away laughing, jamie being careful not to fall on the 4 year old as they both sat up, laughing joyfully. A sad smile crept on Jack's face as bunny's wary eyes glanced at him. Jack stared off at the children wishfully, his eyes filled with a strange mix of painful emotions.

"I figured that was it," bunny sighed looking into the field

Jack nodded and sighed rubbing his head turning to bunny, a growing fire forest bursting in his torchered eyes, each worrying crack of the spirits mind seeming to destroy his insides. "I don't know what to do anymore bunny, I just don't know."

the rabbit shifted closer sitting right next to the teen, a soft slow tension filling him as he attempted to brush off his fear."frostbite, its ok...you can talk to me about this stuff mate, you can now..''

Jack softly smirked, the stupid little nick name bunny had labbled him with was weirdly comforting,''I know, thanks though..''

bunny smirked softly shrugging making jack smile and turn to face him.

''I guess I'm just a bit worried about the judges and their court system''

Bunny blinked and his smile crashed as he bit his lip,''yeah i get that'' the rabbit sighed.

Jack nodded mumbled solemnly,''just some of these courts let these purvs go, and act as though they can be changed, just so hey can go destroy another child's childhood.''

bunny nodded his eyes glowing with a slow fury,''Yeah it's honestly disgusting."

Jack nodded and turned over gazing at the little children playing, his firm gaze falling apart as he saw jamie sitting cross legged, as little sophie braid a flower crown and placed it on his head, making both laugh. Jack blinked his eyes rapidly but continued slowly.

"I don't want that to happen...not to him..''

" woah hold on..come er down mate...it's al'right. " bunny softly patted the teen's shoulder and looking him over, his once conflicted mind starting to feel a great fondness for the winter sprit before him. "This case is pretty banging obvious mate, it's gonna be hard for anyone to see it any other way."

" Jamie was thinking about killing himself, " Jack blurted.

The rabbit stopped and swung his head to jack, nostrils flared, "what?"

Jack blinked after a moment almost in shock at what he had just said, before he gulped and slowly continued, watching the happy children, anger already starting to boil in his veins.

"He was blaming himself over it, he finally admitted it to me a few days ago..*

Bunny"s eyes flared and his foresty green eyes burst into emerald flame," so even after every they did to him...they even managed for him to think HE was the one who didn't deserve life? "

Jack nodded tucking his head as he peered out at the children playing.

Really it wasn't much of a big surprise, both eternal teen and pooka had known and had come across cases such as this, where a child had blamed themselves for the sexual assault. But what stunned them even more aven with these gruesome facts, was that jamie had hid this info so well, and these murderous scum bags had practically made him keep quiet from the abuse, from people he loved, and drew him closer to his own demise. Did they know he would do that after such sick abuse? It was certainly convenient for them to have the main subject out of the picture.

"Bunny, if those two get out there…"

"They won't," bunny growled, clenching his fists," will kill them first if that happens"

Jack thrust his head around in shock, absolutely blown.

"You'd do that?"

"Swear on me word, them cunts are not coming to hurt any other children, and not fucking jamie. They deserve to rot in prision and torture themselves for years about what they've done." The rabbit turnover and looked jack up and down, "I guess you feel the same?"

Jack blinked before gazing outward, absorbing the massive thought like a sponge, than after a moment jack turned to the beautiful rich green grass swaying, his eyes hardened as he watched his best friend play, the sight of him happy being remarkable in his mind.

" definitely" the teen nodded his eyes growing an evident fire. Bunny nodded and furrowed his brow seeming to realise the dark paths they were discussing, "will see what happens tomorrow, either way, those men are going to pay."

Jamie waited patiently by his door glancing around anxiously as he waited for his friends. Jack leaned against the door next to him, looking around quietly. Jamie sighed and leaned close to the spirit only a few inches away, closely mimicking jack's position without even trying. Jack smiled and glanced downward seeing his friend's excited expression, as he glanced around right and left. ''Don't worry kiddo, i'm pretty sure Rocky will be here in ten minutes."

''I know.. I know... I'm just wondering if they got held up.''

Jack chuckled,''Do you really think Tommy is going to let everyone late?''

Jamie immediately chuckled a smiled a knowing expression on his face, " even with Tina, Tommy is still the most obsessed about time.''

''I strangely noticed..What is with him and time?''

Jamie shrugged and laughed, relaxing much to Jack's relief,''He's always been like that, the one thing tina has no OCD about, tommy who has no mental disorder whatsoever, gets upset by that.''

"I'm not so sure about the mental thing with tommy,'' Jack motioned quietly.

Jamie chuckled and nudged the spirit.

"I HEARD THAT! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION IM ONLY A WIZZ AT IT BECAUSE ALL MY FAVORITE SHOWS ARE TIMED! I KNOW THE VERY SECOND THEY COME ON! THE VERY SECOND!'' A voice arrupted from the bushes and Tommy's head popped up into view, much like a balloon.

"you are so weird...'' Jack sighed smiling staring at tommy who was digging his way through the bushes to the front porch and climbing over the railing, while the others simply walked up the stairs.

"yeah...we all figured Jack.." Rocky sighed, as tommy slammed down on the deck with a thud.

"ready to go jamie?'' Tina asked rolling her eyes towards tommy who was now covered in bush scratches.

" Yeah.. " jamie chuckled smiling as he looked around the crowd of faces, his eyes sparkling with happiness, "it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, none of us have really gone down to the tree house since everything happened," rocky signed his eyes wondering to jamie in a remorseful sort of way, " I'm sorry, we should of taken better care of it after you left. "

Jamie gazed at them and smirked warmly, staring at the downcasted Rocky who was busy staring at his shoes. Playfully the boy punched his friend's arm uncharacteristically making the other boy look up in surprise. Jamie grinned, "shut up rocky, its ok! It hasn't been that long, besides it wouldn't be fun without jack along."

Jack laughed and knuckled the boy's head grinning happily, "shut the hell up! We all know it's you who makes it fun."

Jamie pushed his hand away and knucled the teen's head happily, "no you make it fun you weird frosty weirdo."

Rocky and the others laughed.

….

The small crowd of children began walking down the sidewalk all laughing and playing games with one another as they walked, as the winter spirit jack picked fun once in a while. Baby tooth soon joined them a little sleepy, but chatting excitedly as she rested on nate's shoulder, attempting to wake up as she listened to everyone's conversation. Jack and jamie stepped in sink side by side in the middle of the group. At one point tina and rocky began playfully arguing about who was more likely to be rich when they grew up. Rocky kept claiming that his abilities in sports alone would get him millions, while tina argued when she worked for nasa she was gonna be up to her hips in money. Thhan tommy argued he'd be richer than the two of them put together after his invention of the time machine, making cupcake suggest that tommy was gonna go insane making a time machine and end up on the streets.

The whole time jamie and jack would join in adding helpful comments and laughing hysterically when a certain good comment was thrown in. Cupcake the stronger built 12 year old would add comments occasionally but was often content with little sophie balanced on her shoulders gently. Jack couldn't help but smile as the often rough housing little girl, who was now smiling up at the blond 4 year old on her broad shoulders, who was doing simple braids in cupcake's hair, cupcake occasionally handing a few spring flowers upward so sophie could loosely slide them between the threads of rich brown.

Jack grinned and looked back towards jamie, who was in deep conversation with timid nate discussing the possibilities of finding a sprite by the tree house.

"Hey this place doesn't look half bad," rocky announced as he stood up in the platform, littered with sketches and jars. The other children followed climbing in the small door to the larger opening of the tree house"s main floor, which was surprisingly large.

"I'm still so glad your dad made this for you cupcake, its honestly huge."

Baby tooth fluttered in immediately racing to the small bird house room jamie, sophie and jack had made for her personally in the corner.

Cupcake shrugged cradling sophie in her lap,"I never really used it till we started hanging here, really jamie was the one who used this the most."

"Yeah..I noticed.." tommy nodded looking at all the drawings of dragons, bigfoot and god knows what else.

Jamie blushed And jack smiled pulling jamie into another hug.

"Why the hell would your dad build you a tree house if you weren't even interested in using it?" Rocky asked setting himself on the pillows to the side of the fort,"id kill for a tree house like this."

"I don't know! My dad had one when he was a kid and he liked it a lot so he'd figure I'd like it."

Sophie who was cuddled up in cupcake's arms peered upward, stiffening at the yell.

"Hey guys!" Nate announced loudly, surprising everyone,"look what I got recently."

Nate felt around in his bag, while everyone else watched in curiosity. Jamie glanced up at jack and gave him a pressing look, as if asking the teen what nate had brought. Jak gave him a shrug and both turned to nate who pulled out a long silver cylinder.

"Woooaaahhh! Nice damn telescope dude!" Tina cheered, surprising everyone by not knowing what it had been before, which deemed strange since tina and nate were best friends. "This is beautiful dude! You could probably see for miles with it!"

Nate nodded and everyone continued to awe and woah at the high tech. Jamie in the background smiled looking at the find excitedly, eyes scanning over the magnificent item. Jack grinned and gently took it from nate trying out the lenses and focusing in tommy, zooming in on his nostril. "This is awesome nate, who gave it to you?"

"I bought it actually," nate smiled taking it softly from jack's outstretched hand, " and it's not for me."

Everyone stared in surprise to which nate only smiled before reaching over handing it to the child in the back.

"Here you go jamie."

Jamie blinked in absolute shock as the small item fell into his hands, his brown eyes swirling with surprise and awe. Softly the child took his tender hand and slid it down the long classy silver body, finding many exciting nobs and sharp lenses. Everyone stared at jamie excitedly counting nate, who eagerly watched his friend's facial expression. "So..what do you think?"

at once jamie turned up beaming ear to ear, his eyes shining with pure delight, "this is amazing nate! Thank you so much."

Tina smiled and elbowed nate softly, making nate blush, "well I saw it in store thought you might like it."

" guys we should try looking for gnomes and sprites! " rocky said excitedly.

Jamie nodded and stood up, "definitely, i haven't seen a gnome yet."

Baby tooth rolled her eyes, smiling at the same time at the sheer energy of the children.

Jack beamed and leaped upfront his eyes singing as well, "their a bit of a challenge, but definitely not impossible.."

Rocky smirked and stared at jack confidently his dark eyes shining with sheer curiosity, "oh really…? Their like the size of my foot aren't they, in like bright colours?"

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes looking towards jamie who was smirking a wise grin.

"Gnomes are actually quite reclusive, they don't really like humans."

Tina blinked in confusion, "than how are we supposed to find one?"

" there are some ways… " jack cleared his throat and strutted around giving a smart alec look towards tommy, noticing the chocolate in his side pocket. "

"They do love sweets however.."

Sophie gazed straight into Jack's eyes and almost identically to the grinch, she smiled and looked over at her brother's friend.

Everyone blinked and turned to where tommy had been, but found an empty space as the boy jumped down the ladder attempting to save his delicious chocolate bar. At this jack and the others screamed and began a playful chace of catch tommy, which later turned into a weird sort of capture the flag game, that everyone strangely enjoyed. Jack and jamie were always by each other's sides, flying through the trees as they searched for tommy, laughing at the start of this random game.

…..

Jamie and Jack then started their walk back home laughing happily with the rest of the children from their time in the woods. Nates telescope had come in good use and had earned them more than a few sightings of tommy, with a little help from the seeing eyes of jack and baby tooth. lurking in the woods before they finally cornered him for his chocolate (sophie had surprising tackled the boy to the ground), from there the children had searched and searched for the little gnome people. Jack had met gnomes before, and honestly they were quite kind, there was this nice old couple who often helped some of the animals in the area by the oak stump, so Jack would always decorate the grass in the early springs with beautiful frost. He once talked to them and they thanked him for his less rough winter snow storms around this area and told him he wasn't a bad artist. Since than jack had always liked them, and after some coaxing the gnome couple was quite happy to see the children and try out tommy's chocolate. As they peered at jamie's sketches and admired sophie's braiding skills they bid goodbye and the group of friends went off to search for sprites instead. Now the group trotted along the sidewalk each chatting excitedly with the other. At the moment everyone was playing a game of "lava cracks or squares," where a friend would scream lava square or line and everyone had to hop only on sidewalk squares or cracks. This would go on until everyone had accidentally stepped on lava, and there was only one person left as the " epic gamer lava king. "

"Lava lines!"

Baby tooth immediately let out a shriek of alarm making everyone laugh.

"Its lava crack you dip shit." Rocky laughed pushing his brother.

" ROCKY SAID A NO NO WORD! " Jack cried making jamie grab his own cheeks in dramatic effect.

"ROCKY…..you ...you didn't!?"

Baby tooth let out a squeak of fake terror.

" you will be hanged for this! " cupcake joked, roughly knuckling rocky's head.

"Damn it! I'm out,"nate sighed in defeat," Frick piss. "

Jack blinked and turned to nate his eyes wide and his mouth in a disbelieving smirk, "im sorry nate…..frick piss? Is that really what you just said?"

Nate smirked, "your just jealous you don't know any better curse words jack."

" oh you mean like cunt? " rocky asked making tina punch him roughly in the arm.

"Shut up tommy, too far! Sophie is here remember?"

"Its ok guys," jamie giggled by Jack's side, " she already knows them all from jane. "

Tina rolled her eyes, "doesn't help when a bunch of people say that one in particular… "

"Tina you're such a square, you won't even let us smoke heroine." Rocky sighed.

" yeah god damn it, " agreed jack, "smoking it is fun!"

" almost as fun as smoking alcohol! " jamie added.

Everyone laughed and continued walking getting closer to the Bennett home, each friend joking with the other as they quietly approached. Jamie continued to talk to jack both discussing some sort of joke with the rest of the group, but out of the corner of the 11 year old's eye he caught sight of a van. Immediately the child went pale and clutched Jack's hand, trying to Keep himself standing. Jack blinked down at his terrified friend and urgently shot a glare into the street in suspicion. However, as Jamie's frightened eyes tracked the van, it appeared to be in a different color, and instead of the monstrous red, it was a pale blue, and had a bunch of cameras on it. The little child shook his head and blinked in confusion, his heart still fluttering.

Then it all happened at once.

There was a massive flash and jamie fell backward into his friends, his heart flatlined at the sudden jump. All his friends were just as stunned and quickly hid their faces from the abrupt light, while jack tumbled backward helping jamie up, his eyes squinted from the light as well.

"Are you jamie Bennett?" Screeched a red haired reporter , surrounded by what seemed like thousands of flashes, "jamie Bennett do you recall what happened in erick welks van?"

Jamie started to panic and stumbled backward into his friends, the lady with the fiery hair giving him no space at all. Jack glared at the reporter and grabbed jamie's hand tightly, his smoldering eyes locked onto the hourglass figure. Jamie's friends blinked in confusion, nate and tina clinging to each other quite suddenly while tommy seemed uncharacteristically bewildered frantically looking around as a mass of cameras started to surround them. Rocky's big eyes were wide and cupcake was gripping little sophie protectively in her arms while sophie looked quite confused and scared. Jamie and jack started to tread back when another van pulled back up and a new load of TV reporters exploded running wildly towards the children.

"Jamie Bennett! The whole usa has been wondering…"

"Jamie were you actually raped?"

" jamie whats going on with you jamie? "

Jamie's pupils shrunk and he let out a gasp as microphones were shoved practically down his throat. Jack glared and with a snap of ice, practically destroyed the camera around them with a sharp freeze, ruining the wires, before grabbing the boys hand again.

"JAMIE!"

the child whirled round and heard his sister's little voice cry out, her tear stained frightened face being blocked by the on coming reporters. The rest of the child's friends screaming in chorus of fear as the adults came closer.

" SOPHIE!" Jamie cried rushing forward trying to grab his sister's hand, but being pulled away with a sharp grip and whirled around to meet the red haired women, crazed hungry for the blood of a good lead.

"Jamie Bennett.." She began.

but before she could jamie tried to pull away and ended up feeling the women's nails dig into his injured arm making him cry out in pain, by accident his hand flung up to protect his arm, and he knocked the microphone out of the women's hand, exploding it on the pavement. Baby toothlet out a frantic cry and slammed into one of the back reporters attempting to shove another mike at Jamie's face. Jack immediately checked the child's upper arm, finding a few drops of blood.

"You little shit.." The reporter snarled at the child, grabbing his unseen injured shoulder again. oJamie let out a gasp of shock as he felt the women's weight disappear, and she was thrown with a violent arrow of ice into her van with a scream, jacks ice freezing her to the bone.

" piss off lady! " jack screamed before taking jamie's hand and smashing through the camera workers, running off with the group of friends in the opposite direction. Jamie rushed a long side his heard giving frantic glances to each side of him still in absolute shock as his body fell into a fearful overwrite. The group of children rushed back up the street, baby tooth fluttering behind, screaming bloody murder curse words behind them. The children continued rushing as fast as they could to Ring road, where tommy and rocky lived.

…

As soon as they crashed through the door all the children let out frantic gasps and collapsed or leaned up against the wall, coughing for breath.

"Jamie!" Cried sophie rushing out of cupcake's arms to her brother who sat on his knees scrambling to get to the little girl with his breath caught in his throat.

" Sophie! " jamie choked quickly pulling the 4 year old into a tight hug, and squeezing her tightly. Sophie began to cry quietly and jamie held her tightly rubbing his forehead into her shoulder, his terrified face soon becoming less panicked each time he heard his sister's tiny sniffles. Rocky rushed upward and reached for the locks of the door, peering through the peephole as he did. Nate and tina both leaned against the wall both gazing out at the others with sheer confusion.

Baby tooth began heaving, her little body vibrating on Jack's head.

"Who the hell were those tv reporters?" Tommy asked with a gasp, " I swear to god i've never seen that red haired chick before. "

"Their on the local news," nate motioned exhausted , "they must of got a tip of where jamie was or something."

"I don't give a shit if they heard any tip, they looked fucking crazy," Rocky retorted locking the door up and heaving, " jamie are you ok, that chick looked like she might of hurt your arm some. "

Jamie peered down and saw the small thin cast that was around his shoulder, was now streaked with a small trail of blood, making jamie wince. Quickly jack rushed over and gently began to take off the boys cast, the tender teen soon relieved the little 11 year old of his cast and immediately began to dab it with cloth.

"Hey rocky, do u guys have any cast stuff or first aid?" The boy nodded and rushed off leaving the others to discuss and talk.

"Jesus jamie are you sure your ok?" Nate noticed his eyes trailing over Jamie's swollen arm," that looks really painful. "

Sophie's eyes watered and she shoved her face into her brother's fuzzy vest, crying quietly, jamie immediately pulled her into a tight one handed hug, whispering comforting phrases.

"Damn rose and jason really screwed up your arm, that looks horrendous," tina agreed helping jack wrap the new cast around Jamie's arm as rocky raced back eagerly.

" its ok, just swollen now? "

"Don't tell me those shit faces actually sprained your arm," cupcake growled her eyes fierce.

Jack peered upward and found jamie stuttering, "well..not exactly…."

" I knew it, they sprained it. " tommy announced furiously.

"Haven't these assholes put you through enough as it is?" Rock mumbled .

Jamie sighed and rubbed the back of his head, hesitation glinting in his eyes, a sparkle of fear that jack the guardian quickly recognized and slid an arm around his shoulder.

"Jason came to see me the other day actually."

" WHAT? " everyone yelped in shock with the exception of jack who hugged jamie tighter as he jumped at his friend's loud responses, while little sophie was still tangled in her brother's arms softly.I

"JASON WENT LOOKING FOR YOU?" Tommy gaped.

" that's it, im going to kill him. " cupcake growled getting up.I

Baby tooth let out a squeak finally catching her breath and fluttering weakly.

"Wait! It's not like that! He came to apologize."

Everyone went dead as a corsp and stared at the chestnut haired boy and utter disbelief, like how everyone had reacted to cells when spontaneous generation was no longer considered knowledge.

" Apologize? " tina whispered sounding out the word, as if the vocabulary didn't sound right.

Jamie nodded his eyes trailing to the ground, "yeah ...he came looking for me because he felt really badly."

tommy rolled his eyes, "bet you 10 bucks he didn't mean it."

Jack sighed and shook his head grudgingly, "actually really does seem like he did, I was there, he honestly seemed remorseful."

" I bet a lot more than sammy and rose, their still being bastards up at the school. " nate sighed his eyes glowing in a fierce sort of way, "at least they're still scared of you Jack."

The teen laughed his christ light laugh and smiled making everyone immediately feel better, "they're still scared of me?"

Tina and nate nodded trading smirks, "their terrified to even look at our table now."

Everyone laughed, joy once again filling the room a little bit longer as they comically talked about the bullies, even sophie having a little fun with it. Everyone of course avoiding Jason's name. As the talk fell more quiet, Rocky cleared his throat and asked a pressing question in his mind. "Hey jamie, when's your last court case?"

" the next two days, final verdict apparently. "

Everyone traded nervous glances.

"Do you feel ok about it?" Cupcake asked.

Jamie shugged and kinda sighed, "im terrified, i have to make the final statement then, with both those creeps there."

Rocky bit his lip, "Jesus thats rough.." everyone fell silent looking sadly towards the child as jamie didn't look up, rubbing his arm nervously. Sophie seeing this, softly kissed her brother's cheek cuddling him tight. Jack frowned and gripped his staff reminded of his conversation with bunny.

"I'm just scared…"

" you kinda have every right to be. " tina noted softly

Suddenly rocky's eyes got huge and he sprung upward spooking tommy next to him who was running his hand over the bandages in the first aid kit.

"Jamie?" Rocky quickly rushed upward almost gasping, " are they taking witness statements? Like who was there at the scene? "

"Well...yeah.."

" rocky bro its a fuckin court case, often they have witnesses. " tommy sighed rubbing his temple.

"I got a plan! Here let me find mom and dad!" With that the tall haired rocky rushed upstairs leaving a group of very confused children. Baby tooth blinked curiously and followed giving a nod to jack.

" what's up with him? "

Jack smiled having a hunch.

…..

One by one each child was taken home by a parent, each pulling in hurriedly to retrieve their beloved children from the surprisingly aggressive reporters who were still searching for the kids down the street. It took little to no time for Jamie's mother to pick up her beloved son, who was shaken, but otherwise ok. The drive home was surprisingly talkative as jamie, meg and sophie discussed supper and how good tacos sounded at this point, jack joining in with the kids agreeing they should add a lot of hot sauce to Jane's plate. As they came inside sophie went straight to the tv flipping on looney tunes, whole meanwhile jack and jamie went upstairs needing a moment to rest their heads.

The 2 boys slowly walked up the steps, still clearly shaken but not nearly as battered as they had felt in previous situations opening the pale door both boys tumbled in tiredly each as exhausted as the other.

As Jack closed the door jamie let out a moan of relief and collapsed on the bed, his entire body still sweaty from the panic he had felt earlier.

"I don't know about you Jack...but honestly I Don't want to watch tv just yet."

Jack smirked and lied his staff up against the door leaping up and cuddling next to his friend, "yeah...I think I get that."

Jamie let out a snort and stretched his arm still bandaged from the twins place. Jack gazed at his friend and quizzed him softly, "you feeling ok, I've never seen a woman that pushy before for a story."

Jamie nodded smirking, "im ok, a little tired and shaken up, she scared me when we were in the moment."

" Yeah, that's ok"

Smiling jamie gave him a sideways smirk, "it's been awhile since ive seen you blow someone into a van."

Jack chortled and grinned ruffling the boy's hair, "hey what was I supposed to do?"

Jamie laughed and tickled jack lightly, making jack burst into laughter and bat at the boy softly as they eventually had a small tickle fight, jack winning as he tickled jamie to bed making the boy squirm and laugh. As their cries subsided both lay on the bed, casually gazing upward, hearing abby bark down stairs and sophie giggle. Jack sighed and rolled over facing jamie the child gazing at him in a concerned fashion.

"You ok?"

Jamie blinked before sighing and shrugged, "im just freaked out about the whole court thing."

"Well like tina says, you have every right to be, but I promise I will be there."

" I know...just it's terrifying to make a statement like that in front of that many people. "

Jack frowned, "yeah...that's true, but I Know you can do it."

Jamie gazed downward blinking softly,his eyes filled with doubt, making Jack's eyes fire.

"Hey!"

Jamie looked up.

"Your a bad ass jamie Bennett, your amazing and its fucking amazing how long youve lasted, and how much you fight. Your amazing."

Jamie smiled softly and yanked jack into a hug tightly clenching the teen's waist burrowing his face into the comforting blue hoodie.

"Shut up you snow weirdo, you make my tears come out."

….

Baby tooth watched quietly out the window, her blue and purple eyes shining. With a soft chirp she continued to admire her two wonderful boys, tangled together in an embrace, reminding baby tooth of why Jack was her favorite guardian. With a sensitive smile she turned away fluttering to rocky's house to deliver a few pieces of info for the child's plan.

 _Next chapter is the big court case_

 _Any ideas?_

 _Want them to earn justice there, or for jack to kill them?_

 _Please send some on a review!_


	19. chapter 19 Warrior

Hey people guess what im going to say about updating

Sorry.

Ok, so thank you demi clayton for your response but nobody really gave je an idea of what they thought should happen, but its cool I ran with it.

I hope you guys enjoy, you have 2 chapters left after this one.

Any suggestions? Please Post a review on

See u all soon

"So Jamie do you feel that your emotions of possibility of hurting yourself going away?"

" Yes, im scared to do any of them. "

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

Jamie shifted uncomfortably on the squishy couch, jack by his side holding staff firmly, while Jamie's mom peered at her son nervously, her little boy describing things so many parents hated to hear.

"Not that long, a few weeks ago."

Fin's soft voice made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck slightly lower, "what do you soppose triggered it?"

Jamie blinked, his brown eyes lost in pools of thought, "I think when I got picked on by the bullies again, when I first came back at school."

Jack gritted his teeth.

Dr fin nodded, "that's understandable sadley."

Jamie blushed and looked away, while dr fin thought it over, " do you think this final court case might bring any closure? "

Jamie looked up, his big brown eyes with uncertainty, "I don't know, im terrified they might get free."

Jack's mind rolled back, thinking of what he might be caple doing, if Jamie's fears turned out to be right.

….

Jamie and jack sat together quietly watching cartoons and clinging to what little comfort either had left before the big court case. Jamie was eating popcorn hungrily as both quiet friends enjoyed the program. Jack yawned and smiled enjoying the show but feeling heavily distracted. The court case was wild in his mind, tearing rapidly through his peaceful thoughts, edging closer to him through every second as jack imagined what he might do in certain possible situations of the court. His mind continued to fretfully buzz, which was unusual for Jack's character and his free spirited nature. Jamie sat there munching away in Jack's lap, eating his favorite cheddar popcorn and quietly thinking to himself about the upcoming events, his mind fretfully worrying. Both boys continued their trail of thoughts until jamie paused the video on screen and turned to jack.

"I'll just be a minute, i'm going to get more snacks."

Jack smiled and ruffled the child's hair letting the boy slip out of his grasp and walk towards the kitchen, leaving him on the couch with a laptop in front of him.

Jack sat quietly by the side of his friends couch sighing as he gazed patiently towards the frozen expression of the cartoon character on the laptop screen. Comically smiling at one another as they sang a comforting tune to start the episode. Jack sighed and smiled softly at the screen, promising himself that those times would be back eventually. it was then, quite suddenly Jack's eyes drifted upward and caught sight of a small notification as the familiar username of rocky popped up.

"Sportyguy123: hey jamie you here?"

Jack immediately moved his fingers upward and made a small click. Coming to the group chat jack switched from jamie's account to his own and answered the message.

Jackwithastaff: no but he's getting snacks, were watching a show. Want me to get him?

Jamie had made the teen a side account on the child's computer just in case Jack ever wanted to talk privately to any of his friends, in case Jack wanted to say something personal. To be quite frank, jack rarely used it since they mostly voiced or video chatted, that and he wasn't that tech savvy. But for a for a couple months now he had been documenting creature hunts with jamie, and he was starting to type a little better.

"Sportyguy123 oh no that's actually perfect, I needed to talk to you anyway."

Jack blinked in confusion his grey eyes squinting, but softly he typed passing a glance over his shoulder.

Jackwithastaff:sure, what about?

Rocky responded quickly typing at the speed of sound,"sportyguy123: thx, I was wondering if you had anything u wanted to say in jamie's defense."

Jack frowned and stated confused at the screen, before shooting back a text.

Jackwithastaff: well the thing is I can't go there and just present it in front of the court, I doubt their gonna see me.

Jackwithastaff: second note, why do you ask, you can't go to court right?

Sportyguy123:"wrong actually, my parents are just figuring it out. Me and everybody else are witnesses to when jamie was last seen.

Seeing the message jack smiled shocked by the childs already quick paced to work.

Jackwithastaff:hey sweet! Jamie will be thrilled! Is that why you ran upstairs the other day?

Sportyguy123: yep, started a plan. Not bad for a joak hun?

Jack smirked.

Jackwithastaff:not bad at you need me to say something?

Sportyguy123: I figured since u were the one who actually saw a lot of this happen, whatever u have to say about jamie and how he reacted would seriously help. I can't lie and say i was there when u were in the van but basically anything about jamie and how this has affected him.

At one jack knew exactly what to write. His hands finding a whole new ability at typing, his pale fingers hovering and diving at certain letters like a hawk diving for fish. After a few minutes jack responded with his paragraph of text.

Jackwithastaff: how's that?

After a few moments rocky responded.

Sportyguy123:not bad, not bad at all, especially for an ice elf."

Jackwithastaff: shut up

….

As jack logged off his account and flicked back to the video, he let out a sigh of relief finally realising the new hope he now had. Smiling he found himself smiling at the cartoon characters on screen, his grey eyes light. A few moments later jamie finally returned balancing to sodas and a large popcorn in his arms. Peering out from behind the mountain of cheddar he got sight of Jack's face smiling and the screen.

"You look happy," the child remarked curiously.

swinging around jack caught sight of Jamie and swiftly swung to the child's aid, taking the sodas from his hand. "Jamie, I got good news."

The child's eyes eyes blinked and he stared at the teen like an entranced puppy, "whats up?"

Jack beamed and moved over letting his friend hop back in his lap, "I'll tell you after the end of the show."

…..

"So let me get this straight, my friends are gonna be here for the actual case? "

Jack nodded as jamie and him hung out in the small break room, where a couple weeks prior jamie had been having a mental break down. "Yeah apparently their coming in later to prove they noticed you disappeared, and since there's a lot of them that noticed it makes keith and that other dumbass look bad."

Jamie nodded his eyes slowly draining a little worry, dark irises wiring with thoughts. "do you really think it will do that much in the court?"

Jack nodded drinking a cup of icy water, "definitely."

Jamie sort of looked worried and sipped his hot chocolate, still shaking feverishly from when they had entered. The moment jamie and his mother had slowly closed the door room full of seats, jamie had started shaking wildly, and gulped making jamie's mom immediately pull her son into a swift hug.

"Hey everything is going to be ok."

Jamie gulped and bravely attempted to hold pack his hot tears, "I know, it's just im so scared."

Jamie caught sight of the winter spirit behind his mom at the time, and saw Jack standing behind them, his eyes filled with clouds of grey worry as the child felt a small tear slid down his own face. At once the child avoided the teen's eyes and looked down, terrible each time jack grew that look, hating to worry his guardian.

"Here why don't you get a drink from the break room ok sweetie?" Jamie's mom suggested softly pulling back and eyeing her son cautiously. Jamie nodded and sighed walking towards the small room to the right, when he heard a voice stop him. "Honey…"

Jamie looked up to catch his mom's nervous eyes, clouded with worry too, "Don't...don't do anything that you...know would hurt, ok?" Jamie's mom flinched trying to choose the words.

Jamie went red and nodded in embarencement, as he turned to get away from the awkwardness of him and dr fins meeting, horrible thoughts and self harming ideas still buzzing, while jack followed in eyes still worried.

Now here they stood quietly in the break room, child shaking and guardian on edge, as they just waited, as few groups of people began to slip into the court.

Now both friends stood quietly, silence drowning the room in its presence, as the teary child and the lost teen gazed at each other in exhaustion. Jack bit his lip, wanting more than anything to say something to jamie, make the tears go away from is wonderful face, but nothing was coming to him to say, nothing that didn't sound generic or useless. As Jack's frantic mind began to swirl a tiny creak came from the door as it opened slightly. Both boy's heads spung right around and gazed in surprise, Jamie dropping his water with a splash. After a moment voices could be heard outside the door.

"You say something north."

" No, i never good with dis stuff! "

Jack smirked, "we know its you bunny."

There was a silence and the hesidence of the guardians first encounter with jack and jamie together being when they had seen the usually stone faced spirit, burst into tears.

one by one each guardian began to step into the small room, each shyly sticking their heads inside the small break area. Each anxious pair of eyes blinked nervously as the door slowly creaked open creating a tiny moan.

Jack smiled seeing the guardians appearance and smirked remarking on their timid hello.

''Were not going to bite.'' Jacked noted making Jamie smile and giggle shortly.

The guardians, seeing jack's smile, let out a collective sigh inside themselves, thankful to the change and began to step in much more aesthetically. First came the proud Rabbit immediately hopping to Jamie and Jack's side, then came the rambunxious North who stole Jack into vast hug and pinned him to his chest. As jack playfully protested Sandy fluttered in excited;ly with Tooth each pair of eyes big and filled with Joy.

''Hey Jamie What'ds up'' North remarked finally letting go of Jack who gasped for breath.

''Please don't kiss me again.'' Jack heaved remembering when North had been this happy on the day he took his guardian oath.

''I'm fine'' jamie smiled catching north's grey beautiful eyes, "just been kind of scary."

At that moment baby tooth arrived letting out an exsatic chirp as she rushed right up to jamie nuzzling him gently. Jamie giggled at her ticklish feathers and gave her a small hug. With a happy chirp babytooth rushed to Jack and squeaked rapidly, dancing around the teen.

"Its ok! You didn't miss it." Jack assured chuckling, "your right on time. "

sandy floated to jamie and hovered a few pictures over his head, making even tooth behind him curious and flutter over eyeing the pictures over the silent man's head. Noting this jamie couldnt help but smile.

"Yeah it's true, my friends are coming to testify today."

Tooth's eyes widen and she glanced towards babytooth who was grinning with excitement, knowing her hand in the deed.

"Hun, that sounds amazing, but what exactly are they here for?" She asked curiously .

"Basically the last time Jamie was seen." Jack stood stepping beside the child's shoulder, staff protectively in hand.

Jamie nodded enthusiastically, "I'm honestly really thankful they're coming."

Tooth nodded smiling sympathetically as bunny placed a paw on the fairy's shoulder, "your going to be alright buttercup, your still very brave."

Jamie shrugged, "I don't really feel brave but thank you."

north suddenly jumped in and gave the child a tight hug around the waist making Jamie let out a surprised yelp before North was hugging him tightky nearly breaking his ribs as the giant man gazed into his face grinning. "Aw jamie, you do fine! Will be here too."

Suddenly Jamie's eyes became some hkw a little wider as he managed to sqirm his face out of north's beard, "wait...you guys are going to be here?"

" why of course, we were here last time" tooth laughed.

North put jamie down and the child blushed, "well just kinda surprised you're doing it again." Jamies eyes wandered towards bunny, seeing the pooka' exusted expression slightly covered in paint and fur rather dim of energy. Seeing this the child flinched and gazed up at the 6 ft rabbit. "Its ok bunny, like if you need a rest, or to get ready for easter.."

Bunny smiled and shook his head, "no way mate, you're not going to get rid of me that easily." With that bunny threw a piece of fabric into the child's arms, and Jamie caught it, looking confused as he unraveled it. Than as he straightened the warm cloth he found his number 1 believer scarf gazing up at him, the glittery letters shinging under the break room lights. Jamie found himself smiling as he looked up seeing jack and bunny grinning at him, his best friend's eyes glittering with contagious confidence . The rest of the guardians stood around them, baby tooth fluttering onto Jack's shoulder with a little salute. Jack beamed at the boys expression, giving a nod to bunny.

"We believe in you jamie."

….

One by one the court began to file in one by one, as busy lawyers and supporters filled the stands. Jamie sat towards the middle once again, shaking slightly as Jack held his hand, who was glaring at anyone who gave jamie even the slightest sideways look. Meg ane jane sat quietly asking jamie a few questions once in a while, but all jamie could do was nervously reply and peer to the side. Eventually keith and will entered the room, both in bright orange suits and coming in like demons from hell. The moment jamie saw them he ducked down and started breathing fiercely, while jack clung to the body tightly, surrounded also by meg and jane. Will walked by almost like he was in another world, but keith seemed angry with his eyes no longer red, and tall body covered in bruises, searching for a face hidden in navy blue cloth, trying to camouflage. Not noticing jason the class bully who was by himself at the back of the room, watching jamie sadley.

Eventually the room became filled and the court began the usual proceedings, which would of been boring for jack if it wasn't the pure fear jamie had as he hung to JAck's waist. The child was weirdly more uncomfortable this time, after his hearing, but if anything he seemed to be even more panicked than anyone else. The teen found this odd till he remembered this was the final decision of the court, and then he remembered what Jamie's mind could be like, questioning every move in existence and every little possible thing that could go wrong. Jane and meg seemed to sense this too and were constantly by the child's side asking if he needed anything and he was ok. As time went on Jamie started to shake slightly sweating as he saw his captors a head of him, the lies they would tell starting to become a long winded story.

Jamie shivered in jacks chest, that was until the court rang out and a group of witnesses were brought to the stand. Jack peered upward with jamie's little head trailing, and to their utter joy a group of familiar faces appeared, strutting bravely like a parade. Leading the group of children was rocky marching proud and confident as cupcake galloped by his side. Tina walked solemnly from the back where Nate and tommy both followed, nate peering around and giving jamie a small wave, while tommy was busy peering out at all the adults, feeling outnumbered.

The moment Jamie's eyes fell on the group his eyes grew to the size of an owl's pupils as he gazed in pure shock at the group marching up to the stand, the court swiftly calling, "may the child witnesses at the last sighting of jamie Bennett take the stand."

one by one each child got up on the wooden stand pressing back slightly so one could talk at the mike. Each child seemed slightly nervous as they glanced around the room, eyeing the traffic and preparing.

"Tina Gerstein will say the first account of the alleged kidnapping, and notes and effects on the survivor Jamie Bennett ."

Jack smiled, _survivor,_ he liked that phrase, matched jamie perfectly.

Tina stepped out towards the crowd slightly red, and adjusting the mike. Jamie gazed at his friend, breath frozen in his throat. The guardians watched too, baby tooth fluttering anxiously.

Tina frigtenedly sat up, her often bold and leader like appearance fading into a faint dust. From the red creeping on her face, Jamie could already tell she hated herself for it judging by the angry glow in her eyes, erriely remind Jamie of himself. Tina let out a soft sigh typing to get wind to speak, as the court fell into silence. Nate who was behind Tina on the stand squeezed her hand softly and she quickly began speaking.

''I've been friends with Jamie for years, since we've been in kindergarten, and he's always been really energetic and happy.'' Tina's words were slightly trembling but with each sentence she became slightly stronger.'''I've Always considered him a very good friend of mine, and in some ways quite mature for his age, in other ways very creative.'' Tina let out a sigh, her voice taking up a stronger wave. "From what I see in Jamie, all that has happened has really frightened him to the bone, I find it kind of an odd occasion now to see him at school, and he always seems nervous now. '' With confidence Tina gazed forward and glared at the men in front of her,''I know for a fact that these men are the cause of my good friend's pain, and for what it's worth I want to see them pay."

The ending chilling note floated through the crowd, as tina stepped back, Nate took to the stand, carefully adjusting his glasses making Jamie smile at the known characteristic

''My friend Jamie bennett has always been there for me, in every sense of the word, he's honestly one of the nicest people I have ever met. "

Jamie blushed and peered down making jack smile and squeezed his hand reminding the child it was true in his own little way. The child blushed and peered upward timidly, meeting the winter spirit's grin.

"Jamie has been harassed constantly mentally and physically, and it's very obvious even to me, a child, that it's because of the events that happened over march break." Nate maturely stepped down, acting incredibly cool in the heat of the moment, appearing not to be the least bit intimidated.

"Jamie bennett, is one of the coolest and creative people I know," tommy said shaking in front of the massive crowd, taking a small gulp he continued, " and since these men took him away, I've noticed how scared he is, just to go outside and do stuff without someone there by him, and these men are to blame for it. " with that tommy quickly stepped down, clearly unsettled, but confident as he glared at the men in front of him.

Once smaller Tommy sat down, cupcake stood up, her eyes shining with fury like the badass she was. Stepping upward she began to read her rough handwriting, speaking loud and clear for everyone. "Jamie has been a good friend of mine for a couple years now. When I came from homeschooling, I wasn't really accepted by a lot of people. Jamie however was one of the first to talk to me, and even when my anger issues get the best of me, he's still patient with me." Cupcake looked up and pointed straight at the men, " I've been watching the news from day 1 in a desperate attempt to find out what happened to my first friend, and honestly it sounds like these sickos were trying to kill him. " cupcakes eyes flared, "these guys shouldn't see the light of day ever again." With that cupcake stepped off, leaving rocky the final member.

Jamie through the entirety of speeches had been blushing and smiling, absolutely surprised and shocked at his friend's abrupt arrival. Jack however had been smiling and enjoying the speeches, admiring each child's strength and confidence, but the moment Rocky came up, Jack felt his gut drop, knowing every word that was coming next.

Rocky stood up his eyes fierce as he glared at the men, before he began to read.

"Jamie is my best friend, he has been since last year, being the only person to give a thought about me in a way that made me feel alive. I've honestly never met a kid so smart, with so much potential than him, and it's funny because he doesn't even seem to notice."

Jamie blinked and stared at Rocky in confusion, his eyes shining as he attempted to put the shards together. Than at seconds speed he realised and shot around to his best friend's face, who was smiling at him lovingly, a few tears in his eyes. Jamie blinked in absolute shock glancing back and forth hypnotized by his friend's voice.

"My friend honestly is like a real life definition of miracle, he's given back my life, and purpose, and I don't remember the last time I felt that entirely. I need him just as much as he needs me, I need him by my side, and I don't know for sure if he even understands that fully himself." Rocky smiled looking over at Jamie who locked eyes with him, and passed a silent message between the two friends. Jamie immediately turned back to Jack who was smirking at him softly, as a deep red came across Jamie's face, staring at jack in way that wanted to hug him so badly.

"I've seen this amazing kid go through so much, all the ups and downs and just painstakingly detailed climb to see him smile, even more so to be here today." Rocky's eyes scanned his paper and he grew more or a forlorn look, blinking and his lip. " I know ...he's not going to be the same after this, but he's still the same friend, and nothing is going to change that for me. " Rocky sighed and turned to the judges, "I just want him to feel safe again, and locking these men up is definitely a start." Rocky turned to the crowd again, " I know...the last thing he would want is for someone else to get hurt like he did. that's the kind of person jamie is, and that's something I know that no one can. "

With that rocky finished stepping away from the mike, him and jack trading looks through locked gazes, smiling softly at the other.

Jamie rushed up quickly and forced jack into a huge hug, smiling and slightly crying as his best friend hugged him back.

Jack buried his face into the boy's shoulder and grinned ear to ear as the feelings he felt inside himself began to dribble down his cheeks. The guardians in the back of the court let out cheers of triumph and screamed Jamie's name as the unaware adults continued to shuffle notes. All the children beamed and jack and jamie both smirked towards the back of the room where the supporters cheered. The children all stepped down one by one a hurriedly came to Jamie's row, all surrounding him and jaci and giving tight hugs and pats on the back.

"The court would like to see keith Carter take the stand."

The room quietly went silent as the man in bright orange was lead upfront, his chains clunking along the carpet as he stood where the group of children once did. There the scarred keith stood, his cold eyes locking on the group of children at the middle row, eyes shining mercilessly. The group of kids all glared back at him, none over the age of 12, glaring up at the purv as cupcake made a slashing movement at her throat. Keith half smiled, seeming amused by cupcake's display, but despite all the glaring faces, his eyes were focused on the boy in the center who was still avoiding his eyes. Jamie frighteningly pedred upward and looked down quickly wincing at the man's stare. Jack glared at the creature biting his lip and gripping his staff till his knuckles become somehow a little paler, icy eyes glaring into soulless pits of a disturbed mind set.

"The display here made by these whiteness accounts are quite touching to say the very least, these children's opinions are valid, And they clearly have been watching a good friend."

The lawyer continued to float on in his voice, Jack's suspicious eyes glinting.

"However this is highly biased against mr carter, my client. These children weren't there to see the actual kidnapping, and only saw jamie bennett when he was playing with them."

A mumble of anger bubbled throughout the crowd, as everyone realised the lawyer seemed to have a point. Peering worriedly upward Jamie looked towards Rocky, who was absolutely fuming with pure anger, his face red as a tomato.

The judge nodded, "fair point."

" with that I would like to have my client Keith Carter take the stand. "

Jamie gulped and started to shake as the large man in the prison suit took the stand, the whole room went quiet, even the guardians at the back who were about ready to attack, especially bunny who was twirling his boomerang threateningly.

The judge then peered down, " keith Carter do you swear to tell the whole truth nothing but the truth?"

Keith licked his parched lips and opened his mouth, "I keith carter swear." The creature said this elegantly trying to appear gentlemen like.

''mr keith what is your recollections of events on March 8th?''

"I recall being in my home and waiting for a friend of mine to bring me a kid.''

Jack's eyes widen in shock the somewhat well dressed monster was dripping with foul content, but the first statement took the teen's breath away.

''Was this while your associates Eric and will were driving in the van?''

''Yes''

Jamie and jack traded glances and continued to watch.

''What were you thinking?''

''I was wondering if they would bring me a boy that I could use for ransom I needed it to pay off some of my drug dealers.''

Jamie gulped and Rocky patted his friend's arm.

Meanwhile baby tooth was fluttering around furiously her eyes scanning keith and his accomplice, as lie started to feed her fire.

''What happened after?''

"I got a text from my friend Will saying they had picked up this kid, telling him they had candy or something.''

''So your saying the child came willingly without struggle?''

''Yes, that's what it seemed like anyway.''

"Objection!'' screamed a lawyer but keith continued more lies in his wake.

''When you got inside the van, did you see will and Eric, along with Jamie bennett?''

''Yes'' keith nodded giving a second long look towards jamie who looked somewhat sick.

''What were you thinking?''

''I thought we would call his mom, and she would get him back with money.''

''Bullshit.'' Jane gritted through her teeth.

''Will than suggested that we should all have a turn with the kid.''

Jamie let out a weezing sigh and jack cuddled him into his chest.

''what does have a ''turn with'' mean exactly?'' the judge quizzed

''Have sex with.'' Keith grimaced horribly mimicking an expression of guilt..

''And will suggested this?''

''Yes your honour.''

''How did you feel?''

"I was against the idea, but I was under pressure from my drug dealers, so Will pressured me to at least feel the kid up.''

" police reports show that jamie actually recalls you bringing up the idea of sexually assaulting him, and you were the one to start the act. " the judge said tonelessly eyes fiery like everyone else.

Keity was quiet for a moment, then he spoke, "well I only pulled him on my lap at first, and then the kid kept making noises and like mumbling he liked it or it felt good."

Jamie shot round like a pistol and turned to jack, huge tears in his eyes of begging, as if jack believed a word of keith's story. "Jack please! I never said that, he hurt me, he pinned me to the ground! I didn't like it!"

Seeing the utter terror in the child's face, and the tears gushing out of his swollen eyes jack snatched his boy into his arms and cuddled him tightly, encasing his little body in his hoodie arms.

Jamie's eyes watered with tears as he clung tight, the weak lies unable to carry a moment's belief, but as each false statement shot forth Jamie would cling tighter, terrified that these terrible dirty sentences were implying about him, and how horrible it had been in reality.

"Its ok buddy, I know you would never enjoy that, i know keith is lying. Its ok, I promise I would never believe him." Jack continued to hug the boy as keith continued his lies, each awful sentence sliding out like a sickening snake, leaving a sick stench of dishonesty in the air. Eventually will come up as well, and explained a similar story, except him being black mailed into the whole kidnapping. As the lies piled, jamie continued to cry in the teen's chest, as jack glared maliciously towards the men, each lie was like a sharp shard of glass ripping into the child's underbelly. After some more explaining the anitual story from the two men finished, the judge was still angry and clearly pissed.

"So, let me make sure I understand, Eric shot himself soon after these events, and you two went to hide in your wife's house, even though your stories are contradicting."

" we did not know what the other was thinking at the time your honour. "

"My god this it's almost a fucking comedy," tommy muttered to the group under his breath, " what proof do these idiots have? "

Jamie blinked, finished crying minutes ago as he clenched to jack tightly like a little monkey, fearful eyes scanning the defense as Keith and will sat down, both eyeing each other angrily, acting like little children. The Guardians in the back glared eyes glowing with Rage, as the men continued to lie, each foul contented word burning another layer of the thin ice they were gliding on, as bunny's mind furiously dreamed murderously. Silenced continued into the courtroom as evidence was produced once more, clearly showing what had really happened. The only problem, from What jack could tell was that Jamie was quite honestly the only witness to the crime, and depending on the slimy lawyer he may bring up this point to give these creatures a lower sentence.

The lawyer dragged himself back up his eyes piercing, focused on his job, but sweat was forming with inclusion of himself.

''Your honour, Jamie bennett was the one who was the only one to actu;lly witness his own kidnapping?''

The judge slowly nodded.

''Is it possible that...maybe Jamie bennett has exaggerated these events, and no sexual event came into play?''

''Called it'' thought jack agrilly, while Jamie gulped.

Baby tooth aimed for the lawyers head, causing him to feel a slight pinch at the back of his neck, making him glance behind him briefly.

''I suppose,'' the man noted, his eyes still piercing.

''I was looking at original police reports, and it seems like Jamie bennett has a wild run of imagination, certainly he was kidnapped i'm not trying to argue that, but is it possible he may of exaggerated?''

''Oh, like the way this asshole is!'' Shouted Rocky red faced, pointing towards the scarred keith.

Suddenly a loud up rouring exploded and the gathering of people exploded into an angry frenzy in the name of the child who was still cuddled i jack's chest. Meg and Jane started yelling along with the chorus of Jamie's friends, followed by the neighbourhood and the rest of the supporters. A few yells from the guardians could be heard as sandy suggested a few emotionally strung remarks floating above his head.

The only ones remaining silent were Jamie and Jack, who were still holding each other, Jamie's face hidden in his friend's hoodie, while Jack had his hood pulled up, face buried in his friend's hair, as everyone exploded around them.

Jamie flinched as the hammer went off again, people slowly settling down, until the judge stood up with the rest of the jury, to come up with a final answer.

...

Jamie was quiet, his entire body was shivering as he waited patiently for an answer from the jury, wondering why they were putting off his statement, what did that mean? Did they believe the perverts who stole him and traumatized him? Or were they debating everything that had been said? Even the obvious seemed like a roller coaster. Peering downward Jamie looked towards his arm, the pale skin gleaming with temptation as memories of the van came flooding back. Emotions became twisted and jamie felt an urge to escape, as his arm provided a blank canvas of skin, to scratch out pain and suffering. Suddenly the child's thoughts were ripped in half when the world wind of sophie exploded through the door and leapt into the 11 year old's arms. Immediately the child squeezed her brother tighter, burying her face into his waist as she let out little sounds of delight, thrilled to see her brother ok. Jamie was quickly distracted as his sister began to ask millions of questions on what was going on and "if the bad men were going to jail." Jamie hugged her in his arms telling hsr he wasn't sure, but he was ok, and the men couldn't do anything anymore to him. Sophie had tears in her eyes until Jamie had promised her he was going to be ok. From there they began discussing what sophie had done that morning with Jane, till Jane herself came in carrying a cupcake for the little boy. From there the 3 talked, Jamie's mom soon joining too, discussing plans for the week and laughing occasionally , trying to block out the true thought Jamie's soulless captors were in the same building, and everything painful around them. It sort of worked after some time and jamie began to feel a small speak of forgetting the fact that he was about to meet head on with the unstable future. As recess began to come to an end, Sophie began to cry softly realising she had to leave her brother's arms. Jamie had been insisted prior that he wanted sophie out of the court house before the trial started again, jack could still see the pure worry in the child's face when he had swiftly explained this yesterday. Sophie continued to sob quietly, as Jane coaxed her out of her brother's arms, but jamie stopped her whispering a frantic plea, Jame backed off and sophie buried her face into her brother's shoulder to cry a little longer, while jamie rubbed her shoulder, reminding both him and his beloved sibling was still there, as his brown eyes peered at her anxiously. After some convincing from Jamie, sophie agreed to leave with the promise of movies and cake.

Jack and baby tooth traded glances from the door, both reading the other's mind.

…...

As the court calmed down and everyone had a short few moments of recess, jack brought jamie to the water fountain, hoping to calm the boy down. As the two boys stood against the cooling fountain, jack blinked and sadly watched jamie fill up a cup, his hand shaking wildly as he lifted the cup to his mouth. Jack's grey eyes blinked as he peered down into his water, as if looking for answers.

"Do you think their going to get out?" Jamie asked suddenly making jack look up and stare at him.

Jack bit his lip thinking over his answer, "No, honestly his awnser seems so stupid, the jury would be crazy to let that slide."

Baby tooth nodded coming to settle on Jack's shoulder, sipping somd hot chocolate in a tiny cup.

Jamie blinked, before nodding slowly, taking a small sip of his drink, still shaking steadily, much to Jack's distaste.

"Hey," jack gently leaned downward on his legs coming to a slightly shorter height than Jamie as he smiled and placed a hand by the child's cheek, " im not going to let them get out to hurt you ever again. "

Jamie softly blinked, a single tear slid down his pale face as he eyed jack fearfully, "but jack.. If they do get out, what in any way can you stop them?"

Jack was silent for a moment before as he contemplated the dark conversation in his head, rating how disturbing it might be, before he decided against it. Turning his face up jack smirked and hugged the boy tighter, his face on the child's shoulder, half worried the look in his eye might give the plan B away.

"Its ok, me and bunny can handle it. Besides, i doubt will need to."

…..

The entire room sat down, everyone anxious to get straight to business and the final decisions as janie and Jack both sat down anxiously waiting, while little baby tooth floated to Jamie's shoulder chirping nervously but comfortingly. All of Jamie's friends gave him high fives and a few hugs at his return, while the ever so amazing mother watched ane smiled, giving her sweating and shivering boy a tight hug. Jack intently sat next to the child, eyeing his movmwnt and anxiously awaiting the judge, who lumbered back on stage.

"May Jamie Bennett take the stand."

Jamie jumped slightly his name coming up once again, feeling sweat dripped down his forehead. Anxiously the child got up, stumbling towards the stand like a leaf in the wind. Jack quickly stood up and took his hand clenching it tight and gazing at him fretfully as jamie seemed worryingly close to passing out. The child was pale as a ghost as he walked slowly up, guardians at the back eyeing him cautiously while his parents and friends peered nervously. Jack peered down and noticed Jamie was looking at the ground reminding him of when the guardians had tried to comfort jack after broken the news.

Jamie continue to gaze wearily towards the red carpet, carefully stepping the boy came up to the stand, Jack right by his side, many eyes watching Jamieś every movement. The boy let out a gulp as beads of sweat dribbled down his face, much to Jackś empathy as he gripped the childś clammy hand.

"Jamie bennett, can you identify these two men infront of you."

Jamie gulped again, letting out a tiny squeak, face red as he attempted to answer but found himself unable to speak. Rock gazed at Jamie in awe his face sweating as well, followed by the nervous gazes of the rest of his friends. Nate looked like he was a ghost, Tina was crying silently, Tommy was shivering violently while cupcake looked lost to hell.

Jack and everyone else quite suddenly got attention pulled to the loud sound of the court day opening, giving Jamie a forgiving moment to that point jack blinked and heard the sound of a door opening and glanced south.

Jane and sophie were just heading out the door, leaving the room much like they had promised, sophie's bright dress visible from the stand. Jack turned to Jamie and to a little surprise found his absolutely furious, the teens eyes blinked in shock as he scanned his friend up down. Jamie had never looked so furious in his short life, eyes of brown glowing like ambers as he glared to the side, his fist shaking. Blinking Jack followed the child's gaze and slowly came across what was infuriating the boy. There sat keith, gazing back at the heavy door eye gleaming with sheer inquiry. The man's neat and tidy appearance was completely put off by the disgusting dirty look on his face. Jack than followed Keith's eye and found himself looking at little sophie, who had her pretty blond hair down in her little rainbow sweater, big eyes still full of innocence. Jack felt the hair on his neck stand up and he whirled back to keith, who hadn't taken his eye off the girl, expression molded into a sick burning desire out of the corner of his view. The exact same expression jack had seen plastered to the blood sucker's face when he was onto of Jamie. Jack grit his teeth and fumed but than looked down to see jamie visually red in the face, his entire body shaking, teeth almost barred for tearing at a predator. The child's intense look or absolute enraged fury grew even more as Jack noticed the child's eyes flick with a switch, and fire no longer had control of the vessel.

At once jamie grabbed the mike and took to the stand pointing an accusing finger at his surviving captors.

"These men are sick pedophiles!" Jamie yelled pointing at the creatures in fury.

Jack watched in amazement from the back, as a few hot tears streamed down Jamie's face.

"Keith and will kidnapped me on march 8th, I know because they grabbed me and took me and tryed to rape me."

Everyone in the audience let out surprised gasps, Jamie's friends seeming completely shocked by the believers sudden bravery.

Jack watched from back his eyes wide, but his face Beijing to beam.

"These men have hurt so many kids before me, and they hide it well! Yet they still do it, and they know it's wrong. Packing shovels ropes and gags takes planning, they aren't crazy they're disgusting horrible people!"

Jamie blinked and continued his rant, "I can't get over what has happened…"

Jack felt himself beam, as he saw the fear drain from his best friend, his anger and confidence taking over. The spirit began to feel tears of pure joy slide down his face.

Jamie contiunued his rant, anger and emotions spilling,´'These Men took me, telling me my mom was hurt in a car crash, but when I didnt believe them the grabbed me and forced me inside, they later tied me up and tryed to rape me! I've been trying to recover, but it feels so fleeting at points, the only reason Iḿ here is because of my friends and family!´'

At this point keith and will both wore stoned faced expressions, but as Jack's piercing g eyes grinded through their soulless eyes, all he saw was fear, much to his pure delight.

The entire crowd of friends and family were beaming or smiling all absolutely shocked as the child's quiet voice filled with fear, has exploded into the angry bombing of hatred against these sick men. Rocky was beaming as Rocky clung to him excitedly, twins giving each other surprised expressions. Tina was holding nate who were both grinning ear to ear in a thrilled fashion, while cupcake was absolutely charged with pure delight as she held her hands at her chest. Jack glanced over the crowd and found Jamie's mother, her big brown eyes huge with pure joy, tears of pure happiness and anxiety rolling down her face as her little boy grew up right there on the stand. Jack smiled back at her feeling the same tears slide down his face.

The guardians watched from the back, North on the brink of cheering while bunny and tooth held hands grinding to each other and admiring the two best friends on the stand. Jack and bunny's eyes met for one moment, both teary eyes filled with pride. Sandy watched quietly from above watching the confident child speak, his entire heart warming as he remembered when jamie had first been brought to the station. While baby tooth danced around him joyously chirping madley.

Jamie continued his points mentioning things he had seen, experienced and saw, before he finally closed his argument. Sighing energy drained the child glared at the men, who this time were avoiding his gaze.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Jamie snarled his eyes glittering.

The two men peered upward eyes glittering back, but with slight anxiety.

"Keith and Will, you are the men who kidnapped me and stole me,'' Jamie's eyes fired up and slitted as the men gave sideways look at the boy, both seeming surprised by the firmness of the child's final testimony. Jamie glared at them unblinking his eyes fuming with a warning,''And by the sound of what was in the van, it sounds like they planned on me not coming back.''

Dead silence.

Jamie flung around and stared eyed to eye with the judge, his tired eyes hungry and distraught wanting justice, ''No kid should have to go through what I just did, I want justice for this''

With that jamie walked off stage and marched to his seat head held high, jack beamed ear to hear right behind his friend.

The moment Jamie sat down all the firmness went away with a breath and the child's shadowed eyes came back as the drain of energy finally hit the boy. Tired and now emotionless Jamie gazed at the floor, while all his friends charged forth giving him a great big hug, completely surrounded by friends, Jack being the one in the center closest to Jamie and hugging him beyond tightly.

''nice job Jamie!'' Rocky whispered in the midst of the group hug.

Jamie's mother grinned and hugged all the others from the back, adult, children and spirit attempting to congratulate the boy in the center.

The judge stepped up along with the rest of the jury and made an announcement,''The jury will make a decision after a recess.''

...

It didn't take long, and it came as no surprise for the entire court room, as the jury came out the judge finaled his verdict, explaining the vote of the jury.

'''We find Keith carter and Will welker guilty of kidnapping, sexual assault of a minor, speeding and assalt with battery, and resisting arrest. Along with define parole time.''

"ah that's nice he was also on parole.'' Bunny muttered.

''The court sentences Keith to 40 years in prison, no chance of parole, and Will 25 years in prison, we don't fool around with child abduction in this state.''

the court hammer went down, and everyone in the stands began to cheer. The Guardians began to scream victory as Tooth cried a sound of pure delight floating in the air. North launched in the air and nuggied Bunny, who for once laughed and did the same back. Little sandy was bouncing up and down absolutely ecstatic, forming hundreds of pictures, golden tears sliding down his cheeks as he danced around the other guardians. Tooth let out a feminine laugh of joy before bunny snatched her from the air and gave her a massive kiss. All of Jamie's friends let out rours of joy and started hugging each other joyfully, with quiet Nate screaming, "we did it! We did it!"

It took and jamie a few moments but when reality registered, both slowly turned to each other, all screaming completely fuzzed over from their ears. Teen and child gazed at eachother for a few long moments, hearts pumping in chests as they gazed into one anothers eyes. Jack found himself starting to notice something about the little boy's eyes, something new was growing in his rich brown irises, a new plant to his life. The slight doubt and fear was still there in the boy like cracks in a window, but like frost and ice shimmering over the wounds, it was trying to heal with what strength he had recently discovered. Jamie blinked and jack could already tell the child was looking into him too, knowing the lost mourning of his sister was ebbing away slightly with each day he lived on, knowing his soul was different now with acceptance. Looking into Jamie, jack could tell the child was doing the same thing.

Jack laughed shortly, realising reality as relief, joy and shock filled him, while jamie began to do the same shaking as his mouth grinned. Pretty soon the pair were screaming whoops of joy as they entangled each other, laughing with relief and pure ecstasy as they entangled each other, tears pouring down their faces. Meg grinned brightly and began to shed tears of joy as she rushed forth to her son to give him a massive hug, squishing Jack slightly as she did. Baby tooth blew forth and rushed to jamie and Jack's side squeaking in frenzy as she buried her face in jamies hair.

Jason watched from the stands quietly, smiling softly as he walked towards the door.

The rest of jamie's friends rushed forth and enveloped the entire family into a massive hug, joy being the common explosion in everyone's heart.

Jack and jamie kept looking at each other smiling with relief and clinging tighter, while Rocky was sobbing with pure joy, tears sliding down his friend's shoulder as jamie hugged him back tight.

Keith and will were quiet, both silently fuming as they reached the door to the awaiting press, but as they peered backwards at the boy who had ruined their lives, they saw instead Tommy who was beaming at them beside his huttled friends, waving goodbye to the men with his middle finger.

…

The ride back home was completely silent as jamie cuddled into Jack's chest. Meg often peered backward in her dash mirror to make sure her boy was alright. The child's soft breathing was close to sleep as Jack felt himself starting to drift as well, holding the little boy to his cool chest and stroking his hair, Smiling at the mother driving each time he caught her eye looking back at them. For a moment the two locked eyes, bigger versions of Jamie's locking with his grey, and for a moment it felt like she could see the teen. Both grinned and returned their attention to what was in front of them. Grinning softly the teen adjusted the child in his arms, keeping him tucked up in the blanket his mother had given him. The boy leaned on the teen drowsily just barely awake, but smiling sleepily as peace overtook him.

As the two boys stumbled up the stairs that evening jack found himself exhausted, after the retelling to Jane and watching shows with sophie, both adolescents were beyond the point of drowsy. Carrying little sophie up the stairs the teen placed the child in bed, jamie giving her a small kiss as she sucked her thumb softly.

"Thank you sophie." Jamie whispered under his breath into the sleeping girl's ear, "your the best sister ever."

Than softly jamie walked out of the colorful room and followed Jack to his bed room where they both let out mutual sighs of relief. Jamie stumbled onto the mattress followed closely by jack who yawned quietly. After tucking eachother in Jack switched off the night light and turned to face jamie. Both boys stared at each other for a very long time, millions of words being traded by expressions. Jack gazed hypnotized into the child's face, Jamie's brown eyes swirling with joy and faintly dripping tears. Smiling softly jack reached a pale finger forward and wiped the small tear from the child's face, making jamie blink and give him the most beautiful smile he could. Jack's thin lips curled upward, his swirling grey snowstorm eyes shining as they continued to lock with the rich brown. As the clock ticked on Jamie's eyelids become heavier and heavier as he yawned much like a tiny kitten, before slowly closing his exhausted eyes. Smiling Jack watched him fall into a deep sleep the boy's peaceful smile planted warmly. Stroking the child's hair softly the teen admired every distant freckle and rich brown hair on the child's face, thankful his warm little body was still there, next to him where it was safe, unable to be violated by any one. Jack started to feel himself drifting when he heard a tiny whimper and was quickly woken up with a start as the familiar high pitched squeaks of Jamie arse next to him. The boy was now sweating, above him were pictures of a small sand child who was left alone in a forest, barely able to move as he was being buried alive, red sand flicking like a snake's tongue around the red circle of sand. Jack fiercely responded and tore the red swirls away, waving his hand and creating a misty frost as new pictures of him and Jamie began to form. The teen took a long moment to carve details into the sand with his fingers and adding every little detail from memories as he could, eventually jack fell out of auto pilot and peered down at the child, finding him smiling once more. Jamie lay there giggling in the blankets as the sand child was decorating a Christmas tree with a long legged teen, who was helping sophie's little silhouette hang the biggest star up on the top of the tree. All the silhouettes were smiling and playing, hanging tinsel on the tree, as the silhouette of baby tooth helped coil the gold shiny string around the pines. Jack smiled and found jamie relaxed in the covers, at peace once more. Nodding in semi contentment, jack cuddled next to him and held him close, holding the child like a teddy bear.

Jamie still needed help, and he was still dealing with trauma.

But it seemed he had a much better chance.

Jack gripped jamie tighter, watching over his dreams for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20 The storm

**Ok extra chapter!**

 **Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

 **Cya all soon**

After the court case, all went quiet in the town of Burgess. Even somewhat in the bennett house hold, which was highly needed after such long periods of drama. Things in the household were quiet as the final couple weeks before Easter were about to begin. Jamie was sleeping much more easily, but still needed jack to help protect his dreams as keith and will still taunted him, but were starting to become more like memories. Baby tooth began to visit more routinely from her tooth delivery like before, and was often happy to help sophie plan tea parties and help jamie sketch more. Bunny and tooth, finally free of much drama were crazy about each other and were often missing from homes for private time. North was already beginning his more major plans for the big day of Christmas, and had a very special idea for jamie, who at this point deserves a present. Sandy was busy being his uplifting self and often came to visit jamie, sophie and jack, giving reports to the teen how the two assholes in prison were doing. The night after the court case jack and the guardians had discussed a plan to watch keith and will in prison, and make sure they didn't get any chances to ge out out, especially to cause havoc to jamie. All the guardians knew all too well the child may be in ferice danger if the men ever saw him again.

Jack was doing quite well, and found himself starting to regain a sense of normality once more, as jamie and him both began to recover, dreams healing.

Jane and meg were both celebrating heavily over Jamie's triumph and were buying cakes and gifts to celebrate. In the night jack could hear the two giggling away, romance think in the air.

The rest of Jamie's friends popped in and out,many exhausted as the court case had taken a

the energy out of them, they were only children, it made sense.

Each night jack would cuddle with Jamie and finger brush his hair, seeing the familiar freckled face below him, smiling jack would hug the child tighter feeling more lucky with each second of seeing the recovering boy. Jack often found himself surrounded by friends and family now, all giving baskets of care gifts to him or jamie, each congratulating the adolescents for their amazing achievements. But seeing Jamie's chest rise up and down and hearing his peace filled breathing was all jack needed. About a week before Easter, things seemed almost, abnormally normal.

That's when it happened.

keith had escaped the prison he had been sent to,and was heading straight for the mexican border which was quite a ride away. The police went insane looking for the man and were releasing his name to the public within the next morning, terrified that with keith no longer having anything to hide would start a killing spree or cause a violent path to mexico, to be lost across the state to hell knows where.

But they were far too late.

Sandy found out about the news within the hour it happened and quickly flung himself in an urgent plane to call a meeting with the rest of the guardians at north's workshop. Needless to say everyone was infuriated and were thirsting for action. North was red in the face and pounding the table so much his massive fists were red, tooth was fluttering around caught in a tornado of fury and absolute fear as her teary eyes shone. baby tooth was fluttering around madley much like her queen, squeaking to herself in was sending a bunch of messages above his head, each frantic picture tearing more fear into everyone's heart. It took a moment for the three guardians to calm down, before they slowly turned to jack wondering how the teen would take the news and dreading possible ice fire. Jack however was very quiet making everyone on edge. The furrowed browed teen glanced over at bunny, his young eyes filled with anger and questions. The jack rabbit who had been oddly quiet too, gave a cool glare and nodded, emerald eyes glinting. Standing up abruptly and racing to the window without a word, not wanting in any means to be stopped, went jack rushing to the window passing the surprised yetis. Before Jack flung himself into the awaiting wind jack glanced back at his once former kinda enemy, bunny's once annoying glares and serious expression now gazed at him, and instead of making him mad or self conscious, Jack felt himself weirdly feel better gazing into the pooka's powerful eyes. Jack's blue eyes blinked and his once annoying and pest like nature to bunny was now almost completely gone. Both guardians gazed at the other for a long time before jack gave a smirk and jumped out into the wind, traveling straight to the states around Burgess. Bunny watched him go, pride burning in his eyes, before he turned to explain to others what was going on.

….

As Jack flew higher and higher into the cold sky anger and conscious filled his mind, all thoughts of absolute fury taking all control of his mind. Once Jack was high enough into the clouds the cold began to thicken and the wind began to collect Jack's furious energy and soon become vengeful itself as it wipped the trees and cut into the earth. Jack eyes locked onto his staff and his heart started to beat into his ears his thoughts clearing. Jack always felt terrible when car crashes occurred, and families were smashed because of the storms he was made to cause. No life was worth his storms, but fate had other ideas often. As tears burned down the cheeks of Jack, his eyes locked in front of him as he floated in mid air. Than suddenly the shot of dision filled his mind as he remembered the look on Jamie's face as he was being pinned and gagged, the pure fear in his crying eyes as Keith's face relished his best friend's pain. There was a snap of ice and a scream and the snow thundered, clouds of grey exploding to white.

…..…..

The biggest storm of the century hit burgess and the states around it, as a nasty shot of snow froze part of the country. A bitter, freezing cold shocked the towns and cities with about 3 feet of snow and frost bite for everyone outside for longer than a half hour. Everything was cancelled everywhere, and the roads were a complete found Keith's body towards the end of the state, frozen like an ice mummy in the woods, with an eerie tinge of red ice, if one were to look at it in the right angle. Keith's expression looked like it was in pure shock, almost like it had seen a ghost.

…..

When jamie first woke up the next morning he yawned and turned over, and to his surprise found Jack on the side of his bed looking over sketches in Jamie's drawing book. The teen smiled greeting the boy with a tired grin and yanked him into a tight hug. Jamie blinked and laughed as as jack noogied his head, before going down stairs to watch cartoons and begin their morning routines. Sophie met them in the hall and Jack immediately entangled the little girl into a hug making her giggle feverishly. Jamie smiled and watched from the back but could not stop wondering what was making Jack this energetic and lively in the morning, even for the wild spirit this seemed odd. After having breakfast with his family, laughing and talking with them as routine started to settle back in their lives, jamie began to sit down in the living room while Jack was busy in the kitchen with food. Flipping on the tv casually jamie let out a sigh and relaxed. Like gun fire the dreaded name Keith Carter flash in bold on screen, as the one eyed man glared at the terrified boy. Jamie let out a yelp and snatched the remote sweat pouring down his face as he aimed the remote like a gun at the screen. Jamie was about to flip it when he was caught shocked as the words"FOUND DEAD " flashed on the screen. Shaking jamie starred in absolute disbelief at the screen, his clammy hands shivering with pure adrellion.

"Keith Carter escaped prison last night but was found dead 30 miles away in the nearby woods, frozen to death in a snowbank."

Jamie's eyes widen and he gazed at the tv for a long time body rigid. Keith dead? This couldn't be real, the man seemed like a devil immortal as a man in his mind still, an angry nightmare that refused to go away. Besides he was in prison, how could he be free? Even more of a question dead? Jamie fell back on the couch, his family completely un aware of the news for the brief moment. Gazing up at the ceiling jamie blinked thinking over the news, then it struck him as his brow furrowed.

 _frozen to death_

Jamie's eyes shot wide before he looked away and found himself staring at Jack who had just entered the room, the teen's own eyes wide. Both stared at each other for a very long time, Jack's grey swirling with reluctance and uncertainty as Jamie's smart brown eyes fixed the puzzle in his head.

Suddenly there was a click.

Letting out a cheer of joy and disbelief as he crashed into the teen's arms crying with joy and relief. Blinking from the shock of it all jack smiled and held the boy, knowing Jamie finally felt safe.


	21. Chapter 21 Spring flowers

**Hey everyone!**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me as long as you have, it's amazing how much people have supported me.**

 **This is my second last chapter, I have a final one for you soon.**

 **Btw that temperature thing, tbh im not a nurse by any means**

 **Enjoy, cya soon.**

….

The snow from the storm had cleared up considerably by easter, which was a blessing for bunny who needed to make up for the lack of eggs last year.

The laughter of children could be heard from the Bennett back yard, surrounded by a fence and darkness as the early born fireflies of april flew around the smooth grass. A late fire crackled in the darkness of Easter evening, the licks of orange and yellow dancing like fire sprites in the wood and ash. Around the fire sat a group of laughing children, 7 to be exact, along with a frosty teen, who was a child at heart.

"Come on nate...don't be a pussy, burn the book!"

Nate shivered and shook his head, "no way!"

Tommy rolled his eyes, " but you kept complaining about how bored you were reading it. "

"I know, I know… but I have to finish it, I want to boost my mark in english."

" but its already like a 95%, that's like 143% more than me. "

Nate sighed annoyed, "clearly your math also can't be that high either."

Tommy smirked and elbowed nate, "your just jealous because I get more girls than you."

Jack who had been drinking water while roasting his marshmallow at the time nearly had a fit as he choked on his water, doing a spit take at tommy's announcement. Jamie who had been sitting next to him burst into laughter.

"Screw you jack." Tommy smirked.

suddenly tina rolled her eyes and bit her lip, "first off, you already ruined what chances you had by using the word 'pussy', second i'm pretty sure the only person who would date you, tommy is someone who has been harmed with a severe head injury."

" oh whoop dee doo here comes tina the social justice warrior. " tommy teased making tina glare at himbaby tooth who was fluttering beside the fire balancing a marshmallow on her stick, smirked and rolled her eyes.

Jamie laughed and pulled out his marshmallow, blowing it out he placed the blackened mess to jack, who swallowed it quickly.

"Relax you guys, tommy, don't make tina beat you up again." Jamie smiled digging for eggs in his baskett. This easter was absolutely huge, there were more eggs than ever in every little crevice of the town of Burgess. Bunny had hit the town hard with about a million chocolate eggs skillfully painted with a colorful glory. Many of these eggs had been hidden in Jamie's back yard, another generous gift from an absolutely ecstatic rabbit. The entire group of children had been hunting for them all afternoon, this easter being free of pitch nightmares they had to make up for the loss of last year. Jack was with them of course right by Jamie's side and hunting for every little egg he could, as they played the game of who could find the most eggs. Jack mainly gave his to jamie for obvious reasons. The teen had noticed to his amusement that most the eggs that he had collected were all covered in tiny painted hearts, and butterfly wings. Jack figured tooth and bunny's relationship was doing pretty well.

"Hey jamie do you know when your going to go back to school?" Asked rocky gently giving his friend an anxious look.

Jamie frowned and shook his head, "mom says she's keeping me home for the next month, until the school settles stuff with sammy and rose."

Rocky sighed, "I just miss you, we all do at school."

Jamie gave a sad smile and hugged his friend's shoulder, "its ok maybe I can make mom let me go by 2 weeks or something."

" you ok after everything jamie? " nate asked quietly.

Jamie sighed, "I need some time, i'm not ready for school yet to be honest."

Jack smiled and pulled his friend into a hug, "hey you're doing pretty good as it is bud, don't worry about taking a break."

Cupcake was busy attempting to braide sophie's hair, while sophie patiently helped her do the rhythm of knots, before climbing up to her brother and sitting in his lap.

"Jamie, when will bunny get here?"

Jamie smiled and handed her a smore, "not sure soph, maybe after 9."

" yeah where is the kangaroo, " tommy noted his marshmallow on fire, "shouldn't he be done by now?"

Jack gazed up at the evening sky cold starting to settle in, "he should be here soon," Jack assured, " he's probably just making out with tooth. "

"Jack!"

Turning around jack and jamie discovered the rabbit ears of bunny peeking out of a hole before a powerful leap revealed the 6 ft jack rabbit, a blushing tooth in his arms. "And for the record jack I don't kiss and tell."

" I know you wouldn't" tooth smiled kissing the rabbit's cheek and making him blush.

"Bunny!" Shouted sophie rushing up to the rabbit and flinging herself into his arms, as tooth flew up rushing towards the group of kids.

"Jamie! " she cheered happily pulling the boy into a tight hug and cuddling him to her chest, "how are you sweetie?"

Jamie grinned pulling away as the colorful fairy checked him over, "im doing great tooth, just been kinda quiet thankfully."

" Can't be that quiet with frosty around, " bunny remarked giving sophie another squeeze before setting her down.

Jack smirked and playfully glared at bunny, "you got that right cottontail."

Much like a flash of lightning the other children flung forward surrounding the visitors excitedly.

"Woahhhh, are those real boomerangs?" Rocky asked pointing at the rabbit's chest.

Bunny blinked and peered downward, his trusty ancient weapons mounted like metals on his sturdy chest. "Yeeh these are real boomerangs."

" Those look so cool! " Tommy agreed trying to reach for them.

"Epppp Noope!" Tina slapped his hand quickly earning a moan of annoyance from tommy, " the last thing you need is a boomerang tommy. " tina growled.

"Come on tinaaaaa, it be cool."

Bunny despite his tiredness chuckled but found himself glancing towards the back where cupcake the silent, strong shadow of the group stood, eyeing the boomerangs curiously. Bunny tilted his head, the last time he had directly spoken to this taller stronger built girl had to be the battle with pitch, she seemed quieter than the rest, but not in a shy way, her muscles were quite clear under her dress sleeves.

"Hey, cupcake." Bunny said, eyeing the tough girls dark chocolate eyes, " you want to give e'r a shot? "

Cupcake stoned face expression broke into pure joy as she nodded rushing up to bunny taking the long wooden stick from his hand. Cupcake was about to throw it when she happened to catch little sophie, staring at her in confusion. Bunny watched as Cupcake gently pulled sophie up on her shoulders and let the 4 year old throw the boomerang first (which was a small light throw) before throwing the elegant weapon herself and having it come back full speed in an odd figure 8 motion, catching it right before it hit rocky's head.

" Jesus! "Rocky shrieked nearly falling to the ground to dodge the weapon when Jamie and Jack caught the boy from behind.

Bunny grinned, taking a liking to the quiet girl immediately, "bloody hell lass, that was impressive."

Cupcake smiled and put sophie down, "ive always wanted to do that."

"Can I give it a try bunny?!" Tommy pleaded getting on his knees and worshipping the large pooka, close to clinging to the rabbit's leg and kissing it.

Tooth chuckled patting tommys head, " I think we can do that, wouldn't you say bunny? "

The rabbit glanced over and smiled as the vibrant fairy hovered, "Well ok...maybe a little."

"Youuurrreee gonnnnaaa regreeett thattttt." Jack sang in his sing song voice making bunny glare at him with a smile. Both trade contagious grins before everyone was trying out bunny''s boomerangs. Jack even gave it a shot and found he was quite good with the elegant wepon, his speed aiding in the distance the sticks could glide. Jamie was quite good at them too, but was often having a hard time grabbing them as they flew back, as they came close to hitting his head once or twice. So jack helped the boy by letting him on his shoulders , as one threw the boomerangs and the other caught them. Tina was actually having a much harder time with the sticks, much to her embarrassment as nate repeatedly showed her how to use them, but quite regularly failed. Seeing the look of disappointment on tina's face, tooth's kind face fluttered closer as she helped tina adjust herself to throw the sticks again. (Tooth herself was trying to learn how to use her boyfriend's weapons, it was actually quite romantic playing a sort of frisbee in his burrow before playing a sexy game of hide n seek) eventually tooth managed to help tina throw the boomerang about 10ft which was quite small but Tina was thrilled. Everyone continued playing until the other guardians came along a 20 min long period later, as a portle abruptly opened up and north and sandy stepped out, both with large grins on their faces. The children let out shouts of approval as they rushed up to welcome the guardians, north burst out into laughter pulled the kids into a big hug, while Nate and Tina watched Sandy admiringly as he created beautiful sand dolphins to greet them. When north caught sight of Jack and Jamie he bulldozed into them and hugged them tightly with a firm but gentle grip. Jamie giggled and Jack laughed feeling their feet leave the ground, while the teen was thankful for North's awareness to Jamie's slight jumpyness to abrupt touch.

"Ok I can barely breath again north," jack fakingly chocked.

"I've hug you harder than dis Jack, no lies."

Jamie smirked as he was put down while Jack was given an extra hard hat g that nearly cracked his ribs.

"Okay! Okay! message received north! Message received…" Jack gasped.

Putting down the winter spirit, north once again collected Jamie into his arms and smiled softly handing him a small gift.

"Here you is Jamie…." North smiled with a whispered handing the child a bright blue gift with white ribbon," you deserve dis."

Jamie blinked and took the smooth package, Jack by his shoulder watching curiosity. As the wrapping fell Jamie's eyes met with a small brown box, almost shaking with curiosity Jamie lifted the lid and was greeted by a blue hoodie. Eyes wide the teen peered up at north from the background, the jolly man smirked at the 17 year old's expression and gave a nod to Jamie's direction. As the little boy lifted the hoodie upwards he let out a tiny squeak of joy realising what the gift was. The navy blue hoodie was decorated with frost colored patterns, crisscrossing delicately with the most exquisite of detail, practically cloning the original clinging on to the teen. Beaming jamie flipped round and gave the Russian man a great big hug, "thank you so much North!"

The russian muscular man laughed and patted the boy's back, " I was going give it at Christmas, but I thought you deserve hoodie now. "

Jack beamed as jamie flung it over his priceless gift and found himself beaming down at a little brunette in a cloned piece of clothing. Laughing the teen grabbed jamie and cuddled his friend in his arms, after putting him down jamie twirled around, each little painted frost pattern almost identical to Jack's. Baby tooth who had been some what hiding behind some plants when she saw Tommy with a boomerang let out a chirp of pure delight and fluttered onto Jamie's shoulder.

"This is honestly so coool." Jamie grinned.

Jack nodded, "and this paint should stay on even in the wash."

Jamie turned around and playfully glared at Jack, "shut up, that paint I used on the Halloween costume was cheap."

" holy shit your twins now… "

Everyone looked up to see tommy staring at jamie in shock, his mouth carved into a smirk. Rocky was behind him grinning, as Jack stood behind his friend.

"You look great Jamie."

"You honestly look just like jack," Nate noted.

Tina wandered over with cupcake who was on bunny's shoulders and grinned mischievously.

"Um..north, didn't Tommy just use a swear word? Shouldn't he not get gifts for that?"

Rocky grinned at the look of pure panic on Tommy's face, than Tommy retaliated.

"Hey I'm not that bad, give me a break!"

North let out a laugh that could rattle mountain tops and eyed Tommy Knowingly. "Tommy, I have quite a profile on you alv'ready."

Tommy feel to his knees and north laughed once again,"vis alright Tommy, I like you too much not to give you gift." Bending down to the child's height north tapped the side of his nose,"vut try to give your brother a break once in a while, it's not always nice to find milk in your lemonade mysteriously at your family's barbeque."

"Say what?!" Rocky yelled catching the snickering look on Tommy's face, before rushing after the twin. Everyone watched for a moment, until Sandy finally caught everyone's attention and the group turned their heads. Sandy was beaming as he pointed towards the fire, golden marshmallows appearing over his head excitedly.

It was than everyone was almost drunk off sugar and Jamie's mom and Jane called out asking if they needed anything slightly worriedly..

"Nah, it's alright mom, thanks!"

From there the group began to start some games and dance around the fire stupidly. Baby tooth's silloutte singing as she doing around the flames.

…..

After playing a little hide and seek outside, everyone came inside giggling and laughing retelling the group soon tumbled inside as the night sky wore on, the cool wind giving a final loving goodbye by ruffling the groups hairs, a cool caring shiver through each lock of strands. Jack had fun teasing bunny about the fact he hid in a tree when he jumped at Abby's bark. Which bunny returned with the sky remark that Jack had screamed when him and cupcake had jumped out at the teen from the bushes. After that the both of them got in a playful fight, bunny noogieing the teen afterward much to the teens playful anger. North and the twins were busy being minor annoyances as they playfully attacked friends. When they all finally got upstairs the next question was what they were going to do next. Which Nate soon suggested the Monopoly game that had been thrown under Jamie's bed. Jack and Jamie both looked at each other and burst out laughing agreeing immediately. Everyone got into groups, with jack and Jamie imimidetietly becoming business partners. Cupcake and Sophie went with bunny while north adopted the twins as his business group associates. Tooth and Tina became the competitive female teen, while Sandy and Nate were by the end. From the get go the game was a disaster as Jack and Jamie began to playfully screw around with the rules, making them and bunny's team get in playful heated debates on what was going on and asking why jack kept robbing Rocky for cash. North thought this was hilarious and soon formed a gang with Rocky and Tommy stealing everyone's cards and filming it to document their achievements. Tooth and Tina tried to get people to play by the rules much like bunny, Tina and cupcake but got in a joking argument themselves as Tommy sneakily stole bunny's cash and bunny thought tooth and Tina had taken it. Bunny jokingly accused tooth and they had a courtcase about it while jack and Jamie made up ridiculous rules of how the court should take care of the manner, baby tooth also helped by flying away with the written document the boys had made up, all 3 of them playing monkey in the middle with bunny. Tommy, north and Rocky were called as witnesses, which ended with Tommy stealing all the money from his business associate trying to hide under the bed. Mean while Sandy and Nate ruled the game and won surprising everyone. Nate had never looked more proud in all his life and nobody had seen Sandy smirk so much.

….

The entire cast of friends grouped together and made a pillow fort that was made up partly by North's jacket which made a lovely canopy. It took the group forever to put the massive thing together, as Jack would often hit tina with a pillow and the war would break out among them. Jack and Jamie were the two js working together and ducking in battle, while tina and tooth dive bombed members (especially bunny) with lighter pillows. Bunny and cupcake showed no mercy as they fought recklessly against north and the twins who were just as aggressive. Sandy and nate watched from the side occasionally throwing a pillow at tommy and (with nate's request) shielding tina with dream sand from pillows. Eventually however everyone finally got settled and jamie and jack hooked up the vcr and tv.

"So what are we gonna watch?" Tina asked as rocky, Jack and jamie looked through his tapes.

" how about shrek? " rocky smirked holding a vhs.

Baby tooth let out a little squeak of agreement as she settled her sleeping spot made out of mittens next to Sophie, who was helping to adjust her pillows.

"Oh god no! Not after all those stupid memes!"

" now i just want to watch it even more now, " smirked tommy.

Jamie and Sophie and Jack looked at each other and giggled seeing the fumes on Tina's face.

North blinked from the background and patted Tommy on the shoulder softly making the boy look up at the big eyes of the curious man. "Tommy?"

The boy nodded.

"v'hat exactly is a meme?"

Tommy blinked before grabbing norths cheeks and rubbing them softly, eye to eye with the giant, "I have much to teach you my brother." With that the child whipped out his phone and began to bring up prime examples.

Tooth fluttered over and peered down, "we could watch lady and the tramp."

" but thats kind of musy, " rocky noted, "what about horror?

Little sophie let out a yipe and hid behind bunny, "maybe something else mate." The rabbit smiled.

" why not a planet earth documentary? " nate added, busy doing meditation on the bed with sandy,( while also scratching Abby who was spralled over the bed in pure delight from the tummy rubs.) who gave a golden sand version of a thumbs up to nate's suggestion.

Everyone debated while jack and jamie rolled eyes at each other digging through the movies they had. As each friend surfed through they came across a few goodies but unlimitedly found themselves drawn to the first film. Smirking both boys looked at each other and exchanged a wordless Expression of agreement.

"We vote shrek 2!" Both boys laughed quickly gaining more quick hands and a cry of anger from Tina.

Jamie slid in the bus tapes and the old TV flicked on and soon the movie was rolling much to the delight of tommy, Rocky and Sophie and baby tooth.

"This is so Stupid, were just watching a dumb kid flick." Tina scoffed.

"Hey shut up the second is actually really good."

As soon as the show started and everyone was comfortable among the covers things went quiet besides the giggling of Rocky and Tommy who were busy showing images to north. As the show continued everyone began to laugh and genuinely enjoy the movie, which was made even funnier when north would laugh and yell tv'he v'ig green guy from those mimes is on!"

Even Tina was beginning to enjoy the cartoon.

Later as the credits finished jack found himself sorrounded by sleeping figures, each entangled in one another. Blinking his soft grey eyes jack glanced down finding the wide eyes of Jamie looking up at him. Smirking he adjusted the boy on his legs. "I'm surprised you're still awake."

Jamie smirked and yawned,"just barely but yep."

Jack smiled and glanced over at the other guardians who lay on the floor, children asleep by their sides. North was snoring heavily as Rocky was sucking his thumb in a fetal position on his stomach, (much to the best friends amusement) while rock way sleeping by North's side breathing softly.

Glancing over they found tooth next to bunny who had her arms rapped around Tina softly. Bunny was resting a paw on tooth while Sophie and cupcake were asleep by his side.

Sandy was asleep next to tooth in a pile of pillows as Nate was next to him, a tornado of dream sand of dolphins and robots and the faint silhouette of Tina above Nate. baby tooth was asleep in Sophie's hair completely neglecting her bed from earlier.

Both friends traded grins before going over to a spare mattress and shutting off the TV. As Jack settled in he gently pulled Jamie (who was still wearing his blue frosted hoodie) closer to him with his arm, earning a slight flinch from the child. Jack quickly pulled away, bit just as quickly Jamie put his hand back around him.

"Sorry….I'm just still jumpy."

Jack stared at him for a moment before nodding and giving a smile gripping the child tighter.

"It's ok, he's not coming back.."

"I know... just more learning to live with all this you know?"

Jack bit his lip and nodded in understanding. Jamie smiled and gave jack another hug before nesting down in the covers.

"How are you feeling jack?" The child asked curiously kind eyes wide but dazed with "You must be tired after well...the Storm." He added somewhat awkwardly.

Jack sighed and gave a nod,"yeah I'm exhausted, I don't know how I've been able to stay up this long."

Jamie blinked from his pocket of blankets,"Jack..when you cast that storm, that kinda killed Keith.."

Jack smirked,"kinda?"

Jamie giggled," fair point…," the boy spoke softly, a hesitate tone to the dark subject, "did you do it mainly to protect me?"

There was a flash of hesidence on Jack's face to respond, but the answer was obvious and Jamie's eyes quickly caught on. Jack bit his lip and felt a little Gilt, Keith may of been a rat but the thought Jamie might take the murder of a adult as his own fault was sitting steadily in his skull. Jamie blinked and had a undesided look on his face, eyes seeming lost to his thoughts inside his own head. Jack waited worriedly wondering if he even should of opened his mouth. Finally Jamie spoke his eyes filled with curiosity,"when they tried to rape me in the van...did a part of you see your sister getting hurt?"

Jack blinked in shock, the sharpness of the smart question shooting forth at his mind, without meaning to his lips moved and spoke the answer.

"Yes. A bit."

Jamie nodded in understanding and grabbed Jack's hand looking at the teen straight in the eyes,'"you know she isn't here like I am now, right?"

Jack's eyes shot wide open, if anyone else had said that question he would of snapped, but Jamie's honest icconent eyes stared at him Knowingly as Jack was taken back.

"Yeah..I know..it's just I sometimes want to make up for the time I lost with her."

"That's okay, but that kinda puts guilt on yourself thou..like you feel like you owe her?"

Jack's mouth was slightly open as he stared at Jamie's eyes full of honestly and almost empathy, not attempting to force his view on things differently, but more suggest an unhealthy way of thinking. The teen was taken back by the logic of the young mind and was attempting to register himself, without knowing he spoke.

"But I left her.."

Jamie blinked and stared at him,"you fell through the ice, that's not your fault. It's awful, but not your fault."

Jack looked at the child, his eyes locked onto his deeply as past memories began to rise from hundreds of years back, conflicting thoughts battling in his mind.

"Maybe, its ok to kinda learn to live on."

As Jack was silent, he started to realise with widening eyes how right the little boy was, as each argument he brought up in his skull came to no argument. But as the seconds clicked by jamie seemed to realise what he had said, and his eyes began to flood with worry and slight horror.

"Oh god.. No I didn't mean it like that. Jesus i'm so sorry that was really insensitive."

Jacks eyes quickly flashed to Jamie as he tugged him into a hug, "calm down kiddo, relax, it's ok." Jack blinked for a moment not quite sure what to say, " You honestly brought up a pretty good point. "

There was a silence among them and Jamie gazed at the teen in shock while jack lay there, attempting to figure out what he should say next. Sighing the teen closed his eyes, feeling the memories of his sister sting his mind.

"I still love her, just..I think you're right" jack opened his eyes,"I didn't realize how much I was trying to change what happened."

The smart child blinked at him softly his eyes soft with kindness,"I think your sister wouldn't want you to feel like that."

Jack stared at Jamie for a long time his eyes fixated with realisations, than slowly he grinned and tackled Jamie into a hug that made the boy giggle as Jack hugged him tightly. "Thanks Jamie," jack smirked,"I….I never thought that way before."

Jamie smiled and cuddled Jack in his own small arms, a faint tear sliding down his face. "I love you Jack, and I'm sure she still does too."

Jack felt steaming drips on his cheeks as he and Jamie clung together in the blankets sorrounded by their new family of friends and guardians. Smiling with joy jack gave the boy who had changed his life another tight hug.

"I love you too Jamie, thank you so much."

Eventually both of the best friends fell asleep, and when Jack woke up, he realized something, he didn't have a nightmare about his sister.

…...


	22. Chapter 22 acceptance of the past

The cool breeze of the chilling winter winds stung the little boy age of 6, his tiny hands covered by warmly knitted mittens and tattered clothing. He kept looking around at the woods all the maple and oak trees of the forest seeming to surrounded him and his mother. The pale faced boy with Rich brown eyes peered back, to see the light of the huts in his village were completely gone. Gulping the boy suddenly felt more hesitant but the gentle squeeze from his mother's hand made him look up. The rounded faced boy peered up and saw the young woman smiled at him softly coaxing him further.

"Not much further Jackson, it's okay."

The little boy blinked worriedly in the direction of the woods, but his mom's thin lipped smile and faint freckles lured him forward.

The mother and son team continued as the playful cool wind danced and rattled the trees like instruments of music, causing the possible light ech of laughter to dive among the trees and snow. The child blinked again, remembering the stories of fairies dancing through the oak woods and helping the cold breeze to make its way all across the world. Tumbling slightly, Jackson nearly fell over as him and his mom finally came to a little lake. He had begged his mother to come, with the stories she had explained to him and how this lake seemed to her when she got near. The boy gazed forward, his pupils flexing in confusion as he felt his breath freeze in his throat, the thin criss crossed ice was just as he imagined it to be, but there was no gaping hole, no scratches or reminders that there was ever a tragedy here. It was like an innocent white canvas, with blood long faded off it's surface. All the boy could feel was the cold playfully nipping at his ears and the hard thumps of his little heart.

With a sharp glance up, Jackson caught sight of his mother's expression of sadness and longing, her rich deep brown eyes beginning to get lost in the past. The boy blinked and looked out at the legendary lake from the stories, before quietly whispering, "is this where uncle Jack fell in?"

His mother softly smiled and pulled him on her lap , cuddling him tight so the child would giggle, "yes sweetheart, this is it." Grown pippa sighed.

" its so small" Jackson noted his eyes exploring the surface, "is there a grave somewhere?"

Pippa let out a gentle breath as the cold tickled the back of her throat, the playful wind ruffling her waist long hair, "no.. But I always come back to say hello to him, I feel like I owe him for everything he's done for me."

The child blinked up at his mother giving another look at the scarred swirls of ice, "what did he do?"

Pippa kissed her boy's head and cradled him on her lap, "he was always there for me, our parents weren't really the best so he took good care of me. He was the best big brother in the world."

Little Jackson thought for a moment before he looked up at the women holding him gently a confused look on his face. "Soo… do you think he's here or in heaven like dad says?"

Pippa Shook her head, "I don't really know, but it's odd." The women bit her lip and gazed into the sky following snowflakes blown by the cold hands of the mischievous wind. " it feels like he's never really left for me. "

The boy blinked before turning to the ice again seeing the reflections of the trees in its circular pool, "what do you mean exactly?"

Pippa smiled tracing her hand through her son's rich brown hair, small streaks of his father's blond starting to wave through like an ocean in his locks. The boy gazed up at her looking exactly the same as her, but those rich brown eyes so innocent and new to the world.

"I'm not really sure what I mean sweetie."

Jackson peered back at the ice, and noticed the things his mother had left hanging from the tree, likely as a reminder for his young uncle. In the tree were little blue ribbons and a snowflake made from sticks, each gently blowing in the breeze like a Christmas tree.

Blinking the child's mother sighed and started to get up, "here lets get some wood chopped for your dad, he must be quite tired."

Jackson nodded and got up, dusting himself off from the snow and kept glancing out at the small lake, his eyes lost in the stories he had been told. However as he turned around he caught sight of his mother, and he stopped dead, as he noticed the faint tears sliding down her cheeks. Seeing this the boy immediately ran to his mom's arms and was accepted quickly as both silently hugged, child knowing the women's pain as her stories she hadn't told him quite yet started to tear at her visablly. Eventually her crying stopped and the pair continued on back to their village, cold wind softly brushing their skin. Once more distance was taken, Jackson found his mother began to grow back to her usual self, no longer so reflecting and emotional and replaced by her joking self with her gentle and kind actions. Jackson was a smart child for his age, and when he saw that change in his mother's actions, he could see she had healed the best way she could. Looking out to the woods one last time little Jackson saw the frost on the trees and found himself hopeing that wherever his uncle's spirit may be, it was healing just as well as his mom's. With that the boy turned back to the village and headed inside his little cabin to help his mom.


	23. Author note chapter u skip

Hey,

Well done it's over.

Thank you to everybody who has stuck around this long to hear the end of this fanfic. I feel weird doing an author note, but so much in this fanfic was written in such a changing time in life with random shit thought it deserved it.

Writing this was always so much fun, and honestly Jack and Jamie are such lovable characters from rise of the guardians, it nearly killed me to read all these amazing fanfics over time, and not see one like this. I know I'm not alone so here's a gift for people just like me who hopefully find it. I loved building characters for Jamie's friends and family and just adored making the two main characters connect.

Thanks for the exspirence, and I was sort of wondering if maybe I should do another fanfic similar to this, exsept I would build more on the relationship of Pippa and Jack.

Like the idea?

Tell me.


End file.
